She will be loved
by AlexaVeela
Summary: "El destino se ha encargado de reunirnos, ahora solo el tiempo decidirá cuando será el momento oportuno para decirte la verdad" (Direccion del link corregido en capitulo y perfil)
1. Prologo

She will be loved

AN: Hola que tal, es mi primera historia publicada aquí, la he publicado en otra pagina pero la vuelto a reescribir: D... Esta historia es completamente FEMSLASH (chica/chica). Si no te gusta, puedes retirarte, de lo contrario seas bienvenido.

Los caracteres no son de mi propiedad, sino de la maravillosa escritora J.K Rowling

Pareja: Hermione Jane Granger/ Fleur Isabelle Delacour

P.D: La historia se desarrolla 3 años después del torneo de los tres magos, Hermione esta en 7° grado.

**Prologo**

"**Única posibilidad, esperanzas mínimas…"**

Miles de pensamientos rondaban su cabeza como un torrente agitado, eran inútiles los intentos de olvidar aquello que tanto la confundía, ella siempre escuchaba las palabras sabias de su padre."Solo darle tiempo al tiempo" pero aquellas palabras solo parecían una promesa del mañana que se alejaba cada día más. Fleur Delacour estaba cansada de llorar y sentir amor por la persona equivocada, aquella persona que había "arruinado" su vida, muchas veces se pregunto cómo hubiera sido su vida hasta hora si nunca la hubiera conocido.

Ella sería feliz, ella seguiría disfrutando los placeres que le ofrecía la vida sin pensar en ella. No le importaría nada ni nadie, jamás se detendría a pensar en más de una vez en ella. Porque antes así era no?

Sin embargo, sabía que nunca llegaría a conocer lo que era estar enamorada, nunca experimentaría aquella extraña sensación placentera en su cuerpo. No tenia descripción lógica y entendible capaz de cubrirla con palabras simples, solamente lo comprendería la persona enamorada. Fleur se odiaba así misma por no haber impedido que su corazón la eligiera.

Todo había ocurrido cuando Fleur viajo a Inglaterra junto con su hermana, y la academia de Beauxbatons para participar en el torneo de los tres magos, ella nunca podría olvidar la primera noche cuando entro por aquellas enormes y viejas puertas. Desde un principio ella había sentido un gran desprecio por Hogwarts, el clima frio y la fachada de un viejo castillo no la impresionaban. Podía recordar como si hubiera sido ayer cuando concluyo con su baile y observo por encima de cada una de las mesas, eran grandes y con sus alumnos en cada lado mirándola fijamente, –los varones en mayoría- fue entonces cuando ella la miro por primera vez.

Sus ojos azules le miraron durante varios segundos antes de concluir con su acto, el semblante de ella era distraída y al parecer con disgusto. Fleur sintió como si su corazón fuera a salirse de su lugar. La niña mantuvo su miraba fija en ella antes de apartarla rápidamente, la joven francesa tomo asiento junto con sus compañeros de Beauxbatons sin perder de vista a la chica.

Noto su pelo rizado y castaño, su piel morena que le daba un toque de inocencia y su rostro… Su rostro que denotaba sorpresa mientras veía la participación de los chicos de Durmstrang. Fleur sintió celos al ver aquello, la castaña ni siquiera había prestado la mínima atención cuando ella estaba al frente.

Ese fue el comienzo de algo que la rubia pronto no podría detener, hizo todo lo posible por saber el nombre de la desconocida, había sido un poco difícil para no levantar ninguna sospecha, pero finalmente lo había conseguido. Hermione Jane Granger, la mejor amiga del tan bien conocido Harry Potter, y también había averiguado que era nacida Muggle y según lo que había escuchado era la mejor de las brujas en Hogwarts.

Fleur empezó a tratar de llamar su atención, pero nunca la consiguió por más de un minuto a diferencia de su amigo pelirrojo que siempre estaba observándola. Ella también recordaba claramente cuando Gabrielle se dio cuenta de su interés en la niña.

Su hermana sonrió y brinco a su alrededor llena de felicidad, y aunque no lo hubiera pedido Gabrielle se ofreció a ayudarla a investigar más sobre Hermione. No paso demasiado tiempo cuando su hermana menor llego con nuevas noticias, había investigado que le gustaba pasar horas en la biblioteca leyendo algún libro o haciendo su tarea, era integrante de la casa de Gryffindor y según por lo que Gabrielle le había dicho significaba valentía. Fleur no comprendía mucho el sistema de Hogwarts, pero se conformo con saber que Hermione tenía muchas cosas interesantes que le encantaría descubrir.

La francesa no satisfecha con la información, había ideado un plan que creía "perfecto" para llamar su atención, y quizás tener la cercanía suficiente para poder entablar una conversación con ella, sin embargo, su plan resulto fallido cuando cometió el grave error de llegar a través de Ronald, su amigo pelirrojo.

La rubia puso en marcha su plan dispuesta a obtener lo que quería, por lo que un día mientras caminaba por los alrededores del castillo se encontró con el pelirrojo, ella se acerco dispuesta a sacar información sobre la castaña utilizando su encanto Veela. El niño cayo tal y como lo había imaginado, pero todo se salió de sus manos cuando Ronald se atrevió a saludarla en el gran comedor frente a la mayoría de estudiantes, Fleur se sintió nerviosa al darse cuenta que la joven la veía fijamente. La bruja mayor en su intención de causar "celos" y atraer la atención de Hermione sonrió al pelirrojo como respuesta, ella pudo ver un brillo de decepción y dolor en los ojos marrones de la chica.

Fleur había conseguido lo que buscaba y estaba feliz.

La selección de los competidores para el torneo pronto se dio a conocer, y como ella lo había esperado resulto ser la campeona de Beauxbatons, ella estaba feliz y más aun al saber que las cosas estaban de su "lado".

Harry Potter también participaría en el torneo, al parecer alguien le había hecho una mala jugada y tendría que participar. Los días después de ese incidente fueron un tanto agotados para Fleur, pero no podía evitar una gran sonrisa y alegrar su día cuando miraba de lejos a la chica de pelo rizado. La rubia había notado que Hermione parecía evitarla, y vaya que lo estaba logrando. Hubo días en los que Fleur solo la miraba en la cena y al día siguiente no sabía nada de ella. Aquello era un martirio pero la francesa trataba de encontrar alguna pista de a dónde iba.

Pronto la primera tarea llego, Fleur estaba estresada y frustrada. Durante 2 semanas ella no supo nada de Hermione y eso causaba un gran malestar.

La bruja estaba segura que Hermione estaría observando la primera tarea y seguramente iría a apoyar a Harry, eso causaba malestar en ella pero debía ser inteligente y sacar provecho de la situación. Puso todo su empeño y determinación para ello y creyó estar más que preparada para impresionar a Hermione y demostrarle que no solo era una bruja de cara bonita como muchos solían pensar. Sin embargo, las cosas resultaron desastrosas el día de la primera tarea. Hermione había ido a desear buena suerte a Harry pero, resulto parecer más que solo amistad entre ellos. La castaña se había arrojado a los brazos de su compañero y este con gusto había correspondido, Fleur sintió como su corazón se rompió al verla en esa pose tan comprometedora. Para colmo de ella la molesta periodista Rita Skeeter, había escrito un artículo sobre el presunto romance secreto entre ambos.

Fleur lloro por primera vez en su vida a causa de amor, normalmente era ella la que acostumbraba a dejar a los hombres en estado de depresión cuando ella terminaba alguno relación. Pero con la chica era diferente, era su otra mitad y al parecer no tenia ningún interés en ella.

Fue la primera vez que Gabrielle la consoló como una niña pequeña, pero eso no fue lo único que había dañado su corazón. El baile de navidad también fue un hecho que Fleur prefería olvidar, ella se había alejado del pelirrojo y había vuelto a ser la misma Fleur arrogante de antes. Ronald pareció entender que ya no quería saber nada de el, pues era notorio su forma de ser con el pobre chico. Aun después de todos lo rumores del "romance" entre Hermione y Potter, Fleur anhelaba que la chica la invitara al baile de navidad.

Era irónico, pero ella lo deseaba con todo su corazón.

Conforme pasaron los días Hermione la ignoraba y parecía evitarla, la rubia ya estaba harta y había comprendido que nunca le preguntaría sobre ir al baile de navidad juntas. Roger Davies había sido su pareja ese día, ella estaba indiferente ante la situación pero no podía dejar de pensar en la morena y en su su invitado. Estaba cien por ciento segura que entre Harry y Hermione no había nada, pues ambos habían aclarado que se amaban, pero solo como hermanos. Fue como un peso levantado de sus hombros al escuchar aquello pero, Fleur sabía que aun así ella no tendría oportunidad con la castaña.

El día del baile pronto llego, mas rápido de lo que ella hubiera deseado.

La rubia se vistió de manera elegante, con un vestido color gris que hacia resaltar aun mas su piel pálida, su pelo fue arreglado de manera que dejaba al descubierto su cuello fino y delgado. Dándose por vencida la rubia había tomado su lugar junto a Davies para entrar al gran comedor, pero de pronto algo atrajo su atención sin poder evitarlo, Hermione estaba al lado de Víctor Krum. El campeón de Durmstrang, que se veía orgulloso y satisfecho.

Fleur parpadeo varias veces para ver si lo que observaba era real. Su Hermione estaba muy diferente, su cabello rizado estaba peinado de manera casual pero a la vez elegante, ella dejo que sus ojos vagaran por el cuerpo de la morena y notara la piel blanquecina que quedaba expuesta en sus brazos y espalda. La rubia se quedo sin aliento.

Esa noche había sido inolvidable para ella, había visto a Hermione aun más hermosa de lo que era, y jamás lo olvidaría, lo único que había arruinado el encanto era ese tonto búlgaro.

El tiempo paso rápidamente sin que Fleur pudiera detenerlo, el último día en Hogwarts ella busco a Hermione por todas partes y lo que vio le rompió el corazón.

Víctor la había besado inesperadamente y la castaña e no había puesto ninguna oposición, un suspiro de derrota y tristeza escapo de sus labios mientras se alejaba del lago sin mirar atrás. Ella sabía que Hermione no la amaba y quizás nunca lo haría. Fleur limpio una traviesa lagrima antes de salir en busca de su hermana, Gabrielle pronto apareció frente a ella con una sonrisa que pronto fue borrada al verla, la conocía demasiado bien. Con fuerte abrazo lleno de consuelo. Fleur se reunió con sus demás compañeros.

La rubia hizo su camino hacia el carruaje Beauxbatons tratando de ver por última vez a cierta Gryffindor pero no había ninguna señal de ella.

Fleur volvió a su país natal, ella recibió muchos halagos y felicitaciones por su valentía. Sin embargo la sensación de que algo faltaba en su vida no desaparecía… ella sabía que su corazón se había quedado en Inglaterra. Trato de volver a ser como antes, pero la imagen y recuerdo de cierta castaña empezaba a quebrarla por dentro. La sensación de vacío que albergaba su corazón era profunda y llena de dolor, ella era hermosa pero no lo suficiente al parecer para atraer a su pareja.

Ella pronto cumplió los 18 años y termino sus estudios, su familia estaba orgullosa y feliz por sus logros, pero Fleur seguía sufriendo por dentro. Era como una máscara que portaba cuando estaba con personas a su alrededor, aunque ella continuo con su vida preguntándose el por qué tuvo que ser Hermione, de quien se enamoro

Nunca podría entender porque su sangre Veela había elegido a la chica que era indiferente y obstinada a su alrededor, muchos hombres matarían tan si quiera por una mirada de su parte, aunque esta despectiva fuera. Fleur trato de olvidarla como cualquiera en su lugar lo hubiera hecho, pero Hermione Jane Granger había robado su corazón sin saberlo.

La bruja francesa durante el año que estuvo en Hogwarts conoció el amor profundamente, y para desgracia el dolor que este conlleva. Esa era otra razón que se agregaba a su lista para odiar a Inglaterra. Una razón que lastimaba su corazón aun después de 3 años.

~X~

Un golpe en su puerta la atrajo de nuevo a la realidad, Fleur suspiro suavemente mientras colocaba una vieja fotografía de Hermione en el ultimo cajón de su escritorio.

-Adelante –dijo con voz un poco fuerte

La puerta se abrió y una niña menor muy parecida a ella entro a su habitación.

Gabrielle Delacour sonrió con alegría al ver a su hermana mayor, con paso firme y apresurado se dirigió a su hermana compartiendo un caluroso abrazo.

-Oh Fleur, te he echado mucho de menos –dijo la pequeña rubia con alegría muy notoria en su voz

-También yo Gabrielle… Mama ha dicho que estarás aquí todas las vacaciones –respondió al separarse y sonreírle abiertamente

-Si –contesto al asentir con rapidez la menor de las rubias- Esta vez Madame Maxime no me castigo…

Moviendo la cabeza en forma negativa, Fleur camino hasta su cama desde donde observo el gran ventanal.

El cielo gris que amenazaba con lanzar una fuerte lluvia, de cierta forma le recordó la primera noche en Hogwarts. Gabrielle observo detalladamente el rostro de su hermana mayor, ella sabía lo que estaba pensando, no era necesario ser adivinador para saberlo. A pesar de su corta edad, Gabrielle comprendía a la perfección su descendencia y naturaleza, sabía que cuando ella se enamorara, seria para toda la vida. Lo único que causaba cierta molestia en ella, era el saber que su hermana no era correspondida. Quien mejor que ella para saber todo lo que Fleur sufría al recordar a Hermione, al saber que su otra mitad la odiaba sin razón alguna.

Gabrielle camino lentamente hasta donde se encontraba su hermana mayor, contaba a penas con 14 años pero eso no impedía aconsejar a Fleur. Quizás si otra historia fuera, si tan solo ella y Fleur no estuvieran condenadas a lo que llevan en la sangre, tal vez la vida no sería tan complicada.

La mayor de las rubias sintió la pequeña y delgada mano de su hermana entrelazarse con la suya.

-Todo estará bien, Fleur. -dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora

-Gracias Gabrielle – respondió mientras la veía fijamente

Unos golpes trajeron de vuelta a ambas chicas, Fleur se levanto con gracia y camino hacia la puerta de su dormitorio. Apolline Delacour sonrió abiertamente al ver a sus hijas, Gabrielle apenas había llegado para las vacaciones de invierno.

-Hola madre –dijo al dejarla pasar

Apolline observo el semblante de su hija, ella sabía todo lo que había ocurrido en Hogwarts aunque no my detalladamente. Era un tema que la mayor de sus hijas trataba de evitara a toda costa y ella no podía obligarla. Podía percibir el miedo y la tristeza en su mirada, aquella chica arrogante y fría, llena de si misma había desaparecido por completo.

Después de su regreso, Fleur adquirió una personalidad un poco deprimente y solitaria, pasaba horas encerrada en su habitación sin hablar con nadie. Apolline sentía impotencia al verla en ese estado.

-Fleur, querida, te vez un poco pálida – espeto Apolline con preocupación

Gabrielle frunció el ceño levemente mientras estudiaba a su hermana mayor, no se había fijado en lo demacrado que se veía su rostro. La palidez y delgadez de su cuerpo le daba un aspecto lleno de cansancio, las ojeras debajo de sus ojos estaba un poco marcadas, prueba de la falta de sueño que sufría.

-Estoy perfectamente bien, madre. -aseguro con una sonrisa tranquilizadora

-No lo creo, Fleur. Estas pálida y…-Gabrielle no pudo continuar

-Solo eh tenido un poco de insomnio estas últimas noches pero estaré bien. –interrumpió Fleur con voz firme

Apolline y Gabrielle intercambiaron una mirada de vacilación pero no continuaron presionando a la joven, pronto las 3 mujeres bajaron al comedor donde Armand Delacour las recibió con una sonrisa brillante en su rostro. Gabrielle corrió a su lado fundiéndose en un enorme abrazo, mientras Fleur caminaba junto a su madre hacia la mesa y cada uno tomo su lugar habitual.

Los elfos pronto comenzaron a servir la comida frente a cada uno de ellos, Gabrielle chillo por lo debajo al ver su comida favorita frente a ella. Ella disfrutaba de la deliciosa comida de Beauxbatons pero no era nada en comparación al sabor que tenia la comida en casa, Fleur observo con una sonrisa a su pequeña hermana.

Ella comió en completa tranquilidad, había días enteros en los que el apetito desaparecía y su cuerpo estaba resintiéndolo físicamente. Fleur lo había notado, era imposible ignorar el hecho cada vez que miraba su reflejo demacrado en el espejo.

El sabor de la comida provoco miles de sensaciones en el estomago de la rubia, como si lo hubiera privado durante varios días sin alimento, sin embargo tan pronto como su plato había quedado vacío Fleur sintió la necesidad de salir corriendo hacia el excusado.

No podía entender que estaba sucediendo con ella, cada día que pasaba sentía como su cuerpo se debilitaba. Tenía apenas 20 años y sentía que su vida no tenía sentido, ella sentía como si fuera una mujer de 40 años.

-Fleur, estas bien? –pregunto Armand mirándola con preocupación

La rubia miro a su alrededor y noto que todos en la mesa la miraban fijamente, ella trato de sonreír pero lo único que consiguió fue una mueca de dolor. La joven tomo una respiración profunda antes de responder.

-Si –respondió con un leve movimiento de cabeza

Apolline y Armand intercambiaron una mirada de incredulidad, Fleur observo a sus padres y hermana, sabia que su actuación no había sido nada creíble.

-Disculpen, quiero descansar un poco…

Con un movimiento agraciado y excusándose nuevamente, la rubia se puso de pie dispuesta a irse, sin embargo su cuerpo perdió fuerzas y volvió a caer en su asiento. Ella comenzó a perder el conocimiento y las voces preocupadas se escuchaban más lejos… Pronto la oscuridad reino por completo y todo el ruido que la rodeaba desapareció.

Armand se levanto rápidamente hasta donde la mayor de sus hijas se encontraba inconsciente. Gabrielle observaba entre lágrimas, mientras que Apolline llamaba rápidamente a uno de los elfos para que contactaran a un curandero. Tomando el cuerpo inconsciente de su hija, Armand subió las escaleras con cuidado.

Pronto ambos estaban dentro de la habitación de Fleur. Armand la coloco con suavidad y cuidado sobre su cama.

-Ella está mal, Apolline. Crees que sea a causa de…

-Calla Armand –interrumpió la mujer con angustia en su voz-…tenemos que encontrar una solución, mi hija no puede estar condenada

El hombre atrajo a su esposa en un fuerte abrazo, y pronto los sollozos escaparon de los labios de la mujer.

-Buscaremos una solución, ya lo veras.

-Sabes que lo único que puede salvarla vive a miles y miles de kilómetros…

Armand apretó su agarre y suspiro de impotencia, su hija empezaba sentir los efectos secundarios de una promesa no cumplida, un convenio que había sido aplazado para tratar de romperlo.

Fleur estaba condenada y no había nada para poder evitarlo. Había una sola posibilidad de que ocurriera pero las esperanzas eran mínimas. Solo había alguien capaz de romper el convenio, alguien que podía salvar a la rubia del horrible futuro que le esperaba; Hermione Jane Granger, era la única capaz de acabar con todo aquello. Si tan solo ella correspondiera al amor de la rubia el convenio seria roto, y Fleur no sufriría de la desdicha y dolor por el resto de su vida


	2. Temas evitados, recuerdos no olvidados

_**1 - "Temas evitados, recuerdos no olvidados…"**_

"_El estaba siempre allí para ayudarla, ella siempre perteneció a otro"_

Sus rizos castaños se movían al compas del viento que soplaba fuertemente, Hermione Granger camino junto a su padre hacia el auto. Ninguna palabra era pronunciada, el silencio que los embargaba lejos de ser incomodo era re confortable, con paso lento y nervioso ella subió al asiento delantero del coche. Su padre se dirigió hacia el asiento de atrás para colocar su maleta.

Un suspiro lleno de cansancio resonó por todo el auto, ella observo a todos lo muggles que caminaban por enfrente de ella, cada uno de ellos en su mundo sin detenerse a mirar por una sola vez a la morena que les miraba curiosamente. Hermione observo como su padre encendió el motor del auto, ella no podía comprender como era posible que ninguna de aquellas personas afuera supiera que las escobas también eran un medio de trasporte. Pero las cosas eran muy diferentes en este mundo donde las personas no creían en brujas o cuentos de hadas, donde la ciencia y tecnología más avanzada sustituía a la magia.

Ella observo por la ventana, el estacionamiento era enorme y estaba saturado de autos. Era de esperarse, era un aeropuerto internacional y prestigioso.

-Estoy muy contento de que estés aquí Hermione…-dijo su padre mientras le miraba con una sonrisa suave en su rostro

-También estoy feliz de estar contigo, papa...

Hermione observo atentamente por la ventanilla del auto, miles de ideas y pensamientos cruzaban su mente. Las vacaciones de invierno ella había decidido pasarlas junto a su padre en Francia, el lugar era impresionante algo que la morena no se esperaba. Un suspiro escapo de sus labios sin poder evitarlo, Hermione observo el perfil de su padre mientras conducía, cierta tristeza embargo su pecho mientras lo observaba, la falta y perdida de su madre había hecho que ella se acercara mas aun a su padre.

Las cosas habían marchado de forma diferente desde que ella había entrado a Hogwartz, ella fue criada en sus primero años como una muggle pero cuando fue aceptada en Hogwartz todo empezó con un nuevo rumbo para ella y sus padres. Su familia entera creía que ella estaba en una escuela en el extranjero, de cierta forma lo era pero no como lo imaginaban. Ahora que ella había perdido a su madre no podía dejar de pensar en todo el tiempo que ella perdió, Jane siempre fue una mujer que la apoyo hasta el ultimo día de su vida, ella estaba orgullosa de lo que su hija se había convertido y sabia el potencial que ella tenía. Sin embargo ella no podía entender por qué su padre tuvo que elegir exactamente Francia para mudarse, si bien había muchas más ciudades, el solo nombre de la ciudad y el escuchar a las personas hablar en su idioma natal traía recuerdos no muy agradables para ella.

-Papa –dijo la castaña en voz baja-… por que nos mudamos aquí?

-Oh pequeña –dijo Louis con una rápida mirada- Fue por muchas razones querida, antes de que tu madre muriera yo había recibido una buena oferta de trabajo aquí…nunca pensé en tomarla pero cuando todo paso decidí que era mejor si empezaba desde cero, de cierta forma quedarme en Londres me recordaba demasiado a tu madre…

Los ojos de la morena se clavaron en el rostro de su padre antes de mirar momentáneamente la ventanilla.

-Acaso no quieres recordarla, piensas olvidarla solo porque ya no está aquí?...-pregunto con cierta molestia en su voz

Louis miro el rostro de su hija, sabía que Hermione era una persona algo complicada de entender, pero sabía que al igual que el, la castaña estaba pasando por un mal momento

-No, en lo absoluto hija… Tu madre sin duda siempre quedara en mis recuerdos, en mi corazón y jamás voy a poder olvidarla… siendo un poco más claro en mis palabras tenía miedo de caer en una profunda depresión de la cual no pudiera salir

-Yo… lo siento –murmuro avergonzada por su mala interpretación.

-No te preocupes- respondió con una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro- como estuvo la escuela durante estos meses?

-Bien… un poco agitada pero podría decirse que nada fuera de lo normal –dijo con voz indiferente

Louis observo el semblante de su hija, el sabia que algo la molestaba y le gustaría saber que era, pero Hermione parecía estar en una profunda meditación. Conduciendo entre calles transitadas finalmente llegaron al nuevo hogar de los Granger. La casa era hermosa desde afuera, el enorme jardín cubierto de pasto verde y los arboles y flores perfectamente colocados a lo largo de este. Hermione bajo del auto observando a su alrededor, la casa era mas de lo que ella pudo haberse imaginado, ella voltio a ver a su padre quien le sonrió abiertamente. Sus ojos recorrieron el enorme jardín hasta llegar entre los arboles donde vio una banca, y una fuente se encontraba a unos cuantos metros muy cerca de las cocheras.

Louis se sintió orgulloso de ver la sonrisa de su hija, el había elegido la casa por lo grande y espacioso que era además de que estaba ubicada en un lugar perfecto. Sabía que Hermione necesitaría tranquilidad y comodidad durante sus visitas, y que mejor que el paisaje natural para relajarse.

-es hermoso –expreso lentamente la castaña mientras sonreía

-Me da gusto escuchar eso, pensé que podría mudarnos a una casa con un jardín lleno de naturaleza… es perfecto para estudiar y leer, simplemente para relajarte

-Si lo es…-contesto mientras sonreía

-Bueno querida vamos adentro para mostrarte la casa

Hermione le siguió en silencio, en sus manos cargo la jaula de croockshanks quien parecía demasiado cansado por el viaje. El gato le miro con sus enormes ojos antes de volver al sueño interrumpido.

Tan pronto como entraron a la casa la morena sintió la comodidad como la de su antiguo hogar, la tranquilidad y paz en el ambiente rápidamente la acogieron y ella no pudo evitar suspirar. Louis se volvió hacia ella después de colocar la maleta en el suelo.

-Bien y que te parece? –dijo mientras miraba hacia la sala

-Esta muy bien, es muy acogedora…Me gusta –admitió tímidamente con una sonrisa suave

El hombre observo a su hija detenidamente, Hermione parecía muy comoda y relajada con su nuevo hogar. La casa era el doble de grande que la anterior, los ojos marrones de la chica recorrieron a su alrededor hasta detenerse en un pequeño retrato sobre la chimenea. Louis trato de encontrar el objeto que habia acaparado la atención de la castaña pero fallo en el intento.

Durante un minuto ninguno menciono alguna palabra, la chica de cabellera espesa atravesó la sala hasta llegar a la chimenea, con suavidad tomo aquella vieja foto que se había tomado con sus padres. Ella observo con melancolía recordando perfectamente aquel día, como olvidarlo si ese había sido el ultimo cumple años que había pasado con ellos. El hombre castaño llego hasta ella mirando la foto con una sonrisa triste.

-Tu madre siempre fue una mujer increíble… te pareces demasiado a ella

La morena sonrió levente al escuchar las palabras de su padre, el tenia razón había sacado sus mismos ojos y el mismo pelo rizado, tal vez un poco más pero el parecido era muy notorio.

-…Quisiera que ella aun estuviera –espeto en voz baja y melancólica

Louis coloco una de sus manos el hombro delgado de Hermione con la intención de trasmitir apoyo, nuevamente el silencio de apodero pero pronto fue interrumpido por unos ruidos provenientes del largo pasillo que conducían al comedor y cocina. Una mujer de aspecto mayor con pelo cubierto de canas camino hasta ellos con una sonrisa amable. Hermione la miro por unos breves momentos antes de fijar su mirada en su padre.

-Hermione, quisiera presentarte a la señora Madeline Baker ella será nuestra ama de llaves y prácticamente la encargada de mantener este lugar mientras yo estoy en el consultorio…

La mujer sonrió abiertamente mientras se inclinaba un poco y asentía .

-es un placer conocerla señorita Hermione

Los ojos marrones de la chica observaron fijamente a la anciana, de cierta forma sentía algo extraño por la mujer, ella y su familia nunca habían necesitado de algún extraño para mantener su hogar en orden. Su madre era muy cuidadosa y ordenada, fue entonces cuando una voz dentro de ella nuevamente le recordó que Jane ya no estaba para hacerlo.

-Lo mismo digo señora Baker –dijo mientras extendía su mano hacia la mujer

-Por favor llámeme Madeline…-respondió al tomar la mano

-Ok se… Madeline

Louis sonrio, mientras tanto Madeline se excuso diciendo que la cena ya estaba lista. Hermione junto a su padre subieron las enormes escaleras, la castaña noto que había muchas habitaciones de sobra, fácilmente quedarían cerca de 5 habitaciones disponibles atreves del largo pasillo.

-Te parecería si tu misma eliges tu habitación, tal vez no te sientas cómoda con…

-Papa, esta bien… cualquier habitación estará bien, no tengo inconveniente…

-Esta bien –espeto con paciencia- Mi habitación es la primera puerta… quizás quieras tomar la de al lado

Hermione asintió mientras aferraba aun mas sus manos a la jaula de Croockshanks, Louis abrió lentamente la puerta de caoba y pronto dejo al descubierto el enorme cuarto que contaba con una cama grande, un pequeño escritorio, un estante de libros y una mesita de noche al lado de la cama. Hermione observo con algo de incredulidad la habitación, sin duda era como tener el dormitorio de chicas solo para ella.

-Bien creo que voy a dejarte para que te instales… en 5 minutos te estaré esperando en el comedor de acuerdo –Dijo Louis con una gran sonrisa, la morena asintió y coloco la jaula de Crookshanks en el suelo

Una vez que su padre salió de la habitación Hemione saco con cuidado a su querido gato, ella lo coloco suavemente en el colchón de la enorme cama. Sus ojos recorrieron tranquilamente la habitación y noto el enorme closet de madera que era a la altura de la pared, una puerta mas se encontraba dentro . Ella la abrió lentamente dejando al descubierto el hermoso baño tapizado de mármol, ella se sorprendió por lo espacioso y elegantemente decorado, un pequeño jacuzzi al fondo y un pequeño espacio donde se encontraba la regadera cubierto alrededor por vidrios de cristal cortado.

Ella observo su reflejo y noto como algunas bolsas debajo de sus ojos comenzaban a formarse, Hermione no era el tipo de chica que disfrutaba utilizar encantos o maquillajes para mejorar su aspecto, en debido caso solo los utilizaba cuando la ocasión lo necesitaba. Sin mas preámbulos ella salió de su habitación dirigiéndose hacia el comedor donde su padre ya le esperaba con una sonrisa.

-Te ha gustado? –pregunto un poco ansioso

Hermione asintió y sonrió abiertamente, su padre siempre había sido un hombre que siempre se preocupo por su comodidad y tenia la leve certeza de que había adquirido la casa pensando que seria muy relajante para ella.

Madeline pronto coloco sus platos frente a ellos, durante la cena Hermione hablo con su padre acerca de algunas cosas que habían ocurrido en Hogwartz atreves del año, Louis haba escuchado mucho sobre los amigos de Hermione. Harry Potter quien era un chico muy famoso por su historia de supervivencia y Ronald Weasley, el pelirrojo que lograba sacar de sus casillas fácilmente a su hija.

-Así que tu amigo Ronald suele desesperarte fácilmente? –Hermione asintió mientras masticaba un poco de su postre..

-Lo hace muy a menudo, pero creo que es parte de su naturaleza… Cada uno de nosotros nos complementamos muy bien

-Ya entiendo… el no es nada tuyo o si? –pregunto Louis con un toque de curiosidad y a la vez temor, si Hermione tendría alguna relación en Hogwartz la cosas simplemente no terminarían muy bien para ambos

-No, Claro que no papa! –espeto con exaltación- Como se te puede ocurrir eso… el, yo no!... imposible

Louis sonrió con alivio mientras observaba como su hija tomaba su cabeza entre sus propias manos, un gesto de desesperación que había tenido desde pequeña.

-Tranquila Hija, esta bien solo fue una pequeña broma

-Lo siento, es solo que es imposible que eso suceda…Harry y Ron son como mis propios hermanos, son como de mi familia aunque ningún lazo de sangre nos una

Louis asintió y le miro con ternura, Hermione fue la única familia que Jane y el habían tenido y los planes de tener aun mas familia siempre fueron una opción que no era parte de sus planes. A pesar de eso ambos sabían que Hermione tenia amigos que la amaban y el amor era algo que nunca iba a faltar en su vida.

Por otra parte la castaña sintió como un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado por un momento en la cabeza de su padre, simplemente el tema amoroso no era algo que era muy cómodo con ella, era un teme que por preferencia evitaba. Hermione siempre había sido reservada en su vida y su padre lo sabía, si bien hermione había admitido ser bisexual lo hizo de forma tímida, casi asustada de su propio descubrimiento. Louis lo sabia y se sorprendió al igual que sus propios amigos pero nunca paso por su mente tener una relación seria con aquellas personas que había conocido desde hace 6 años.

Quizás alguna vez sintió atracción pero fue tan solo una confusión que había sucedido hace mucho tiempo. Ronald y ella siempre fueron polos opuestos, una pareja dispareja que se complementaba de cierta forma bien pero ella no lo amaba, se mentiría así misma si lo hiciera. El chico pelirrojo siempre fue una gran apoyo en su vida al igual que Harry, por dios, era como su propio hermano y quizás alguna vez dudo de ese sentimiento pero esa etapa había pasado, el Weasley sabía su forma de amarlo y parecía estar de acuerdo. Simplemente Hermione no podía imaginarse al lado de el ni mucho menos de Harry, ella sabia que la persona indicada llegaría y cuando lo hiciera caería a sus pies, quizás esa persona ya lo había hecho y hasta se había marchado de su vida, una leve opresión en su pecho hizo que tratara de olvidar aquello que la agobiaba, era un tema que la morena prefería evitar pensar y recordar.

Sin embargo Hermione sabia que seguir negándose a si misma todo lo que sentía era tonto, ella sabía que hace 3 años se había enamorado por primera vez y que no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo y quizás lo peor del caso, era que saber que lo había hecho de alguien inalcanzable alguien que probablemente ya la había olvidado. Fleur Delacour fue la persona que confundió a la mas inteligente de todo Hogwartz, fue la chica que gano el corazón de Gryffindor sin saberlo. Hermione reprimió un suspiro ya demasiado sufría con pensar en todo lo que había pasado en 4to año y aunque su padre supiera sobre sus preferencias aun creía que era demasiado extraño hablar sobre eso con el.

-Hermione –dijo mientras colocaba una de sus manos sobre su hombro para llamar su atención

Tan pronto como el toque suave de su padre había aterrizado en su hombro la morena salió de sus pensamientos, los ojos marrones de su padre le miraban con preocupación y curiosidad a la vez

-Disculpa padre….

-Está todo bien? –pregunto con preocupación

Varios segundo pasaron antes de que Hermione negara lentamente con su cabeza, ella había tomado una decisión muy importante y sabia que tal vez no habría marcha atrás, Louis aparto su mano colocándola debajo de su barbilla, observando fijamente a su hija tratando de ver si había algún daño físico.

-Estoy perfectamente bien –contesto hermione con honestidad- Quiero hablar contigo de algo muy importante…

Louis pudo captar la firmeza en el tono de voz de su hija, pudo recordar con claridad la última vez que lo había hecho. Su pequeña y única hija había admitido sus preferencias, el señor Granger podía imaginar ya lo peor pero mantuvo la calma para dar la confianza a la morena.

-Adelante 'mione… que pasa?

-Yo… yo-con un respiro profundo la morena tomo el valor suficiente para pronunciar la palabras tan difíciles que habían estado rondando su cabeza- Papa, no quiero volver a Hogwartz

Las palabras habían salido de sus labios con una fluidez que Hermione misma se sorprendió, ella las había pronunciado con firmeza sin ningún toque de vacilación en su voz. Ella miro fijamente a su padre quien estaba claramente sorprendido, su semblante estaba pálido como un fantasma. Pasaron 5 minutos en los que los ambos castaños eran en completo silencio, la tensión podía sentirse en el ambiente y Hermione sintió como su corazón latía apresuradamente.

-…estás segura Hermione? –pregunto Louis con seriedad

Con un movimiento leve entre la servilleta sobre sus piernas Hermione asintió, donde había quedado todo el valor que la había habitado momentos antes?… Era de esperarse que su padre hiciera esa pregunta, ella había pasado 7 años en Hogwartz donde tenía amigos y gente que la apreciaba, ella en este mundo no tenía a nadie más que a su padre. Recordando todos lo peligros que vivió, todas las alegrías que paso con Harry y Ron no podían borrarse fácilmente, ella sabia que Harry y Ron nunca le perdonarían el haberse marchado sin despedirse.

-Mírame Hija -dijo Louis no conforme con la respuesta de su hija, Hermione respiro profundo antes de mirar hacia arriba encontrándose con los ojos oscuros de su padre- Realmente quieres hacerlo, falta poco para que termines… solo unos meses

-Lo se…pero lo he decidido papa, realmente es lo que quiero –respondió de forma monótona

La mano mas grande y fuerte de su padre se coloco sobre la de Hermione.

-Voy a respetar tu decisión Hermione pero debes pensar bien las cosas, no tomes una decisión apresurada que mas adelante puedas arrepentirte…Piensa en tu futuro y lo que quieres hacer de tu vida, no me respondas ahora pero piénsalo bien tienes tiempo suficiente – dijo con tranquilidad

Antes de que la morena pudiera protestar Louis se había puesto de pie con tranquilidad, el beso la frente de su hija con ternura y susurro un buenas noches rápidamente para después marcharse por la puerta que conducía a la sala.

Hermione un poco sorprendida por la reacción de su padre solo atino a susurrar un buenas noches, pero ya había sido demasiado tarde, ella se encontraba sola en aquel comedor. La confusión nuevamente invadió sus pensamientos, la indecisión nuevamente le recordó las palabras de su padre… Solo unos meses, pensó mientras colocaba su servilleta en la mesa. Con paso firme y apresurado ella subió nuevamente a su habitación, necesitaba un baño relajante de inmediato, sentía como si su cabeza fuera a estallar con todo lo que pasaba dentro de ella.

-No voy a cambiar de opinión – se dijo a si misma con firmeza, casi como prometiéndoselo pero Hermione sabía que no podía hacerlo porque ella sabía que tarde o temprano tomaría en cuenta las palabras de su padre

…

Al día siguiente Fleur despertó con un dolor de cabeza, su cuerpo se sentía cansado casi como si hubiera sido arroyado por un auto o como se llamara el objeto que utilizaban los muggles para trasportarse. Ella no recordaba nada de lo que había ocurrido después de que intento levantarse del comedor, tan pronto como ella había abierto sus ojos la incomodidad resplandeciente del sol la obligo a volver a cerrarlos, su mano izquierda con es fuerzo llego hasta su frente dejándola reposar ahí durante varios minutos. No podía entender que era lo que estaba sucediendo con ella y su cuerpo, el cansancio había sido insoportable los últimos días, se sentía vacía como si estuviera enferma.

Su aspecto estaba siendo deteriorado sin poder detenerlo, el apetito se habia marchado de ella la mayoría de las veces y su fuerza estaba limitada como si fuera a abandonarla en cualquier momento, sin embargo ella no temía de lo que pudiera ocurrirle muy a diferencia de sus padres quien insistían en llevarla con un sanador, se maldijo en silencio mientras intentaba levantarse de su cama.

Con esfuerzo pudo llegar hacia el baño privado que se encontraba en su habitación, ella observo su reflejo en el espejo del lavabo y por inercia sus manos buscaron apoyo en la orilla del mueble. Su pelo rubio estaba desordenado y en su rostro el cansancio era imposible de ocultarse, viendo fijamente su reflejo Fleur suspiro pensando a donde había ido toda esa belleza y alegría que algún día la había caracterizado. Lentamente ella comenzó a despojarse de su ropa, ella abrió el grifo esperando que el agua llenara su bañera y sin esperar mas ella se relajo bajo el agua caliente cerca de 1 hora la rubia salió envuelta en una toalla bien ajustada, con cuidado ella camino hacia su closet donde tomo un pantalón negro ligero de dormir y una blusa sencilla color celeste que hacían resaltar aun mas sus ojos.

Una vez vestida la rubia lentamente comenzó a descender por las escaleras con cuidado, Gabrielle quien salía del estudio observo como su hermana batallaba consigo misma para mantener el equilibrio, sin esperar mas la pequeña rubia camino directamente hasta Fleur ayudándola a llegar a la sala de estar.

-Fleur… por que no nos llamaste si querías bajar? –pregunto Gabrielle con preocupación evidente en su voz

-Gaby no hay razón para que yo hubiera hecho eso –contesto sin preocupación la mayor Delacour's

Gabrielle permaneció de pie frente a su hermana negando lentamente su cabeza, ella no podía deja de preguntarse qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo con Fleur, la rubia parecía como si estuviera con pesadez sobre su cuerpo, su rostro estaba aun mas pálido de lo que ya era. Gabrielle no pudo reprimir un suspiro de molestia.

-Definitivamente es imposible tratar contigo Fleur, por favor date cuenta que algo esta pasando… ayer nos diste un gran susto a todos… incluso el sanador mismo se sorprendió al verte

-Ha venido un sanador a verme? –pregunto Fleur confusa con la nueva información, Gabrielle asintió mientras fruncía levemente su ceño

-Ha dejado unas pociones para poder ayudar a tu cuerpo un poco, nuestra madre ha estado muy preocupada

-Realmente no ha sido mi intención Gabrielle, no sé que está pasando conmigo –dijo con sinceridad

-Lo se Fleur, sabes no creo que a nuestra madre le haga mucha gracia verte de pie menos aun sabiendo que te recomendaron descansar

-Sinceramente Gaby no quiero regresar a la cama estoy exhausta de estar ahí –dijo Fleur con reproche

-Lo siento pero te acompañare hasta tu habitación…y si no quieres tendré que llamar a nuestro padre y no solo tendrás que descansar hoy -amenazo la menor de la rubias con una sonrisa brillante en su rostro

-Desde cuando te volviste tan exagerada?

-Mmm desde que me di cuenta que no te vez muy bien físicamente

Fleur gruño en voz baja mientras se ponía de pie con ayuda de su hermana, pronto la tortura comenzó cuando comenzaron a subir las enormes escaleras, la rubia no pudo odiar mas aquellas enormes escaleras en su momento. Tan pronto como había llegado a su habitación fue un alivio para ella.

-Gracias Gaby –dijo Fleur mientras se acomodaba en su enorme cama

-De nada… En seguida regreso traeré el desayuno –Apresuro a decir la pequeña rubia con una sonrisa

-No es necesario en realidad yo no…

Sin embargo la rubia no pudo terminar, un golpe en la puerta corto sus palabras y Gabrielle no perdió tiempo para evadir las excusas de su hermana para no comer algún alimento. Sin embargo ella quedo sorprendida a lo que veía.

-Hola –dijo la voz con amabilidad

Fleur quien estaba acostada cómodamente se sorprendió al escuchar la voz tan conocida de su amigo y ex pareja Bill Weasley.

Gabrielle retrocedió unos pasos atrás viendo con incredulidad al pelirrojo frente a ella, la menor Delacour sabia que Bill había sido algo mas que en amigo con su hermana cosa que de cierta forma la molestaba. Bill observo con detenimiento el semblante de Gabrielle, parecía sorprendida pero a la vez incomoda con su presencia, el había visto como la sonrisa que portaba en sus labios había sido borrada al verlo.

Fleur podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente, Gabrielle nunca haba estado de acuerdo con su relación con Bill debido a que ella ya había encontrado a su otra mitad, fueran muchas las peleas y discusiones que tuvieron a causa de eso y Gabrielle había entendido que Fleur era libre de hacer lo que quisiera.

Con un respiro profundo Gabrielle sonrió fingidamente al recién llegado, no era nada que tuviera en contra del Weasley para nada, solo que ella sabía que Fleur le pertenecía ya a alguien y esa persona no era el. La rubia sabia perfectamente por experiencia que los hombres que veían a las Veelas creían estar perdidamente enamorados de ellas, era como amor a primera vista desde el punto de vista de los hombres, sin embargo aquel que fuera digno de pasar el resto de su vida junto a una de ellas seria inmune a sus encantos.

-Hola Bill –dijo con tranquilidad, el pelirrojo pudo notar cierto disgusto en la voz de la niña

-Como has estado Gabrielle? –Pregunto con amabilidad tratando de aliviar la tensión que se había formado

Fleur veía la interacción de ambos, ella sabía que Bill era un hombre paciente y que siempre trataba a los demás con amabilidad, Fleur estaba cien por ciento segura que trataba de entablar una buena conversación con su hermana pero sabía que Gabrielle tenía la cabeza demasiado dura para poder tratarlo como un buen amigo de ella.

-Eh tenido mejores momentos Bill –respondió de forma cortante, ella miro sobre su hombro y noto que Fleur le miraba con dureza por comportarse de esa forma, ella volvió a mirar hacia el frente donde Bill aun permanecía fuera de la habitación de Fleur- Disculpa pero debo atender unas cosas importantes con mi padre, Fleur esta esperándote

Dicho eso Gabrielle salió dejando la puerta abierta una clara indirecta que así debía permanecer, Fleur negó lentamente con su cabeza al ver la sobreprotección que su hermana tenia sobre ella. Con pasos llenos de vacilación y nerviosismo, Bill entro a la habitación.

-Hola Bill, lamento mucho el comportamiento de Gabrielle –dijo avergonzada mientras se sentaba y observaba al pelirrojo

-Mmm no te preocupes Fleur, supongo que no es nada nuevo –respondió juguetonamente- como haz estado? Fui a visitarte a Gringotts como una sorpresa pero creo que el sorprendido fui yo… Según la lechuza que enviaste con el pergamino llego justamente cuando fui a buscarte

-Fue mi madre quien la envió seguramente –contesto un poco pensativa- respondiendo a tu pregunta Bill no se que ha estado sucediendo conmigo últimamente…

El pelirrojo observo a Fleur con una tímida sonrisa, la rubia seguía siendo muy hermosa como el recordaba pero su físico había cambiado drásticamente como si alguna enfermedad estuviera poco a poco haciendo presencia en sus finas facciones, quizás las cosas no habían funcionado mas allá de una relación amorosa pero la amistad entre ellos no había cambiado en nada. Bill aun se preocupaba por ella y eso nadie podría evitarlo, Fleur se habia convertido como una segunda hermana a pesar de las circunstancias.

-Fleur ciertamente creo que deberías tomarte un tiempo de descanso

Los ojos azules de la chica observaron con atención la esquina de su habitación, no hacia falta tratar de convencer a las personas si su apariencia decía mas que mil palabras.

-…No puedo prometer nada –respondió en voz baja, casi inaudible

Bill le miro con un poco de preocupación, sin embargo en sus labios se formo una pequeña sonrisa. La actitud de Fleur siempre había sido un poco despreocupada desde que la había conocido, incluso mientras habían estado juntos su actitud no había cambiado. Quizás eso había sido lo que poco a poco fue enamorándolo –además de su sangre- pero viéndola postrada en cama y claramente no muy bien era un gran motivo de preocupación por su salud. Recordando la primera vez que la vio durante una de sus vistas a Harry en su cuarto año, Fleur había cambiado drásticamente tanto físicamente como en sus actitudes, por la misma rubia sabia que nunca había sido de esa forma sino su personalidad engreída, llena de si misma pero al parecer ya no le importaba lo que sucediera.

-Creo que nunca voy poder entenderte –dijo con tranquilidad mientras se acercaba a Fleur- Pero sabes que siempre vas a contar conmigo

Fleur asintió mientras observaba por el enorme ventanal de su habitación, su relación fallida con Bill y su enamoramiento secreto de Hermione, eran temas que prefería evitar pero los recuerdos no podían ser olvidados.


	3. Soluciones del convenio, Coincidencias

Au: Hola, lamento el no haber publicado de verdad que las ideas me venían a la cabeza y no sabía como ligarlas entre si, este capítulo ha sido modificado y contiene partes del que antes fue publicado. También agradecer a REDXROSE gracias por revisar esta historia, realmente que aprecio tus comentarios =)!

Los caracteres no son de mi propiedad, sino de la maravillosa escritora J.K Rowling

Pareja: Hermione Jane Granger/ Fleur Isabelle Delacour

"**Soluciones del convenio, coincidencias del destino"**

_2- "__Conduje millas y millas__…y__ acabé a tu puerta"_

Tan pronto como la noche había caído para Hermione, ella acomodo rápidamente sus cosas en donde correspondía cada una, había sido una día agotador. Después de la cena y pronunciar un Buenas noches a su padre ella se encerró en su habitación para terminar de desempacar sus maletas.

Crookshanks como de costumbre estaba en medio del cómodo colchón durmiendo, ella rápidamente tomo una ropa para dormir y se adentro al baño para ducharse, fue relajante para ella y sus músculos tensados durante el dia pero ansiaba dormir y no seguir pensando si estaba tomando la decisión correcta. Saliendo con su pijama ella camino directo hacia su cama, coloco su varita en el primer cajo de la mesita de noche y apresuro acomodar sus almohadas.

-Vamos Crook muévete –exigió la castaña

El gato lleno de desgano cumplió con la orden de su ama, Hermione sonrió y apago la lamparilla de noche. Sus parpados comenzaron a cerrarse hasta que finalmente la chica se entrego a los brazos de Morfeo.

…

Al dia siguiente Fleur despertó con la picazón intensa en sus ojos, el aire que se colaba por las ventas y el olor a tierra mojada era indicio de que un nuevo día había comenzado, después de dos largos días de estar en cama prácticamente sin hacer nada más que leer nuevamente un vieja novela ficticia de magia, ella sabía que era más que necesario salir de entre las sabanas. Ya habían 2 días desde que Bill había visitado la mansión Delacour, Dos días en los que Fleur se sintió cansada pero llena a la vez con desgano. Gabrielle no había hablado con ella desde la visita del Weasley y podía entender de cierta forma la inconformidad de su pequeña hermana. _"…No intentes seguir buscando algo que ya haz encontrado desde hace mucho tiempo"_, siempre fueron las palabras de la pequeña rubia después de tocar el tema.

Apolline por su parte había insistido que todo lo que hiciera se redujera solo a estar en su habitación, su madre siempre había sido un poco exagerada, ella lo sabía, aun después de tener 20 años era tratada como una pequeña. Si bien, Fleur sabía que su condición no había sido la mejor durante los últimos días, semanas, quizás meses o para ser exactos años. Pero jamás pensó que llegaría extremos. Las veelas son seres que prácticamente dependen del amor de su pareja, pero Fleur nunca pudo comprender o más bien no quería entender por qué debía ser de esa forma. Supuestamente al no ser correspondida su herencia había comenzado con los estragos de un amor no correspondido, quizás si Hermione le hubiese hecho caso nada de esto estaría sucediéndole, su físico y belleza nunca hubieran cambiado para un "mal" de su sangre que estaba causándole eso.

Sin embargo, de nada servía lamentarse incluso renegar sobre todo lo que había ocurrido en su vida los últimos años, ella había aprendido que los errores del pasado deberían quedarse ahí y solo recordar del pasado lo bueno. Hermione era algo bueno. Ese pensamiento había sido el tormento de cada dia, la niña se había convertido en su alma gemela, por así decirlo, y ella no lo sabía, aunque nunca había hablado con su madre sobre eso trataba de entender una respuesta justa y sencilla. Cuáles eran las consecuencias? Acaso ella iba a morir por no ser correspondida en el amor… Su cabeza había comenzado a doler y las nauseas en su estomago junto a ella, la sola idea de morir a causa de eso realmente hacia que su pecho doliera profundamente. Fleur limpio una traviesa lagrima que resbalaba por su mejilla, ella sabia que estaba siendo infantil al llorar nuevamente por la castaña pero era algo que no podía evitar. A pesar de haber pasado varios años de su encuentro la vida había sido demasiado dura para ella, Hermione vivía a miles de kilómetros en un lugar donde ella tenía gente que le amaba y la felicidad siempre fue una compañera para ella, pero Fleur sentía envidia de ella por seguir disfrutando y seguramente felizmente con alguien a su lado, mientras ella se encontraba desmoronándose poco a poco.

Cansada de estar en cama, la rubia respiro profundo antes de ponerse lentamente de pie. Al principio sus piernas amenazaban con debilitarse en cualquier momento y hacerla caer, un poco mas de fuerza puesta ella había logrado equilibrarse y evitar una caída que sería dolorosa. Sin duda alguna su cuerpo había recuperado fuerzas gracias al descanso que se le impuso, la buena alimentación al igual que las pociones habían hecho que su cuerpo pudiera mantenerse de pie sin ayuda de nadie.

Recurriendo a la rutina ella hizo su camino hacia el cuarto de baño, despojándose de su pijama, con cuidado ella dejo al descubierto su delgado y cansado cuerpo desnudo. El agua lleno su bañera y sin esperar mas lanzo un hechizo para dejarla a una temperatura estable, no estaba a acostumbrada a usar su magia para ese tipo de cosas pero en este caso era necesario y urgente.

Después de una ducha relajante Fleur salió envuelta en una toalla que llegaba un poco mas abajo que sus muslos, ella camino a través de la habitación para recoger su ropa interior, Sin embargo al pasar por el espejo de cuerpo completo ella dejo caer la toalla viendo su reflejo. Sus ojos observaron su reflejo un poco incrédula ante lo que veía, su cuerpo era demasiado delgado y pálido los huesos de los costados eran notorios mas de lo que ella pudo llegar a imaginar.

-Definitivamente algo no anda bien –se dijo así misma con preocupación

Su cabello fue secado rápidamente gracias a un encantamiento quedando un poco mas abajo de los hombros y pronto tomo una ropa presentable y salió de la habitación con precaución. La rubia salió lentamente de su habitación observando el largo pasillo que conducía hacia las escaleras, no pudo evitar detenerse un momento al pasar por el cuarto de Gabrielle, ningún sonido se escuchaba dentro, seguramente la niña estaba en el jardín o en el estudio con su padre.

Bajando cuidadosamente cada escalón ella hizo su camino hacia el recibidor, sin embargo el lugar se encontraba en silencio y completamente vacío. Fleur suspiro mientras pensaba en donde podrían estar todos, quizás en el jardín o el estudio. Tomando la segunda opción sin pensar demasiado hizo su camino por el largo pasillo.

La rubia se detuvo por un momento escuchando las voces de sus padres, parecían estar hablando de algo o quizás discutiendo, algo que no ocurría muy a menudo. Fleur escucho atentamente sin ser vista por sus padres, la puerta se encontraba entre abierta y las voces se hacían más claras al acercarse.

-Apolline, es muy peligrosa tu opción… el tiempo es limitado –La voz de Armand sonaba preocupado, llena de angustia y malestar.

-Lo se, querido…-Fleur escucho como su madre se movía a través de la habitación y al igual que su padre su voz sonaba con preocupación y desesperación. Ella se pregunto cual era el tema de conversación, era demasiado extraño todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Demasiado sospechoso.

-Si piensas que eso funcionara adelante, Fleur pronto comenzara a tener aun mas problemas con su salud a causa de esa maldita maldición impuesta…No voy a permitir que eso le suceda a mi hija! –Exclamo con firmeza

Fleur un poco asombrada y llena de confusión se coloco de espaldas a la pared donde poco a poco fue cayendo hacia el piso, la sensación de vértigo comenzó pronto a marearla. Ahora podía entender con un poco de claridad lo que estaba sucediéndole, ahora podía comprender la sensación de enfermedad dentro de ella, las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar silenciosamente. Las voces de sus padres continuaron hablando sin percatarse que su hija los escuchaba atentamente en silencio.

-Armand, nuestra hija necesita de 'ermione… es la solución que tenemos… Desde que Fleur la conoció el nombre de su pareja ha sido escrito en el árbol genealógico de la familia, mi bisabuela lo sabía, de este modo jamás podremos engañar el convenio, en el especifica que la maldición solo será rota al igual que el convenio cuando Fleur estuviera comprometida con su alma gemela… -Explico Apolline con clara molestia y desesperación

La rubia quien aun estaba en suelo continuo observando la pared color blanco frente a ella, la información estaba siendo procesada demasiado rápida, era aterrador escuchar todo lo que su sangre podía llegar a causar. Sin embargo la duda aun saltaba a ella, de que convenio formaba parte sin saberlo?...

Sus puños fueron apretados hasta que el dolor intenso se apropio de sus nudillos, la impotencia y desesperación de saber que ella estaba condenada a algo desconocido. Maldijo nuevamente la hora en que conoció a Hermione y se enamoro de ella. Se maldijo así misma por lo que llevaba en su sangre, una maldición de por vida sin cura aparente … Tan pronto como sus lagrimas habían cesado ella poco fue poniéndose de pie dispuesta a saber qué era lo que estaba sucediendo con ella y que tenía que ver Hermione en todo esto.

-Siendo de esa forma tenemos que actuar de inmediato, pero Apolline…-apresuro a decir Armand, Fleur podía imaginarlo con su ceño fruncido mientras hablaban, un gesto que no era muy común ver en el rostro de su padre.- No crees que Fleur tiene derecho a saberlo?

Finalmente la rubia respiro profundo tratando de aliviar el agudo dolor en la garganta, así como sus manos nuevamente limpiaron sus ojos, ella empujo la puerta con brusquedad. Armand quien veía fijamente a su madre se sorprendió al verla, mientras que su madre solo atino a darse media vuelta para verle de frente.

-Si madre, no crees que tengo derecho a saberlo? –pregunto con clara molestia y decepción en su voz

Apolline le miro fijamente con sus ojos levemente enrojecidos, la tensión que se había formado en el aire parecía acabar poco a poco con el oxigeno del lugar. Armand lentamente camino hacia su esposa colocando una de sus manos en la espalda, Fleur les miro en busca de una respuesta, una explicación a todo lo que estaba sucediendo con ella.

-Fleur…-espeto en voz baja su padre

La rubia reconoció inmediatamente el tono de voz de su padre, la sensación de escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo. Apolline lentamente se desplazo a través de la habitación cerrando el enorme espacio que les dividía. La mujer mayor tomo una de sus manos y lentamente se encaminaron hacia uno de los sillones de cuero negro, Fleur no podía entender por que tanto misterio. La ansiedad, la confusión… la rabia estaba carcomiéndola por dentro.

-Respóndanme, por favor…-la voz de la rubia poco fue apagándose hasta parecer un susurro, su mirada azul se veía opacada por la tristeza y desesperación que sentía

Un intercambio de mirada entre ambos adultos no paso desapercibidos por la rubia quien esperaba en un silencio agónico la verdad, Armand tomo asiento lentamente junto a su esposa dispuesto a explicar pero fue detenido cuando una de las Manos de Apolline dio un leve apretón.

-Fleur, Querida antes que nada queríamos decirte que nunca estuvo contemplado seguir ocultándotelo… estábamos dispuestos a decirte todo para tratar de evitar algo como esto –dijo Apolline con la mirada fija en el suelo

-Hasta cuando madre? –Pregunto irónicamente con voz quebrada- Hasta que yo estuviera en agonía y a punto de morir

-No, claro que no –respondió Armand, los ojo azules de la rubia se situaron en la esquina de la habitación

-Por supuesto que no Fleur! Tu padre y yo pensábamos buscar una solución…- Fleur les observo con indiferencia, su mirada llena de enojo al descubrir que había sido engañada toda su vida- Fleur tu no vas a morir… nada de eso va a ocurrirte –dijo Apolline con tristeza

-Eso no fue lo que dio a entender mi padre cuando hizo referencia a mi salud, no es necesario que me mientan! Ustedes mismos lo dijeron… mi tiempo es limitado –expreso con voz quebrada

Poco a poco las lagrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, pero una de sus manos inmediatamente las limpio. Armand y Apolline le miraron con dolor, con culpabilidad. Nunca estuvo presente en sus planes hacer que Fleur se enterara de esta forma sobre el convenio.

-pido disculpas por haberte hecho creer algo que no sucederá, Hija nunca fue mi intención haberte hecho comprender algo equivocado… -Dijo Armand en voz alta con tristeza

-Fleur… Debes saber la verdad, nunca quisimos hacerte creer que morirías, supongo que es hora de explicarte que es lo que esta sucediendo y a lo que nos referíamos con tu tiempo –Dijo Apolline mientras se detenía un momento a inhalar un poco de aire- Como sabrás las veelas somos criaturas que solo nos enamoramos una vez, cuando encontramos a nuestra alma gemela es casi imposible de borrar el vinculo que nos ha unido, son escasas esas situaciones…Sin embargo cuando una veela no es correspondida se dice que su sangre hace de ella una persona solitaria y depresiva, como una enfermedad que le empieza atacar, habitualmente nuestra sangre se alimenta del amor y alegría de las personas que nos rodean…

La rubia permaneció en silencio escuchando y asimilando las palabras de su madre.

-…Aun a pesar de ser rechazada o no correspondida la vida sigue un transcurso diferente para ella, se dice que las ganas de seguir viviendo le abandonan hasta el punto de querer morir… -Apolline suspiro al decir las palabras, Fleur podía comprender perfectamente el porqué- Antes se creían que las veelas solo debían emparentar con personas de alto nivel económico, no importaba que esta no amara a la persona pero eso era lo de menos, su belleza, elegancia y claramente la fidelidad a su pareja eran motivos suficientes para ser obligadas a casarse…

La mano de Armand presiono levemente la de su esposa mientras retenía un suspiro de impotencia, Fleur esperaba confusa y a la expectativa tratando de entender por qué su madre hablaba sobre lo que llego a ocurrir a las veelas en tiempos antiguos.

-Tu bisabuela Juliette fue una mujer muy bella y llena de pretendientes, ella era hermosa, una bruja de sangre pura y con belleza e inteligencia inigualable…había recibido miles de propuestas tanto de hombre como de mujeres, pero para ella siempre fue primero lo que su corazón dictara y nada ni nadie la hizo flaquear de esa creencia… Como sabrás ella se caso con tu bisabuelo Élie, no fue un hombre lleno de riquezas pero si un hombre sencillo que logro ganar el corazón de tu bisabuela, a pesar de que ella fuera de familia de buena posición económica el se esforzó siempre por ganar cada una de las cosas que tenían, ambos eran felices pero mucha gente no, Élie muchas veces fue amenazado de muerte por pretendientes que había rechazado tu bisabuela pero nunca dio marcha atrás a pesar de eso, Juliette era una curandera que ayudaba algunos campesinos y preparaba pociones cuando estos se enfermaban, era una mujer sencilla y amorosa con todos. Sin embargo varios meses antes de que tu abuela Silvia y sus hermanos fueran concebidos, Élie y Juliette atravesaron por una crisis donde la única solución parecía ser el separarse… Élie desesperado al ver la situación recurrió pidiendo ayuda a un hombre con dinero, la enfermedad y hambre estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, y un hombre llamado Sebastien le ayudo sin pedir nada a cambio al principio.

Apolline suspiro fijando su mirada en la alfombra bajo sus zapatos. Fleur por su parte lentamente desplazo su mirada por la habitación, uno de los mechones rubios cayó sobre su rostro impidiéndole por varios segundos ver hacia el frente. Ella podía sentir la vacilación en la voz de su madre, su mirada llena de tristeza y la tención que tenia sobre ella.

-Sebastien era un extranjero que había llegado a Francia para hacer tratos con otros magos y emprender un negocio de pociones para ayudar a los enfermos, era un mago excelente, casi tan bueno como tu bisabuela… Élie cuido de sus tierra junto a otros hombres, y Sebastien además de haberle ayudado y brindado algunas tierras no había acordado el límite para que Élie saldara su cuenta con el, conforme paso el tiempo tu bisabuela Juliette se había convertido en una de las mejores y reconocidas curanderas… Sebastien quien estaba comprometido finalmente se caso con una mujer muggle que había conocido y formo una pequeña familia , llevo una buena relación con tus bisabuelos y nunca trato de manera diferente a Juliette, el era inmune a la sangre de ella y un vinculo de amistad fuerte se formo entre ellos, sin embargo un día Sebastien enfermo y aunque Juliette desesperadamente busco una cura no hubo tiempo suficiente para ayudarle… Antes de haber muerto el hizo prometer a Élie cuidar de su patrimonio y ayudar a su mujer cuando le necesitara y a cambio jamás faltaría pan y techo para ellos…Fue así como el convenio fue acordado por ambas familias, Sin embargo el convenio también formulaba una capsula donde el descendiente primogénito o primogénita de la cuarta generación se llegaría a casar con uno de sus herederos, en esos tiempos la ley mágica no podía interferir en ese tipo de contratos ni mucho menos tratar de deshacer el encanto o maldición que conlleva…Juliette y Élie estuvieron de acuerdo, agradecidos infinitamente por toda la ayuda que aquel extraño les había brindado…

Los ojos de Fleur rápidamente fueron llenos de lágrimas entendiendo el punto de la conversación, ella era la cuarta generación y además era la primogénita. Armand apretó una de sus manos al notar el dolor en la mirada de su hija. Tan pronto como su respiración se había hecho estable Fleur hablo detenidamente.

-Que pasa… que pasa si yo no cumplo con el convenio? –pregunto con su voz quebrada mirando fijamente a sus padres

-Una maldición podría caer sobre ti, quizás no sea tan potente como para matarte pero si podría causarte mucho dolor…la magia antigua con la que fue creada no terminara hasta que tu vida llegue al fin –explico Apolline con voz quebrada y llena de impotencia- Sin embargo en el convenio fue también dada una opción que podría llegar a liberarte, cuando cumplieras los 20 - 21 años tu serias comprometida sin embargo al formar un vinculo e iniciar el ritual de cortejo el hechizo se romperá, de ser lo contrario tu tendrías que ser forzada a casarte a menos que desees sufrir por el resto de tu vida.

"_al formar un vinculo e iniciar el ritual de cortejo el hechizo se rompería!" _Con un movimiento rápido Fleur se pudo de pie y salió rápidamente de la mansión, necesitaba pensar y tranquilizarse, necesitaba tomar una decisión importante. El dolor o la desdicha de unirse a alguien a quien desconocía, cuál de las dos opciones era la mejor… Ambas eran aterradoras y con un destino que lentamente la conduciría a la infelicidad y amargura.

Poco a poco las gotas de lluvia fueron cayendo haciéndose con intensidad cada vez mas, los cabellos rubios pronto estuvieron húmedos a causa de la lluvia y las lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos color azul fueron confundidas con las gotas que resbalaban por su rostro.

Fleur llego hasta una banca solitaria debajo de un enorme roble, a pesar de brindar una buena sombra aun podía sentir algunas gotas caer sobre su cuerpo.

…

Por otra parte, Hermione bajo las escaleras lentamente en busca de su padre, solo el ruido de las gotas golpeando las ventanas resonaba. Era casi el medio dia y ella no había bajado a desayunar, su padre seguramente creía que seguía dormida pero estaba equivocado, la castaña se había despertado temprano dispuesta a arreglar sus cosas, ella odiaba el desorden. Desde de pequeña había sido educada de esa forma ordenada y responsable.

-Papa…-llamo la castaña en voz alta mientras entraba a la sala

Sin embargo el silencio permaneció impenetrable entre las cuatro paredes del enorme recibidor, Hermione camino hacia uno de los ventanales, todo el jardín se podía ver desde ahí. Noto como la lluvia comenzó a disminuir su intensidad, las ganas enormes de mojarse y el aspirar el olor a tierra mojada hicieron que la chica caminara hacia su habitación rápidamente.

Saco una pequeña sombrilla y tomo su gabardina negra, bajando con un poco de apuro ella camino hacia la puerta principal. No sin antes dejar una pequeña nota sobre el mueble junto a la puerta, al salir noto que el coche de su padre no estaba y según lo que había entendido Madeline solo vendría tres días a la semana para ordenar su hogar. Hermione no se había molestado en agarrar su cabello en forma de una coleta, sin saber a dónde ir con certeza camino hacia donde creía haber visto un pequeño parque, ella miro a su alrededor con atención grabando un poco del paisaje para poder volver sin problema alguno. Sin duda Francia era hermosa con su clima fresco y sus lugares con arquitecturas elegantes y muy bellas.

Hermione finalmente llego hasta el parque, su casa solo quedaba a dos calles de ahí, un lugar perfecto para relajarse. Ella cruzo la calle con cuidado y observo el lugar donde estaba, los pasillos estaban solos y solo el ruido de las copas de los arboles en movimiento además de las gotas caer sobre su sombrilla era los únicos ruidos de los que pudo percatarse.

Sus pies finalmente comenzaron a recorrer el lugar, inhalando profundamente ella se detuvo frente a una enorme fuente con dos ángeles en medio. Ella vio su reflejo y lo distorsionado que era a causa de algunas gotas que caían sobre él, sosteniendo con su mano derecha la sombrilla ella se inclino ligeramente viendo más de cerca las esculturas, su mano izquierda fu sostenida al borde de la fuente. Sin duda alguna los franceses tenían buen gusto en el arte desde su punto de vista, Hermione sonrió ante sus pensamientos .

Unos cuantos pasos más atrás para apreciar un poco más la escultura hicieron que la chica pudiera observar juna joven sentada unos cuantos metros atrás, ella no se había percatado de su presencia y a decir verdad el rostro de la joven se encontraba oculto entre sus rodillas. La castaña se pregunto que podría estar haciendo esa chica en medio de una lluvia con ropa tan ligera y claramente empapada, su situación era similar pero ella venia abrigada. Sin poder detenerse ella comenzó a caminar hacia la chica, conforme se iba acercando el nerviosismo y las ganas de alejarse se hacían intensas, sin embargo aun a pesar de sentir la necesidad de salir huyendo ella siguió adelante dispuesta brindar un poco de sombrilla a la chica.

Sus pies finalmente s detuvieron frente a la rubia, Hermione escucho un sollozo proveniente de ella. Tal vez debería volverse e irse de nuevo a casa, la chica quizás necesitaba un poco de espacio y tal vez lo último que necesitaba era que una extraña tratara de meterse en su vida, bueno cualquiera podría pensar de esa forma.

-Oye…-llamo Hermione en voz baja colocando la sombrilla sobre la chica.

Fleur por su parte sintió como una persona se acerco lentamente, su cuerpo por un momento se tenso al pensar que algún hombre o acosador depravado se acercaba a ella, sin embargo una voz suave y tímida, apenas audible llego a sus oídos. Podía distinguir el acento ingles, y de pronto las gotas dejaron de caer sobre su cuerpo y notara que la chica había colocado seguramente su sombrilla sobre ella. Fleur suspiro profundamente, ella no quería causar lastima en personas que no conocía, era lo último que necesitaba. Con un movimiento rápido de su mano limpio los rastros de lágrimas que había sobre sus mejillas.

La morena retrocedió por inercia al notar que la chica comenzaba a moverse, sin embargo su brazo permaneció sosteniendo la sombrilla sobre ella. Había enfrentado gigantes, un basilisco y muchas otras cosas que algunas personas no podían siquiera imaginarse. Lentamente Fleur levanto su rostro dispuesta a agradecer a la chica por su preocupación pero fue paralizada por unos segundos al darse cuenta de quién era. La chica le miraba con nerviosismo y clara confusión, los ojos oscuros parecían no reconocerle a simple vista y un agudo dolor se hizo presente en el corazón de la rubia. "_Hermione…" _ pensó mientras observaba discretamente el cuerpo de la joven.

Hermione observaba en silencio a la chica frente a ella, por alguna extraña razón esos ojos azules le parecían tan familiares pero eran imposibles de recordar.

-Disculpa que yo… bueno haya interrumpido tus pensamientos –dijo en francés con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas, aquel gesto le pareció tierno a la rubia quien trataba de pensar que estaba soñando-pero, sinceramente creo que no es conveniente que sigas mojándote…

Fleur sonrió tímidamente, mientras trataba de tranquilizar su respiración.

-Descuida no tengo ningún problema… -respondió en ingles, ella pudo notar una chispa de sorpresa en la mirada de la morena

-Yo… yo lo siento, quiero decir, lamento haberte molestado –espeto con timidez respondiendo en ingles- soy un poco mal educada… me llamo Hermione –dijo mientras estrechaba su mano hacia la rubia

Sin perder tiempo Fleur tomo su mano suavemente tratando de guardar la sensación que estaba experimentando, aunque un toque de tristeza la habitaba ella no pudo evitar sonreír con sinceridad a la morena. Quién diría que la gryffndor se comportaría de manera amable con ella, si en el pasado ni siquiera podía verla en pintura. Pero nuevamente su conciencia la trajo de nuevo a la realidad Hermione no la recordaba y probablemente ni siquiera había tomado importancia de su existencia en el pasado.

Un escalofríos recorrió el cuerpo de la morena mientras veía fijamente a la rubia, la sensación de haberla visto antes no podía ser ignorada, tampoco podía dejar de pensar en esa voz suave, esa voz que le parecía conocida pero no podía recordar de donde.

-Es un placer 'ermione –respondió la rubia teniendo la mano de la chica entre la suya- Mi nombre es Fleur… Fleur Delacour

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos al escuchar las palabras provenientes de la boca de la rubia. Acaso ella había escuchado bien? La chica frente a ella podría ser la misma de hace algunos años… Sin duda alguna lo era pero después de tres años ella había cambiado demasiado, tal vez mas de lo que hubiera podido imaginar. Fleur por otra parte esperaba a reacción de la chica, imaginaba que saldría corriendo maldiciéndose pero no lo hizo, solo permaneció observándola con su cuerpo un poco tenso.

Después de unos momentos en silencio Hermione lentamente fue deslizando su mano fuera de la de Fleur.

-Digo lo mismo Fleur…-dijo la castaña con nerviosismo

Sin saber que hacer exactamente Hermione y Fleur comenzaron a caminar hacia la entrada del parque, un aire frio soplo alrededor de ellos, Hermione solo sintió su piel erizar mientras que Fleur tembló. Había salido de su casa sin algún abrigo o chaqueta que le calentara, su ropa estaba completamente empapada y el viento no ayudaba en lo mas mínimo.

Ambas chicas estaba nerviosas, ansiosas, sorprendidas por su encuentro. Hermione miro por el rabillo de sus ojo como la rubia cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho, noto como sus labios fueron temblando levemente y sin dudarlo mas ella se detuvo su paso haciendo que la rubia le mirara confusa.

-Solo yo… Puedes sostener la sombrilla por favor? –pregunto con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

Fleur asintió y tomo la sombrilla, se había asegurado de que sus dedos rozaran los de la castaña. El rubor creció en las mejillas de ambas pero ellas hicieron caso omiso disfrutando del momento.

Hermione sin perder mas tiempo desabrocho su gabardina y con un movimiento vacilante la coloco sobre los hombros de la rubia, los ojos azules brillaron en sorpresa por el acto pero no se opuso. Ella sonrió agradecida a la morena que veía fijamente el suelo bajo sus pies, Hermione se agradeció mentalmente por haber portado un suéter caliente debajo de su gabardina. Ella tomo nuevamente la sombrilla dejándose llevar por sus pies.

-Realmente agradezco lo que has hecho por mí 'ermione –espeto la rubia después de unos momentos en silencio- Pero no tienes que hacer esto…

Los ojos marrones observaron el rostro de la rubia, la vergüenza… el cargo de conciencia por sus errores del pasado comenzaron a pesarle.

-No entiendo a que te refieres –mintió desviando su mirada

Una media sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Fleur mientras miraba fijamente por un momento el rostro de su acompañante.

-…El clima –dijo con diversión discreta en su voz- deberías regresar a casa…

Hermione se sonrojo sin poder evitarlo, ella había malinterpretado las palabras de la rubia en un principio

-Yo no tengo ningún problema, mi padre seguramente aun no llega y la verdad es que…-la morena se detuvo bruscamente dándose cuenta de todo lo que había dicho, tal vez la rubia necesitaba un poco de su espacio- Bueno, creo que tienes… quizás deba volver a casa

La rubia mayor noto el cambio de tono en la voz de Hermione y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, la morena estaba tomando todas sus palabras en una mala interpretación.

-…O tal vez puedas acompañarme a casa –respondió con una sonrisa infantil en su rostro

-Yo no creo que...-dijo Hermione con nerviosismo, no quería sonar desesperada

Sin embargo la morena fue silenciada por uno de los finos y delgados dedos de Fleur, la rubia podía sentir la suavidad de los labios que muchas veces antes había anhelado besar y que ahora ella estaba tocándolos, no era la gran cosa pero al menos era algo. Hermione por su parte sabia que cualquier cosa que hiciera para tratar de evitar el sonrojo en su mejillas fracasaría, ella no estaba acostumbrada a ser intimidada o sumisa, pero la rubia tenia ese efecto sobre ella.

Sin decir nada mas Fleur comenzó a caminar y para sorpresa y consternación de Hermione, entrelazo su mano con la de ella. Caminando en silencio ambas chicas disfrutaban de la sensación de hormigueo y mariposas en el estomago, la rubia suspiro lentamente pensando en la charla que había tenido con sus padres. Hermione estaba ahí junto a ella, la única esperanza y solución que podría salvarla estaba ahí, pero sin duda la niña no la conocía o al menos no como a Fleur le hubiera gustado, tenia que saber mas acerca de ella y tratar de hacer algo para poder llamar su atención.

Su belleza aun estaba con ella pero quizás no como hace algunos años atrás con todo su esplendor, Hermione claramente parecía haberle reconocido por su nombre pero en un principio no por su físico. El problema era mas grande de lo que ella pudo llegar a imaginar.

La castaña por su parte caminaba junto a Fleur sin saber a dónde ir, los nervios estaban golpeándola por dentro quien podría llegar a imaginar que la Gryffindor llegaría a reunirse con la ex campeona de Beauxbatons, Ronald probablemente se moriría de la envidia. Ante tal pensamiento Hermione frunció el ceño, el dolor aun podía sentir sobre la herida que la rubia junto a ella había causado hace algunos años, quizás no se veía pero estaba ahí cada minuto desde que partió de Hogwartz.

Sin poder evitarlo la chica apretó su mandíbula tratando de disminuir el enojo y los celos que sentía. Celos?...

Fleur se detuvo al ver que estaban frente a las puertas de su casa, el trayecto haba transcurrido más rápido de lo que ella hubiese deseado, Hermione salió de sus pensamientos al sentir como la rubia se detenía. Ella miro a su alrededor y noto que estaban frente a una propiedad enorme con una linda mansión color blanca, ella se volvió hacia Fleur y noto que la rubia tenia sus ojos ligeramente húmedos, se pregunto que era lo que estaba pasando.

-Gracias nuevamente por lo que haz hecho 'Ermione –dijo con voz apagada, apretando levemente la mano de la chica

Hermione nunca fue una persona distraída pero el sentir los dedos de Fleur acariciando los suyos era mas que una distracción para ella. Era una sensación que no sabía cuando volvería a sentirla.

-No tienes que agradecer nada…

-Lo hago 'Ermione… ha sido un largo tiempo desde la última vez que te vi – Fleur trataba de no pensar melancólicamente en los recuerdos- y me gustaría volver a verte

La morena casi se ahogaba con su propia saliva al escuchar la petición de la francesa, Hermione siempre fue una persona que sabia que decir en el momento justo –excepto en algunas situaciones- como esta pero su boca parecía sellada por un candado inexistente.

-Yo… sinceramente yo…-nuevamente fue interrumpida por la rubia

-No soy nadie para pedírtelo pero es algo que no pude evitar, quizás en años anteriores ambas no fuimos muy amistosas entre si pero… siempre existe una segunda oportunidad, no lo crees…-exclamo Fleur con un toque de alegría

-Si, supongo… volveremos a vernos puedo asegurártelo –dijo Hermione sin pensar

Fleur sonrió abiertamente inclinándose hacia la morena y colocando un beso en cada mejilla. Hermione sintió como si el piso se moviera debajo de sus pies, la sensación de los labios de Fleur en su mejillas podía causar tantos efectos en ella.

-Lo se Hermione –susurro suavemente antes de adentrarse a su casa y mirar por última vez a la morena

Mientras Fleur caminaba hacia la puerta de su hogar Hermione se quedaba paralizada en el lugar viendo fijamente como la rubia se alejaba poco a poco. Fue una coincidencia del destino que Fleur y ella se hubieran encontrado nuevamente teniendo en cuenta todas las brujas y magos sin olvidar los muggles que vivían ahí, tuvo que ser la rubia quien se cruzara en su camino. Con ese pensamiento Hermione observo por ultima vez la mansión de la rubia, ella y Fleur habían acordado volver a verse pero nunca se menciono el lugar o el día, quizás solo fue dicho por la chica por cortesía. Llevando aquel pensamiento en su cabeza Hermione se alejo del hogar de la francesa sin mirar atrás.

…

Por otra parte Fleur observaba fijamente como la morena se marchaba, el perfume de Hermione estaba impregnado en ella y Fleur era mucho más feliz de lo había estado los últimos años. La morena no sabía lo feliz que la había hecho con aquel gesto tan caballeroso y sencillo de su parte, quitando con cuidado la gabardina, la rubia aspiro el olor profundamente haciendo que en su rostro apareciera una sonrisa.

Gabrielle entro a la sala viendo fijamente como su hermana sostenía una gabardina negra contra su pecho, la mirada soñadora y la sonrisa boba que tenia en su rostro era algo que la menor de las rubias no había visto en mucho tiempo. Durante los dos últimos días ella haba evitado hablar con hermana, y era una gran sorpresa verla con ese estado de animo que hace varios años no había visto

-Debería estar muy molesta contigo por hacer que nuestra madre se preocupe con tus salidas sin rumbo y sin aviso pero… me intriga demasiado el saber cual es el motivo de tu sonrisa –dijo Gabrielle con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro

Fleur se volvió hacia su pequeña hermana con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, estaba llena de éxtasis y alegría. Gabrielle espero con ansias a que su hermana respondiera, tomando asiento en uno de los sillones observo fijamente a Fleur.

-Lamento mucho que nuestra madre se haya preocupado –dijo mientras miraba el suelo recordando la charla que habían tenido

-Tranquila Fleur, no se el motivo por el cual te hayas ido pero la próxima vez no lo vuelvas hacer…

-Era necesario –respondió la rubia aferrándose aun mas a la gabardina un poco húmeda- Sin embargo ha pasado algo maravilloso Gabrielle…

Antes de que pudiera continuar la madre de ambas había entrado mirando a Fleur con tristeza y culpa. La rubia se dio cuenta y sonrió con esperanza y vacilación.

-Fleur yo…-Dijo Apolline

-Lamento mucho el haber reaccionado de esa forma, madre… actué sin pensar sin embargo necesitaba un poco de espacio –interrumpió Fleur con tranquilidad

Gabrielle observaba a ambas mujeres preguntándose que era lo que había sucedido, ella había estado en su habitación practicando algunos hechizo que no se dio cuenta del tiempo. Al salir haba notado la clara preocupación en el rostro de su madre, y claramente la falta de presencia de Fleur. Apolline abrazo a su hija dejando que algunas lagrimas escaparan de sus ojos, la culpabilidad que sentía estaba sobre sus hombros como una enorme carga.

Después de unos minutos Fleur se separo lentamente, sus ojos se situaron en su madre con esperanza y emoción.

-Hermione está en Francia –dijo en voz alta con alegría

Tanto Apolline como Gabrielle se miraron entre si preguntándose si habían escuchado bien. Fleur por su parte permanecía aun aferrada a la gabardina esperando alguna reacción de su madre, Apolline salió de su estado de Shock y abrazo fuertemente a Fleur pensando que todo podría solucionarse y la rubia podría tener por fin la oportunidad de ser feliz.

…

Que piensas de esta historia? Revisa por favor XD!


	4. Reencuentro anhelado

A/N: Hola! Que tal?... ha sido un tiempo desde la ultima vez que publique, lo siento de verdad. También quiero agradecer los comentarios que he recibido (no importa si es 1 o 3, me ayudan a inspirarme y continuar).

En cuanto a mis errores de ortografía y eso pido mil disculpas, no soy experta y suelo ser demasiado despistada. Tratare de no cometer "horrores" tan brutales en mi historia…Daphiris lamento mucho ese tipo de errores :s tu comentario me dio mucho a pensar y la verdad es que si me gustaría tomar tu consejo de un beta aunque debo admitir que no se como podría hacerlo empezando por el hecho de que acepte la historia y trama que lleva, en pocas palabras el femslash es algo que no es muy común o si?... en verdad no lo se pero me gustaría intentarlo.

**Alguien podría ayudarme o darme una recomendación?... **

Bueno, gracias a todos por leer y también por comentar. =)

P.D: Pido disculpas si algún error se me ha pasado por alto.

…_**.**_

"_**Reencuentro Anhelado…"**_

_3-__"__Te tuve tantas veces, pero de alguna forma__quiero más"_

Hermione apresuro el paso queriendo alejarse lo más pronto posible de aquella enorme mansión, muchos sentimientos estaban atravesando por su cuerpo como un torrente agitado. Fleur despertaba aun muchas emociones después de todos esos años. La solo idea de pensar en la rubia hacia que ella retuviera por unos segundos su respiración y una sensación extraña se revolviera en su estomago.

La lluvia había cesado y el viento fresco acariciaba su rostro, algunos cuantos cabellos castaños se movían a causa de eso pero Hermione no tomo importancia de ello. Ansiaba regresar a casa y buscar algún libro para distraerse no podía negar que el encuentro con Fleur había sido anhelado durante mucho tiempo pero despertaba también un miedo profundo de volver a recaer en algo que creía haber superado.

La gryffindor sabia que la rubia se había convertido en algo muy importante sin haberse percatado, Hermione misma no había logrado comprenderlo hasta poco después de que ella partió. Un suspiro melancólico escapo de sus labios mientras cruzaba la calle con cuidado, la morena se había dado cuenta que el sentimiento hacia la rubia aun persistía dentro de ella incapaz de ser borrado.

-Por que tuviste que ser tu Fleur…porque -renegó consigo misma la morena mientras su mente regresaba a la primera noche de su cuarto año

_Hermione había vuelto a Hogwartz ansiosa por empezar el nuevo año, dispuesta a ser la mejor de su grado una vez mas, sin embargo nunca estuvo en sus planes el sentirse atraída por alguien y mucho menos de su mismo sexo. La primera noche había sido como de costumbre, a pesar de que había pasado casi la mayoría de sus vacaciones en la madriguera no pudo evitar sentir nuevamente alegría al ver a sus amigos pelirrojos, la experiencia que habían tenido con los mortifagos durante la copa mundial del quidditch hizo que de cierta forma valorara aun mas los amigos y familia que tenia, por desesperantes que estos fueran. Dumbledore había dado como siempre un discurso de alentamiento y bienvenida a los estudiantes anunciando el torneo que se celebraría, aquel día había sido el principio de su pesadilla. Hermione recordó como las chicas de Beauxbatons hicieron su entrada por las enormes puertas, caminando justamente por en medio del pasillo perfectamente alineadas y con su uniforme ajustándose en cada parte de su cuerpo. La sensación de malestar e incomodidad pronto le había invadido, el miedo de que alguien pudiera llegar a notar que sus ojos van mas allá de lo que deberían. No podía evitarlo la curiosidad le había ganado y ahí estaba viendo detalladamente a una rubia que parecía estar bailando, sus ojos se habían encontrado varios segundos y ella cobardemente había huido de su mirada, los ojos azules habían hecho sentirla de forma incomoda pero con una sensación extrañamente placentera. El gruñir salió por lo debajo automáticamente mientras miraba justo al otro extremo del gran comedor, los aplausos pronto habían resonado en sus oídos, Harry y Ron se habían puesto de pie aplaudiendo desesperadamente, tenía la curiosidad de ver nuevamente aquellas chicas pero el miedo y la inseguridad eran más. Ron había tomado asiento balbuceando palabras incoherentes, ella las había ignorado fijando toda su atención en los chicos de Durmstrang._

_Durante la cena Dean y Ron habían estado hablando incesantemente sobre las visitantes, Hermione fingía ignorarlos pero solo eso, Ron había mencionado una y otra vez la belleza incomparable de Fleur Delacour. Hermione pregunto quién era y por que causaba tanto alboroto. "Oh Hermione, ella es la mas bella de las mujeres, pudiste notarlo tu misma mientras hacia la referencia al final" Aquellas palabras resonaron en sus oídos como un disco rayado, acaso la rubia con hermosos ojos azules era la susodicha… _

_Conforme pasaban los días Hermione escuchaba a Ron hablar maravillas sobre la bruja francesa, "Fleur es la mas hermosa de todas las mujeres…" "he Escuchado que Fleur es de la mejores en su Academia…" "Fleur esto…" "Fleur lo otro…" La morena comenzaba a hartarse, había notado que la mayoría de la población masculina comenzaba a babear cuando la rubia caminaba por los pasillos o durante las comidas, era demasiado extraño. Recurriendo a su santuario busco incesablemente información, tal vez la chica bebía alguna poción para atraer la atención por vanidad o solo para hacerse notar. Sin embargo su investigación la llevo mas alla de una simple idea errónea. Las veelas…_

_La castaña había leído uno tras otro libro acerca de esas criaturas, ahora podía entender porque todos los hombres parecían estar en trance cuando la rubia se atravesaba en sus caminos. Pero la morena no podía entender porque la presencia de la chica también le afectaba, su sangre solo surtía efecto en los hombres, en las mujeres solo causaba la envidia o en algunas ocasiones el mismo efecto de atracción que los hombres, pero ella sentía algo mucho más intenso que una simple atracción. Conforme pasaban los días los encuentros con la bruja francesa se hacían mas comunes de lo que Hermione podía llegar a disfrutar, el verla solamente causaba confusión y ansiedad por acercársele, aunque Ron siempre terminaba arruinando el momento cuando comenzaba a balbucear. Ella había visto la mirada azul dirigirse a ella muchas veces pero también hacia su amigo pelirrojo, acaso la francesa podría haber elegido a Ron como su esclavo?_

_La duda salto muchas veces a ella, pero alejaba ese pensamiento con una sonrisa burlona diciéndose asi misma que era imposible. Sin embargo, eso se quedo en el pasado cuando Ronald había llegado con una sonrisa boba en su rostro y gritando que Fleur Delacour había estado con él, los murmullos no se habían hecho esperar al igual que las miradas incrédulas de sus compañeros. Hermione no podía entenderlo, era imposible… Fleur no podía estar en amor con Ron. El recuerdo de aquella noche en el gran comedor pasaba frente a ella asegurándose de que no había sido su imaginación o alguna pesadilla. La noticia de que Ron Weasley había llamado la atención de una chica… en especial una de Beauxbatons se había corrido por las tres escuelas, Hermione aun no podía creerlo quizás Ron había sido blanco de una broma de sus hermanos haciéndole creer aquello. En un intento desesperado por comprobarle a todos, Ron había saludado a Fleur durante la cena frente a todos los estudiantes, el salón estuvo en silencio esperando que la chica respondiera, la mesa de Gryffindor y Slytherin estaban expectantes pero finalmente Fleur había correspondido al saludo con una gran sonrisa. _

_Satisfecho con aquello Ron no había parado de decir que tal vez Fleur estaba en amor con el. Hermione trataba de ignorar esas palabras que solo causaban dolor dentro de ella, la morena se mordía la lengua para no decir algo de lo cual pudiera después arrepentirse. Se sentía engañada, dolida por todo lo que estaba pasando, su mejor amigo con la chica de sus sueños y dueña de sus pensamientos, sonaba completamente irónico, tonto… ella se sentía culpable de ser atraída por la chica. _

_El acontecimiento más esperado por todos finalmente había llegado, los campeones para el torneo de los tres magos serian seleccionados, todo aquello parecía una tontería y un desperdicio de tiempo para Hermione. Según por lo que había escuchado del propio Dumbledore a veces los estudiantes resultaban heridos o aun peor muertos. La preocupación le había invadido y más aun al saber que Fleur participaría, la rubia había sonreído orgullosa y satisfecha, Hermione era feliz por ella pero esa sensación quedo atrás cuando Harry había sido también seleccionado._

_Hermione después de aquella noche se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, Ron y Harry habían discutido por los celos del pelirrojo, ella estaba frustrada. Claramente la situación se estaba complicando cada vez más para Harry. Ambos habían acordado practicar para las prueba y poder así evitar que el chico resultara herido, durante esos días la morena sintió que el tiempo de desplazaba muy rápido, sus comidas trataba de evitarlas cuando todos estaban en el gran comedor para no ver a la rubia. Durante dos semanas había logrado evitar a la bruja francesa, solo algunas veces se topaban pero sin duda el encuentro no duraba más de un minuto. El día de la primera tarea Hermione estaba nerviosa y temía por la seguridad de su amigo, desesperada por desearle buena suerte ella había ido a la tienda de los campeones, había hablado con Harry durante varios segundo a través de la cortina pero sus impulsos habían podido mas lanzándose a los brazos de el._

_Mientras ella susurraba palabras de aliento a su oído se había olvidado por completo de los otros campeones, Rita Skeeter había aparecido sorpresivamente y un flash fue directamente tomado hacia ella y Harry. La sensación desagradable y llena de incomodidad hacia la mujer hizo que retrocediera unos pasos alejándose de su amigo, gracias a Viktor la mujer se había marchado y ella lo había mirado agradecida._

_Harry había luchado contra el dragón con astucia e inteligencia, había obtenido el huevo de oro. La segunda prueba seria dentro de unos meses más tarde y Harry tendría que descifrar el huevo para poder llegar hasta ahí, esa noche había sido llena de regocijo en la sala común de Gryffindor y Ron finalmente se había disculpado con Harry, la morena era feliz por sus amigos. Sin embargo la felicidad termino por la mañana cuando recibió el Diario del Profeta, la primera plana era acerca del incidente del día anterior en la tienda cuando Harry y ella se abrazaron insinuando un romance entre ellos, pudo notar muchas miradas hacia ella y su amigo. Sin duda esa mujer debía conseguirse una vida propia._

_El baile de navidad pronto se acercaba y cada alumno estaba ansioso por ello, Hermione no era la excepción sin embargo se lo guardaba muy bien, estaba cansada y harta de escuchar murmullos a sus espaldas y de ver cada rostro lleno de curiosidad cuando estaba con Harry, había admitido amarlo pero solo como un hermano y eso había bastado para que los chismes se detuvieran. Durante esos días ella había evitado a Fleur mas que otras veces, lograba arreglárselas para no encontrarla en los pasillos o comidas, sin embargo un desdén de impotencia y curiosidad se albergaba en ella preguntándose quién sería la fecha de Fleur. Era claro que ella y la campeona de Beauxbatons no podrían ir al baile, miles de razones y muchas más excusas se interponían. Y Hermione se había resignado a verla con alguien más._

_Hermione no sabia si reir de felicidad o estar preocupada por su mejor amigo, el pelirrojo al parecer creyó que podría llegar a entablar algo mas que una simple amistad con la rubia, el dia antes del baile Ron había llegado a la sala común de gryffindor en un estado claramente depavorable, su rostro estaba pálido y su mirada estaba perdida. Harry y ella acudieron preocupados por lo que había sucedido, el pelirrojo inmediatamente comenzó a balbucear pero nada de lo que dijo pudo comprenderse, "el invito a Fleur Delacour" esa era la gota que derramo el vaso. Hermione llevo una de sus manos hasta su boca imaginando lo peor, sin embargo Ginny se apresuro a decir que la chica lo había rechazado. Ron asintió mirando el suelo prácticamente perdido en sus pensamientos. _

_La noche probablemente mas esperada para todos había llegado, Hermione no podía dejar de mirar su reflejo ella se veía muy diferente a como siempre fue vista en Hogwartz, su fecha era aun una sorpresa para todos y sin duda se sorprenderían. Hermione no pudo reprimir un suspiro de tristeza al verse una vez mas, esta había sido la gran noche… la noche en que ella vería a su amada junto a alguien mas._

_Bajando lentamente las escaleras y mirando a su alrededor, Hermione sintió como una mano se poso sobre su hombro. Harry le miraba sorprendido al igual que su pareja, ella nunca fue una chica que le gustara andar por ahí enseñando descaradamente su cuerpo o perdiendo el tiempo arreglándose. Viktor llego por detrás tocándole suavemente su hombro, el búlgaro sonrio con ternura ofreciéndole su brazo y ella no habia dudado en tomarlo. _

_La sensación de estar siendo vigilada no desaparecía y la castaña buscaba al causante de ello, sin embargo nunca pudo encontrarlo ya que la profesora __McGonagall le interrumpió empujándola con Viktor hacia la entrada del comedor. Ella retuvo su respiración al notar que la rubia estaba parada frente a ella con un vestido sencillo que hacia resaltar aun mas su cuerpo y piel, luchando internamente logro no sonrojarse al notar que Fleur se había vuelto hacia ella mirándola de arriba abajo antes de sonreir. _

_Hubo muchos murmullos en cuanto ella entro del brazo de Viktor pero decidió hacer caso omiso, esa noche ella se había prometido disfrutarla y olvidarse por completo de cierta bruja francesa. Ronald como era de esperarse termino arruinando su noche y para colmo, Roger Davies en ningún momento se separo de la muchacha rubia. Llorando al pie de la escalera Hermione se prometió asi misma ignorar a la chica, poco tiempo faltaba para que Fleur se marchara y ella por fin podría olvidarse por completo de la rubia. _

_Al menos eso era lo que pensaba._

Hermione salió de sus pensamientos, sin duda alguna estaba muy afectada por el encuentro con Fleur ,renegó consigo misma al pensar nuevamente en todo aquello que la había lastimado...

-Estoy siendo demasiado patética –se dijo asi misma con amargura- Fleur… es inalcanzable y estoy segura que va a olvidarme

Apretando aun más el paso Hermione llego a casa con los ojos ligeramente húmedos pero que fueron rápidamente sustituidos con su ceño fruncido.

..

Sus piernas comenzaron a moverse lentamente por toda la sala, sumergida en los recuerdos que vivio hace menos de una hora. La sonrisa en su rostro no había sido vista en un buen tiempo era llena de alegría, ilusión pero sobre todo sincera

Gabrielle permaneció en silencio al igual que su madre observando como Fleur se desplazaba por toda la sala con la gabardina negra en brazos, como si tuviera miedo de que alguien pudiese arrancársela de sus brazos.

-Y bien… como fue que 'Ermione te dio eso? –pregunto la pequeña rubia señalando la gabardina

Un suspiro involuntario escapo de los labios de la Fleur, la sonrisa que portaba aun estaba en su rostro incapaz de ser borrada. Apolline espero en silencio con ansiedad. Había una posibilidad de que el convenio se rompiera y ahora más que nunca tenía que aprovechar eso.

La rubia tomo asiento frente a las dos mujeres y empezó a relatar como fue que Hermione le brindo us gabardina, por supuesto que Apolline interrogo a Fleur con varias preguntas a medida que contaba. Gabrielle le veía con seriedad y muy atenta, preguntándose que fue lo que había ocurrido entre su hermana y su madre.

-Me perdí de algo claramente –dijo la joven rubia al ponerse de pie y empezar a caminar como Fleur lo había hecho- Porque ustedes dos discutieron?

Apolline miro fijamente a la mayor de sus hijas, la mirada no paso desapercibida por Gabrielle quien en ningún momento les dejo de mirar fijamente. Fleur respiro profundamente pensando en alguna mentira creible, su hermana no era tonta a pesar de tener tan solo 14 años.

-Fue solo una pequeña diferencia entre nosotros Gabrielle, no hay de que preocuparse –intervino Apolline con tranquilidad

-Esta bien, esta bien –dijo la menor al lanzar la manos al aire dramáticamente – si no quieren decirme no voy a insistir…

-Gabrielle, por favor… realmente no es algo de mucha importancia –mintió Fleur con apariencia tranquila

-Ok… ya esta bien, entiendo –respondió al sentarse nuevamente

Fleur sonrió mirando el ceño fruncido de su hermana pero decidido subir a ducharse y cambiarse antes de que pudiera resfriarse. Apolline estuvo de acuerdo y permaneció sentada acariciando el cabello de Gabrielle, la niña también se levanto tras despedirse educadamente de su madre.

Armand apareció en la entrada de su casa, al entrar rogo que la mayor de sus hijas estuviera en casa sana y salva. Dejando aun lado su portafolio camino hacia la sala donde su esposa estaba sentada con una sonrisa en su rostro, sus labios formaron una melancólica sonrisa al caminar hacia ella.

-Armand es bueno que hayas regresado –espeto la mujer al abrazar a su marido

- También yo, Fleur me dejo un poco preocupado –respondió al fruncir el ceño ligeramente- Ha regresado?

La mujer suspiro dejando crecer aun mas la sonrisa ante la atónita mirada de Armand, el hombre miro confundido a su esposa preguntándose que estaba pasando. Hace menos de una hora ella estaba llorando y completamente destrozada.

-Me he perdido de algo? –pregunto nuevamente confundido

- Es Hermione…-contesto la mujer con emoción notoria en su voz

Llevando una de sus manos hasta la barbilla Armand se pregunto que ocurría con la chica, y mas aun por que su esposa estaba sonriendo como si la hubiese visto.

-Que pasa con ella?

-Muchas cosas querido –respondió Apolline al tomar una de las manos de su esposo y entrelazarlas con la de ella- Nuestra hija se ha vuelto a encontrar con ella…

-Como?... Pero eso es imposible –dijo al ponerse de pie y mirando con incredulidad a su esposa, sin embargo una sonrisa pequeña se formo en el rostro del hombre

- Se que suena imposible pero lo es, Fleur se encontró con ella… no podemos saber a ciencia cierta cuanto tiempo mas estará aquí pero definitivamente es el destino que quiere darle una oportunidad a Fleur

Armand rio en voz alta y rodeo con su brazos a su mujer, el alivio invadió su pecho y la alegría que sentía la expreso en su risa. Apolline se aferro a el también riendo agradeciendo a Dios por haber escuchado sus rezos.

…

Fleur salió de ducharse y miro nuevamente la gabardina que estaba cuidadosamente colgada en la puerta del closet, ella se debatía mentalmente preguntándose si debería lavarla pero eso significaría borrar el aroma de la castaña, sabia que tarde o temprano el olor a Hermione se iria y seria reemplazado por uno completamente desagradable a causa de la humedad. Fleur se maldijo por haberla humedecido.

Un golpe en su puerta nuevamente la trajo a la realidad.

-un momento –dijo al colocar su ropa apresuradamente

Ella arreglo su cabello rubio y camino con tranquilidad hacia la puerta donde Gabrielle le miro con una sonrisa.

-Hola Gaby –dijo al hacerse un lado para que pasara

La niña asintió y sonrió tímidamente, Fleur le miro con una ceja ligeramente levantada al notar como las mejillas de la niña se teñían de un color rojizo no era intenso, de hecho no se notaba pero Fleur le conocía demasiado bien.

-Estas bien Gaby? –pregunto un poco preocupada

La niña nuevamente asintió y se sentó en la cama.

-Fleur, tengo una pregunta –dijo tímidamente

-Que pasa?

-Fleur que se… que se siente estar enamorada,… que sentiste cuando viste por primera vez a ermione? –pregunto con voz avergonzada casi inaudible

-Bueno Gabrielle eso es un poco difícil de explicar –respondió la rubia con aire pensativo- el enamorarse de alguien te hace sentir muchas emociones… sin embargo en todas las relaciones el dolor y el amor son sentimientos que están siempre presentes, en algunos casos como el mío el amor viene acompañado del dolor desde un principio…

-Lo siento –susurro la niña lentamente mirando el suelo

-No tienes por que hacerlo, en realidad creo que todo el dolor que he sufrido ha valido la pena… la primera vez que yo la vi fue como si mi cuerpo se estremeciera y la sensación de mariposas invadiera mi estomago –la niña rio ante eso- recuerdas lo que mama dijo acerca del amor a primera vista? –Gabrielle asintió mirándola fijamente- fue exactamente lo que sucedió conmigo, suena muy cursi pero es verdad ´ermione despertó muchos sentimientos en mi cuando la vi por primera vez… fue como si mi corazón estuviera esperando por ella para latir de esa manera tan agitada y avivada

-Crees que yo también voy a experimentar eso? –pregunto con vergüenza

-No lo se Gabrielle quizas tu vas a encontrar a tu otra mitad y el o ella va a corresponderte, aunque he de decirte que aquel que sea tu pareja no caerá bajo tu encanto…

-Sabes… aun recuerdo cuando descubrí que ella te gustaba –comento la niña con una sonrisa, Fleur también sonrio y en sus mejillas un ligero color carmesí apareció- me hubiese gustado que ella te hiciera caso desde un principio… realmente mereces ser feliz, Fleur

-Oh Gaby –dijo al abrazarla- a veces la vida te pone pruebas que debes superar por que al final, siempre viene una buena recompensa… espero que tu no tengas que atravesar por todo esto

La pequeña rubia sonrió y se separo lentamente de su hermana.

-Espero que no…

….

Hermione entro lentamente mirando a su alrededor, su padre no estaba por ninguna parte. Tan pronto como ella había llegado a su habitación camino directamente hacia la cama donde se dejo caer pesadamente, el enorme gato se había colocado en sus piernas inmediatamente, y la morena suspiro al notar que no lo había alimentado desde la cena del dia anterior.

Salio de su habitación y bajo las escaleras con cuidado de no tropezar, la puerta del estudio se abrió y de allí salió su padre con su ceño ligeramente fruncido. Louis estaba sumido en sus pensamientos sin percatarse de la presencia de su hija, Hermione por su parte solo le contemplo en silencio.

El carácter de su padre fue siempre muy tranquilo y amable, un hombre que razonaba antes de actuar, difícil de sacar de sus casillas y con una paciencia que Hermione misma deseaba tener algunas veces. Ella sonrio ante su ultimo pensamiento, sin duda muchas personas agradecerían eso. Empezando por Harry y por supuesto Ronald, quien siempre era el causante de hacerla perder los estribos.

La chica de cabellera espesa era cociente de su carácter, sabia que bajo presión algunas veces tenia problemas para mantener la mente clara y no perder la cabeza como la mayoría de las veces lo hacia, por lo general fue Ron quien hizo que actuara de esa forma y por eso muchos rumores se extendieron alrededor de ellos el ultimo año.

Las discusiones y peleas que ambos protagonizaban en Hogwartz eran bien conocidas por todos, y muchos estudiantes apostaban que tarde o temprano ambos terminarían juntos. Ese pensamiento hizo que la chica palideciera ligeramente ante los ojos de su padre.

-Hermione –llamo la voz de Louis en voz alta, ella parpadeo varias veces para después sacudir la cabeza ligeramente- estas bien?...

-Si, por supuesto –dijo rápidamente

-No pareces muy bien, estas palida

-Yo… no, digo si… estaba perdida en mis propios pensamientos

-Ya veo, querida…-contesto su padre con una pequeña sonrisa- Haz desayunado?

Ella permaneció en silencio mirando el suelo bajo sus pies, con todo lo que había pasado su estomago había perdido el apetito.

-No, la verdad no tengo hambre solo quiero un poco de alimento para mi gato

-Hermione Jane no puedes saltarte el desayuno –dijo lentamente- en cuanto al alimento para Crookhanks

-Es crookshanks –corrigio la morena

-Bueno, bueno su alimento esta en esa bolsa –señalo el hombre a la enorme bolsa de alimento

Los ojos marrones se abrieron en par al ver el tamaño de la enorme bolsa, si sus cálculos no fallaban eso seria suficiente para alimentarlo durante 1 mes o sino mas.

Louis sonrió al ver la expresión de su única hija, en silencio se dirigió a la cocina donde tomo un pequeño recipiente, Hermione entro mirando lo que su padre tenía entre sus manos. El hombre enjuago la pequeña bandeja antes de entregársela

-Papá tome un pequeño paseo –confeso la castaña en voz baja

-Lo hiciste? El clima no estaba como para que lo hicieras Jane

-Si, ya lo se papá pero realmente tenia ganas de caminar bajo la lluvia…incluso me tope con una vieja conocida que vive aquí en Francia –explico lentamente recordando a la rubia

El hombre se detuvo junto al botellón de agua, sus ojos miraron fijamente a su hija con sorpresa. Hermione por su parte jugueteo con el servilletero frente a ella, la incomodidad empezó a invadirla al notar la mirada de su padre.

-Vieja conocida? –pregunto con toque de confusión en su voz

La castaña movió sus manos nerviosamente poniendo el servilletero donde correspondía, ella no estaba dispuesta a tocar el tema del amor y las citas, sus mejillas para entonces estaban rojas y calientes. Louis permaneció mirándola esperando alguno respuesta.

-Si… una vieja conocida –contesto con lentitud y firmeza

-Estas segura, Jane? –volvió a preguntar el hombre

-Papá a donde quieres llegar?... solo una conocida, no es nadie importante ok? –repuso con culpa ante las ultimas palabras

Hubo muchas ocasiones embarazosas en la vida de la chica y esta podría agregarse a la lista, Fleur a pesar de querer negarlo fue, es y será siempre algo que Hermione nunca va a olvidar. Querer negarse una y otra vez que Fleur era alguien que no encaja en su vida no surtía ningún efecto en su conciencia, por que tarde o temprano ella anhelaba y deseaba mas de la chica. Aun a pesar de todos esos años que no supo de ella.

-No quiero llegar a ninguna parte, querida…-mintió Louis sirviéndose un poco de agua fresca- solo quería asegurarme que mi pequeña no estuviera ocultándome algo muy importante

De cierta forma la respuesta era sincera, claro, Louis sabia mejor que nadie que su hija no podía tener una relación mas que amistosa. El solo pensamiento oprimía su pecho con tristeza e impotencia, tarde o temprano la castaña iba a enterarse de su destino, no había forma de que Louis lo impidiera o tratara de olvidarse de ello.

-No dudes de mi papá, estoy diciendo la verdad… -dijo al salir de la cocina con el pequeño recipiente en sus manos

Louis respiro profundamente pensando en las palabras de su hija, la duda y la verdad eran algo que el había sustituido por la mentira. Hermione no sabia sobre su verdadera adolescencia ni mucho menos de su descendencia, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que ella lo supiera, fue asi que el tiempo comenzó a marcarse antes de que la bomba explotara.

….

1 semana después…

….

Convertido en una rutina, la morena hizo su camino a una banca junto a la fuente, su ceño automáticamente se arrugo al recordar que había transcurrido una semana desde el encuentro con la rubia. Una semana donde la ansiedad y la decepción estuvieron como una burlona compañía.

Portando en sus manos el libro "Hogwartz, una historia" se sentó mirando por unos segundo a su alrededor. Las risas de los niños en los juegos, el ruido de las copas de los arboles en movimiento eran sonidos que ponían a prueba su concentración. Ahí no había un Ronald cuestionándola y tampoco había un Harry diciéndole alguno que otro punto de vista sobre un tema que Hermione prefería evitar, la nostalgia le invadió y el libro fue cerrado.

Los muggles caminaban a su alrededor ajenos a la presencia de esa chica solitaria, una que otra mirada se dirigía a ella con curiosidad. Hermione no tenia a nadie, excepto a su padre y su gato. Muy buenas compañías, pensó con ironía.

Hermione cerro los ojos y respiro profundamente, una y otra vez se repitió así misma que no iba a dar marcha atrás, su padre le necesitaba y ella no le iba a abandonar. Sin embargo, la morena se sentía incompleta ante tal pensamiento.

….

Mientras tanto en la mansión Delacour….

Había pasado una semana desde el encuentro con Hermione, la bruja francesa desde entonces estaba inquieta, ansiosa pero sobre todo deprimida por no haber pedido alguna dirección a la morena.

Apolline y Gabrielle insistían en que acudiera al lugar donde se habían visto, quizás la chica estaría ahí. La rubia muy a su pesar acepto ir.

-No lo se, madre…seria incomodo si ella no esta –dijo por enésima vez la rubia

-Fleur, debes intentarlo por lo menos… –contra dijo la madre de la chica con paciencia

-Mm ya podrías por fin a empezar hacer algo no crees? –Espeto la niña rubia con naturaleza- Algo asi como seducirla o…

-Gabrielle –recrimino la rubia mayor con cierto carmesí en sus mejillas

-oh vamos Fleur! No tienes que sonrojarte, solo digo la verdad…

-Quisiera pensar asi Gaby, pero no puedo tomarlo tan a la ligera… esperado tanto tiempo para tener esta oportunidad que tengo mucho miedo de estropearla..

-no puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando provenga de ti Fleur, eres muy valiente y segura de ti misma… si Hermione apareció de nuevo en tu camino es por que el destino tiene planes para ustedes dos – musito la madre de ambas con una sonrisa en su rostro

Fleur sonrió tímidamente sintiendo esa sensación de estremecimiento en su estomago.

-Esta bien –respondió al ponerse de pie y tomar su bolso

Gabrielle dio una mirada cómplice a su madre antes de marcharse a su habitación.

…

Fleur por otra parte trataba de ignorar a todos las personas que le veian fijamente, ella no se dejaba intimidar fácilmente pero la incomodidad de todos esos muggles la agobiaban, definitivamente si Hermione no estaba ahí asesinaría a su madre y hermana.

Sin embargo su aliento quedo atrapado en su garganta al ver una cabellera reconocida

La castaña se encontraba a ahí y Fleur volvió a enamorarse de ella si fuera posible, Hermione vestia unos jeans ajustados y una blusa blanca y sobre esta una camisa negra de tres cuartos.

La rubia la miro unos momentos mas antes de llegar hasta ella, no podía dejar de sentirse nerviosa al reencontrarse con Hermione. Gabrielle y ella habían elegido el atuendo perfecto para la ocasión y Fleur después de varias horas estuvo satisfecha con el resultado. Una falda color blanca que dejaba al descubierto sus bien torneadas piernas y una blusa negra con un escote que Hermione no tardaría en darse cuenta.

Con paso firme Fleur se acerco a la chica, las miradas de la población masculina que estaba en aquel lugar se concentro en ella."Maldita sea" pensó con indignación al ser el centro de atención del lugar.

-Hola Hermione - dijo avergonzada al notar la reacción de la otra chica- lo siento no fue mi intención asustarte

- Fleur…

La rubia sonrió y camino con paso agraciado camino hacia el frente, Hermione le miro con sorpresa e incredulidad y un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas al salir de su estado de petrificación.

Por su parte Hermione no sabia si estar contenta o enojada, Fleur noto la tensión que se formo en el ambiente. Tras tomar una profunda bocada de aire Hermione miro hacia el suelo evitando a toda costa que sus ojos se encontraran con las delgadas pero hermosas piernas de la rubia.

-Puedo sentarme contigo?

Asintiendo un poco atontada Hermione se limito a mirar la tapa gruesa de su libro. Pero decidió levantar tímidamente la vista para mirar a Fleur, sin embargo algunos muggles se detenían descaradamente a mirar a la rubia.

Fleur podía sentir un poco de tensión en la morena, ella aunque no fuera una Veela sangre pura podía sentir el animo o estado de las personas. Por otra parte Hermione trataba de tranquilizarse, no podía evitar sentir enojo y frustración al ver como todos los hombres miraban embobados a su acompañante pero tenia que aceptarlo, Fleur era hermosa y no podía ocultarlo. Se sintió orgullosa de estar con ella. Una sonrisa orgullosa adorno su rostro, los hombres de ahí solo podía mirar a distancia y ella si tuviera el valor suficiente podría tocar.

La brillante sonrisa de la morena no paso desapercibida por Fleur, la tensión poco a poco fue acabándose entre ellas y Fleur no podía aguantar mas la curiosidad de saber por que Hermione sonreía. Después de todo había estado deseando estar nuevamente al lado de la niña

-que pasa 'ermione? –pregunto la rubia con una sonrisa cómplice

La morena se sonrojo pero la sonrisa permaneció en su rostro.

-Umm… es solo que es gracioso ver como todos lo hombres babean cuando te miran –mintió Hermione intentado sonar sincera

-…Solo un poco, la mayor parte el tiempo es muy incomodo –contesto Fleur pensativa

-No puedo imaginármelo, Fleur… perdona mi indiscreción pero en los libros no se menciona mucho sobre tu patrimonio… Cuando puedes saber que alguien te ama –pregunto pero se al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho miro el suelo avergonzada- Disculpa no tienes que responderme nada

Fleur la miro tiernamente, Hermione estaba sonrojada y cabizbaja como un niño pequeño que ha hecho algo malo.

-'Ermione tranquila –dijo mientras tomaba la mano de la mucha- Puedes preguntarme cualquier cosa…Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, no existen muchas formas en las que una Veela se enamora, no soy una Veela pura sino una cuarta parte… cuando nos enamoramos es muy espontaneo y nos podemos llegar a enamorar de la persona que menos nos podemos esperar –dijo al ver a Hermione intensamente a los ojos

La morena se sonrojo levemente mientras miraba hacia el frente, su mano aun estaba entrelazada con la de Fleur.

-Entonces…ustedes pueden enamorarse de quien menos se esperan…

Fleur asintió sonriendo alegremente, ella miro por el rabillo del ojo como un hombre la veía, pero decidió no darle importancia.

-Solo una vez, y es para toda la vida –espeto mirando las manos entrelazadas

Fue esa tarde cuando ambas chicas sin darse cuenta hicieron aun mas fuerte el pequeño lazo que les unía, hace años se habían enamorado pero ninguna habia tenido el valor suficiente de acercarse. Fue un "amor a primera vista" que ni el tiempo y la distancia habían podido borrar, el destino había empezado a jugar sus cartas y el anhelo de mas que cada una de ellas deseaba podría hacerse realidad. Sin embargo para todo existe un precio, pero ellas serian capaz de pagarlo sin importar el costo?


	5. Mentiras piadosas

Hey muchachos mil disculpas por todo este tiempo, gracias a todos lo que han dejado comentarios realmente los aprecio mucho haha. Cuando por fin Salí de mi bloqueo mental mi portátil fue víctima de la bestialidad de mi pequeña hermana y perdí todos los archivos que ahí tenia u.u … bueno hasta hace unos días nuevamente recibí una nueva y he aprendido que nada debe dejarse al alcance de los niños por muy inocentes que estos puedan llegar a parecer (advertencia :P haha ) . Bueno, nuevamente gracias a los que se toman el tiempo de leer esta historia y comentarla :D …

Ustedes notaran muchas cosas que incluí y que quizás tengan dudas cuando terminen de leer pero todas serán aclaradas conforme la historia vaya desarrollándose. :D

Bueno sin más ni más aquí está el sig. Capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado.

-x-

"**Mentiras piadosas"**

4- _"No me importa esperar todos los días afuera en la esquina bajo la lluvia"_

Hermione había llegado a casa con una sonrisa en su rostro, su padre quien hablaba con Madeline sobre algunas cosas, le miro con curiosidad pero decidió hacer caso omiso de ella. La morena subió rápidamente las escaleras y se encerró en su habitación. Era normal que su padre quisiera saber que hizo toda la tarde, sin embargo Hermione no estaba dispuesta a hablar sobre Fleur con su padre.

El comportamiento de la rubia había sido extraño y Hermione se preguntaba que había sucedido con la vieja Fleur, aquella chica arrogante que gritaba a los cuatro vientos el desprecio por su adorada escuela. El carácter fue un motivo que le atrajo y ni ella misma lograba comprenderlo, pero Fleur había cambiado en su forma de ser y en su aspecto también. Ante el ultimo pensamiento la chica se dejo caer pesadamente sobre su cama, sería posible que la rubia estuviera enferma?

La sonrisa que estaba en su rostro fue sustituida por el habitual ceño fruncido y Hermione se levanto bruscamente de su cama. Empezando a caminar de un lado a otro se pregunto si estaba exagerando o estaba siendo paranoica y viendo cosas donde no había. Sin embargo su debate mental fue interrumpido por unos golpes en la puerta, Hermione sabía que era su padre y lo mas probable –seguro- es que quisiera saber donde se había metido toda la tarde.

Preparada mentalmente la chica hizo su camino hacia la puerta donde se encontró cara a cara con el hombre, los ojos marrones idénticos a los de ella le miraron durante segundos antes de desviarlos lentamente. Era extraño, demasiado curioso el semblante nervioso de su padre.

Una sensación extraña e incomoda habito su pecho antes de hacerse aun lado y permitirle el paso, sus pensamientos solo formaron automáticamente en una frase, _"Hay algo malo"._

-Papa ocurre algo? –pregunto acercándose a el

-…

Louis permaneció de pie mirando fijamente el suelo, el momento que por mucho tiempo había evitado había llegado. Sintiendo la mirada de su hija paso una mano moviendo sus cabellos desordenándolos automáticamente, tras tomar una bocada de aire levanto su mirada topándose con el rostro preocupado de Hermione.

-Necesitamos hablar, pero quisiera que escucharas primero lo que voy a decir… comprenderé si me odias después de esto –respondió de forma nerviosa

El ceño de Hermione se vio arrugado ante las últimas palabras de su padre, decidió retroceder y sentarse en su cama esperando que su padre continuara.

-Por que te odiaría? –pregunto de nuevo mirándole fijamente

Los ojos de la morena en ningún momento dejaron de mirar a su padre, cada movimiento que realizaba dejaba en claro que estaba ocultando algo. Hermione era una persona paciente cuando se lo proponía pero la sensación que tenia sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo poco a poco comenzaba a estresarla y el silencio sepulcral que su padre tenia no le ayudaba en lo mas mínimo.

-Papa realmente estas empezando asustarme –confeso sentada al borde la cama

-…Nunca quise que esto llegara a ocurrir, fue algo que trate de ocultar pero creo siempre la verdad sale a la luz –Hermione frunció el ceño observando detenidamente a su padre, la voz grave del hombre sonaba asustada y nerviosa mientras que sus manos se movían de un lado a otro- mi vida se ha convertido en una abismo sin fondo, con mentiras que resultan muy difíciles de olvidar

-Papa de que hablas, se claro! –exigió con voz queda la joven

-Crecí como un niño normal escuchando los cuentos que parecían irreales con brujas y magos, sin embargo nunca te preguntaste porque tu madre y yo no nos sorprendimos cuando recibiste la carta de Howarts?

El corazón de la chica comenzó a latir apresuradamente, podía recordar con claridad cuando había recibido la carta, hubo felicitaciones y lagrimas en los ojos de sus padres pero nunca la sorpresa, por un momento Hermione dejo de respirar preguntándose que estaba a punto de ocurrir y porque su padre decía todo aquello, adonde quería llegar con eso.

-Puedes recordar que estuvimos felices y orgullosos, fue la decisión mas importante que tomaste cuando tenias a penas 11 años…eras una niña que eligió el camino de su futuro –espeto el hombre pensativo- sin embargo no estábamos sorprendidos…

-Lo recuerdo –murmuro la morena confundida

-…Cuando tenia 11 años yo también recibí una carta –espeto de manera baja y pensativa, Hermione abrió sus ojos al máximo completamente incrédula- Hermione mi bisabuelo era mago… tu provienes de una familia de magos…

Las palabras resonaron en sus oídos como un eco lejano y en su mente las palabras se quedaron grabadas, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo estremeciéndola completamente, era una broma cruel… era un producto de su imaginación. Sin embargo las piezas del rompecabezas se juntaron y cada una de ellas se acoplo bien en su lugar, las miradas curiosas y felicitaciones de sus familiares cuando le veían sin saber realmente lo que hacía. Ahora podía entenderlo y sin duda un sentimiento de enojo se albergo dentro de ella, había sido engañada toda su vida.

-x-

Apolline permaneció sentada en el recibirdor a la espera de su hija mayor, la chica se había marchado hace varias horas y la ansiedad y preocupación empezó a carcómela por dentro. La puerta se abrió y de allí entro Fleur con una gran sonrisa y en sus ojos un brillo de ilusión.

Los delgados brazos de la rubia abrazaron con fuerza a su madre, mientras suspiraba. Apolline sintió la felicidad que Fleur irradiaba y decidió no presionar a su hija para saber lo que había ocurrido. Relatando de una manera breve pero con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Quedamos en salir de nuevo –término la rubia con un suspiro de ensoñación

-Insisto en que deberías traerla a casa, tu padre y yo estamos muy ansiosos por verla…

-Lo sé madre, me encantaría traerla a casa y nunca dejarla ir de nuevo pero tenemos que conocernos primero –contesto Fleur con voz pensativa- No sé qué va a pasar cuando ella se vaya de nuevo..

-Irse? –pregunto Apolline confundida y un poco alarmada

La rubia quien yacía sentada en uno de los sillones se levanto y permaneció inmóvil mirando a través de los ventanales.

-Hermione vive en Inglaterra madre, y dudo mucho que ella se quede aquí por mi… –dijo con tristeza y con sus ojos ligeramente húmedos

La mujer mayor se levanto y abrazo a su hija con fuerza dándole el consuelo que necesitaba. En menos de 1 semana seria la reunión para conocer al prometido/a de Fleur, la joven por supuesto era consciente de ello y a pesar de que trataba de ocultar su impotencia y tristeza fracasaba miserablemente.

-No apresures las cosas cariño, tal vez Hermione pueda cambiar de opinión –consoló Apolline maternalmente- Eres muy bella y se que ganaras su corazón

-No quiero hacerme falsas esperanzas, ella no menciono nada sobre alguna relación sentimental que tuviera en Inglaterra pero…

-Fleur, las cosas van a tomar su rumbo natural…tienes una gran ventaja al saber que 'Ermione no está con alguien

-Mama! Por favor, no puedo confiarme y menos aun sabiendo que dentro de muy poco tiempo mi futuro estará en manos de alguien a quien desconozco! –Espeto la rubia un poco alterada y por su mejilla una lágrima resbalo- Recuerdo que durante el torneo de los tres magos, los rumores sobre un amorío con un Weasley parecía ser verdad

-Un weasley? –repito la mujer confundida- como Bill?

Fleur asintió lentamente limpiando el rastro de lagrimas que había en sus mejillas, sus ojos que antes eran iluminados por un brillo de alegría se veían opacados por la tristeza e impotencia que ella sentía, las cosas tomarían su curso natural pero el tiempo se veía venir de una forma lenta casi burlona sobre ella.

-No tiene ninguna importancia ahora, tengo que saber si tengo una oportunidad con ella lo antes posible – espeto Fleur con determinación conteniendo las lágrimas

-x-

-No es cierto! –Espeto con voz alterada colocando sus manos en los oídos- Estas mintiendo… …

-Escúchame Hermione, cuando recibí la carta era apenas un niño asustadizo que no creía en nada de eso –explico lentamente- mis padres al igual que yo me dieron la opción de elegir y por miedo e incredulidad yo la rechacé…

La chica castaña caminaba de un lado a otro con impaciencia tratando de tranquilizarse, ella a lo largo de los años había sido humillada por muchos y las palabras sonaban tan falsas e irreales, algunas veces deseo que eso sucediera y poder así dejar de ser la burla entre algunos pero ahora que lo sabía y que no era un sueño o algún producto de su imaginación sonaba tan extraño… tan falso.

-Mi familia a través de los años había conservado la costumbre pero yo no quería, mi incredulidad no me dejaba aceptarlo…mis padres me apoyaron, sin embargo hice que guardaran esto como un secreto…

-Dame una razón por la cual nunca me lo dijiste –exigió la castaña fulminándole con la mirada- no podías incluso decírmelo cuando la carta llego a mí!...

-Por favor escúchame, yo quería hacerlo pero simplemente no pude… era difícil, tu madre y yo prometimos guardarlo como un secreto hasta que el momento oportuno llegara..

-Y por supuesto ese momento perfecto es ahora 6 años después no? –espeto con ironía- toda mi vida he sido engañada… de casualidad hay algo más que quieras agregar?

El tono frio e irónico causo impacto en el hombre más de lo que pudo haber imaginado pero ese era el trato que el merecía, Hermione estaba en todo su derecho de estar enojada y aunque nunca le había hablado de esa manera antes sonaba tan dura y le dolía aunque quisiera pasarlo por alto.

-Mi abuelo fue un gran curandero que ayudo a muchas brujas y magos, algunos de la familia anhelaban ser como el, con su estilo de vida tranquilo y muy eficiente para todos… mi padre por su puesto soñó lo mismo para mí pero mi futuro no estaba en ese camino… a veces pienso que todo esto me paso por una maldición o algo por el estilo –termino el hombre con una melancólica risa – Tu bisabuelo se llamaba Sebastien y fue conocido perfectamente por su trato noble hacia los demás, tenía la paciencia y amabilidad que un hombre jamás se llego a pensar… por supuesto él viajaba demasiado en busca de nuevos elementos para las pociones, sentía una intensa pasión por su trabajo pero como todo ser humano él se enamoro, la fortuna que tenia hizo que pudiera comprar grandes terrenos con la única finalidad de proporcionar trabajo a quien lo necesitara… él no era un hombre ambicioso o con actitudes desagradables, amaba demasiado a Anne con quien formo una maravillosa familia…

La ira fue en aumento cada vez mas dentro de la morena, ella estaba a varios metros de su padre escuchando con atención, si bien nunca antes había oído hablar a su padre o cualquier otro sobre el pasado de la familia. Por lo general solo sus abuelos contaban historias de su juventud que ahora no le parecían del todo realista, si había vivido los 17 años de su vida engañada no tenía a alguien en quien pudiera confiar plenamente.

-El conoció a una Veela –Hermione se movió un poco mas cerca con atención, el tema le despertaba curiosidad tan solo el escuchar la última palabra pronunciada- su nombre era Juliette y al igual que el, era una gran bruja, se dice que ella tenía problemas con su familia a causa de su"elegido"

-Por qué? –pregunto la morena interrumpiendo bruscamente a su padre

El hombre le miro durante varios segundos para después suspirar lentamente.

-No sé mucho sobre esas criaturas pero…el no era de la misma posición económica que Juliette y por ello su familia no le aceptaba –musito el hombre pensativo- Tu bisabuelo les conoció e inmediatamente vio que en ellos podía confiarse plenamente, les gustaba ganar las cosas por si solos además de que fueron un gran apoyo para el… un lazo de amistad se formo y poco a poco la confianza creció en entre ellos, Juliette le apoyo sin ningún interés mas que el de sacar a su familia adelante junto con su esposo y a través de los años ellos lograron estabilizarse pero tu bisabuelo enfermo y pese a todos los intentos que Juliette hizo por salvarlo no funcionaron, pero antes de morir les hizo firmar un convenio con el cual saldarían su cuenta por lo que alguna vez Sebastien les dio…

-Que convenio?...-pregunto nuevamente

Los ojos marrones vieron fijamente al hombre en espera de saber más, sin embargo el ceño arrugado apareció en la cara del hombre. Hermione pareció ver un rastro de tristeza, de temor en el rostro de su padre. La tensión inundo el ambiente y poco a poco un calor sofocante aparición en la habitación, los segundos parecían minutos eternos en medio del silencio.

-…Uno donde un descendiente de Sebastien contraería matrimonio con uno de la familia de Juliette -contesto finalmente el hombre mirando fijamente el suelo

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Hermione y su respiración se entrecorto durante varios segundos, sonaba completamente aterrador todo lo relacionado con el convenio, sentía lastima y a la vez compasión por el que sufriría aquel destino tan cruel. Sin embargo la duda salto a ella preguntándose quién de todos sus primos o incluso ella seria quien cargaría con todo el peso de ese convenio.

Ella estaba segura que la familia de Juliette sabía sobre el convenio_, "las veelas son criaturas muy inteligentes"_ pensó con nerviosismo

-Significa que cualquiera de mis primos o incluso yo podría ser quien selle el convenio? – la voz se quebró dolorosamente y por un momento ella se imagino en el lugar del desafortunado, ella trago saliva nerviosamente

Louis apretó sus puños con rabia e impotencia, sus ojos se humedecieron ligeramente mientras una gota de sudor apareció en su frente. Su boca se entreabrió ligeramente pero ninguna palabra fue pronunciada, el hombre se sentó en el lugar que anteriormente su hija había ocupado, pero en ningún momento sus miradas se conectaron de nuevo.

-…Así es Hermione pero la decisión está tomada –respondió con preocupación

-Quien es… quien es el desafortunado? – pregunto con temerosidad

Louis exhalo y se puso de pie nuevamente, sus ojos observaron fijamente a su hija con tristeza y Hermione se movió incómodamente en su lugar, no le gustaba lo que estaba sucediendo, era como una pesadilla convertida en realidad. Era como una tonta novela muggle que una vez llego a ver pero esta vez no era falsa.

-Tu…

Solo esa palabra basto, solo eso hizo que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas y un gemido de impotencia escapara de su padre al notar el dolor en su hija. La morena camino de un lado a otro murmurando maldiciones dirigidas a su padre y al convenio, las lágrimas ya resbalaban por su mejilla y su pelo se desacomodo ante los movimientos desesperados que ella hacía, quienes se creían para unir su destino a un desconocido. El sentimiento de ira creció y poco a poco trato de calmarse, sus nudillos eran blancos de tanta fuerza con que los apretaba, el dolor que sentía no era nada en comparación al sentimiento de dolor que habito su corazón.

Precisamente ahora que Fleur había llegado a su vida, precisamente ahora que parecía tener una oportunidad para ser feliz junto a alguien el destino le unió a un desconocido al que odiaba sin conocerle.

-Vete papa! Sal de mi habitación…-grito con enojo

-Hermione por favor yo…

-No quiero escucharte, quiero estar sola! –Espeto con voz alterada – ya no quiero escuchar mas mentiras….

Louis le miro con culpabilidad, el nudo en su garganta comenzó a arder impidiéndole hablar. El camino lentamente hacia la puerta no sin antes ver una última vez a Hermione quien lloraba con rabia e impotencia por la terrible noticia. Esa noche la morena lloro desconsoladamente como si de nuevo le hubieran dicho que algún ser querido había muerto, esa noche una parte de ella murió y fue sustituida por la ira y odio hacia el misterioso prometido.

Los planes e ilusiones que Fleur había creado en ella se desvanecieron poco a poco, estaba claro lo que iba a ocurrir, su futuro seria una sentencia… una tortura que pagaría sin tener culpa. Las acciones del pasado dejarían grandes estragos en su vida convirtiéndola en un infierno del cual no había aparente salida. El único remedio para no lastimar a la rubia era el alejarse y volver al trato de antes, estaba a tiempo de dar marcha atrás y lo haría, ella trataría de olvidar a Fleur por mucho dolor que eso causara.

-x-

Madeline apareció frente a Louis mirándole fijamente, los ojos del hombre estaban rojos al borde de derramar las lágrimas que con tanta rabia contenía. La mujer solo asintió y observo por un momento la puerta de la habitación donde Hermione estaba.

-Ella tenía razón…-exclamo con lentitud mirando con atención el rostro angustiado de Louis- No tenias el derecho de ocultárselo

-Madeline, por favor! No quiero escucharte… no ahora después de lo que he hecho

-Tarde o temprano ella se enteraría, es mi trabajo cerciorarme que Hermione cumpla con el convenio y ahora que por fin lo sabe debo marcharme…recuerda que el viernes de la próxima semana ella ira a mi oficina y se reunirá con los Delacour

-No puedo obligarla, será duro para ella todo esto –contesto con impotencia

-Lo hará… tiene que hacerlo, tu sabes lo que puede ocurrir sino no lo hace –advirtió la mujer con preocupación- es magia antigua y muy poderosa la que puede hacerle daño…

Nada fue dicho por Louis, sabía que era inútil protestar y persuadir a Madeline de cumplir con su trabajo. Tenía que encontrar la forma de que Hermione lo escuchara, no podía dejar que algo malo sucediera si ella no cumplía, cada vez mas la impotencia que sentía crecía dentro de el.

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer Louis por el bien de ella

La mujer empezó a caminar hacia las escalera dejándole ahí completamente destrozado, el dolor que sentía era igual al que sufrió cuando perdió a su esposa, y el temor de perder a su única hija le angustiaba con gran aversión.

-Te hice una promesa Jane, y jamás dejare que algo malo le suceda a nuestra hija… no si puedo evitarlo

-x-

_4 días después…._

Gabrielle llamo a la puerta por segunda vez con preocupación, ella acerco su oreja para tratar de escuchar aunque sea el mínimo ruido que le indicara que su hermana estaba bien pero sus cejas se arrugaron con decepción. Desde que Hermione había dejado plantada a su hermana las cosas habían cambiado, Fleur acudió día tras día pensando que tal vez la chica nunca tuvo la intención de dejarle y menos ahora cuando parecía que habían hecho una amistad, sin embargo ahora que habían pasado 4 días su hermana no guardaba ya ninguna esperanza.

Dentro de 3 días ella se iría de nuevo a Beauxbatons y probablemente Hermione a Hogwarts sino es que ya lo había hecho. Ella suspiro con disgusto pensando en que podía hacer, tenía ganas de matar a la chica por hacer sufrir de nuevo a su hermana, ni siquiera Bill la había llegado a lastimar tanto, pero de nuevo recordó que nunca hubo nada serio con el.

-Juro que si te tuviera frente a mi 'ermione te mataría con mis propias manos -murmuro con enojo

La puerta se abrió sorpresivamente revelando a una Fleur completamente desarreglado y con los ojos ligeramente enrojecidos, la rubia más pequeña suspiro silenciosamente al comprobar que todo estaba bien.

-Sucede algo Gabby? –pregunto con cansancio apoyándose en el marco de la puerta

Una de las manos de Gabrielle se dirigió hacia su pelo moviéndolo nerviosamente sin saber exactamente qué decir, ella quería ayudar a su hermana, quería buscar una solución para ya no verla sufrir pero no sabía como hacerlo y estaba segura de que la misma Fleur tampoco.

-Nada –exclamo con rapidez ganando una mirada curiosa de la chica mayor- Esta bien… Quiero ayudarte

El rostro de Fleur se ilumino ligeramente ante la sonrisa tierna que le regalo

-No hay nada que hacer Gabrielle, ella se ha ido de nuevo –espeto con tristeza

-Podemos intentar algo, cualquier cosa…-insistió la niña nuevamente- no te des por vencida de nuevo Fleur

-Hay que ser realistas Gabby, no hay absolutamente nada que hacer –repitió con paciencia y dolor- a partir de mañana todo será diferente

Gabrielle la miro confundida pero decidió no hacerle mas caso, ella tenía la voluntad de ayudarle en lo que fuera pero ahora parecía que esa no era su hermana, sin duda alguna jamás había escuchado hablar a Fleur de esa manera, no sin antes intentarlo por lo menos.

-No te entiendo, creí que la amabas… tu dijiste

-Por que la amo debo dejarla ir, a veces es la mejor de las decisiones –interrumpió con sus ojos ligeramente empañados de lagrimas

La menor de las rubias solo entrecerró sus ojos y se dio la media vuelta, Fleur casi podía adivinar lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su hermana, sonaba fácil tratar de encontrar una solución pero de nada serviría ahora, su tiempo se había agotado y mañana por la noche ella conocería a su prometido.

-Es lo mejor…-se dijo así misma con tristeza

-x-

Hermione despertó con el habitual dolor de cabeza, sus ojos estaban hinchados con ojeras demasiado notorias debajo de ellos y su pelo rizado estaba revuelto. Ella era un desastre. Sin embargo después de casi una semana encerrada en su habitación con alimentación escaza por su propia voluntad la castaña salió de la habitación, no tardo demasiado para encontrarse con su padre quien parecía estarle esperando.

-Tenemos que hablar…

La mirada de ella se clavo en el con frialdad y su cuerpo se tenso, el hombre lo noto y solo atino a desviar su mirada hacia el suelo.

-sobre que? –pregunto descendiendo las escaleras- vas a decirme cuando voy a casarme acaso?

-Hermione por favor…-murmuro Louis lentamente

La castaña se detuvo a unos cuantos escalones lejos de su padre y se cruzo de brazos esperando, el silencio era tenso para ambos pero Hermione no haría absolutamente nada para acabarlo, ella no iba a perdonar el engaño fácilmente y de eso estaba segura

-Hoy en la noche iremos a una reunión importante…

-Lo siento pero no estoy de ánimos para acompañarte–protesto con frialdad

Louis respiro profundamente tratando de calmarse, las cosas con la chica estaban saliéndose de control y no era para más. Hermione era terca y estaba aun enojada por la noticia aunque eso quedaba corto a lo que verdaderamente sentía.

-Hermione escúchame –dijo en voz alta con su rostro inexpresivo- hoy me acompañaras a la reunión, quieras o no…

-No estás en condiciones de obligarme así que no….

-Conoceremos a tu prometido y aunque sea a rastras me acompañaras –interrumpió ganando una mirada sorprendida de Hermione, la chica retrocedió aun perturbada con la primeras palabras- a las 7 te veré en la sala –ordeno al darse la vuelta y marcharse

La castaña permaneció de pie aun mas sorprendida, el tono que su padre había utilizado le dejo claro que nada lo haría cambiar de opinión aunque estaba segura que podría escapar y nadie podría hacer nada o al menos eso pensaba. Era una idea increíble pero no muy convincente, de pronto el aire parecía que había abandonado sus pulmones por la opresión que ahí sentía. Los ojos color marron se entrecerraron con enojo y de pronto el rostro de ella se alzo conteniendo las lagrimas.

-Si es lo que quiere voy hacerlo –espeto con rabia y sus manos con fuerza apretadas- Voy hacer que mi prometido se arrepienta de casarse conmigo…

Con esas palabras de llenas de rencor y determinación subió a su habitación, Hermione sonrió con frialdad y se dispuso a buscar un vestido apropiado para la ocasión. Ella tenía un plan y ni siquiera el mismo Voldemort volviendo de la muerte la haría desistir de ello.

-x-

Fleur se miro al espejo una vez mas y en su rostro ninguna emoción se dibujo, sus ojos recorrieron su reflejo con tristeza. Ella reprimió un grito de desesperación y opto por salir de ahí, sus padres ya estaban esperándole, ambos tratando de parecer fuertes para darle el apoyo y consuelo que necesitaba.

Gabrielle permaneció en silencio observando todo lo que ocurría, ella sabía que sus padres escondían algo al igual que su hermana. Quizás lo más extraño es que de pronto todos – a excepción de ella- se marchaban sin mencionar a donde. Fleur no parecía del todo contenta sino un poco triste a juzgar por la expresión afligida en su rostro.

La mayor de las rubias tomo la mano de su padre y la apretó con ligera fuerza, Fleur respiro profundo tratando de controlarse, se sentía fuera de lugar, llena de temor sobre el futuro que le esperaba. Quien diría que un compromiso traería demasiadas desgracias. Siempre imagino que el día de su boda sería algo especial, lleno de felicidad y alegría junto a la persona que amaba pero al parecer toda oportunidad que tenia para conquistar a Hermione había terminado.

"_Hermione"_ pensó con tristeza una vez más, Apolline beso la frente de la niña y se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa melancólica. Ellos salieron de la mansión sabiendo que al regresa ya nada sería igual, tanto años de espera finalmente habían terminado.

-Vamos querida –dijo Armand lentamente- todo saldrá bien

-Dudo mucho que sea así padre pero no hay más remedio – Apolline reprimió las intensas ganas de llorar al ver la infelicidad en el rostro de su hija- aunque quisiera huir se perfectamente que una maldición esta sobre mí, es injusto…

-Lo sé cariño y no sabes cuánto nos cuesta a tu padre y a mi ponerte en esta situación –espeto la madre de la chica con voz quebrada

-En todo momento estaremos a tu lado… seguiremos buscando una solución

-Ustedes saben mejor que yo cual es –interrumpió con un ligero dolor en la garganta- Hermione es la única que puede ayudarme… pero ella es imposible

Intercambiando una mirada de dolor e impotencia, ambos señores Delacour se movieron incómodamente en su asiento del coche, el silencio que los embargo era lleno de nostalgia pero sobre todo de angustia.

Los ojos de Fleur se clavaron en la ventana polarizada del auto, su vista estaba empañada de lagrimas pero se negaban a derramarse, el único consuelo y buen recuerdo era el saber que al menos tuvo una oportunidad para conocer a Hermione mas de lo que llego a pensar. Una sonrisa melancólica se formo en sus labios trayendo los viejos recuerdos a su mente.

El auto se detuvo frente a un pequeño edificio que parecía estar en malas condiciones, Fleur suspiro y lentamente bajo del coche. Sus padres se dirigieron hacia la puerta y entraron al lugar. Por dentro una pequeña sala estaba acomodada en cada extremo de la habitación, un viejo escritorio estaba justo al lado de una puerta café.

Armand tomo la mano de su hija entre las suyas y lentamente condujo a ambas mujer hacia el sillón mas grande. El corazón de la rubia latía aceleradamente, los nervios empezaban a carcomerla en la amarga espera. De pronto la puerta se abrió y de ahí salió una mujer mayor, Fleur al igual que sus padres se pusieron de pie y entraron a la oficina donde sorpresivamente su abuela Silvia se encontraba sentada en una de las sillas.

-Todo saldrá bien querida –exclamo la mujer al verla

-x-

Louis abrió la puerta de la pequeña oficina y recorrió el lugar con su mirada en busca de Madeline. La mujer abrió la puerta y les indico que entraran, Hermione clavo su mirada en el suelo con frustración y escucho como su padre saludo a los que ahí estaban presentes, ella se mantuvo cerca de la puerta sin mirar a nadie.

La tensión podía sentirse en el ambiente y pareció ir en aumento cuando Madeline aclaro su garganta para llamar su atención, la castaña levanto su vista y observo a la mujer con disgusto. Los ojos marrones observaron a los que ahí estaban y lo que llamo su atención fue el pelo rubio de las mujeres.

-Daré inicio de lectura al testamento de Sebastien Granger y convenio firmado por Elie y Juliette Delacour en el cual se mencionan algunas capsulas importantes que deben cumplirse, cualquier duda que haya será aclarada al final –Hermione se recargo en la pared cruzando sus brazos con indignación cuando se dio cuenta de que aquello solo había sido una pequeña indirecta, ella estaba tan sumergida en el enojo que no se percato de algo importante- _"Yo Sebastien Granger, en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales, designo como herederos de las tierras de plantación y huertas a Elie y Juliette Delacour. _

_A mi amada esposa Jacqueline Puckle dejo todo lo que resta de mi fortuna con la certeza de que criara y cuidara del bienestar de nuestros hijos._

_Puedo llegar a imaginar la expresión en el rostro de cada uno de ustedes, Elie mas de una vez insististe en saldar tu deuda y yo siempre me negué rotundamente, se que eres un hombre de palabra y es por ello que confié plenamente en ti hasta mi último aliento. La muerte es un suceso natural inesperado que ni la misma magia es capaz de revertir, el bienestar de mi familia estaba en mis manos y se que al irme muchas cosas serán difíciles pero se que ustedes no dejaran a Jacqueline sola. El lazo entre las familias se unió convirtiéndonos en una sola, se que será duro pero es la única forma para que nuestras familias permanezcan unidas aun después de nuestra muerte... _

_Para que puedan disfrutar cada parte de su fortuna firmaran un convenio en el cual ustedes aceptan que uno de los descendientes de la cuarta generación Delacour se una en matrimonio con un descendiente de mi sangre. Elie, con esto tu deuda quedara saldada. En caso de que alguno de ustedes esté en desacuerdo su parte será dada al ministerio para disponer de ella, sin olvidar las repercusiones sociales que vendrán ante su negación._

Madeline termino de leer el testamento y observo cada rostro en la habitación, los señores Delacour estaban pálidos mientras su hija tenia la mirada perdida.

La castaña contuvo la respiración por varios segundos y observo a su padre con incredulidad, sus ojos nuevamente se clavaron en las personas que estaban frente a ella y se acerco un paso más tratando de reconocer a alguna de las mujeres.

-"Delacour!... me casare con una Delacour! " –pensó con sorpresa e ira a la vez

-Procederé a leer el convenio firmado por ambos señores Delacour –Fleur derramo una lagrima de dolor, su madre solo tomo su mano y la apretó- Yo Elie Delacour me comprometo a saldar la deuda mediante la unión de mi descendiente, de lo contrario el primogénito de la cuarta generación afrontara una maldición sin aparente cura. La única salida para que este convenio no sea valido será el ritual de cortejo que se inicia cuando la veela encuentra a su compañero, y como prueba se mostrara el álbum genealógico de la familia Delacour para evitar algún tipo de engaño.

La oficina quedo en silencio nuevamente y la mujer abrió lo que parecía ser un libro viejo, Hermione apretó la mandíbula y sus manos las apretó tan fuerte que los nudillos estaban blancos por la fuerza que ponía. Louis se volvió hacia su hija y noto la mirada fría llena de odio.

-Es injusto… -espeto llamando la atención de todos- me opongo totalmente a este maldito convenio

Fleur parpadeo varias veces tratando de asimilar lo que estaba pasando, no podía ser verdad. La voz detrás de ella era conocida, sonaba como la Hermione. Ella lentamente se puso de pie ante la mirada confundida de sus padres quienes imitaron su acción, y con lentitud encaro a la morena quien al verla se sorprendió

-Tú!...Fleur tu lo sabías –la rubia noto como la mirada de la chica se endurecía poco a poco – lo sabías y no me dijiste nada!

-Yo no sabía que eras…-musito la rubia con sinceridad

-No intentes engañarme de nuevo, ahora entiendo todo a la perfección… estas disfrutando de esto verdad! –dijo Hermione con voz alterada

-Ustedes se conocen? –pregunto Apolline confundida

-Si mama –contesto Fleur sosteniendo la mirada de la castaña-… ella es Hermione

**-x-**

**Valio la pena tanta espera? :)**


	6. Tiempo

Hey chicos! Como están?... Pido una disculpa como siempre por mi tardanza y también quisiera desearles Feliz año nuevo, hubiera querido darles un capitulo de cada historia como regalo pero surgieron varias cosas en mi familia. En fin, quisiera darles nuevamente las gracias por leer esta historia. _Actualmente estoy escribiendo el siguiente capítulo de Never Surrender y lo más probable es que lo publique el jueves o viernes ya que faltan unos detalles por escribir :P pero sigue en pie aun ok? Pueden checar mi perfil donde doy mi palabra y la cumpliré. :) _

_-x-_

"_**Tiempo"**_

_5__- "__Busca a la chica con la sonrisa rota,__pregúntale si quiere quedarse un rato"_

_-x-_

_-Ustedes se conocen? –pregunto Apolline confundida_

_-Si mama –contesto Fleur sosteniendo la mirada de la castaña-… ella es Hermione_

_-x-_

Louis se coloco justo al lado de Hermione tratando de controlarla, pero la chica parecía que iba a explotar de nuevo en cualquier momento. Fleur se acerco unos pasos más hacia ella pero la castaña retrocedió.

-Hermione yo no lo sabía, te lo juro –espeto la rubia a borde del llanto-…yo no sabía que tu eras mi prometida

-Cállate! No digas eso… yo no soy nada tuyo –interrumpió con frialdad- ahora más que nunca voy a estar alejada de ti!

-Señorita es injusto que se comporte de esta manera con mi nieta –dijo Silvia al ponerse de pie y mirar a Hermione fijamente- Fleur está diciendo la verdad…

-Escuche señora, su nieta me importa un bledo ahora, simple y sencillamente no me importa lo que dijo por que eso no va hacer que yo cambie de opinión… ahora ya que todo quedo claro no tiene caso que siga aquí –termino al darse la vuelta salir de la oficina

-'Ermione por favor no te vayas–susurro la rubia pero la chica ya se había marchado

Apolline envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Fleur consolándola mientras Armand parecía furioso por el trato hacia su hija, Louis aclaro su garganta con nerviosismo y observo como las lagrimas de la rubia más joven caían incontroladamente por su rostro.

-Lamento mucho lo que ocurrió, mi hija dice cosas hirientes cuando está enojada…-explico lentamente Louis- todo está siendo muy difícil para ella, supongo que todo ha sido mi culpa por no haber sido honesto con ella desde un principio. Por favor te ruego que la perdones –termino al observar a la chica que asentía lentamente

-Es normal que actué así pero tenemos que encontrar la forma en que ella acepte el convenio –dijo Silvia con su ceño ligeramente fruncido

Fleur permaneció en silencio tratando de controlar su llanto mientras que su madre suspiraba dolorosamente al ver todo lo que ese convenio podía hacer.

-Debo alcanzar a mi hija y por favor de nuevo les pido que la disculpen –Exclamo Louis avergonzado

-Tome, esta es nuestra dirección y por favor si ocurre algún cambio háganoslo saber -dijo Armand al darle una tarjeta

Louis se despidió rápidamente y salió del lugar, Madeline quien estaba en silencio detrás de su escritorio solo observaba a la familia frente a ella. Silvia Delacour nuevamente tomo asiento e intercambio unas palabras rápidas en francés con su hija.

-Debemos terminar con esto –musito la mujer observando el libro viejo entre sus manos

Asintiendo en silencio Madeline abrió el viejo libro con sumo cuidado hasta que llego a un pequeño dibujo donde el nombre de Fleur Delacour estaba inscrito como titulo además de una pequeña foto de ella, una línea color negra estaba unida a un pequeño cuadro blanco donde el nombre de su compañero estaba inscrito. Un nudo se formo en la garganta de Madeline mientras leía en nombre frente a ella; Hermione Jean Granger.

-x-

Una tras otra maldición fue dicha por lo debajo mientras caminaba en la calle solitaria, las lagrimas se asomaban en sus ojos pero no eran capaces de derramarse. Hermione se detuvo y exhalo pesadamente, el rostro de Fleur estaba presente en su mente y con tristeza recordó los ojos azules llenos de lagrimas por su culpa. El cargo de conciencia era casi insoportable pero una voz aun mas interna argumentaba la traición que ella le había hecho. Acaso era tan difícil decirle que iban a casarse por culpa de un maldito convenio?... Al parecer lo era, y no importaba cuantas explicaciones escuchara si había sido engañada. Si algo odiaba Hermione Granger eran las mentiras.

Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo cuando sintió un brazo sobre sus hombros, su padre la miro de forma preocupada antes de pedir un taxi. Ninguna palabra fue dicha en el trayecto y la tensión parecía que iba en aumento conforme se acercaban a su hogar, ambos castaños evitaban mirarse, Hermione torció sus labios molesta por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo de pronto en su vida.

Al bajar del auto ella inmediatamente se adentro a la casa en busca de la tranquilidad que necesitaba, suficientes lagrimas había derramado y el enojo que aun permanecía inquebrantable dentro de ella.

-Hermione –llamo su padre al ver que subía las escaleras, la joven se detuvo pero se negó a mirarlo de frente- por favor te ruego que pienses bien las cosas, se que no estoy en posición de pedirte nada pero lo hago por tu bien…

Louis contuvo la respiración y observo como Hermione subía las escaleras en silencio, no sabia si había ignorado sus palabras o lo pensaría, con un suspiro de cansancio subió también las escaleras .

..

Hermione rápidamente entro al baño individual que estaba en su habitación y se paro frente al espejo, su rostro estaba pálido sin expresión alguna, era como una muerta en vida, sin ninguna chispa de alegría. Ella poco a poco se despojo de su ropa meditando todo lo que había ocurrido en la oficina de esa mujer. Mas de una vez había imaginado a Fleur como su esposa, pero ahora que realmente sucedería no podía aceptarlo, una parte de ella se negaba rotundamente por temor a volver a ser engañada, la falta de confianza era clara entre ambas. _"solo tenias que confiar en mi Fleur, si lo hubieras hecho nada de esto estaría pasando" _pensó con ligera tristeza.

Para ser la chica mas inteligente de todo Hogwarts Hermione se comportaba como cierto pelirrojo terco y necio que conocía, eran casi iguales en cuestión de terquedad, para ambos era difícil escuchar a los demás después de descubrir que había sido engañados.

-Ni en mis peores pesadillas imagine que llegaría a sucederme esto a mi –murmuro al salir del baño- sin embargo por mucho que odie la idea de casarme con Fleur de esta forma, no puedo negar que lo deseo…

-x-x-

Fleur subió las escaleras rápidamente dejando a sus padres completamente angustiados, las lagrimas se habían detenido en algún momento durante el trayecto a su hogar, para suerte de todos ellos la pequeña Gabrielle dormía profundamente en su habitación sin saber la angustia que estaban sintiendo sus padres y hermana.

Apolline sollozo en voz alta cuando vio desaparecer a Fleur, la impotencia que sentía no podía ignorarla. Era la desesperación que una madre siente cuando ve a su hija en dolor, cuando por más que trata de buscar una solución al problema parece imposible de resolver. Armand la abrazo contra su pecho consolándola hasta que lograra calmarse.

La noche había sido llena de sorpresas, lágrimas y gritos para todos, en especial para Fleur quien sentía como su cuerpo perdía fuerza poco a poco. Todas las emociones encontradas empezaban a afectarle como lo imaginaba.

-Que haremos Armand? –pregunto la mujer con notoria desesperación, ambos adultos se encontraba sentados observando como la chimenea estaba en todo su esplendor

-Solo el tiempo puede respondernos esa pregunta… -contesto sabiamente el hombre- Esa chica tomara la decisión correcta

-Ella ni siquiera sabe que es la compañera de bonos de Fleur, el convenio aun puede quedar en el olvido si ella acepta a nuestra hija

Los ojos azules de Armand observaron a su esposa con ligera tristeza y preocupación, la joven había reaccionado mal ante la noticia del convenio y el enterarse de que era la elegida de la veela no hacia ninguna diferencia.

-No es tan sencillo Apolline, estamos olvidando algo muy importante –La mujer se enderezo para observar su rostro fijamente- Ella no aceptara inmediatamente a Fleur porque, bueno, quizás ella no tiene gusto por la mujeres

-Fleur es hermosa y si tan solo ella le diera la oportunidad se enamoraría de ella

-No lo dudo pero tu misma la escuchaste, ella no quiere saber nada de Fleur o el convenio… ella solo necesita tiempo para pensarlo bien

-Ojala pudiera cambiar mi lugar con el de Fleur para que no sufra –musito la mujer con angustia

-Algo me dice que tendremos una respuesta sensata por parte de ella_ -_dijo tranquilizando a la mujer aferrada a el- solo debemos tener paciencia…

Apolline asintió resignada con sus palabras, debía tener paciencia y ser fuerte por su hija. Sin embargo Armand se encontraba repasando lo que había sucedido hace menos de una hora, incluso Silvia le había mirado en el momento querido trasmitirle que todo estaría bien, después de todo solo el tiempo seria el encargado para decidir sobre el futuro de Fleur.


	7. Acepto

"_Acepto"_

Las gotas de lluvia resbalaron por el enorme ventanal y el silencio perturbador envolvía la habitación. Gabrielle permaneció junto a la puerta con la mirada perdida, sus cejas estaban arrugadas y las pequeñas manos se retorcían en nerviosismo. Ella odiaba los días nublados cuando la luz brillante del sol se ocultaba, ella se sentía vulnerable y deprimida, era una sensación inquietante que evitaba poder acercarse a la cama de su hermana mayor.

-Gabrielle- un ligero murmullo se escucho y la niña se acerco lentamente- Gabrielle…

La menor de las rubias odiaba las gotas de lluvia porque son parecidas a las lágrimas y ella odiaba derramarlas. Ella se sentó con cuidado al borde de la cama. Sus ojos azules se clavaron en el rostro pálido de Fleur con preocupación.

-Oye –susurro tomando la mano de Fleur entre las suyas- como te sientes?

-No sé qué paso… -la mayor de las chicas observo el semblante de su hermana y sonrió fingidamente para tranquilizarla- pero ya estoy mejor

-No lo creo, Fleur volviste a desmayarte –espeto Gabrielle con cierta desesperación- no sé que está pasando entre mis padres y tu pero sea lo que sea esta haciéndote daño…

La joven desvió su mirada con cierta culpabilidad y apretó la mano de Gabrielle. Ella suspiro silenciosamente y pensó en las palabras de su pequeña hermana. Habían pasado 2 días desde que sabia del convenio, 2 días en los cuales su cuerpo se debilitaba más que antes, 2 largos días desde que había visto a Hermione… Los ojos azules se empañaron ligeramente y Fleur soltó con suavidad la mano de Gabrielle.

-Fleur…-exclamo la joven al notar las lagrimas que empezaban a rodar por las mejillas de su hermana- Hermione tiene que ver con esto, verdad?

-Recuerdas cuando mama nos hablo acerca de nuestros compañeros? –divago Fleur en voz alta, Gabrielle asintió y le miro con cierta curiosidad- Sabes que cuando el amor llega es imposible resistirnos, es como una enfermedad y al mismo tiempo un alivio… Una veela cuando ama lo hace con toda su alma, mente y corazón. Lo único que quiere es ser feliz y entregarse por completo, sin embargo cuando no es correspondida…-la voz de la rubia se quebró ligeramente y desvió su mirada hacia la ventana- puede estar muerta en vida.

-De que estás hablando Fleur?

-Nuestro compañero es todo para nosotros, es nuestra otra mitad… nuestra alma gemela y… lo mejor que una persona que ama con tal profundidad; solo quiere ver la felicidad del otro –Gabrielle extendió su mano y volvió a unirla con la de Fleur- aunque eso implique que no sea _conmigo_…

-Tu…-señalo Gabrielle con cierto temblor en su voz

-…Voy a dejarla ir Gaby, será lo mejor…

-Pero, Fleur…tú no puedes hacer eso! Hermione es tu…

-Ella nunca fue ni será nada mío, _ella no me pertenece…_-interrumpió con notorio dolor en su voz- ella tiene que ser feliz aunque no sea conmigo

La menor de las rubias se inclino y abrazo con fuerza a su hermana, la niña permaneció con los ojos cerrados evitando que las lágrimas que en sus ojos se formaban se derramaran. Sintió enojo e impotencia por el estado tan desdichado que atravesaba una de las personas que mas amaba, Fleur no merecía tanto dolor.

Fue la primera vez que Gabrielle odio ser una veela, fue la primera vez que ella odio a Hermione por ser tan egoísta y causar daño a su hermana.

-_"Por que todo tiene que ser tan complicado? –_ Pensó mientras observaba las gotas de lluvia resbalar por el cristal de la ventana

-x-

Hermione salió de su habitación en silencio, rogando que su padre no se atravesara en su camino. Los últimos 2 días ambos se habían evitado –_más bien Hermione_- con la única esperanza de no molestar mas al otro, las comidas eran tensas y el apetito algunas veces desaparecía pero ninguno tenía el suficiente valor para decirlo. El tema del convenio no había sido tocado de nuevo, no hubo más presión ni intentos para aceptarlo y la castaña deseaba que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad.

Los libros no eran una distracción, ni siquiera ese extraño aparato que pasaba dibujos animados. Nada era lo suficientemente interesante para atraer la atención de Hermione. Las noches eran aun más peores recordando entre sueños los ojos azules llenos de lágrimas, la voz quebrada de Fleur tratando de explicarle que no sabía nada.

Pero eso solo era una excusa ante los oídos de Hermione. _Excusas… Mentiras. _

La morena se detuvo un momento al pie de la escalera observando a su alrededor, nuevamente empezó a caminar pero se detuvo abruptamente junto al marco de la puerta de la sala donde podía observar a su padre junto a una mujer. "_Madeline"_ pensó retrocediendo un paso escuchando la conversación.

-Ella parece estar peor que antes, según por lo que dijo Apolline –Explico la mujer con voz preocupada. Hermione escucho con atención sintiendo como su corazón latía apresuradamente.

-Te dijo por qué?

-Bueno, en realidad Louis no soy yo la indicada para explicarte lo que le ha sucedido a Fleur…

Un nudo se había formado en la garganta de Hermione al escuchar el nombre de la rubia, al igual que un escalofrió estremeció su cuerpo. La castaña ignoro la extraña sensación y puso de nuevo su atención en la conversación que sostenía su padre con Madeline

-Entonces ella se ha desmayado varias veces desde la reunión? –Dijo Louis con cierta angustia en su voz. –Tal vez el estrés y la presión de estos últimos días tuvo un efecto fuerte en ella…

-Yo no lo creo Louis –interrumpió la mujer poniéndose de pie- Las Veelas son criaturas un tanto vulnerables en estas situaciones, en el caso de Fleur su cuerpo se encuentra muy débil…

-Sus padres no han buscado ayuda?

-Por supuesto que si lo han hecho –contesto Madeline asintiendo pensativamente- pero nada parecer surtir efecto…Al parecer la maldición está empezando

_-"Oh dios, Oh dios!" – _Los ojos marrones se abrieron al máximo ante las últimas palabras, la respiración comenzaba a entrecortarse y el rostro de Hermione palideció rápidamente. Por supuesto, _el convenio… la maldición y el rechazo_.

La culpa rápidamente golpeo la mente de la joven Gryffindor mientras se sentaba en el suelo frio, las voces de su padre y Madeline desaparecieron. La mirada de Hermione se puso vidriosa en cuestión de segundos imaginando a Fleur en dolor.

Insensible. Egoísta… _Estúpida. _Los dedos delgados de la castaña se retorcían nerviosamente en su regazo pensando en lo que había hecho, su boca estaba entreabierta exhalando pesadamente y sus ojos estaban húmedos ligeramente. Por más que Hermione trataba de encontrar una excusa para actuar de esa forma no podía encontrarla. Si amaba a Fleur, ¿Por qué hacerle daño? ¿Por qué negarse a ese matrimonio que anhelaba desesperadamente?... No había lógica ni razón.

-_"Ella me mintió" –_ Recordó con su ceño arrugado-_"Mi orgullo no se doblega fácilmente, ni siquiera aunque sea Fleur" _

-Fleur parece tan… acabada –exclamo Louis- es a causa del convenio no?

-Puede ser…aunque no hay que saltarse a conclusiones

-A que te refieres?

-Apolline menciono que Fleur tuvo una mejoría en su salud, no sufrió desmayos en días… era como si estuviera recuperándose hasta que…

-supo quien era su prometido –termino Louis rascando la parte posterior de su cabeza. Hermione permaneció escuchando desde el suelo con su mirada perdida, nadie se había percatado de su presencia.

Un silencio apareció en la sala y los dos adultos solo se dedicaban a recordar lo que había sucedido hace dos días. Louis paso una mano sobre su rostro nerviosamente; Tal vez Fleur se había puesto mal al saber que iba a casarse con su hija, _una mujer_. El impacto que había tenido la noticia en la rubia la había llevado hasta ese estado tan delicado, haciendo más fácil que la maldición hiciera su trabajo. Louis podía entender a las dos chicas, Hermione aunque era bisexual no significaba que podía enamorarse de cualquier mujer y Fleur, la chica tal vez no era…

-Has hablado con Hermione? –rompió el silencio Madeline, Louis sacudió su cabeza en forma negativa desviando su mirada- Louis…

-Yo no puedo obligar a mi hija –interrumpió poniéndose de pie- Lamento mucho lo que esta pasándole a Fleur, pero no puedo obligar a Hermione a casarse con ella sino quiere…Suficiente ya he hecho con decirle del convenio

-No es culpa tuya y tú lo sabes, esto se acordó mucho antes de que tú nacieras y no podías hacer nada

-El hecho es que Hermione está en esta situación por culpa de mi sangre… -dijo Louis arrugando su frente- Mi hija es bisexual...

Hermione trago saliva nerviosamente sintiendo como el calor invadía su cuerpo, a donde quería llegar su padre ventilando sus preferencias. Trato de mantener la calma e ignorar la vergüenza que sentía, esa mujer no tenia el derecho de saber sobre su vida privada. La morena paso una mano sobre su cabello rizado suspirando en voz baja.

-Tal vez esta chica, Fleur, no es… -Ahí estaba el punto del comentario, Hermione apretó los dientes mientras escuchaba. Era cierto lo que su padre decía, Fleur no podía ser lesbiana mucho menos bisexual. La chica se alejo del lugar gateando para no levantar ninguna sospecha, un pequeño dolor en su corazón la hizo alejarse lo más rápido posible.

-…Tal vez –mintió la mujer encogiéndose de hombros.

Madeline sabía que era mentira, ella había visto el nombre de Hermione en el viejo libro de la familia de Fleur. Hermione era la compañera de Fleur y aunque muriera por decirle a Louis sobre ello no podría, su ética tenía que estar antes que cualquier situación.

-Aunque…Hermione? –dijo Louis sorprendido por la repentina aparición de su hija, tanto él como Madeline intercambiaron miradas nerviosas y sorprendidas al notar el rostro frio y pose indiferente.

-X-

Gabrielle se deslizo aun más cerca de su hermana observando el semblante tranquilo.

La mayor de las rubias había dejado de llorar hace varios minutos y estaba al borde del sueño, poco a poco Fleur se quedo dormida y Gabrielle salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido. Justo en el momento que bajaba por las escaleras escucho el timbre de la puerta principal, se detuvo un tanto confundida y observo como su madre abrió la puerta rápidamente.

Apolline ahogo un grito de sorpresa al ver a Hermione frente a ella. Con voz tranquila le invito a pasar y las ansias comenzaron a carcomerla por dentro, su corazón latía apresuradamente y con nerviosismo se dirigieron a la enorme sala. Gabrielle observo en todo momento con sus ojos azules abiertos en incredulidad y enojo. ¿Quién se creía esa chica para venir a su casa después de haber roto el corazón de su hermana?

Fleur tenía que enterarse y sin impórtale lo que sucedía entre su madre y Hermione subió las escaleras rápidamente.

…

-Puedo ofrecerte algo de beber, Hermione? –pregunto Apolline educadamente rompiendo el silencio tenso

-No gracias…-respondió la joven para después aclarar su garganta ligeramente, el nudo persistente empezaba a doler.- En realidad Apolline estoy aquí para algo muy importante…

-Lo se –Apolline asintió nerviosamente- La forma en que nos conocimos no fue la mejor, mi hija no había dejado de hablar sobre ti…

-Mi reacción no fue la mejor en la reunión –contesto Hermione ignorando las palabras de la mujer mayor- Y pido disculpas… Sin embargo vine a reparar _mi error…_-La mujer rubia abrió la boca en confusión pero fue silenciada por Hermione cuando empezó a hablar- Sino le importa quisiera hablar…

Apolline asintió confundida esperando a que la chica hablara de nuevo.

-Como usted sabe Fleur y yo nos conocemos, la primera vez que nos reunimos no fue la mejor y al parecer, esta tampoco… no somos amigas o algo parecido –Explico con indiferencia aunque muy en el fondo de la castaña las últimas palabras eran mentiras. – Creo que el destino no quiere que lo seamos y por ellos una tras otra situación incómoda nos hace alejarnos. Mentiría si dijera que no me sorprendió enterarme de ese convenio. La verdad yo no estoy de acuerdo, es como si fuera contra mi misma…

-Entiendo perfectamente –dijo Apolline después de un pequeño silencio entre ambas- Cualquiera haría lo tu hiciste, unirte a alguien que apenas conoces no es lo más sensato… y comprendo porque elegiste rechazar a mi hija

Los ojos marrones estaban pegados al suelo mientras escuchaba, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente al recordar la razón de su visita. Su pose de indiferencia estaba a punto de quebrarse y revelar el temor que sentía por la decisión que había tomado, no podía permitir que Fleur estuviera en dolor por su egoísmo. Hermione suspiro antes de ponerse de pie y sostener la mirada de Apolline.

-…Reaccione de forma precipitada pero no puedo permitir que Fleur este en dolor por culpa de mi egoísmo –Apolline frunció el ceño dispuesta a hablar pero Hermione continuo- Estoy aquí para decirle que _acepto_ casarme con Fleur…

_Silencio. Sorpresa. Tensión. Indiferencia_

La mujer rubia quería gritar de felicidad pero el rostro indiferente de Hermione le indico que no era lo mejor. La joven estaba de pie frente a ella con su mirada apagada y podría decirse que con rabia, las manos estaban en forma de puños al lado de su cuerpo reteniendo todo los sentimientos confusos que atravesaban su mente. Apolline comprendió que la chica solo lo hacía por obligación, no por gusto. Los hombros de Hermione estaban rígidos y su mandíbula estaba apretada con todas sus fuerzas. ¿Por qué había hecho esto en primer lugar?

"_Fleur no me preocupa, es solo mi conciencia que exige ser inhumana en esta situación. Además, ¿Quién dijo que seré fiel en este matrimonio? En seis meses pueden suceder cosas, puedo conocer a alguien más y estar casada, no necesariamente tengo que amarla… Llegara alguien a quien pueda amar de verdad, alguien que definitivamente no sea Fleur…"_

_-x-_

La puerta fue abierta bruscamente y Gabrielle salto a la cama de su hermana. Fleur abrió sus ojos lentamente ante la reacción ansiosa de su joven hermana.

-Ella está aquí, Fleur… -explico la niña con cierta molestia- la muy _descarada_ esta aquí hablando con nuestra madre

-Gabrielle de que estás hablando? –pregunto Fleur con cierto cansancio

-Hermione…Hermione esa aquí –contesto Gabrielle rodando sus ojos con irritación

_-"Ella está aquí"_ – pensó apresuradamente, la mayor de las rubias necesitaba hablar con Hermione. Tenía que hacerlo antes de que se marchara.

Los intentos para levantarse fueron en vano porque su cuerpo estaba demasiado debilitado, Gabrielle observo en todo momento las acciones de su hermana y el enojo fue en aumento dentro de ella. Siempre pensó que los adultos eran complicados y Fleur solo confirmaba sus creencias.

-Que crees que estás haciendo?

-Necesito verla Gabrielle, necesito hablar con ella… -contesto Fleur con cierta desesperación

-Que hay de lo que dijiste antes? –Recordó la joven- No dijiste que la dejarías ir…

La chica asintió y exhalo pesadamente, sus ojos azules se habían llenado de lágrimas ante la impotencia que sentía.

-Lo hare pero necesito hablar con ella aunque sea por última vez…-sollozo Fleur

-Voy a lamentarlo más tarde, lo sé –dijo la rubia en voz alta levantándose.- Pero voy a convencer a Hermione para que suba a verte…

…

Con un ligero movimiento de cabeza Hermione salió de sus pensamientos, un nudo se había formado en su garganta y necesitaba urgentemente salir de esa casa. _No hay marcha atrás_.

-Tengo que irme, pero todo está listo para iniciar los preparativos de la… -la chica guardo en silencio al no poder pronunciar la palabra indicada- Sera mejor que me vaya

-Hermione… Fleur no lo sabe…-susurro la mujer rubia

-Puede usted decírselo? –Pregunto sin mirarle- realmente se lo agradecería

Antes de que Apolline pudiera responder Gabrielle apareció en el lugar con su mirada fija en Hermione. La chica trato de sonreír pero fallo miserablemente por lo que solo saludo educadamente a la niña. Sin embargo Gabrielle no respondió, en su lugar se volvió a su madre pidiéndole hablar con la joven morena quien permanecía incómodamente junto a la puerta. Con una mirada de suplica y un rápido adiós la mujer rubia desapareció.

-Hermione… -espeto con voz ronca levantando una ceja

-Gabrielle…-contesto con cierta incomodidad- realmente me gustaría charlar contigo pero tengo un poco de prisa…

-Mira Hermione solo quiero pedirte un favor –ahora fue el turno de la castaña para mirarle curiosamente con una ceja levantada- … se que eres buena con los hechizos y me gustaría pedir tu ayuda con una tarea, mañana regreso a Beauxbatons…-Mintió astutamente

Hermione sonrió sin gracia mirándole fijamente.

-Porque no le pides a tu hermana que te ayude?

La joven rubia se lo esperaba y tenía que admitir que el arte de las mentiras no era su fuerte. Estaba frente a Hermione Granger, la bruja más inteligente de todo Hogwarts. ¿Cómo podía creer que la engañaría fácilmente? Pensando rápidamente en una excusa Gabrielle llego a la conclusión de que un poco de verdad no estaría mal.

-Mi hermana está enferma y mis padres no pueden –explico tímidamente

Hermione sintió un golpe de culpa en su pecho y asintió lentamente. Ella sabía que lo lamentaría más adelante pero al ver la mirada triste de Gabrielle y saber que Fleur no está bien rompieron la barrera que había levantado.

-De acuerdo –respondió- Dime que es lo que quieres saber…

-El libro está en mi habitación, vamos…

-No creo que sea buena Idea Gabrielle –Hermione se apoyo incómodamente en su pierna izquierda recordando que su varita la había dejado en su habitación

-Tonterías

La niña entrelazo su mano con la de ella y la arrastro por las escaleras con fuerza. Hermione sabía que Gabrielle tramaba algo, algo que hacia latir su corazón apresuradamente. Ambas se detuvieron frente a una puerta blanca que la rubia abrió y la metió, fueron segundos después lo que tardo en darse cuenta que su sospechas eran ciertas. Gabrielle había salido de la habitación rápidamente agarrando la perilla al otro lado para que pudiera evitar salir corriendo.

En la enorme cama una Fleur pálida la miraba con cierta tristeza. El silencio era tenso e incomodo, Hermione quería irse, no podía soportar la mirada que la rubia le daba.

-Hermione –dijo Fleur en voz alta

-Fleur –respondió secamente- No entiendo porque Gabrielle me ha traído hasta aquí

-Tengo que hablar contigo… yo se lo pedí –La castaña asintió distraídamente sin mirarle

Varios minutos pasaron para que Fleur volviera hablar, al otro lado de la puerta Gabrielle se apoyaba con esperanza de escuchar algo. Sin embargo, imaginaba que las dos chicas estaban cerca y por ello no podía escuchar. Tal vez estaba arreglando las cosas o quizás estaban besándose, hay ocasiones que las palabras no son necesarias… Ella sonrió con ironía y alejo todo tipo de pensamientos.

-…No tienes por qué atarte a mi sino sientes nada –dijo la rubia apoyándose en el respaldo de su cama. Hermione observo sus movimientos y noto lo vulnerable que parecía- Estoy dispuesta a enfrentar lo que venga y no quiero que te sientas culpable…

-_"Tan malo sería casarnos para ti, Fleur?"-_ pensó con amargura.

-Tienes una vida aparte de la mía y…

-Lamento tener que arruinar tus planes Fleur –interrumpió Hermione secamente –Si vine hoy fue para decirles a tus padres que me casare contigo –La rubia le miro sorprendida y a la vez con tristeza por el tono que utilizaba la morena frente a ella.

-Pero…

-Descuida, tendrás seis meses para disfrutar de tu soltería antes de que…-La castaña guardo silencio por unos segundos antes de continuar- Volveré a Hogwarts muy pronto y no tendremos que vernos hasta _ese día_

Fleur parpadeo y continuo en silencio viendo como Hermione estaba de pie sin mirarle, la chica era alguien desconocida. No podía creer que la chica dulce de hace unas semanas era la misma que estaba frente a ella, el aspecto sombrío que tenía solo rompía su corazón aun mas. La rubia abrió su boca para hablar pero nada salió, el silencio solo le dejo en claro a Hermione que Fleur estaba de acuerdo a juzgar por la mirada que tenía en su rostro.

-_"Como pude llegar a imaginar que alguien como ella querría estar conmigo?" –_ La gryffindor se enderezo y le dirigió una mirada fría antes de caminar hacia la puerta, justo en el momento que estaba por abrirla se volvió una vez más hacia Fleur y en sus labios había sonrisa cruel-Vamos a casarnos, pero eso no significa que nos amaremos por la eternidad, _este matrimonio solo será por ese convenio_…

Fleur creyó escuchar como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos dentro de ella ante las palabras de la castaña. Una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla mientras observaba como Hermione se marchaba sin mirarle, la oportunidad de decirle que la amaba se había esfumado frente a sus ojos y no podía hacer nada.

-_"Este matrimonio solo será por ese convenio" –_ pensó sollozando en voz alta

…

-Maldita sea, es lo mejor… -se repetía así misma Hermione sin percatarse de una figura que la escuchaba detrás de ella

-x

**Hi! Después de mil años sin publicar nuevamente estoy de regreso, creo que la historia tomara un rumbo diferente desde este capítulo no creen? ... Dime lo que piensas sobre este capitulo… malo, bueno o…? **

**No olvides R&R :)! **


	8. 6 Meses, tiempo para asimilar

**Hola de nuevo :)! Los dias libres son los mejores, cierto?... Estoy feliz chicos, y creo que por ello termine la continuacion. ¿Alguna vez ustedes han estado junto a alguien que se parece a un famoso o famosa, mas en concreto que se parezca a Emma o Clemence?... Yo lo hice hoy mientras iba de compras con mi madre, he de admitir que odio hacerlo porque tengo que andar de un lado a otro vigilando que mis pequeñas -tormentos- hermanas no rompan algo y hoy, hoy creo que me di cuenta que ir de compras es lo mejor. Habia una chica que se parecia a Clemence Poesy! O.O... era tan parecida, pero ella tenia los ojos de color verdes y ademas era de mi edad (omitiremos como lo se, de acuerdo), pero casi me desmayo al verla. ¿Ustedes que harian?... lo unico que pensaba era**_**ella es como clemence fisicamente.**___**Logicamente ella no sabia quien era Clemence! Eso rompio el encanto un poco pero WOW! Me dejo sin palabras, asi que tal vez... -omitire el nombre de ella- fue mi musa de inspiracion esta vez :3 ...**

**Soy alguien con suerte y tal vez no sea la ultima vez que la vea! XD**

**Ok... Basta ya! Gracias por los comentarios chicooooos, todos son escuchado y trato de complacerlos poniendo mi mejor esfuerzo! Gracias de nuevo!**

**-X-**

**7-"6 Meses, tiempo para asimilar"**

Al final del pasillo la figura de Gabrielle se movió con inquietud, tal vez había escuchado mal. Sus oídos quizás la habían traicionado, pero era imposible, Hermione se maldijo por lo que había dicho. Aunque no estaba segura de lo que ocurrió dentro de la habitación de Fleur, tenía que comentárselo.

Dentro de ella algo le decía que su hermana era correspondida, la forma en que Hermione actuaba lo hacía por protección. Ella lo sabía, estaba segura. Fleur no había tenido la mejor reputación cuando participo en el torneo de los tres magos, los hombres la adoraban y alababan todo lo que hacía mientras las niñas solo buscaban sus defectos a causa de la envidia, la tachaban de muchas cosas pero Fleur no era nada de eso.

Sin embargo, la actitud fría y arrogante de la rubia solo había alimentado esos rumores. Ahí estaba el porqué Hermione se negaba a reconocer sus sentimientos, cualquiera en su lugar lo estaría teniendo esas razones.

-Fleur? –llamo Gabrielle esperando alguna respuesta

No la hubo. Frunciendo el ceño la joven abrió la puerta revelando a una Fleur peor que antes, su semblante era como el de una niña frágil en agonía, las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas y sus labios estaban firmemente apretados para retener los sollozos.

Muchas cosas habían pasado por la mente de la rubia cuando vio entrar a Hermione, lo que nunca espero fue lo que sucedió y peor aun saber que lo estaba haciendo por obligación, no por amor. Lamento el haber pedido a Gabrielle que la llevara a su habitación, la muchacha solo causo más daño y remato las ilusiones que alguna vez imagino.

-Que fue lo que te hizo? –pregunto la menor de las rubias con los puños apretados

Fleur solo sacudió su cabeza negándose hablar.

-Tienes que confiar en mí, hermana…

La desesperación emanaba en la voz de Gabrielle, pero a la rubia no parecía importarle. Su mirada estaba fija en algún punto de los pies de su cama negándose a cumplir con la mirada de la niña. Gabrielle no sabía nada del convenio y no sabía como decírselo, era un tema delicado. Pero tarde o temprano lo sabría.

-Si no quieres decirme, estoy de acuerdo, solo quería que supieras que nada de lo que Hermione te dijo era verdad –Fleur la miro confundida y Gabrielle continuo- Ella dijo:"_Maldita sea, es lo mejor…" _

-Estás segura? –Pregunto la rubia en voz casi inaudible

-Lo soy –

-Gabrielle, tienes que saber que está pasando –empezó Fleur desviando su mirada

-x-

Tan pronto como Hermione había salido de la mansión camino lo más rápido posible hacia su hogar, las manos estaban apretadas a sus costados ignorando las miradas desconcertadas de las personas. La decisión había sido tomada y actuó sin pensar, fue un error haber aceptado y mucho más grande decirle Fleur. Ahora más que nunca necesitaba estar alejada de Francia… de Fleur.

Louis permaneció de pie junto a la puerta, había pasado casi media hora desde que Hermione salió sin decir una palabra, aunque algo dentro del hombre sabía lo que ocurría. Un nudo se formo en la garganta de él mientras empezaba a caminar con inquietud. Madeline se había marchado hace unos minutos por una llamada de emergencia dejándole solo con el alma colgada de un hilo.

El sonido de unos golpes interrumpió sus pensamientos y abrió rápidamente la puerta. La castaña se veía pálida y tensa, Louis se hizo a un lado permitiéndole el paso y la chica no dudo ni un segundo en subir las escaleras.

¿Por qué lo había hecho? El casarse no era cosa fácil, era atarse a alguien de por vida. Alguien a quien ama pero no le corresponde. ¿Cómo podría vivir con ella sin pensar en sus sentimientos?... Egoísta era todo lo que podía pensar.

Crookshanks maulló al verla entrar pero la joven hizo caso omiso de el. Rápidamente saco una enorme maleta de su armario y comenzó a echar la ropa que necesitaría, la puerta quedo abierta permitiéndole ver a Louis todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. El se detuvo en seco sintiendo como su pecho era oprimido, frente a el su hija guardaba sus cosas dispuesta a marcharse.

¿A dónde iba Hermione?

-cariño que está pasando? –pregunto con torpeza sabiendo la respuesta. Fue estúpido pero era todo lo que podía decir, había perdido las palabras- A dónde vas?

-Londres…-Fue todo lo que dijo la morena sin detenerse

La tristeza inundo el pecho de Louis al darse cuenta de la indiferencia en la voz de su hija, ella se iba sin perdonarle, sin darle la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas. Sintió como las lágrimas estaban al borde de sus ojos cuando cayó en cuenta de que había perdido a su hija también.

-Hermione… por favor –mascullo en voz baja- se que te lastime demasiado al no decirte la verdad pero yo…

-Papa –interrumpió la castaña cerrando su maleta y mirarle con ansiedad- Se que lo hiciste porque creías que era lo mejor para mí pero…-los ojos de la chica se desviaron hacia el suelo evitando ver el semblante angustiado de su padre- necesito tiempo para asimilar todo lo que está pasando en mi vida en estos momentos…

-Yo no voy a presionarte para que tu…

-Voy a casarme –dijo Hermione sin preámbulos tomando por sorpresa a su padre

La maleta fue puesta sobre el suelo y con prisa corrió al otro extremo de la habitación para agarrar la jaula de Crookshanks y meterlo dentro, el enorme gato se dejo llevar sin complicaciones observando cómo su dueña se movía de un lado a otro.

Louis por otra parte permaneció en silencio tratando de procesar las palabras que su hija había dicho, ahora podía entender por qué se marchaba.

-Que has dicho? –pregunto de nuevo para cerciorarse de que había escuchado bien

-Voy a regresar a Hogwarts pero dentro de 6 meses volveré para casarme con Fleur…-contesto saliendo de la habitación con su maleta y la jaula del gato

-pero tu… porque lo haces? –Hermione no se detuvo y continuo bajando las escaleras con lentitud- No tienes que hacerlo, al igual que no puedes marcharte

El tono de voz rompió el corazón de la castaña, su decisión estaba tomada aunque sabría que causaría dolor en su padre. Sin embargo el tenia que entender que no estaba lista para hacer frente a los sentimientos confusos, mucho menos sabiendo que la chica francesa estaría cerca.

-Lo siento padre pero no cambiare de opinión, necesito alejarme… prometo que dentro de 6 meses volveré –dijo al colocar a Crookshanks en el suelo y abrazar a su padre- te veré hasta entonces…

Hermione salió rápidamente sin darle la oportunidad de reaccionar a su padre, un taxi esperaba por ella para llevarle hasta el aeropuerto donde viajaría hasta Londres. Era demasiado peligroso tomar un traslador y ella no quería arriesgarse, no confiaba tampoco en el transporte muggle pero tenía la certeza de que llegaría ahí. Durante el camino ella pensó que haría para contactar a sus amigos, la última carta que había enviado a Ginny fue casi al principio de vacaciones y las demás decidió ignorarlas para no causarse más daño.

Sin embargo ahora lo lamentaba, por suerte recordó el aparato muggle que su padre le había regalado. Harry tenia uno también, como podría olvidarlo. El pequeño aparato estaba en el bolso, discretamente metió la mano y busco entre sus cosas, no tardo demasiado en encontrarlo. Ella no estaba muy familiarizada con la tecnología pero el _teléfono_ lo había tenido hace casi un año, y Harry le había enseñado a usarlo.

Al llegar al aeropuerto con ayuda del taxista saco su maleta de la puerta trasera.

El próximo vuelo hacia Londres saldría dentro de una hora, su boleto era de segunda clase pero ella no le dio importancia. ¿Cuál era la diferencia?

Con paso firme se dirigió a las bancas junto a la pared donde no sería capaz de ser escuchada, si su padre llegara tardaría en encontrarla en medio de toda la multitud. Asegurándose de que nadie podría escucharla ella presiono con cuidado la tecla para llamar a Harry

Un timbre… dos… tres. Justo cuando estaba a punto de colgar, la voz tan conocida de su amigo respondió.

_-Hola Hermione_

-Harry…-saludo con voz indecisa

_-Me alegro escucharte, Ginny, Ron y yo estábamos preocupados… nos haz respondido a las cartas_

-Tuve unas vacaciones algo… _complicadas_ –explico-

_-Entiendo pero…_

-Harry necesito que me ayudes, en realidad solo quiero pedirte un favor- pidió lentamente

_-De acuerdo, dime que es lo que necesitas…_

-Estoy en el aeropuerto, voy directo hacia Londres… podrías recogerme? –pregunto con nerviosismo

_-Por supuesto, podríamos irnos juntos a la madriguera…_

-Si, es perfecto… llegare cerca de dos horas y media… -(AN:_Ok, disculpas pero no se exactamente se hace en vuelo por lo que solo lo hice al azar XD)_

_-Claro … pero…_

El anuncio para empezar abordar el avión de Londres llamo la atención de Hermione.

-Harry… lo siento pero tengo que tomar el avión… te prometo que te diré todo cuando llegue a Londres –mintió la joven- Adiós.

Una hora después la castaña volaba hacia Londres, su mente estaba hecha un remolino de pensamientos e ideas, aun no podía decir de su compromiso ni mucho menos con quien se casaría. "_No es una boda común"_ se repetía una y otra vez, sin embargo, no podría ocultarlo para siempre. Pero aun tenía seis meses para pensar en algo, o tal vez para tomar valor y confesar la verdad.

Con ese pensamiento se dispuso a concentrarse en lo que restaba del año escolar.

-x-


	9. Una disculpa

_**Hola chicos, Sorpresa! :D haha. Al parecer por fin pude salir del abismo en el caí hace meses, según la estructura de esta historia indica que voy acercándome al desenlace y por lo tanto trato de aprovechar la inspiración que se viene espontáneamente. Voy a confesar que estoy muy emocionada porque hoy iré a la premiere de Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte parte 2, me muero por ver el final de esta maravillosa saga que nos ha hecho llorar, reír y casi nos causa infartos. Pero recordemos algo, Harry Potter marco la historia del cine y nuestros corazones. Las brujas, magos y hechizos fueron inmortalizados por tres joven maravillosos que al igual que nosotros disfrutaron reviviendo sus aventuras. U.U Gracias Daniel, Emma y Ruperth.**_

_**Bueno sin más preámbulos, gracias por la espera y los comentarios chicos, espero que disfruten de esta continuación. **_

_**Sora Yagami**__**: Me hiciste sonreír por todo lo que pusiste haha. No creí que pudiera despertar esas emociones XD! Gracias por tu comentario, intentare continuar más rápido. Después de todo solo unos capítulos más y She will be loved acabara. Gracias nuevamente.**_

_**-Disculpen algún error ortográfico que haya cometido u.u **_

_**-x-**_

_**8-"Una disculpa"**_

Harry Potter tal vez no era el chico más inteligente de todo Hogwarts, pero si era experto en algo–además de meterse y salir de líos-, en notar los estados de ánimo que sus amigos sufrían. Una sonrisa falsa, una mueca de disgusto disfrazada o una mirada entristecida.

El joven pelinegro observo la figura conocida que se acercaba, sus brazos se abrieron y envolvieron a Hermione con fuerza. La castaña correspondió a su abrazo intentando no sentirse tensa.

-'Mione es tan bueno verte, creímos que te habías olvidado de nosotros –bromeo Harry rompiendo la tensión

-Nunca, y lo sabes. –respondió con una pequeña sonrisa. Su mirada vago alrededor con tranquilidad, Francia ni Fleur estaban cerca sino a miles de kilómetros.- Iremos a la madriguera esta noche? –pregunto sintiéndose aliviada

-Molly está ansiosa y enfadada –La joven trago saliva nerviosamente mirando a Harry- Cálmate, ellos tienen que entender que no debió haber sido fácil para ti irte a…

-Extrañaba demasiado Londres –interrumpió con cierta incomodidad

El joven de anteojos arqueo una ceja delicadamente, Hermione observaba a su alrededor sin prestarle atención. Ella no podía ver su rostro sin recordar que mentiría a sus mejores amigos, las repercusiones que el convenio traería en su vida eran demasiadas, sin olvidar que el futuro pintaba como un caos. Harry continuo mirando con expectación cada gesto que la castaña hacia –inconscientemente-.

-Te vez un poco agotada –dijo tomando la maleta. Hermione asintió desviando su mirada hacia el suelo.- Tu padre está bien?

-Sí, perfectamente –

-Entonces porque estas así –señalo Harry frunciendo el ceño- estas delgada, pálida y…

-Solo fue el viaje, no estoy acostumbrada a tomar los transportes muggles-

Una punzada de culpa atravesó el corazón de la joven, el brazo derecho de Harry se poso sobre sus hombros con cariño. La castaña evito con todas sus fuerzas no tensarse al contacto. Sus ojos se humedecieron ligeramente.

-Entiendo, pero lo bueno es que estas aquí –consoló el pelinegro con ternura.

Ambos chicos salieron del aeropuerto y comenzaron a caminar sin rumbo.

La inquietud de Harry iba en aumento al notar el semblante de Hermione, algo estaba ocurriendo con su amiga. Pero el tenia los próximos días para averiguar qué había pasado en Francia.

-x-

-No sería bueno que te levantaras –advirtió Gabrielle con molestia.

-Dos días, Gabby. He estado acostada durante dos días, no me dejan pararme a excepción de ir al sanitario pero…-

-Mamá me dijo que no saldrás –contradijo con sequedad

-Necesito ver a Hermione –insistió la rubia- ni tú, ni nuestra madre van a impedir que yo vaya a verla

La más pequeña de las chicas sacudió su cabeza negativamente.

-¿Qué estaba pensando cuando averigüe la dirección de Hermione? –murmuro entre dientes

Con ayuda de su hermana, Fleur logro vestirse decentemente. Ella necesitaba saber de Hermione, tenía que verla y tratar de explicarle lo que sentía, había una pequeña esperanza de hacerla cambiar de opinión si la rechazaba. Ambas francesas salieron de la mansión con cuidado, uno de los sirvientes se había encargado de llamar al chofer para llevarles a la dirección donde vivía la Gryffindor.

-Estás segura de que esa es su dirección? –Pregunto Fleur con cierta desconfianza

-Ya te lo he dicho mil veces.–contesto la niña con disgusto- Si, ahí vive 'Ermione. No sé si fue buena idea, es mejor que yo no me baje del auto porque podría golpearla

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de la bruja mayor mientras escuchaba a su hermana.

-Creo que será lo mejor

El auto se detuvo y Fleur suspiro con nerviosismo, su mirada se desvió hacia la ventana donde se podía ver la casa de Hermione. Gabrielle coloco una de sus manos sobre la de ella como muestra de apoyo, la mirada azul profunda se humedeció ligeramente al recordar los últimos sucesos. La rubia bajo del auto lentamente tratando de tranquilizarse, mas palabras frías e hirientes pronunciadas por Hermione podrían ser su muerte en vida.

A pesar de todos sus pensamientos negativos Fleur se dirigió a la puerta, no paso mucho tiempo para que el padre de Hermione apareciera. Las ojeras por falta de sueño eran muy notorias, el hombre le miro sorprendido antes de permitirle el paso.

-No nos hemos presentado formalmente, mi nombre es Louis –dijo el castaño extendiendo su mano

-Fleur Delacour –contesto con una pequeña sonrisa. La mirada de la rubia recorrió la sala hasta centrarse en la fotografía sobre la chimenea.

-Hay algo que puedo ofrecerte de beber?

-No, gracias. Me gustaría ser directa y decir la razón por la que estoy aquí –espeto con sus mejillas sonrojadas. Louis asintió mirándole fijamente.- Busco a Hermione

La mirada de Louis se desvió hacia el suelo mientras la rubia esperaba con ansiedad. Una punzada en su pecho le indico que algo malo ocurría, Fleur trato de alejar el impulso de llamar a la castaña en voz alta. El dolor y tristeza en la mirada del hombre no paso desapercibida para ella y un pequeño escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo.

-Señorita…-dijo con lentitud buscando las palabras apropiadas para no herir a la rubia- Han ocurrido varias cosas en estos últimos días, después de que mi hija acepto casarse con usted. Ella…-Louis se detuvo tragando el nudo en su garganta- ella se fue.

Fleur exhalo en voz baja mientras sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-'Ermione, se fue? –Pregunto entrecortadamente

-Mi hija volverá dentro de seis meses –respondió Louis poniéndose de pie sin mirarle- Ella volverá para casarse contigo, dijo que necesitaba tiempo para asimilar todo lo que estaba pasando. Creo que deberías saber que Hermione está a mitad de su último año…

-Lo sé, yo…- Un pequeño sollozo escapo de la joven. Fleur se maldijo por haber dejado pasar tanto tiempo, si tan solo ella hubiera actuado rápidamente nada de eso estaría sucediendo.- Señor Louis, 'Ermione y yo nos conocimos hace años –espeto ganando una mirada sorprendida del castaño- ella tenia 14 años…

-Ustedes…

-Yo asistí a Hogwarts cuando tenía 17 años, iba a competir en el torneo de los tres magos –Explico interrumpiendo las palabras del hombre- Odiaba ese castillo tanto como sus alumnos, hasta que la conocía ella... La mejor amiga de Harry Potter. –Una media sonrisa melancólica se abrió paso en el rostro de la joven- Se que Hermione no me quería, ni ella, ni todas las mujeres de ahí. Mi actitud era muy arrogante y sé que era muy fácil ganarme el desprecio de las personas a causa de eso…Pero cambie porque yo me enamore

Louis guardo silencio mirándole fijamente, la angustia de la rubia estaba carcomiéndolo por dentro. Era casi imposible de creer que algún día esa chica que lloraba frente a él se comportara de esa manera.

-Si tu estas enamorada de alguien porque el convenio no se ha roto? –pregunto desconcertado después de unos minutos en silencio

-Esa persona no me corresponde, se ha ido lejos.

-Existe la posibilidad de que lo encuentres y te de una oportunidad

Fleur sacudió su cabeza en forma negativa.

-La persona de la que yo estoy enamorada no es un hombre. –La joven se detuvo para tomar un poco de aire y continuar- Es Hermione, su hija.

-x-

Dos meses habían pasado desde su regreso a Hogwarts, el tiempo comenzaba a agotarse y el matrimonio con Fleur se acercaba cada vez más. La dificultad para mantener oculta la verdad iba en aumento, Harry sospechaba y hasta Ronald se había dado cuenta de que algo malo sucedía con ella, pero nadie imaginaba lo que en realidad estaba pasando.

-Hey Hermione –saludo Ginny sentándose a su lado.

La castaña le observo un poco sorprendida, era muy extraño ver a la joven en la biblioteca.

-Ginny, que sorpresa –exclamo con una media sonrisa- Parece que te perdiste

-Sé que es muy… increíble que yo esté aquí –dijo la pelirroja poniendo los ojos en broma- pero quería hablar contigo de algo muy importante

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Hermione, ella comenzó a guardar sus cosas con nerviosismo.

-De que, Ginevra? –pregunto

-Tus actitudes, no eres la misma.

-Porque me dices eso –espeto con molestia- Sigo siendo la misma. Harry, Ron y ahora tu.

La pelirroja guardo silencio sorprendida por la reacción de la joven. Al caer en cuenta de sus acciones Hermione suspiro en voz baja, su mirada se desvió hacia el sucio suelo de biblioteca.

-Lo siento, Ginny… no debí

-Ahora entiendes porque estamos preocupados por ti –interrumpió la chica- Estas tan estresada últimamente, sin mencionar que algunos días parece que nos evitas. Desde que regresaste de Francia estas extraña, como si ocultaras algo

Un pequeño escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de la chica. Hermione se puso de pie ocultando su nerviosismo, temía la reacción de sus amigos ante la noticia de su matrimonio arreglado, quizás iba a ser sorprendente pero si ellos se enteraran que Fleur Delacour es su prometida, todo cambiaria.

-No hay nada que ocultar –mintió retrocediendo- Simplemente necesito estar sola a veces

La pelirroja arqueo una ceja acusatoriamente.

-Eres una mentirosa terrible, sabias? –exclamo cruzando de brazos.

-Te veré después Ginevra

Con un resoplido la castaña salió de la biblioteca lo más rápido posible. El intento de escapar la llevo hasta la orilla del lago negro, Hermione coloco su bolsa de cuero sobre la raíz gruesa de un árbol. La vista solo trajo de nuevo algunos recuerdos y sin poder evitarlo una lagrima de desesperación rodo por su mejilla.

-"Tal vez podría cancelar todo, estoy a tiempo" –pensó mientras limpiaba su rostro-"Pero ¿A quién quiero engañar? Por mucho trate de evitar sentirme dolida, es imposible. Una parte de mi está confundida porque ella me mintió al igual que mi padre, no puedo confiar en ellos, mucho menos en Fleur que seguramente debe estar lamentándose por el futuro que le espera a mi lado."

La Gryffindor se dejo caer sobre el suelo, sus ojos se cerraron ignorando la incómoda sensación que causaban los celos. Ella no podía sentirse de esa manera, y quizás eso era lo que más rabia le daba.

El cielo comenzó a oscurecer y la cena muy pronto iniciaría, la joven recogió sus cosas lentamente disfrutando de la tranquilidad que el lago le daba. Una vez que entro al comedor se dirigió hacia sus amigos, las horas que estuvo a solas le sirvieron para meditar y recordar las palabras de su amiga, ella no podía enojarse con las personas que la rodeaban y se preocupaban por ella. Una disculpa era todo lo que ella ofrecería a sus amigos mientras buscaba la manera de decirles la verdad.

Ron le sonrió amistosamente cuando sus miradas se encontraron, la castaña correspondió de igual forma tomando asiento a su lado. Harry y Ginny intercambiaron una mirada confundida antes de saludarla.

- Chicos, yo… tengo algo que decirles –murmuro en voz baja

-Pasa algo grave, Hermione? –Pregunto Harry notando su rubor

La castaña asintió y jugueteo con sus manos nerviosamente.

-Es la razón por la cual has estado más extraña que de costumbre? –cuestiono el pelirrojo

Ginevra golpeo su pierna por debajo de la mesa ante su indiscreción.

-Ronald

-Déjalo Ginny, todos ustedes tenían razón. Ocurrieron varias cosas, pero aun no estoy preparada para contarles –agrego al notar las miradas curiosas.- Lo único que puedo decirles es que les debo una disculpa por mis actitudes, espero que puedan perdonarme…

El pelirrojo entreabrió sus labios para responder, pero una mirada fulminante por parte de su hermana le basto para guardarse sus palabras.

-No tenemos nada que perdonarte, Hermione. Seguiremos siendo tus amigos y estaremos siempre para ti cuando lo necesites –exclamo Harry con una pequeña sonrisa. Ginny asintió de acuerdo con sus palabras al igual que Ronald.

La cena transcurrió de manera normal hasta que la pelirroja relato la carta que Bill había escrito para ella.

-Pasó unos días en la madriguera y prometió escribirme. –explico la joven con emoción. Hermione sonrió al notar la felicidad en la mirada de su amiga.- En la carta menciona que ha estado muy cercano a Fleur Delacour, tú la recuerdas no?

La sonrisa en el rostro de la castaña poco a poco fue desvaneciéndose, la sensación incomoda nuevamente apareció en su pecho. Por más que quisiera ignorar las palabras de Ginevra, era imposible. Tal vez ella había escuchado mal y Fleur no tenía nada que ver el tema.

-Ella era la campeona de Beauxbatons en el torneo de los tres magos –espeto Harry

-Así es, Bill trabaja en el ministerio de Francia y conoció a Fleur –explico la pelirroja con una pequeña sonrisa- Ellos fueron novios pero no me sorprendería si Bill intenta reconquistarla, solo tienes que leer la carta para darte cuenta de que aun esta perdidamente enamorado de ella. - La castaña apretó su mandíbula con fuerza antes de sonreír fingidamente – Aun no entiendo porque terminaron pero…

-Saben, olvide hacer el ensayo de… de –Interrumpió poniéndose de pie – Los veré mas tarde

Los tres chicos solo se limitaron a observar como Hermione se alejaba con prisa.

-Tenía razón no? Ella está más extraña que de costumbre – balbuceo el pelirrojo.

-x-

_**Duda, comentario o sugerencia?**_

_**No olvides R&R! :)**_

-x-


	10. Voy a Casarme

_**Hey! :) Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios, de verdad son apreciados. Espero que les agrade esta continuación ñ.ñ!**_

_**9- "Voy casarme" **_

Fleur entro por las puertas de Gringotts con una mueca muy parecida a una sonrisa, educadamente ella saludo a algunos duendes. Dos meses habían pasado desde que Hermione se había marchado, su físico era mejor que antes y ningún rastro de la _enfermedad _desconocida quedaba.

La ansiedad crecía conforme pasaban los días, sus padres la apoyaron para regresar a su trabajo en Gringotts y por supuesto, su ex pareja Bill Weasley se mantenía a su lado protectoramente. Ella era consciente de los rumores que existían ante su repentina cercanía con William, pero Fleur los ignoraba simplemente. Una segunda oportunidad para ellos no existía, ella no podía ser su pareja de nuevo.

-Ha sido un día agotador no crees? –pregunto el pelirrojo desde el marco de la puerta.

-Un poco –respondió con una pequeña sonrisa-Me alegra tu visita pero…¿A qué debo el honor?

El pelirrojo rio en voz baja mientras se enderezaba y acercaba a su escritorio. Fleur intento no tensarse cuando el chico se coloco detrás de ella y se inclino a la altura de su oído, la respiración rozaba su cuello con incomodidad.

-Bill –espeto con cierta molestia

-Lo siento, yo solo…-El hombre se alejo de la rubia con sus mejillas sonrojadas- He venido a invitarte a desayunar

La francesa exhalo lentamente mientras observaba su rostro, el trabajo atrasado estaba por encima de lo que ella había imaginado. Sin embargo, por su condición los duendes esperaban pacientemente. Fleur no podía quejarse, al contrario.

- Bien, sé que no aceptaras un no como respuesta

William sonrió y espero a que terminara lo que estaba haciendo, era la oportunidad perfecta para dejarle en claro que solo podía ofrecerle su amistad.

-A donde te gustaría ir a desayunar? –pregunto abriendo la puerta caballerosamente.

Inevitablemente los nervios aparecieron en la rubia, quien solo atino a encogerse de hombros y sonreír con timidez.

-x-

Tan pronto como el sol había aparecido, los rayos iluminaron el rostro de cierta Gryffindor. La joven se oculto bajo las sabanas inconscientemente, sus ojos se encontraban hinchados de tanto que había llorado la noche anterior. Para Hermione no importaba mucho su aspecto, tal vez podría ausentarse por un día.

Además, las ojeras bajo sus ojos se encontraban muy marcadas y el aspecto de su cabello parecía incontrolable.

Sus compañeras hicieron caso omiso de ella, Lavender solo le dirigió una mirada desconcertada antes de poner los ojos en blanco. El desayuno dio inicio y no había ninguna señal de la castaña. Tanto Harry como Ginny la esperaban pero nunca llego, así mismo fue en la primera clase y en la segunda.

-Has visto a Hermione? –pregunto Harry al toparse con Ginny en su camino

-No, creí que la verías en clase

Ronald aclaro su garganta para llamar la atención de ambos.

-Es preocupante, no creen? –Espeto confundido- Ella nunca falta, es la segunda cosa que mas odia. Además de intentar copiar sus ensayos

-Que genio eres Ron –dijo con ironía la pelirroja- A penas tenga un periodo libre iré a su habitación para cerciorarme de que está bien.

-No creo que eso sea necesario, Señorita Weasley –hablo una voz muy conocida con tranquilidad- La señorita Granger se encuentra en la enfermería, pero descuiden Madame Pomfrey ya se hizo cargo –explico al notar la tensión de los tres Gryffindor

-Profesor…

-Señor Potter, ella está en buenas manos –interrumpió con una pequeña sonrisa- Ahora vayan a sus clases

Con una inclinación de cabeza los tres jóvenes se marcharon, Ginny se despidió de ellos prometiendo que visitaría a Hermione tan pronto como pudiera. Harry se limito a asentir con preocupación, el sabia que algo malo estaba ocurriendo con su amiga desde que regreso de Francia, simplemente cada vez que mencionaba la ciudad se iba con alguna excusa poco creíble.

Sin olvidar el incidente de la noche anterior. La mención de la carta que Bill envió también la había incomodado, o tal vez fue cuando Fleur ocupo espacio en la conversación.

-Que crees que le haya sucedido a Hermione?

-No lo sé, pero yo no voy a dejar pasar más tiempo para verla –respondió Harry deteniéndose

- Planeas saltarte la clase

-Hermione ha roto las reglas infinidades de veces por mí, así que ahora me toca apoyarla

Ron asintió y le siguió en silencio.

Mientras tanto, cierto hombre de barba blanca escribía un pergamino con destinatario a Francia.

-x-

Fleur entro al restaurante muggle seguida por William. Como era de esperarse, las miradas de los hombres siguieron cada paso que daba, eligieron una mesa del fondo donde podrían tener privacidad. Una vez que el mesero tomo su orden y se marcho, la rubia alejo todo el nerviosismo que sentía.

-Bill, tenemos que hablar seriamente…

-Lo se, es por eso que te invite. –Interrumpió el pelirrojo- Fleur, yo se que ha pasado casi un año desde que terminamos pero aun…

-Detente, por favor William

La tensión inmediatamente se hizo presente entre ambos. La rubia tomo un sorbo de agua para poder hablar con claridad, sin duda las palabras del hombre hicieron más difícil su tarea de dejar en claro que nada podría pasar entre ellos nuevamente.

-Lo siento, yo…

-Escucha Bill, eres un buen hombre con excelentes sentimientos pero… yo no estoy enamorada de ti –explico en voz baja- Lo que sucedió entre nosotros fue muy especial

-Hay alguien más, verdad? –pregunto

Fleur desvió su mirada y justo en ese momento su comida llego, el mesero se marcho con rapidez dejando una vez más a la pareja sola.

-Si –

-Conozco a esa persona? –cuestiono confundido

Las mejillas de la francesa se tiñeron color rosa, la sensación extraña en su estomago se sentía con más intensidad. Bill observaba con atención cada gesto que la joven hacia, aunque quisiera convencerse de lo contrario, Fleur jamás había sentido amor verdadero por él.

-Tomare tu silencio por un sí –dijo con tranquilidad. La rubia se limito a mirarle con incredulidad- Es Harry?

-Qué? –espeto palideciendo con rapidez

-O acaso es mi hermano?... Si es así Fleur, debes saber que Ron

-William, para –interrumpió con pánico evidente- No es nadie de tu familia, al menos no por sangre

-No entiendo –confeso el hombre arqueando una de sus cejas- Tu…

-Estoy enamorada de Hermione Granger y voy casarme con ella

El pelirrojo se atraganto con su propia saliva al escuchar sus palabras, algunas personas les miraron por el ruido pero Bill asintió en señal de que estaba bien. Fleur se removió en su asiento con cierta incomodidad, tal vez había sido demasiado rápido para confesarle la verdad a su ex pareja.

-Estas enamorada de Hermione y van a casarse –repitió para sí mismo– Tal vez estoy confundiéndome, quizás no te refieres a la mejor amiga de mi hermano, que está en su último año de Hogwarts y que también, es la mejor amiga de Harry, verdad?

-Es ella, Bill. –respondió lentamente como si se tratara de una persona retrasada.

-Como es que ustedes…

-Recuerdas cuando participe en torneo de los tres magos? –pregunto. El hombre asintió desconcertado- Sentí cierta atracción hacia ella pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de hacer algo, así que cuando yo regrese intente olvidarla…

-Saliendo conmigo –completo con indignación

-No, por supuesto que no –contradijo Fleur rápidamente colocando sus manos sobre las de Bill- Lo nuestro fue algo bonito que siempre recordare, aprendí a quererte, pero Hermione…

-Robo tu corazón

La bruja no contesto, solo se limito a juguetear con la comida frente a ella. Era incomodo admitir lo que por tanto tiempo había callado, sin embargo, tenía que acostumbrarse a escuchar lo que había pasado entre ella y Hermione.

-Solo dame un poco de tiempo para asimilar las cosas Fleur –pidió el hombre con sencillez

Con un ligero movimiento Fleur asintió en comprensión.

-x-

La enfermería se encontraba vacía y el ardor en los ojos de Hermione se incremento, ella poco a poco se fue enderezando hasta que finalmente pudo sentarse. La Gryffindor no recordaba nada de lo que había sucedido, sabía que los últimos meses el estrés y la presión se habían vuelto muy agotadores. El solo pensar en el matrimonio con Fleur hacia que sus nudillos se pusieran blancos.

El sonido de unos pasos llamo su atención, la puerta se abrió revelando a un Harry y Ron jadeantes por aire. Ella sonrió al verlos pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta que sus amigos se habían saltado una clase.

-Mione', como te sientes? –Pregunto el joven de cabello negro –Dumbledore nos dijo que estabas aquí

-Me siento muy bien, Harry. –contesto en voz baja

-Que fue lo que te paso? –interrogo Ronald sentándose en la orilla de su cama

Hermione desvió su mirada con vergüenza evitando ver el rostro preocupados de sus amigos.

-Nada –mintió

-Tú sabes que no es así 'Mione –espeto Harry con preocupación- Ten la confianza de decirnos que sucede, somos tus amigos

-Acaso no confías en nosotros? –cuestiono el pelirrojo inmediatamente

-Chicos, confió plenamente en ustedes pero…-la castaña se detuvo. No había escapatoria y ella no era capaz de decir más mentiras - Espero que esto no cambie nada entre nosotros

Ron y Harry asintieron un poco desconcertados.

-Yo… durante las vacaciones en Francia me reencontré con Fleur Delacour –Empezó a contar apretando sus manos

-Fleur, Fleur Delacour? –interrumpió Ronald

-Si Ron, esa Fleur. –Respondió Hermione con cierta molestia al notar su mirada soñadora- El punto es que… voy a casarme con ella

Tal vez no era como Hermione esperaba que supieran pero sin rodeos era la mejor manera. Ella estaba cansada de mentirles y aunque surgirían muchas preguntas simplemente respondería con la verdad.

Harry aclaro su garganta mientras la joven les veía con nerviosismo esperando una reacción. Ron se puso de pie inmediatamente y comenzó a murmurar cosas rápidamente, la tensión en el lugar era casi palpable.

-¿Cuando planeabas decirnos? –Pregunto el pelirrojo un poco alterado- ¿Hasta que ya estuvieras casada? O Querías seguir escuchado como mi hermano es humillado por esa francesa

-Ron –espeto Harry

El pelirrojo hizo caso omiso y continuo lanzando palabras venenosas a Hermione. Para la castaña no era una sorpresa que Ron actuara de esa manera, ella sabía que sus actos tendrían consecuencias. Lo que no esperaba es que el chico la acusara de ser cómplice de Fleur para verle la cara a Bill.

-No te permito que te refieras a Fleur de esa manera –advirtió con frialdad

_-Esa_jugara contigo al igual que lo hizo con mi hermano, y ni tu ni nadie va a decirme como referirme a una…

-Creo que eso es suficiente, Ronald Weasley –Grito Ginevra detrás de él. – Si mamá te escuchara seguramente…

-Pero mamá no está aquí así que puedo decir lo que pienso de esa traidora –señalo con enojo- y su noviecita la francesa

-A que te refieres? –pregunto Ginny confundida

Las lágrimas de desesperación inundaban los ojos de la castaña mientras veía a sus amigos.

-Es mejor que te marches Ron, lo último que Hermione necesita son más problemas –aconsejo Harry colocándose frente al pelirrojo

-Bien, quédate con esa traidora –dijo antes de marcharse furiosamente

Ginny se cruzo de brazos mientras esperaba a que alguien le explicara. En un Weasley era normal actuar de esa manera cuando escuchaba algo que no le gustaba, sobre todo Ronald que era impulsivo y terco. La pelirroja se coloco al lado de su amiga y suspiro en voz baja.

-Que sucede, 'Mi? –Pregunto con preocupación- No entiendo porque Ron se fue de así… Ni tampoco entiendo que fue lo que te paso

-Es algo complicado, Ginny –intercedió el joven de anteojos- Hermione tiene descansar ahora

-Pero…

-Está bien, Harry. Ella tiene también el derecho de saber porque su hermano está enojado conmigo –Ginny se limito a observar a ambos Gryffindor, todo era muy sospechoso, por no mencionar lo grave que al parecer era- La razón por la cual Ron se fue así, es porque; Voy a casarme… con Fleur Delacour.

-x-

El silencio inundo los oídos de Fleur al entrar a la casa de sus padres. Su madre por lo general siempre le recibía para cerciorarse que todo seguía perfectamente, la rubia era consciente que desde que Hermione acepto casarse con ella, la maldición estaba en proceso de ruptura. Se acabaría por completo cuando ambas firmaran el convenio.

Faltaban 4 meses para que ella finalmente fuera esposa de la castaña. Una parte de ella estaba ansiosa por estar de nuevo frente a la joven, aunque esta seguramente la odiara ya por completo. Con ese pensamiento se dirigió a la sala donde su madre estaba sentada frente a Louis, ambos adultos estaban en silencio con preocupación evidente en su rostro.

Apolline se puso de pie al escuchar el sonido de sus tacones contra el mármol, la mirada profunda de la mujer se clavo en ella con intensidad. Fleur se detuvo tratando de alejar todos los malos pensamientos de su cabeza. Al igual que su madre, Louis se puso de pie y apretó un papel entre sus manos. Ese movimiento de desesperación no paso desapercibido por la rubia quien se encontraba desconcertada.

-Buenas noches, Fleur –saludo el hombre extendiendo su mano

Ella se acerco y respondió al saludo tomando asiento junto a su madre.

-Pasa algo? –pregunto al sentir la tensión que irradiaban los dos adultos

-Fleur… Louis recibió esta tarde una carta de Hogwarts –contesto su madre con incertidumbre

Las palabras de su madre enviaron escalofríos por todo su cuerpo, seguramente la carta era de Hermione. Esa idea hizo palidecer a la chica en cuestión de segundos, tal vez la castaña se estaba arrepintiendo y quería cancelar su boda. Con ese pensamiento sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, la última vez que había visto a Hermione se encontraba enojada y sabia que en contra de su voluntad iba a casarse con ella.

-Mi hija va casarse contigo, esta carta no es para cancelar su boda –aseguro Louis al notar el semblante deprimido de la joven

Fleur se repuso un poco ante las palabras de su futuro suegro. Si esa carta no era para cancelar el convenio y su matrimonio, entonces para que era.

-Ella está bien? –pregunto en voz baja con cierta dificultad

Louis intercambio una mirada preocupada con Apolline mientras que la tensión iba en aumento al pasar los segundos.

-Hermione… está internada en la enfermería de su escuela –respondió el hombre apretando el pergamino

Al escuchar esas palabras, una de las lágrimas de Fleur resbalo por su mejilla sin poder evitarlo. Su pecho se contrajo de manera dolorosa imaginando la situación de _su prometida_. Apolline coloco una de sus manos sobre el hombro de su hija para que se tranquilizara, la rubia se relajo bajo el contacto pero las lagrimas aun inundaban sus ojos.

Louis sabia que la joven frente a el sentía algo profundo por su hija, lo había notado a través de su mirada cuando fue a buscarla con cierta desesperación hace dos meses. Quizás esta era la oportunidad que ambas necesitaban para aclarar las cosas antes de la boda, la carta lo decía; "_Un persona puede venir a verla, ella tal vez lo necesita"._

**-x-**

_Dime lo que piensas de esta historia con un Review. :)_


	11. Destino

**Hey! :)… Lamento la tardanza, tuve que salir de la ciudad con mi familia y podría decirse que estuve "desintoxicándome" de la tecnología por varios días. :S En fin, espero que les guste la continuación y como siempre, gracias por los comentarios. **

_10-"__Destino"_

Ginny permaneció en silencio tratando de asimilar las palabras de su amiga. Cada lagrima que Hermione derramaba estrujaba su corazón dolorosamente, casi podía sentir la misma impotencia que la chica mientras escuchaba el _porqué _se casaba con Fleur.

-Te juro que yo no sabía nada sobre Bill, ni siquiera sabía que ellos dos habían estado juntos antes

La pelirroja asintió un poco sorprendida por todo lo que había ocurrido en la vida de la chica.

¿Cómo era posible que fuera a casarse con alguien que no amaba? ¿Qué derecho tenían sus antepasados para decidir sobre el futuro?... Una tras otra pregunta se fue formulando en la mente de la joven con inquietud.

-Si tu no la amas, porque no cancelas la boda? –pregunto con el ceño fruncido

Harry entrelazo su mano con la de la chica en señal de apoyo. El sabia por experiencia propia lo que es tener que vivir con alguien que no siente nada por el. Sin embargo, la situación de Hermione era mucho mas complicada.

Ella no tenia escapatoria ni muchas opciones para elegir, pero la vida algunas veces es injusta y simplemente las decisiones que tomas llevan a algo inevitable. No podía juzgar a Fleur ya que la chica seguramente estaba igual que su amiga, ambas estaban condenadas a estar juntas o de lo contrario alguna de ellas sufriría un destino muy cruel. Harry sabia que lo único que podía hacer era estar al lado de Hermione apoyándola en todo lo que pudiera y no actuar como Ron dejándola sola.

-No es tan simple, Ginny. No quiero vivir con el cargo de conciencia al saber que algo malo le sucedió a Fleur –respondió limpiando sus mejillas

-Entiendo, pero tampoco puedes atarte a su lado si tu no la quieres

Hermione trago el nudo en su garganta antes de mirar directamente los ojos verdes de la pelirroja.

-Creo que yo… yo estoy enamorada de Fleur

El joven de anteojos apretó la mano de su amiga ligeramente, sus ojos se encontraron con los de el en busca de algún signo de molestia que no encontró. Harry se encogió de hombros y le sonrió sinceramente.

-Soy tu amigo y siempre te apoyare –dijo abrazándola

-Tu… -la pelirroja permaneció mirándole con incredulidad antes de hablar un poco sorprendida- Es muy extraño escucharte decir eso

-Ginny, yo…

-Fleur es muy bella y aunque me cueste admitirlo, también es agradable –espeto inclinando su rostro- pero siempre supe que Bill no era para ella.

Hermione sollozo en voz baja un poco desconcertada por sus palabras.

-Mi hermano no era el indicado. Es una cosa veela que no entiendo muy bien – explico con sus mejillas sonrojadas- pero sé que Bill nunca fue su compañero. Fleur lo sabía y creo que por eso termino las cosas entre ellos hace tiempo, Ron no lo quiere aceptar aun pero sucedió. No tienes porque sentirte culpable.

Una lagrima se deslizo por el rostro de la castaña antes de desviar su mirada hacia un lado.

-Tu dijiste que Bill iba a intentar reconquistarla, si lo hace yo no voy a interponerme. Quiero que ella sea feliz.

-Su felicidad no está con mi hermano, te lo aseguro. –Tranquilizo la pelirroja con una pequeña sonrisa.

-x-

Ronald suspiro en voz baja al darse cuenta de la ausencia de Hermione. La noche anterior escribió a Bill para decirle acerca de lo que Fleur estaba haciéndole, por su orgullo de hombre tenia que dejar de ser el juguete de esa francesa. No lograba aun comprender porque Ginny seguía hablando con ella después de lo que hizo.

-Supongo que vienen de ver a esa traidora no? –exclamo con molestia

-Deja de ser infantil, Ron

-Tu también la apoyas, Harry. Después de lo que dijo

Ginny se interpuso entre ambos jóvenes fulminando con la mirada a su hermano.

-Si hubieras escuchado a Hermione sin saltarte a conclusiones comprenderías su situación –respondió fríamente la pelirroja.

Harry observo sobre el hombro de Ron un poco sorprendido por la persona que caminaba por el pasillo principal. Los murmullos aumentaron conforme la joven se acercaba al director. Ginny al igual que su hermano dejaron de discutir al notar la tensión que de pronto se apropio del ambiente. La mandíbula de Ronald casi cae hasta el suelo al darse cuenta quien era la rubia de ojos azules que hablaba con el director.

-Es… es…-balbuceo con su rostro enrojecido- es Fleur Delacour

Los dos jóvenes Gryffindor que observaban al pelirrojo rodaron sus ojos.

-Sí, Ron. Es la futura esposa de Hermione

-No me lo recuerdes –espeto saliendo del trance- Esa traidora sabia que Bill e incluso yo, amaba a Fleur desde hace 3 años

-Supéralo, quieres? –Contradijo la chica- Ella nunca y jamás de los jamás va hacerte caso. Y respecto a Bill, tú sabes que ellos terminaron hace bastante tiempo y no han regresado… Fleur es libre de hacer lo que quiera con quien quiera!

Ronald resoplo con indignación cruzándose de brazos.

-Mejor deberías buscar la manera de arreglar las cosas con 'Mione –aconsejo Harry antes de irse con Ginevra

-x-

Fleur caminaba con la frente en alto como hace 3 años, las miradas de los estudiantes recorrían su cuerpo de arriba abajo. Ella estaba un poco orgullosa de su aspecto. Al final del largo pasillo el profesor Dumbledore le esperaba con una sonrisa gentil, tan pronto como ambos estaban cerca, el hombre beso el dorso de su mano con educación.

-Es bueno verla de nuevo, Señorita Delacour

La rubia asintió y respondió a su saludo. Poco a poco comenzaron a caminar directo a la enfermería, la sonrisa en sus labios amenazaba con desaparecer a causa del nerviosismo que sentía.

-Como sigue, 'Ermione? –pregunto tímidamente

-Ella es una chica fuerte y muy inteligente, sin embargo la presión de los últimos acontecimientos ha logrado deteriorar un poco su aspecto -explico con voz tranquila. Fleur asintió nuevamente tragando el nudo en su garganta- Voy a confesar que me sorprendió cuando dijo que vendría

-Louis tenía algunas cosas importantes que atender –respondió acomodando su cabello suelto- pero vendrá a ver a Hermione muy pronto

-Comprendo –dijo Dumbledore deteniéndose- La señorita Granger estará feliz de verla

-Lo dudo –murmuro entre dientes con nerviosismo

-x-

El sonido de las manecillas del reloj resonaba en sus oídos mientras suspiraba con frustración. Hermione se apoyo en las almohadas para sentarse, ella no estaba tan débil, podía ponerse de pie. Sin embargo un mareo siempre aparecía cuando lo intentaba, la señora Pomfrey la había regañado durante 20 minutos por desobedecerle, así que quería evitar que nuevamente ocurriera algo parecido.

Se recordó mentalmente encargarle a Ginny, o a Harry un libro para leer. No importaba cual fuera, simplemente necesitaba distraerse. La joven clavo su mirada en la puerta que se abría lentamente, seguramente eran sus amigos pero al darse cuenta que no era así palideció con rapidez.

La rubia camino hasta ella jugueteando con sus manos nerviosamente, su mirada estaba fija en el suelo por miedo a ver el rechazo en el rostro de Hermione.

-Fleur, que estás haciendo aquí? –pregunto un poco desconcertada. Tal vez el medicamento de la señora Pomfrey estaba haciéndola alucinar.

-Han sido dos meses desde la última vez que nos vimos –respondió ignorando su pregunta.

Hermione frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que su pregunta había sido ignorada por la chica, Fleur tomo asiento en una de las sillas a su lado y la mirada de la castaña no pudo evitar recorrer su cuerpo. Las mejillas de la joven se tiñeron de un color rosado sin poder evitarlo.

-Te sientes bien? –Pregunto Fleur con preocupación- Puedo llamar a la…

-Estoy bien, no es necesario que llames a nadie. –Interrumpió con cierta incomodidad.- Puedo notar que tomaste en cuenta mis palabras

Una de las cejas de Fleur se arqueo con desconcierto, no sabía de lo que estaba hablando la castaña.

-No entiendo a que te refieres –contesto mirándola fijamente.

-Hablo de tus últimos meses como soltera, lo estas disfrutando? –pregunto con sarcasmo

-Me sorprendió el saber que habías regresado a Hogwarts sin despedirte –replico con ironía.

La morena desvió su mirada hacia un lado ante las palabras de la francesa.

-Sigo sin entender porque estás aquí

-Hay cosas que tenemos que aclarar, no crees? –Musito en voz baja.- Cuando supe que estabas aquí tenia que venir

-Suenas como si te hubieran obligado

Fleur evito hacer una mueca de frustración al darse cuenta que Hermione no estaba captando sus indirectas.

-Evitemos tener una discusión, por favor –pidió mirando fijamente el rostro de la Gryffindor- Hablemos de manera madura, se que el convenio y el unirte a mi no te hace feliz, pero si vamos a casarnos al menos tenemos que llevarnos bien –razono la rubia

-Si empezamos mal, todo va a terminar así –respondió con pesadez- El convenio solo empeoro la situación

-Yo no lo creo. Semanas atrás antes de que supieras que te casarías conmigo actuabas…

-Era nueva en la ciudad, además tú estabas llorando bajo la lluvia –replico en voz baja- No iba a dejarte ahí

La rubia guardo silencio mientras observaba fijamente el rostro de Hermione.

-¿Sabes porque lloraba ese día? ¿Por qué a pesar de que el tiempo estuviera horrible estaba en el parque? –pregunto con voz distante

-No soy buena en adivinación –respondió con sarcasmo

-Ese día me entere del convenio. Supe que iba a casarme con un desconocido y la única manera de evitar eso, era tratar de atraer a mi pareja.

-Atraer a tu pareja? –Espeto tratando de ignorar el dolor en su pecho- Tú ya sabes quién es tu elegido

La mirada de la castaña se desvió hacia el suelo de la enfermería con cierta tristeza, Fleur seguramente estaba buscando la manera de romper el convenio. Los celos inundaron los pensamientos de Hermione mientras regresaba su mirada al rostro de la rubia.

Fleur en todo momento observaba los gestos que la joven frente a ella hacía. Una pequeña sonrisa se abrió paso en sus labios al notar la tristeza de Hermione.

-Lo sé desde hace tres años –contesto apretando sus manos

-Eso fue cuando tenias 17 años -hablo la Gryffindor un poco sorprendida- y tú estabas…

-Aquí en Hogwarts –completo con sin dejar de sonreír. La mirada de Hermione se encontró con la de ella mostrando todas las emociones que sentía.- Mi compañero, es esa persona que nunca me tomo en cuenta, que con sus acciones y palabras dice que me odia pero sé que muy en el fondo, siente algo por mi

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de la chica mientras parpadeaba rápidamente, la mirada de la rubia era intensa y comenzaba a sofocarla.

-Cada Veela tiene su pareja, y creo que el destino se ha encargado de reunirme con ella a pesar del tiempo

-Si te has reunido con ella, porque simplemente no rompes el convenio –respondió con amargura sin mirarle- y me dejas en paz

-De una u otra manera estaba en _nuestro _ _destino _encontrarnos y reunirnos no crees? –dijo ignorando sus palabras.

Hermione simplemente se encogió de hombros distraídamente. Fleur suspiro en voz baja al darse cuenta que la joven no había captado el mensaje que le envió, era tan frustrante no poder decirle de manera clara, ella deseaba hacerlo pero rompería lo poco que había logrado construir con la joven.

_El ritual de cortejo consiste en que su com__pañero se dé cuenta del interés de la veela, aunque esta estuviera muriendo por decirle, era algo prohibido para ella. _

-Si no te importa Fleur, quisiera descansar

La rubia asintió y lentamente se puso de pie. Hermione evitaba mirarle a toda costa, hubiera sido mejor no saber que Fleur ya había encontrado a su compañero. En su mente solo se repetían unas palabras amargas: "Mientras ella intenta atraer a su pareja, yo tengo que tragarme estos sentimientos".

-Te dejare entonces, pero… voy a volver más tarde. –La castaña frunció el ceño dispuesta a lanzar algunas palabras, pero la bruja francesa continuo- A propósito, te he traído algo. Sé que te gusta leer y esto es algo que ha estado en mi familia por generaciones, creo que te servirá para distraerte un poco.

Fleur saco un libro de su bolso y se lo entrego a Hermione. Sin decir una palabra más, la rubia se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida. Los ojos de la joven de cabello rizado se abrieron al máximo al leer el título del libro de Fleur; _Las Veelas_.

-x-

**Este es un pequeño adelanto de lo que **_**leerás**_** en el siguiente capítulo :P! **

_-Ella nunca va a dejar que alguien esté en dolor por su culpa, si acepto casarse contigo fue por lastima –Exclamo ignorando sus palabras- lo mejor que tu puedes hacer es cancelar la boda de una vez por todas_

_Fleur guardo silencio antes de asimilar las palabras del pelirrojo, aunque quisiera negarlo. Ronald tenía razón._

-x-x-

Un Review siempre es bienvenido! :)

Hasta la próxima.


	12. El amor y dolor

_**:D Hi! Gracias por los comentarios. Espero que disfruten esta continuación.**_

_**Sora Yagami**_: Tus comentarios siempre me hacen sonreír. Gracias :).

_**YanetSchecter**__** y**__**BrokenF**_: Muy cierto lo del romanticismo haha… En realidad necesito que la inspiración –cursilería- llegue para poder plasmarla en palabras XD! Paciencia por favor ñ.ñ!

-X-

_11-"__El amor y el dolor"_

_Las Veelas son criaturas con ap__ariencia de mujeres muy hermosas. En el mundo mágico son tratadas de forma muy respetada y venerada, ya que sus familias han existido por generaciones. Habitualmente siempre buscan la manera de guardar su distancia de algunas personas, principalmente los hombres que creen estar enamorados de ellas al verlas. En las mujeres la reacción es opuesta, debido a su belleza suelen causar envidia y resentimiento sin que puedan evitarlo._

Hermione detuvo el inicio de su lectura un poco sorprendida. Ella podía recordar con claridad cuando Fleur hizo su reverencia frente a todos en el comedor, los murmullos no se habían hecho esperar entre la multitud femenina, mientras que los hombres casi dislocaban su mandíbula al ver cada movimiento que hacía.

_Siempre ha existido una gran polémica relacionada con estas criaturas, en los años pasados se __sabía que habitaban los bosques junto a los lagos. Actualmente las Veelas se relacionan con el mundo moderno, pero aun mantienen sus costumbres en secreto. Uno de ellos es el ritual de cortejo, o mejor dicho el inicio de la unión de esta con su elegido, u compañero del alma. En términos simples, consiste en que su compañero se dé cuenta del interés de la veela, aunque esta estuviera muriendo por decirle, es algo prohibido para ella._

Las cejas de la castaña se arrugaron al terminar de leer.

-Ahora entiendo porque Fleur es tan complicada –se dijo así misma antes de continuar.

_El elegido puede ser hombre o mujer, no importa mucho el __género. Se sabe que la sexualidad de esta no está bien definida. La creencia en el destino para ellas es muy importante, ya que de forma inesperada pueden encontrarse con su compañero. La belleza y apariencia de la Veela no importa mucho para su pareja, ellos son inmunes a los encantos de su esclavo (razón por la cual hombres presentan cierta pérdida de conciencia)._

_Una vez que la Veela y su compañero concluyen con el ritual de cortejo, el sexo es un elemento necesario para mantenerla feliz y satisfecha. Necesario. Sin embargo, no siempre el compañero corresponde a la Veela. Pese a la belleza que esta pueda ser, no causa ningún efecto gracias a la inmunidad que tiene. Además de la atracción, el amor es lo más importante para ellas. La felicidad de su pareja se antepone en todo (algunas veces se considera una obsesión) pero lo que es un simple sentimiento para unos, para ellas se puede convertir en un mal físico._

_La Veela muere en vida. La depresión y soledad (contrario al amor), son los causantes de esa enfermedad que va acabando lentamente con la vida de ella. La única posibilidad o remedio para salvar su vida es el terminar el ritual de cortejo con su elegido, no existe otra esperanza u opción para pueda permanecer con vida._

_El amor y el dolor están unidos…_

-Basta!

Hermione cerró el libro intentando controlar su inquietud.

¿Cómo era posible que alguien muriera de amor? ¿Fleur moriría de cualquier manera si se casaban? ¿Cuánto tiempo tenia de vida?... ¿Quién era el elegido de Fleur?

La puerta se abrió sacándola de sus pensamientos. Ginny se dirigía a ella con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios que erizo la piel de la chica.

-Ella se ve… mejor que cuando estaba con Bill –exclamo sentándose en la silla que la rubia anteriormente había ocupado. Hermione se sonrojo y coloco el libro bajo las almohadas.-Pero no entiendo porque está aquí

-Vino a verme –contesto en voz baja aun con su rostro enrojecido.

Los ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron en par y la sonrisa creció. La bruja de pelo rizado movió sus manos con incomodidad ante la mirada traviesa de Ginevra.

-¿Qué?¿Por qué? ¿Cómo se entero? ¿Es por eso que llego con esa cara de preocupación? ¿Qué te dijo?

-Ginevra Weasley, tranquilízate. –Interrumpió la castaña con nerviosismo- Ella vino a verme. No sé quien le aviso. Simplemente dijo que tenía que venir a verme y hablar de forma madura ya que _vamos a casarnos_

Una pequeña risa escapo de los labios de la chica menor al escucharla, Hermione le fulmino con la mirada pensando que la situación no tenía nada de divertido

-Por supuesto, ella muy pronto será la Señora Granger.

-Basta Ginevra!

-Oh 'Mione, de verdad que ella se ha tomado muy enserio su compromiso –hablo con cierta burla ignorando el enojo de la castaña. Sin embargo se detuvo abruptamente mirándola con seriedad.- Tú crees que Fleur…

-Ella qué? –pregunto desconcertada por la reacción de su amiga

-…Sienta algo por ti. Quiero decir, quien en su sano juicio se resignaría a casarse con alguien que no ama –explico tratando de mostrar su punto- Además, ha venido a verte solamente para decir que tienen que hablar de forma madura porque se casaran…

Hermione desvió su mirada hacia el suelo asimilando las palabras de la pelirroja.

-Yo no creo que…

-Hay algo que me parece muy extraño en todo esto –interrumpió- tal vez no sea tan inteligente como tú, pero tengo experiencia en relaciones, ya sabes

-Fleur y yo no estamos en ninguna relación –replico con incomodidad

-Sí, lo sé. Pero es que… Ella vino desde Francia a verte!

-Estoy segura que solo para decirme sus reglas en caso de vivir juntas

La pelirroja suspiro ante la terquedad de la chica mayor.

-Escúchame y piénsalo bien –ordeno Ginny con voz firme- Pudo venir tu padre a verte, pero no. Fue Fleur quien vino hasta aquí y solo para "hablar" porque dentro de 4 meses van a casarse?...Tal vez tú seas ingenua, pero yo no, ella…

-Siente algo por mi? –pregunto con sarcasmo

-No es obvio, además se veía tan preocupada cuando llego

-Ginny, ella ya encontró a su compañero –contradijo con cierta exaltación- seguramente ahora esta buscándolo por todo Hogwarts

-Acaso…

-Cuando ella vino a competir en el torneo de los tres magos lo encontró aquí. Desde hace tres años que alguien ocupa el corazón de Fleur.

-Está bien, entiendo. Con más razón mi hipótesis puede ser correcta, tal vez tú seas su _compañero –_señalo cruzándose de brazos- La próxima vez que la veas, escucha y observa cómo te trata.

La Gryffindor resoplo con un poco de molestia, pero Ginevra tenía un punto, además eran demasiadas coincidencias. Sin olvidar las palabras de Fleur, en su momento ella no tomo importancia pero a lo largo de la conversación con su amiga parecían tener sentido.

-Ginny, recuerdas que yo siempre decía que Fleur me caía mal –dijo después de unos minutos en silencio. La pelirroja asintió y arqueo una ceja con curiosidad.-Bueno, solo estaba fingiendo.

-Ya lo sabía –contesto despreocupadamente

Hermione frunció el ceño antes de aclarar su garganta.

-Como…

-El día que Ronald la invito al baile, hubieras visto tu cara. No tenia precio –termino riendo

-Cállate, Ginevra –murmuro antes de suspirar. –Antes de que Fleur se fuera ella dijo: _Mi compañero, es esa persona…_

Los ojos de la menor se abrieron con incredulidad, desde el momento en que la rubia llego supo que algo mas había detrás de la preocupación en su rostro. Era simple de entender pero Hermione era terca y ciega, no quería darse cuenta de todas las indirectas que la francesa enviaba a través de sus palabras. Ella no mintió cuando dijo que había algo extraño; _Fleur estaba perdidamente enamorada de su amiga_.

-x-

Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo mientras veía el lago negro, los recuerdos de la segunda tarea volvieron a ella con intensidad. Los grindylows arañando su cuerpo, Gabrielle salvada por Harry y… Hermione como rehén de Viktor Krum. Fleur cerró los ojos ignorando la sensación de celos que iba en aumento, tenía que superarlo, muy pronto se casaría con Hermione –aunque no de la manera que hubiera imaginado- pero nadie iba a impedirlo.

La joven estaba firme en su decisión y tenía esperanzas para hacer que correspondiera a sus sentimientos.

-"_El destino se ha encargado de reunirnos, ahora solo el tiempo decidirá cuando será el momento oportuno para decirte la verdad_" –pensó imaginándose junto a la castaña en un futuro

Fleur abrió los ojos lentamente al escuchar que alguien se acercaba, inmediatamente se dio la vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con un Ronald Weasley furioso. Instintivamente retrocedió conforme el chico se acercaba, se sorprendió al notar que el pelirrojo no parecía entrence o a punto de dislocar su mandíbula como otras veces.

-Primero juegas con mi hermano y después quieres hacerlo también con Hermione –Hablo el pelirrojo apretando sus puños- No te dejare que le hagas daño, entiendes?

Las manos de la francesa se apretaron con fuerza hasta que sus nudillos estaban blancos, las palabras del muchacho resonaron en sus oídos una y otra vez. Tenía que calmarse o de lo contrario la discusión podría terminar mal, ella solo necesitaba paciencia. Por el mismo William sabia que sus hermanos actuaban de manera impulsiva y sobre protectora por las personas que querían, no tenía que ser una sorpresa que el chico quisiera proteger a Hermione de algo inexistente.

-Ronald, las cosas entre tu hermano y yo acabaron de forma amistosa. –Contesto Fleur fríamente- Yo no quiero lastimar a Hermione, sería la última cosa que haría en el mundo.

Una risa burlona emano del pecho del chico haciendo que la rubia le mirara confundida.

-Que no te das cuenta que el solo hecho de obligarla a casarse contigo la hace parecer en agonía

-Yo no…

-Ella nunca va a dejar que alguien esté en dolor por su culpa, si acepto casarse contigo fue por lastima –Exclamo ignorando sus palabras- lo mejor que tu puedes hacer es cancelar la boda de una vez por todas

Fleur guardo silencio antes de asimilar las palabras del pelirrojo, aunque quisiera negarlo. Ronald tenía razón.

-Le he dado a Hermione la opción de ponerle fin a la boda, pero adivina que: Ella no quiere –contradijo intentando calmarse. Los hombros del pelirrojo se tensaron al escuchar sus palabras.- Y tampoco yo.

-No creerás que ella te ama, verdad? –Pregunto burlonamente- Ella sabe la clase de persona que eres. Juegas con las personas y cuando te aburren las desechas, pero te equivocaste Veela. Hermione es muy inteligente y estoy más que seguro que ni el año duraran como casadas

Cada palabra dicha por el pelirrojo eran como una puñalada en su pecho, dolía escuchar la verdad en labios de otra persona. Algo que le gustaría ignorar, ahora más que nunca se atravesaba en su camino. _Para que un matrimonio o relación funcione es necesario el amor._

-¿Por qué dices eso? –Pregunto con sarcasmo- ¿A caso tú sabes algo sobre los sentimientos que Hermione tiene?

-Yo…

-No te confundas, Ronald. Tu nada sabes nada de Hermione –interrumpió bruscamente- Ni siquiera eres capaz de apoyar a tus amigos sin saltarte a conclusiones. Una vez que ella y yo nos casemos, tratare de darle todo lo que esté a mi alcance para hacerla feliz…

-Su libertad es todo lo que necesita

-Como darle algo que no quiere tener –replico sin inmutarse

El pelirrojo resoplo al ver como la mujer frente a él sostenía su mirada sin temor alguno. Finalmente la rubia desvió su mirada y comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo.

Minutos después un fuerte golpe en su hombro lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Qué diablos…

- Vi que discutías con Fleur –dijo Harry con su rostro inexpresivo

-Así es, tenía que dejarle bien en claro que no voy a permitir que juegue con Hermione

-Ron no debiste hacer eso. –Reprendió el joven fríamente- Te explique porque se casarían y no era…

-Solo quiero protegerla… -interrumpió

-Primero arregla las cosas con Hermione –contradijo- y después toma el lugar de amigo sobre protector

Sin decir una palabra más, Harry se alejo por el mismo camino que Fleur había tomado.

-x-

El camino de regreso a la enfermería fue demasiado corto para la rubia, ella acomodo su ropa y cabello de manera que ningún signo de frustración fuera notorio. Las palabras de Ronald persistían en su mente como un disco rayado, de nuevo sintió esa sensación de tristeza y desesperación. Aunque causara dolor en su corazón tenía que hacer lo correcto:_ Darle la libertad a Hermione. _

Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos sin poder evitarlo, su destino ya estaba marcado. No siempre los cuentos tienen finales felices… y el amor no siempre es un sentimiento mutuo en algunas relaciones. Fleur giro la perilla lentamente, su mirada se desvió automáticamente hacia el suelo. El silencio lleno sus oídos al igual que el olor de diferentes pociones.

-"_Si ella acepto casarse contigo fue por lastima_" –recordó segundos antes de levantar su mirada.

Sus piernas la llevaron más cerca de la chica dormida, Fleur no pudo evitar sonreír melancólicamente guardando en su memoria ese momento. Hermione respiraba de manera uniforme y lenta, su rostro que -siempre frente a ella se arrugaba en solo muecas de disgusto- estaba tranquilo y relajado.

Una parte de ella sintió alivio de verla en ese estado, solo Dios sabia el poco control que le quedaba para no confesar sus sentimientos. Sin poder evitarlo su mano derecha se dirigió a la mejilla de la bruja, la piel suave bajo su tacto envió escalofríos por todo su cuerpo, la sonrisa que estaba en su rostro creció al disfrutar del contacto.

- Perdóname… se que no soy la persona con la que esperabas pasar toda tu vida. Ronald tenía razón. Lo mejor que puedo hacer es dejarte ir -Fleur se inclino y deposito un beso en la frente de la chica.- Adiós Hermione.

El aroma de la chica embriago los sentidos de la bruja francesa, sin poder evitarlo se inclino una vez más hasta que sus labios rozaron los de Hermione. Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Fleur al sentir como la castaña movió sus labios, ella retrocedió observando el rostro tranquilo. Las lágrimas que evitaba derramar resbalaron por sus mejillas. Con un suspiro Fleur se dirigió hacia la salida de la enfermería, pero no sin antes ver por última vez a cierta joven Gryffindor que dormía profundamente.

Un bajo "click" se escucho por todo el lugar, mientras una lágrima de impotencia se deslizaba por el rostro de cierta castaña.

… _El dolor es inevitable y el sufrimiento es opcional._

_-x-x-_

_**Este es un pequeño adelanto de lo que sucederá en el próximo **__**capítulo XD!:**_

_L__a tensión podía notarse en los hombros de su amiga al igual que las lágrimas en sus ojos._

_- __Fleur cancelo la boda? –pregunto con preocupación la pelirroja._

-x-x-

Ayúdame a encontrar la inspiración dejando un Review haha!

**Hasta la próxima! :)**


	13. Vestido de novia

**Hi :D! Chicos muchas gracias por su comentarios, ustedes impiden que la inspiración ****me abandone. ñ.ñ! **

YanetSchecter: Tienes razón. Ronald por lo general siempre hace algo desagradable en los fics, pero creo que es como una simple característica del personaje. Por Ej. En HP y El cáliz de fuego, cuando sale el nombre de Harry, haha… En esta historia quise que conservara un poco de eso. En cuanto a lo de las ideas no sé exactamente, puede ser de una canción, sueño o simplemente imaginación –las 3 combinadas-. Es un poco loco no? Al momento de leer lo que he escrito me imagino a cada personaje actuando, y a veces tengo que ver una foto de Clemence o Emma. =)!

Sora Yagami : No te preocupes por lo largo que son tus comentarios, estoy segura que los autores sonríen cuando leen alguno tuyo. Al menos lo hago yo siempre haha. Gracias =)!

Nao: Gracias por tu comentario haha… ñ.ñ!

HarukaIs:Mmm Tal vez? Espero que disfrutes de este capítulo. Haha Gracias por tu comentario. :3

Try: Gracias por tu comentario, aunque eso de novela mexicana me hizo pensar. Tal vez tengas razón y los _Spoilers_ solo confirmaron algunos aspectos D:. Así que decidí que ya no habrá. Lo último que quiero es que esto sea como una novela mexicana. Y no te preocupes por tantos encuentros y separaciones, lo peor ha pasado ya. :)! De nuevo… muchas gracias por tu opinión.! :)

Leowit y BrokenF: Lo siento =( pero esta historia llegara a su fin _un día –muy cercano-._ Pero si les sirve de consuelo al finalizar "She Will Be Loved" publicare otra en la que actualmente estoy trabajando - que por cierto me gusta cómo va quedando- ustedes son los mejores críticos y me darán su opinión. Pero bueno, eso será más adelante, solo diré que los primeros cuatro capítulos están escritos y voy por mas haha! ñ.ñ

**Espero que disfruten este capitulo. =)**

**-x-**

_12-"__Vestido de novia"_

-Tiene que venir mañana para cerciorarme que todo está bien –dijo la Señora Pomfrey con seriedad

-Está bien, puedo irme ahora? –pregunto Hermione

La enfermera asintió y resoplo ante la ansiedad de la chica. Tres días en ese lugar amenazaba con volverla loca, Hermione se dirigió hacia la salida, no sin antes prometer que descansaría lo que restaba del día. Gracias a Harry que había traído sus apuntes ella no estaba atrasada, no es que eso le preocupara, sus estudios eran la última cosa que ocupaba su mente –increíblemente-.

El fin de las clases pronto se acercaba, la sala común de Gryffindor estaba vacía – a excepción de ella-. La castaña se dirigió al sofá individual y se sentó esperando a que sus amigos llegaran. Muy pronto un Harry Potter entro por el retrato, su mirada recorrió el lugar hasta posarse en ella, una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios del joven e inmediatamente se acerco hasta donde estaba.

-Es bueno saber que estas de regreso, creo que no aguantaría un día mas prestando atención –espeto Harry sentándose. Hermione sonrió ante sus palabras.- Como te sientes?

-Mucho mejor. La señora Pomfrey es una excelente enfermera pero las pociones..-un tinte rosado cubrió las mejillas de la chica.

-Dímelo a mí, casi siempre término en la enfermería después de un partido

Ambos comenzaron a reír, Harry no había hablado con Ron desde el día anterior. La discusión que había tenido con Fleur lo puso furioso, si tan solo supiera que Hermione estaba enamorada de la francesa. El rogaba que los actos impulsivos del pelirrojo no trajeran consecuencias graves.

La común de Gryffindor se fue llenando de estudiantes, Harry y Hermione aun permanecían en los sillones disfrutando de la comodidad. La sonrisa que estaba en los labios de la joven se borro al ver la figura que entraba y se dirigía hacia ellos. Ronald coloco su mochila en el suelo y sostuvo la mirada de la chica. La tensión rápidamente creció entre los tres Gryffindor conforme pasaban los segundos.

-Que buscas aquí?- Pregunto Harry poniéndose de pie.

El pelirrojo observo a Hermione sobre su hombro. Los puños de la castaña estaban apretados con fuerza, la ira en su interior iba en aumento. Las palabras de Fleur eran claras el día anterior, en su despedida menciono que Ron tenía razón.

¿A qué se refería? _Necesitaba saberlo_.

-Tengo que hablar con Hermione –respondió sin romper el contacto visual.

-Vas a disculparte? –cuestiono

La joven castaña se puso de pie, los estudiantes habían dejado de hacer sus cosas al notar el ambiente tenso. Hermione suspiro en voz baja intentando tranquilizarse.

-Harry, por favor déjame hablar con Ronald. Tengo que hablar con él sobre algunos asuntos.

-Pero…

-Lo siento 'Mione, realmente estoy arrepentido de haber actuado de esa manera. –interrumpió el pelirrojo. Harry arqueo una ceja sorprendido mientras que la chica escuchaba un poco incrédula.- Perdóname. Yo…

-Está bien, Ron. –Dijo Hermione interrumpiendo sus palabras.- Te perdono. Pero quiero que me digas lo que le dijiste a Fleur.

El rostro del Weasley palideció, su mirada se encontró con la de Harry. El joven de anteojos se encogió de hombros, después de la discusión entre Ron y la rubia no volvió hablar con el. Ni siquiera con Hermione ya que la Señora Pomfrey le impidió verla.

-Harry –exclamo el pelirrojo

-El no tiene nada que ver en esto –replico la morena cruzándose de brazos.

-Fue la Veela entonces –escupió con voz venenosa.

-Por tu bien Ron y si esta amistad te importa, no te atrevas a insultar a Fleur.

Las manos del joven se apretaron con fuerza hasta que sus nudillos estaban blancos, sus ojos verdes se desviaron por varios segundos hacia el suelo. Las palabras de Hermione resonaron en sus oídos.

-Que fue lo le dijiste? –pregunto la castaña nuevamente-Ronald

-Solo quería protegerte, Harry me explico lo del convenio. –Hermione apretó su mandíbula.- Cuando vi a Fleur frente al lago como si nada, no pude evitar dejarle bien en claro que no permitiría que jugara contigo. Le dije que tu nunca dejarías que alguien sufriera por tu culpa y si aceptaste casarte con ella, fue por lastima.

-Qué? –exclamo

-Ella iba a jugar contigo, tenía que protegerte

La chica camino hasta Ron y con un rápido movimiento su mano golpeo la mejilla del chico. Una ola de murmullos se desato al igual que las miradas incrédulas, Hermione trago saliva e inmediatamente se arrepintió de haber golpeado a su amigo. El pelirrojo solo inclino su rostro inexpresivo.

-Yo…

-Piénsalo bien, eres inteligente Hermione. –Interrumpió en voz baja- No te cases con Fleur.

El silencio inundo el lugar, Harry se coloco entre ambos para evitar que la castaña volviera a golpear a Ron. Podía entender porque lo hizo, el hubiera hecho lo mismo pero no iba a solucionar nada con eso. Quizás Ronald había tomado un papel que no le correspondía, pero el tenia cierta parte de culpa al no decirle que Hermione estaba enamorada de la bruja francesa.

-Lo siento Ron, pero yo no tengo nada que pensar. –Finalmente respondió la castaña.- Estoy enamorada de Fleur y voy a casarme con ella sin importar lo que pueda suceder.

-x-

La mesa de Gryffindor se encontraba llena de estudiantes, Ginny comía en silencio observando como la castaña jugueteaba con la comida. Una semana había pasado desde el incidente en la sala común, era un poco extraño que Ron no se enfadara por la cachetada que recibió frente a todos. La pelirroja no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso, hubiera dado lo que fuera por verlo.

-'Mione, vas a comerte eso? –pregunto Ron señalando su plato.

-Tómalo si quieres

El chico no espero mas y se inclino sobre la mesa para tomar su plato. Ginny frunció el ceño ante su acto pero guardo silencio, los exámenes finales estaban por terminar, su hermano saldría de Hogwarts al igual que Hermione. Tal vez eso era lo que le preocupaba, aunque la joven había recibido una carta del ministro de magia ofreciéndole trabajo.

Las lechuzas con cartas pronto hicieron presencia en el comedor. Hermione se movió con incomodidad en su lugar cuando un sobre cayó frente a ella, Harry y Ron dejaron de hablar al notarlo. Incluso la pelirroja coloco su plato a un lado esperando a que su amiga lo abriera.

-Creo que la lechuza se equivoco –dijo mirando el sobre desconcertada.

Hermione lo tomo y lo inspecciono, en efecto, era para ella. Con cuidado comenzó a abrirlo, la hoja blanca fue desplegada y sin esperar más, sus ojos se pasearon sobre las letras. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que pudiera asimilar todo. El sobre que minutos antes había llegado se encontraba arrugado entre las manos de la castaña.

Ginny no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, la tensión podía notarse en los hombros de su amiga al igual que las lágrimas en sus ojos. Lo único que pudo pensar fue…

-Fleur cancelo la boda? -–pregunto con preocupación la pelirroja.

La castaña cerró sus ojos para evitar que las lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas. Ella sacudió su cabeza antes de sostener la mirada de Ginevra. No sabía si llorar por felicidad o tristeza.

-Son los detalles de la boda –respondió sintiendo como un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al pronunciar sus palabras- Ya he tomado una decisión

-A que te refieres? –pregunto Ginny confundida.

-Fleur me beso en la enfermería –confeso avergonzada. Un pequeño grito escapo de los labios de la pelirroja mientras que Ron Y Harry casi se atragantaban con su propia saliva, Hermione apresuro a levantar su mano para detener la ola de preguntas que seguramente haría su amiga- Ella creía que estaba dormida, fue así como supe que Ron había hablado con ella.

-Porque no nos dijiste antes?

-Ni yo misma podía creerlo. –contesto la castaña colocando sus codos sobre la mesa- Pero comprendo porque ella nunca lo dijo directamente, es como una regla para ella. Según el libro.

-Libro?-interrumpió Ron confundido.

Hermione rodo sus ojos.

-Las Veelas tienen ciertas costumbres. –Explico- Una de ellas es _hacer_ que su elegido se dé cuenta de su interés.

-Yo tenía razón, mi experiencia en relaciones no podía estar equivocada –respondió Ginny ganando una mirada de disgusto de su hermano.

La castaña sonrió y sacudió su cabeza antes de planificar lo que haría.

-x-

Apolline observaba con emoción el vestido de novia que estaba frente a ella. Su mirada se desvió hacia el rostro melancólico de su hija, Fleur suspiro antes de comenzar a alejarse.

-No te parece hermoso? –Pregunto la mujer mayor.- Es perfecto para ti

La rubia se detuvo y observo a su madre sobre su hombro. Una media sonrisa triste se dibujo en sus labios viendo una vez más el vestido blanco. Habían pasado ya casi 4 meses desde que visito a Hermione en Hogwarts, la boda estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Su madre había insistido en que visitaran una casa de vestidos de novia.

-Mamá, sabes muy bien que mi boda no es una tradicional.

-Lo sé. Pero eso no significa que no puedas lucir preciosa ese día –interrumpió con una sonrisa- Además es el inicio para empezar a conquistar a Hermione, no crees?

-Tal vez tengas razón –accedió la joven con cierta rigidez

-Maravilloso –exclamo Apolline arrastrándola a la tienda.

Los ojos azules de Fleur vagaron por todo el lugar, la sorpresa era notoria en su rostro. Había muchos vestidos, hubo uno y otro que le gustaron, algunos de ellos eran muy esponjados o con cola larga. Una sonrisa se abrió paso en sus labios al imaginarse en varios, seria increíble poder utilizar uno de esos en el día mas importante de su vida.

Su trance fue interrumpido por la voz de su madre.

-Es una decisión tan difícil, cuál de todos ellos te gusta? –pregunto observándola fijamente

Fleur se encogió de hombros nerviosamente, la ceremonia seria sencilla y nada comparada a una boda de verdad. Hermione seguramente se enfadaría si la viera en un gran vestido de novia.

-Uno sencillo sería fantástico

La sonrisa de Apolline se desvaneció y le miro con seriedad.

-Es el día…

-Que Hermione se casara conmigo por obligación –dijo con amargura.

-Fleur, por favor.

La joven se alejo mirando lo que restaba de la tienda. Casi al final había uno que llamo su atención, era sencillo pero muy hermoso, ella se acerco y suspiro en voz baja. La presencia de alguien a su lado hizo que desviara su atención del vestido.

-Se vería perfecto en ti –susurro su madre

-Quiero llevármelo –dijo viendo el vestido de novia frente a ella.

-x-

Louis suspiro con orgullo al ver como su "pequeña" y única hija concluía con sus estudios. Una serie de aplausos resonaron por todo el lugar, Dumbledore y McGonagall observaban al trió de Oro con cierta alegría. Hermione alzo una mano en señal de saludo antes de dirigirse a su padre.

-Felicidades –espeto el hombre rodeándola con sus brazos.

-Muchas Gracias papá

El castaño beso la frente de la joven.

-Tu madre estaría muy orgullosa de ti–dijo con una sonrisa.

Una lagrima cayo por el rostro de Hermione sin poder contenerla. Su madre había estado el día que partió por primera vez a Hogwarts, pero –al menos no físicamente- estaba con ella en su graduación. La tensión entre padre e hija desapareció con los meses, incluso Louis había ido a visitarla días antes para solucionar la cosas entre ellos. Ahora el hombre conocía los sentimientos de su hija.

En medio de la multitud los Weasley hicieron su camino hacia ella. Ginevra fue la primera en abrazarla y casi derribarla ante la emoción que sentía, Arthur y Molly observaban junto a Louis como los tres amigos hablaban.

-Parece como si hubiera sido ayer cuando mi hijo conoció Harry y Hermione –dijo la mujer con lágrimas en los ojos.

Arthur la abrazo sintiendo el orgullo inundar su pecho.

-Es un nuevo camino el que empieza para ellos… No hay marcha atrás –espeto Louis con una media sonrisa

-x-

La tensión en el ambiente era casi palpable, los padres de Ron permanecían en silencio un poco incrédulos por lo que acababa de suceder. Hermione clavo su mirada en suelo de la cocina con vergüenza, la mano de su amiga estaba con firmeza sobre su hombro, no sabía ni siquiera porque lo había hecho. Algo dentro de ella le dijo que no iba a terminar muy bien, seguramente Molly nunca más iba a querer verla. La consideraría una traidora como Ron alguna vez lo hizo.

-Cuando sucedió todo? –pregunto Arthur rompiendo el silencio

Hermione trago saliva nerviosamente, su rostro estaba enrojecido casi como el cabello de Ginny.

-Durante las vacaciones de invierno –contesto en voz baja

-Fleur estuvo engañando a…

-No señor, ella siempre lo respeto –interrumpió apresuradamente.

Molly se puso de pie y observo fijamente a la bruja menor, sus planes se habían ido por un tubo. Siempre pensó que algo podría darse entre Ronald y Hermione, pero al parecer se equivoco, esa chica que vio crecer iba a casarse con alguien más. Alguien que había conocido y que a pesar de lo desagradable que era para ella, la aceptaría. Hermione era como una hija mas y si iba a casarse con Fleur Delacour no cambiaría nada.

-Es un gran paso, querida. –Espeto dejando sorprendida a la chica.- Espero que la persona que elegiste para pasar tu vida te haga muy feliz

La mujer se acerco y la rodeo con sus brazos, las lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas de la joven. Arthur sonrío y coloco una de sus manos sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo.

-Ya has pensado en que vas a ponerte el día de tu boda? –pregunto Molly al separarse.

Hermione sacudió su cabeza en forma negativa.

-x-

-No lo sé Harry –dijo entre dientes la castaña

-Es el día de tu boda, vas a casarte con la mujer que amas

-Pero gracias a un convenio –replico obstinadamente

El muchacho lentamente sacudió su cabeza y coloco sus manos sobre sus hombros para tranquilizarla, la castaña resoplo con frustración mientras evitaba la mirada de su amigo a toda costa.

-Lo único que debería importarte es tratar de demostrarle a Fleur lo que sientes

-Un vestido de novia no hará eso por mi –contesto alejándose.

-Tal vez, pero notara el interés

Harry rio al ver la mueca que Hermione hizo.

-De acuerdo, pero no será esponjoso ni con cola, será sencillo y con negro.

-Con negro?- pregunto desconcertado

-Sí, si lo elijo completamente negro, Fleur pensara que voy de luto –explico- Sin embargo, la combinación de negro con blanco será difícil de entender.

-Algo así como el traje no?

-Sí, pero no –respondió la joven rodando sus ojos- Olvídalo

-Ustedes las mujeres son tan complicadas...

-Pero así nos amas –completo la castaña astutamente con una sonrisa.

-x-

El reloj sobre la pared indicaba las 6:00 P.M. Su mirada constantemente se dirigía hacia el objeto colgado en la pared, Louis se coloco a su lado y la abrazo. Los hombros de Hermione se tensaron pero no se alejo del contacto.

-Tranquila, todo va a estar bien –consoló el hombre en voz baja.

La puerta se abrió revelando a Harry y Los Weasley. Ginny inmediatamente se dirigió hacia ella, Louis se aparto saludando a los recién llegados. No mucho tiempo después Harry y Ron estaban a su lado, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el traje del pelirrojo. Esta vez no había encajes ni colores desgastados.

-Luces hermosa 'Mione –espeto Ron con una pequeña sonrisa

Hermione asintió con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Antes que pudiera regresar el halago la puerta volvió abrirse revelando a Silvia Delacour, la abuela de Fleur. La mujer paseo su mirada entre los presentes hasta que finalmente se poso en la bruja de pelo rizado. Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de la mujer antes de iniciar a saludar a cada uno de los presentes. Madeline entro y después de saludar a todos los presentes tomo su lugar detrás del escritorio. Su mirada se poso en el reloj colgado en la pared, Fleur llevaba 15 minutos de retraso.

El sudor comenzaba a hacerse presente en la frente de la joven. Molly murmuraba los posibles hechizos que podría utilizar en caso de que la rubia no apareciera, pero aun así la sonrisa permanecía en el rostro de Hermione.

_-_Mi nieta ha llegado –susurro Silvia en voz baja

La puerta se abrió y un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de la castaña, pudo escuchar algunos suspiros –por parte de Ron-.

Fleur sonrío a los presentes, sus mejillas estaban rosadas a causa del nerviosismo. Sus padres se unieron a los demás mientras ella se coloco al lado de Hermione, su mirada no pudo despegarse del cuerpo frágil y delicado de la chica. Su vestido era formal y se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo. La rubia suspiro por lo debajo al notar la coincidencia.

Hermione contuvo la respiración mientras sentía la mirada de Fleur sobre ella, se negaba rotundamente verla antes de terminar con todo lo relacionado con el convenio.

-Bueno, sin más contratiempos esta ceremonia va dar inicio –anuncio Madeline. La mujer coloco una acta de matrimonio y junto a esta otra hoja más opaca.- Las dos contrayentes deberán leer un pequeño párrafo donde aceptan cerrar el convenio. ¿Ambas están de acuerdo?

La bruja de pelo rizado contuvo la respiración y asintió lentamente, Fleur imito su acción un poco nerviosa, sus manos comenzaban a sudar a causa de la ansiedad. Madeline sonrío complacida y observo fijamente los rostros de cada mujer.

-Señorita Granger, usted será quien inicie sino le importa. –Dijo la mujer colocando un pedazo de pergamino frente a ella. - Solo tendrá que decir su nombre y aquí el de la señorita Delacour –señalo las líneas vacías-Por favor lea exactamente cada palabra -Hermione exhalo por lo debajo al tomar el papel, las letras cursivas y las orillas amarillentas le indicaban que sostenía algo que había existido por mucho años. La tensión crecía al pasar los segundos, Madeline aclaro su garganta sacando del trance a la joven- Si usted no está de…

-Estoy bien, solo necesitaba asimilar esto –interrumpió levantando el pergamino. Fleur cerró los ojos, podría desmayarse en ese mismo instante a causa del torrente de sentimientos, ver a la castaña a su lado a punto de leer el acuerdo erizaba su piel. Significaba que estaba dispuesta a unirse a ella para toda su vida.- _Yo Hermione Jane Granger, acepto casarme con… -_La joven se detuvo al sentir como su voz comenzaba a flaquear, no había marcha atrás, durante los últimos meses deseo que ese momento llegara. No iba a arrepentirse, no ahora que por fin logro descifrar lo que Fleur sentía por ella.-_ Fleur Isabelle Delacour para concluir con el convenio creado por el Sr. Sebastien Granger. Juro cuidar del bienestar de nuestro patrimonio, e incrementar las riquezas para nuestra familia, prometo que con trabajo y esfuerzo lograre mantener a salvo a nuestros bienes a través de la enfermedad y adversidad._

Hermione coloco el pergamino sobre el escritorio, sus manos temblaban ligeramente sin poder evitarlo. Escucho un pequeño murmullo detrás de ella. Madeline tomo el pergamino y le entrego a la rubia el suyo, después de una breve explicación Fleur asintió un poco sorprendida, con una última mirada sobre su hombro observo a Ronald, el chico se encogió de hombros y murmuro un: "Hazlo" con una pequeña sonrisa amistosa.

El ceño de Fleur se arrugo en confusión, el mismo chico que meses atrás le dijo que no se casara, ahora estaba ahí diciéndole que lo hiciera. Nuevamente su mirada se dirigió hacia la castaña quien veía fijamente el pergamino que leyó.

Con una respiración profunda la rubia comenzó a leer el párrafo.

-_Yo, Fleur Isabelle Delacour acepto casarme con Hermione Jane Granger por todo el tiempo que resta de mi vida, para compartir riquezas y bienes que nuestros antepasado han decidido unir. Con estas palabras, decido que es la persona con la que afrontare la enfermedad y adversidad que puedan presentarse en un futuro, con estas palabras acepto nuestra unión pese a todas las consecuencias que pueda traer consigo. Este convenio ha finalizado alguna deuda que mis antepasados tengan con la familia Granger, como muestra de garantía, juro estar al lado de Hermione Jane hasta mi último día. _

-x-

**Esto fue inesperado eh?**** Deja un Review y dime lo que piensas.**

**Hasta la próxima! :)**


	14. Papeles invertidos

**Hey! Pido disculpas por la ausencia de publicaciones en esta historia, no había tenido mucho tiempo para escribir pero al menos logre hacer una pequeña continuación. Estoy sorprendida por la cantidad de comentarios que ha recibido esta historia! Casi 100! Wow, me siento feliz y es gracias a ustedes. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios.**

**Me gustaría hacer una pequeña aclaración, para todas mis historia hago una estructura de capítulos con lo que sucederá, pero la situación que lo conduce a eso, no. Que quiero decir con esto? …Se suponía que She Will Be Loved iba a terminar muy pronto pero al leer los comentarios del último capítulo he decidido agregar unos mas. Ahora no sé cuantos capítulos faltan para terminar o que va a suceder de ahora en adelante, pero juntos vamos a averiguarlo :)!**

**YanetSchecter: Tal vez lo haga pero no puedo asegurarlo. :D y Si tengo cuenta en Tumblr, pueden entrar si checan mi perfil (Homepage). Contiene imágenes y las canciones que inspiran cada historia. **

**BrokenF: Gracias por tu comentario! Supongo que lo será aunque esto es como solo el primer escalón. **

**Leowit: La paciencia es una virtud haha. :3!**

**Th: Pienso lo mismo! =)**

**-x- **

**Gracias por sus comentarios y leer esta historia. Espero que disfruten de esta continuación.**

_-x-_

_13- "__Papeles Invertidos."_

Fleur coloco el pergamino sobre el escritorio y observo el rostro de Madeline. La mujer sonreía como si supiera lo que sentía, Hermione aun no se dignaba a mirarla y si lo hubiera hecho notaria las lagrimas que empañaban su mirada.

Una vez que las dos chicas habían firmado fueron despedidas. Hermione trago saliva una vez más antes de encarar a la rubia, sus ojos se abrieron al máximo al notar el vestido blanco que Fleur llevaba. La bruja francesa permanecía cabizbaja sin percatarse de la reacción que causo en la chica más joven.

Apolline lentamente se acerco y saludo a Hermione besando sus dos mejillas.

-Armand y yo hemos organizado una pequeña cena, sería bueno que nos acompañaras con tus invitados –dijo la mujer conteniendo su emoción.

Fleur exhalo lentamente al escuchar las palabras de su madre, de nada había servido todo el discurso acerca de lo absurdo que sería festejar algo que Hermione no deseaba. Sin embargo se sorprendió cuando escucho una pequeña risa proveniente de la chica.

-Gracias Señora Delacour, sería un placer acompañarlos –respondió

-Llámame Apolline, cariño. Somos familia ahora.

Los hombros de la rubia se tensaron al escuchar la conversación, finalmente levanto su mirada encontrándose con los ojos marrones de Hermione. Por un momento contuvo la respiración sin romper el contacto visual, el brillo en los ojos de la morena tal vez era producto su imaginación, quizás la mueca que ocupaba sus labios no era una pequeña sonrisa tímida.

-Hola Fleur –espeto en voz baja. La boca de la rubia de pronto se sintió seca, sus labios se entreabrieron pero ninguna palabra fue pronunciada. Hermione contuvo las ganas de fruncir el ceño, la incredulidad era evidente en el rostro de _su ahora esposa_.- Se que te parece extraño que yo me comporte de esta manera contigo, pero es necesario que terminemos la charla que iniciamos hace meses. No crees?

La rubia se limito a asentir, ella no se fiaba de su voz en ese momento.

-Quiero que hablemos sobre nosotros…

-Hermione, Fleur es hora de irnos –interrumpió Silvia observando a la pareja.

-Está bien abuela, iremos en un momento. –contesto Fleur sin dejar de mirar a la castaña. La anciana les miro por unos segundos antes de darse la media vuelta. – Lo haremos más adelante, por ahora tenemos que irnos.

-De acuerdo. –Acepto la bruja más joven antes de dirigirse a la puerta y abrirla para la rubia.

-x-

La noche transcurría de manera lenta y un poco tensa para Hermione. Su mirada permaneció fija en la mujer de vestido blanco que estaba a unos metros, un pequeño suspiro escapo de sus labios mientras trataba de calmarse. La mansión Delacour estaba decorada de forma elegante, como si fuera una pequeña fiesta familiar, la bruja evito reír en voz alta. Esa c_ena _era para festejar su reciente unión con Fleur.

Una pequeña parte de culpa se albergo en su corazón al notar que la francesa la evitaba a toda costa. Quizás se había cansado de ella, de sus berrinches y tontas reacciones infantiles. La castaña bebió todo el contenido de su copa de un solo trago sin notar la mirada preocupada de Harry.

-No es bueno que bebas tanto –espeto el joven quitándole la copa vacía.

Hermione frunció el ceño antes sus palabras.

-Potter, que hay de lo que dijiste antes. _Disfruta de este día. _–Repitió con voz grave.- Además, es solo una copa

-Exacto, necesito que estés sobria

-Por qué? –Pregunto con reproche la bruja.- Fleur y yo no vamos a tener sexo, o eso.

Harry sonrió observando fijamente el rostro de su amiga casi hermana.

-Lo sé, pero tienes que hablar con Fleur…

-Como? –Interrumpió la chica cruzándose de brazos.- Ella me evita, tal vez ella no me ama.

-No volveremos al me ama, no me ama. Tú y ella hablaran, entre más rápido sea mucho mejor.

-Está bien, pero será cuando ella este sola –contesto mirando a la rubia hablar con su abuela.

-x-

-Tengo miedo, ahora que estamos casadas no sé cómo voy a soportar sus desplantes –dijo Fleur con preocupación.

-Eres muy hermosa, ella se dará cuenta de lo que siente. Solo tienes que darle tiempo –musito Silvia con tono pensativo.- O tal vez solo tienes que ir y continuar con la conversación que tienen pendiente.

-Abuela- replico la rubia

-La noche es larga, pero no hay más tiempo para tus miedos.

Fleur resoplo mientras se ponía de pie y observaba fijamente a su esposa charlando con Harry.

-"Entre más rápido mucho mejor" –pensó acercándose a los dos amigos.

-x-

Hermione sintió un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo, casi podía sentir el perfume de Fleur embriagar todos sus sentidos. La cara de Harry se torno color rojo mientras miraba sobre su hombro. La rubia le dirigió una mirada tímida al joven antes de colocarse frente a ellos.

-Creo que yo… voy por otra copa –Dijo con cierta torpeza.

La castaña trago saliva con nerviosismo viendo como su amigo se alejaba, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo como señal de apoyo. Fleur aclaro su garganta llamando la atención de su –ahora- pareja.

-Sígueme –se limito a decir con voz neutral y rostro inexpresivo.

Más de uno noto como las mujeres desaparecían por la puerta que conducía al enorme jardín de la mansión Delacour. Harry por su parte suspiro lentamente rogando que todo se solucionara, estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no noto a la chica pelirroja que se coloco a su lado.

-Tú crees que arreglen las cosas? –pregunto Ginevra con preocupación.

El chico de anteojos se encogió de hombros antes de sonreír traviesamente.

-Eso espero. –respondió aun con la mirada fija en la puerta de cristal.

-x-

El jardín se encontraba iluminado suavemente por algunos reflectores. Fleur se dirigió hacia una pequeña glorieta justo en el centro del lugar, Hermione permanecía detrás de ella mirando todo a su alrededor. Durante su cuarto año había oído hablar de lo rica que era la rubia, lo había comprobado cuando se reencontraron en el parque y ahora ella estaba dentro de su casa asombrada por todo lo que veía.

La bruja francesa miro sobre su hombro discretamente y noto la cara de la joven.

-Es muy relajante venir aquí para pensar cuando me siento agobiada –Hablo Fleur en voz baja, apenas audible. Hermione salió de su estupefacción y le miro curiosamente.- He pasado por muchas cosas en mi vida, quizás no tantas como Harry pero… son complicadas.

-Creo que puedo entenderte –respondió la castaña apoyando sus manos en el barandal de la glorieta.- Mi vida también es difícil, cada persona tiene sus problemas. No hay excepciones.

Fleur asintió reconociendo la verdad en las palabras de la chica, su vestido se encontraba intacto gracias al hechizo que había conjurado. Por un momento se sintió como una novia verdadera, incluso Hermione se comportaba de manera tranquila y cómoda. Mejor ambiente ella no podía desear.

Pero la hora de hablar había llegado, era el momento de llegar a un acuerdo donde ambas tendrían que aprender a vivir juntas. La bruja de pelo rizado fue la primera en romper el silencio manteniendo sus nervios por lo debajo.

-Ahora que tu y yo estamos… casadas. Todo será diferente –explico con cierta dificultad. Fleur frunció el ceño un poco desconcertada por sus palabras, sonaba como una promesa ante sus oídos.- No he sido la persona más agradable para ti, pero…

-No quiero que tu vida este llena de más mentiras, Hermione. –Interrumpió la rubia con indiferencia sorprendiendo a la joven.- No quiero que finjas ya no odiarme. En el fondo sabes perfectamente que tu aun lo sigues haciendo, y en cuanto a nuestro matrimonio, no te preocupes…

Algo dentro de la cabeza de la castaña hizo clic ante las palabras de Fleur. Era de esperarse que reaccionara de esa manera, la había cansado con sus inseguridades.

-Espera –hablo la bruja de pelo rizado.- Como me puedes decir eso?

-Nuestro matrimonio es falso.

-Estoy tratando de arreglar las cosas, Fleur. –Respondió Hermione con cierta desesperación.- Tu actitud no está ayudándome.

La rubia sonrió burlonamente antes de encarar a la mujer.

-Se han invertido los papeles, no?

Un gruñido emano de la boca de Hermione antes de darse la media vuelta. Su intento de arreglar las cosas no funciono, pero ella no iba a darse por vencida. La castaña se dirigió de nuevo al interior de la mansión llegando a una conclusión.

Durante todo el tiempo que Fleur se comporto sencilla y agradable solo era para que ella aceptara casarse. La rubia no había cambiado, solo actuó pensando en sí misma. Había regresado esa chica de 17 años arrogante y fría.

-x-

El viento fresco de la noche agito el cabello rubio de la mujer, mientras sus ojos permanecían fijos en la figura de vestido que caminaba a través del jardín. No era lo que ella había planeado, el consejo que su abuela le dijo fue ignorado y ahora solo iba a lidiar con sus decisiones.

_Hermione__ iba a odiarla seguramente. _

La rubia suspiro evitando derramar las lágrimas que se acumularon en sus ojos, la vida de casada iba a ser más complicada de lo que había imaginado.

**-x-**

**Que piensas de este inicio para la nueva etapa de la historia?**

**-Te gusto?**

**Deja un Review! ñ.ñ**


	15. Prueba de fuego

**Hola! Gracias por sus comentarios. Como lo dije en el capitulo anterior, estos capítulos están fuera de mi estructura. Supongo que hay ciertos aspectos que nunca les puse atención y ahora **_**es el momento indicado para empezar hacerlo**_**. Gracias por sus Reviews! :D**

**-x-**

_14-"Prueba de Fuego"_

"_No siempre las personas que se unen están enamoradas, o algunas veces lo hacen pero no se dan cuenta. Existen las diferencias que hacen funcionar la relación, cada pelea o disgusto es una forma de llamar su atención. Sin embargo, cuando la terquedad se apropia de la mente y corazón, es muy difícil hacer que funcione." _

Hermione entro de nuevo a la enorme sala, algunas miradas se concentraron en ella pero les ignoro. Harry se acerco lentamente hasta donde estaba, era más que obvio que las cosas no habían terminado bien.

-Hermione –dijo en voz baja con cuidado.

La joven dirigió su mirada hacia el suelo recordando las palabras de Fleur. ¿Por qué si la amaba reacciono de esa manera? Se negaba rotundamente a creer que solo la había enamorado para su bien.

-Sera más complicado de lo pensé –admitió- los papeles se han invertido, voy a vivir el mismo infierno por el que paso Fleur.

-Le dijiste lo que sentías? –pregunto con un poco de esperanza.

Hermione sacudió su cabeza en forma negativa antes de mirarlo fijamente.

-No pude hacerlo, ella…

Las palabras fueron interrumpidas al ver como todas las personas reunidas veían a la novia de vestido blanco entrar con una pequeña sonrisa despreocupada. El estomago de la castaña se revolvió al notar que Fleur se dirigía hacia ella. Harry al igual que ella parecía desconcertado ante la actitud de la rubia.

-Hermione, puedo hablar contigo? –pregunto la francesa

Harry se alejo de la pareja sin decir una palabra. Las miradas de los presentes estaban fijas en la pareja de recién casadas, era el primer acercamiento que habían tenido en toda la noche. Incluso Molly parecía no parpadear al verlas juntas.

Finalmente Hermione asintió ignorando la extraña sensación en su estomago. Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Fleur antes de entrelazar sus manos con las de Hermione. La sorpresa fue evidente en el rostro de la mujer al sentir la suavidad de las manos de la rubia, era como si su cuerpo hubiera perdido la conexión con su cerebro, y su mente se hubiera apagado.

-No hemos terminado de hablar –dijo la rubia arrastrando a la chica al centro de la sala. Con un ligero movimiento de su cabeza el pequeño reproductor de música se encendió con una melodía tranquila y romántica. Hermione entre abrió sus labios pero fue sorprendida cuando Fleur inclino su rostro hacia el de ella hasta quedar a unos centímetros.- Dijiste que todo iba a ser diferente.

La morena asintió sin romper el contacto visual con la bruja francesa.

-Entonces vamos a hacerlo, es nuestra boda y –Fleur se inclino hacia su oído para hablar seductoramente.- tenemos que disfrutarla no?

-Tu dijiste que esto era falso, porque…

-Que no te importe lo que haya dicho. Estamos juntas en esto y lo mejor será que lo disfrutemos.

El corazón de Fleur estaba acelerado al máximo, eran demasiadas tensiones para una sola noche. Sin embargo ella iba a llevar a cabo su plan, el resultado tenía dos opciones; Positivo o Negativo. Si Hermione la amaba verdaderamente iba a aceptar lo que sentía a pesar de lo que sucediera, de lo contrario rendiría fácilmente. Era una prueba de fuego donde estaba apostando todo.

Los brazos de la rubia rodearon el cuello de la chica disfrutando del contacto cercano. Siempre había deseado estar de esa manera con ella.

-Por que estas actuando como si nada hubiera pasado allá afuera? –pregunto la castaña dejándose llevar.

-Que fácil puedes caer en una pequeña broma –respondió la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa.

La actitud de Fleur era desconcertante, envió escalofríos por todo su cuerpo. Un momento actuaba de manera fría e indiferente, y en otro era todo lo contrario. Ella no entendía a lo que estaban jugando.

-Tu dijiste que los papeles se han invertido, que significa? -Pregunto de nuevo.- Yo nunca te he odiado de verdad.

-Quien ha dicho que yo lo hago

-x-

Apolline permanecía con su mirada fija en la pareja frente a ella. Había algo extraño en la actitud de su hija, su intuición estaba gritando que algo había tramado. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una mano suave se coloco en su hombro llamando su atención.

-Ella está jugando con fuego –espeto Silvia mirando a su nieta.

-Madre, de que estás hablando?

La anciana desvió su mirada al rostro de su hija.

-Cuando la veela ha sufrido mucho para llegar a su elegido, puede tomar algunas actitudes no del todo correctas. –Contesto con seriedad.- Se por todo lo que Fleur ha pasado, y me preocupa que pueda cometer alguna tontería.

-Mi hija es inteligente, es cierto que ha sufrido pero sería incapaz de hacerle daño a Hermione. –Defendió Apolline.- Quizás se han dado una oportunidad y…

-Fleur es inteligente, pero muy ignorante en cuanto a su elegido se refiere. Ellas se darán cuenta de lo que sienten, están destinadas a estar juntas, solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde.

Silvia miro una vez más a la pareja. Gracias a su experiencia y sabiduría sabia que el ritual de cortejo había iniciado de nuevo con su enlace, la segundo etapa iba a iniciar y Hermione tenía que estar preparada para lo que venía. Apolline comprendió todo inmediatamente al ver como su hija deslizaba una de sus manos por la espalda de su esposa.

-El ritual ha vuelto a continuar con su enlace –Murmuro para sí misma. Sin poder evitarlo recordó esa etapa en su unión, era la más difícil para la veela. Su madre tenía razón, Fleur podía cometer cualquier locura en esa etapa.

Era la prueba de fuego.

-Tenemos que hacer algo –exclamo Apolline minutos después de estar en silencio.

-No hay nada que hacer, es mejor que el ritual siga su curso. Ahora más que nunca ellas tienen que estar unidas. –Replico Silvia- Solo es cuestión de tiempo, o acaso tu no recuerdas lo que paso en tu enlace?

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de la mujer, por inercia su mirada se desvió hacia su marido que platicaba amenamente con el padre de Hermione. Ambos hombres parecían tener lágrimas en los ojos mientras veían a sus respectivas hijas.

-Creí que Fleur ya había terminado esa fase

-Ella no estaba con Hermione, sabía que era su elegida pero nunca había estado a su lado. Ahora que están juntas, omitiendo el convenio, el ritual iba a iniciar cuanto antes con la fase incompleta.

-Quieres que decir que mi hija ya había iniciado esta fase años atrás? –pregunto la mujer con cierta angustia.

-La primera etapa inicio cuando se encontró con Hermione, termino 9 meses después y el inicio de la segunda fase quedo incompleto. Es por eso que Fleur parecía débil y tenía problemas con su salud.

-El convenio no tenía nada que ver con su enfermedad. –Se dijo Apolline así misma con angustia.

-No del todo –contesto Silvia

-x-

-Lo veo y no lo creo –exclamo Ginny sorprendida.

-Hermione es la mujer más afortunada sobre la tierra! –Hablo Ron sin despegar su mirada de la pareja.

Harry por su parte se limitaba a observar en silencio, el había escuchado bien que las cosas no habían salido como esperaban. Hermione aun no le decía lo que sentía a Fleur, y ya actuaban de una manera tan… tan diferente, muy parecidas a una verdadera pareja.

Algo estaba pasando, en algún momento de la situación se había perdido. El noto el color carmesí en las mejillas de su mejor amiga, algo extraño que muy pocas veces había visto.

-x-

Las manos de Hermione se colocaron en la espalda baja de Fleur acercando mas sus cuerpos. La excitación iba en aumento para la castaña sin poder contenerse, era casi imposible de creer que hace unas horas ella estaba nerviosa por casarse con la rubia. Sin embargo, ahí estaba ella casi a punto de besarse con la mujer que era su esposa.

-Fleur –dijo la chica en voz baja sintiendo como las manos de la bruja francesa acariciaban su cabello.

-Oui? –ronroneo la mujer ocultado su rostro en su cuello. El aroma de la chica era fácil de hacerse adicta, Fleur lamio sus labios casi saboreando la piel de Hermione.- Que sucede?

- Todos están viéndonos –respondió sin poder evitar sonrojarse.

-Es nuestro primer baile de casadas, no dejes que los demás te intimiden

La bruja de pelo rizado asintió inhalando el aroma de Fleur.

Mientras tanto, en la mente de la rubia todo se procesaba rápidamente. Ni ella misma podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, su vergüenza quedo a un lado haciéndola actuar de forma atrevida. Su cuerpo anhelaba desesperadamente la cercanía con Hermione. Una vez mas maldijo su descendencia Veela y los problemas que trae consigo.

-Te das cuenta de lo que estamos haciendo? –susurro Hermione

Fleur se alejo de la otra bruja pero mantuvo sus brazos con firmeza alrededor de su cuello.

-Nuestro encuentro no fue el mejor y nuestros reencuentros mucho menos. Pero tú misma lo dijiste, ahora que estamos casadas… todo será diferente. –Explico mirándole con intensidad.- Estas a mi lado, es lo único que debería importarte. Tal vez el estar juntas es por obra del destino.

- Soy yo tu otra mitad? –pregunto la castaña sin poder contenerse-

Las palabras de la chica resonaron en la cabeza de la rubia haciéndola caer en cuenta de sus acciones.

-Tendremos que trabajar en eso –contesto Fleur alejándose de la chica con una sonrisa.

Hermione permaneció de pie en el mismo lugar varios segundos, su mirada busco con inquietud a la bruja francesa. Ella necesitaba una respuesta clara, y estaba más que dispuesta a encontrarla.

-x-

Silvia concentro su atención en Hermione quien parecía por un momento ausente. La anciana se puso de pie y con elegancia se dirigió a la joven de pelo rizado, en todo momento su mano derecha permaneció dentro de su bolsillo. Aclarando su garganta de forma suave logro sacar de su estupor a la muchacha quien le miraba avergonzada.

-Hermione, cierto? –Dijo de manera seria

La castaña asintió tímidamente mirando a la mujer frente a ella, estaba un poco impresionada por el aspecto de todas las mujeres Delacour. Apolline era tan parecida a Fleur, pero ambas mujeres eran igual de hermosas que la anciana frente a ella.

-"Seguramente es por su descendencia" –pensó

-La primera impresión tuya no fue del todo agradable –Espeto la mujer sin vacilación. Hermione desvió su mirada observando el mármol bajo sus pies ante las palabras directas.- Sin embargo, estoy agradecida por lo que has hecho.

-Disculpe?

La mujer medio sonrió ante la incredulidad de la chica.

-Estas enamorada de mi nieta? –pregunto mirando el rostro pálido de la joven. Silvio rio internamente disfrutando del momento.-Que tan dispuesta estas para demostrárselo a Fleur?

El corazón de la castaña latía agitadamente, la presencia de esa mujer ponía sus nervios de punta y por un momento su boca perdió la habilidad de hablar. Cuando finalmente logro recuperar un poco de su compostura sostuvo la mirada de Silvia.

-A dónde quiere llegar con todas esas preguntas? –respondió evasivamente.

-Una veela no solo es una criatura hermosa dispuesta a entregar todo por su compañero, también puede ser muy difícil en ciertas situaciones. –Explico Silvia lentamente.- Mi nieta ha luchado y sufrido por llegar hasta donde esta, ahora es tu turno de que luches por lo que quieres.

Hermione frunció el ceño desconcertada por sus palabras.

-Señora…

-La segunda etapa ha iniciado para ustedes –interrumpió- Veremos si eres realmente digna de estar con mi nieta.

-X-

Fleur coloco el vaso de cristal sobre la mesa, su mirada nuevamente se desvió hacia Hermione quien hablaba con su abuela. La mirada en el rostro de la castaña le dijo que estaba incomoda con la plática que estaban teniendo, sin poder detenerse ella se dirigió hacia ambas mujeres para salvar a su e_sposa_.

-El sexo se convertirá en una necesidad. –Explico la anciana ignorando la incomodidad evidente en el rostro de la chica.- Aunque tú no seas la compañera de Fleur, de todas maneras ella actuara por naturaleza.

-Abuela –interrumpió la rubia entrelazando su brazo con el de Hermione.- No crees que es demasiado rápido para hablar sobre la intimidad que habrá entre nosotros?

Las mejillas de la castaña se tiñeron de rojo ante la afirmación de la bruja francesa.

-Tu mejor que nadie sabe que las Veelas somos seres muy sexuales –replico.

-Creo que Hermione hubiera preferido averiguarlo por si sola, no crees? -Dijo Fleur con una sonrisa

-x-

La reunión transcurrió hasta altas horas de la noche, sin embargo Hermione parecía que sufriría de algún infarto en cualquier momento. Las palabras de la abuela de Fleur resonaban en su mente, ellas habían vuelto a iniciar con la segunda etapa.

¿Qué significaba eso?

Solo sabía que la necesidad sexual era un factor imposible de evitar. Pero ¿Cómo iba a tener relaciones sexuales con la rubia si hasta el momento ninguna había admitido sus sentimientos?...

-"_Aunque tú no seas la compañera de Fleur, de todas maneras ella actuara por naturaleza"- _Recordó

Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo mientras despedía a los Weasley, esta vez ignoro el balbuceo torpe que Ron hacia cuando estaba frente a Fleur. Harry por su parte parecía un poco ausente al momento de despedirse.

-Hablaremos muy pronto –Aseguro antes de desaparecer.

Fleur exhalo por lo debajo mientras observaba el rostro pálido de la joven a su lado. Sin poder evitarlo la rubia coloco su mano sobre el hombro de la bruja más joven para llamar su atención, sin embargo los padres de ambas aparecieron con una mirada de esperanza.

-Ha sido tan… -la voz de Armand se quebró haciendo sonreír a Fleur con ternura.

Louis por su parte simplemente se acerco a su hija y la abrazo reprimiendo las ganas de lloras, tanto Armand como Fleur observaban la escena con detenimiento. Una sonrisa ocupaba lugar en sus rostros incapaz de ser borrada.

-Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, mi pequeña –susurro el hombre.

Ambos castaños se separaron lentamente y Hermione miro con timidez hacia Fleur. Eso no paso desapercibido para Louis quien inmediatamente abrazo a la rubia.

-Me alegro tanto que ambas estén juntas, que por fin hayas vencido tus temores, Hermione.-Ante esas palabras Hermione palideció, ella entreabrió sus labios para interrumpir a su padre pero ya era demasiado tarde.- Espero que no la hagas sufrir, Fleur. Mi hija te ama.

Justo cuando Hermione creía que iba a morir de vergüenza sintió una mano suave entrelazarse con la de ella. Fleur sonrió sin poder contener la emoción que sentía, la señal que tanto había estado buscando apareció frente a ella de forma inesperada. La rubia estaba más que agradecida.

-De igual manera yo lo hago. Le doy mi palabra que trabajaremos juntas en esto.- Espeto con valentía sintiendo como su corazón se hinchaba de alegría.

**-x-**

**Les ha gustado? …**

**Gracias por entrar a leer esta historia! =)**


	16. Herencia

_**Hola queridos lectores! Feliz navidad (aunque ya haya pasado) y feliz año nuevo, les deseo lo mejor a todos ustedes! :) Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo y muchos de ustedes han esperado que esta historia continúe, pido disculpas por mi tardanza! En cuanto a las actitudes de Fleur si son algo… poco predecibles! XD He leído todos los comentarios y ofrezco una bienvenida a varios lectores que se tomaron la molestia de revisar! Bienvenidos! **_

_**Espero que disfruten de esta pequeña continuación que va dedicada a los que se tomaron la molestia de dejar un comentario, enserio son ustedes los que impulsan esta historia! Muchas gracias =).**_

_**-x-**_

_15-"Herencia"_

La primera vez que Hermione se sintió atraída por alguien tenía tan solo 14 años. No tenía experiencia alguna con ese extraño sentimiento, mucho menos cuando Draco Malfoy era el causante de ello. No podía evitar sonreír algunas veces cuando recordaba esa época, la única explicación eran las hormonas de la entrada a la adolescencia. Eso creía, pero después llego Fleur. Con la rubia no solo había vivido en carne propia el amor y el dolor, sino que cada día de su cuarto año aprendió a ser más fuerte y lidiar con las confusiones.

-Vamos Hermione –Dijo la bruja francesa tomándola de la muñeca.

La sorpresa y nerviosismo era demasiado evidente en su rostro mientras que Fleur arrastraba a la castaña.

-A donde me llevas? –pregunto en voz baja

-Mi abuela tiene algo que decirnos.

-x-

Apolline tomo asiento en uno de los sillones sin poder dejar de pensar en la conversación con su madre, una parte de ella estaba aterrorizada, si pudiera evitar que ambas jóvenes sufrieran más de lo que ya lo habían hecho no dudaría ni un segundo en hacerlo. Sin embargo lo que seguía, era la pieza clave y más difícil del ritual de cortejo.

-Que pasa, cariño?

La mujer observo a su marido con angustia, sus manos se entrelazaron con fuerza en busca de apoyo emocional.

-Por favor dime que está mal, Apolline. –Rogo Armand con preocupación. El semblante de Silvia era parecido, ninguna de las mujeres parecía escucharlo. Derrotado y confundido decidió tomar asiento al lado de su esposa, la tensión era casi palpable dentro del estudio.

Varios minutos después la puerta se abrió lentamente mostrando a las recién casadas. El hombre sonrió observando el rostro alegre de Fleur y lo nerviosa que Hermione se veía. La joven rubia correspondió a su sonrisa ignorando el ambiente depresivo que los rodeaba. Silvia se puso de pie lentamente para dirigirse al escritorio.

Aun tomadas de la mano, Fleur y Hermione se sentaron igual que los padres de la francesa esperando la razón de su estancia ahí.

-Abuela, no entiendo porque nos llamaste. –Espeto la bruja rubia desconcertada.

Hermione inconscientemente apretó su mano haciendo que Fleur le mirara. Ella sacudió su cabeza sin dejar de mirar la esquina de ese lugar.

-Ya lo entenderás cuando les explique. –Respondió la anciana con rigidez.- Debo admitir que ustedes han sido muy fuertes para dar el primer paso, pero lo que sigue es mucho más complicado… -Silvia se detuvo buscando las palabras correctas.- tendrán su recompensa si lo logran.

-Sigo sin entender.- Murmuro la chica francesa frunciendo el ceño.

-Fleur, por favor deja continuar a tu abuela. –Reprendió Apolline con voz monótona.

La castaña observo durante todo ese tiempo la interacción de Silvia, su rostro estaba inexpresivo mientras su respiración se veía agitada. Por otra parte, los padres de la francesa solo permanecían en silencio después de reprenderla.

-Existen ciertas costumbres que ustedes ya conocen. Ahora que han contraído matrimonio, es necesario que ustedes las lleven a cabo, sin presión y con paciencia.

La vergüenza cubrió todo el rostro de la bruja castaña al imaginar una de las costumbres, seguramente una muy común que pasaba la primera noche de bodas. La boca de la joven se seco ante su pensamiento.

-'Ermione, tu prometiste cuidar del patrimonio de ambas, y estar al lado de mi nieta si algún día la adversidad llega a sus vidas. Por lo tanto las dos formaran un hogar con el tiempo, y que mejor que el lugar donde el destino de ustedes fue planeado mucho antes que nacieran.

-Se refiere a las tierras que pertenecieron a Sebastien? –Hablo la castaña por primera vez rompiendo el silencio.

Silvia asintió y extendió un sobre que lucía viejo. Fleur soltó la mano de Hermione para tomarlo, la incredulidad era evidente en su cara.

-A partir de esta noche ese será su hogar.

La rubia observo el sobre en su manos y lo abrió lentamente, en el fondo de este se encontraban unas llaves color doradas. Ella las saco para mostrárselas a Hermione quien parecía a punto de desmayarse. Todo estaba ocurriendo tan rápido para la joven que no creía poder soportarlo más. Ella se había casado con Fleur, su abuela le había advertido de algo que pronto vendría sobre sus vidas y ahora heredaban el lugar que las había unido desde hace mucho tiempo antes. Definitivamente había sido un largo día.

-Abuela nosotros…-Espeto la francesa lentamente conteniendo la respiración.

-Es una tradición, Fleur. La han heredado y no pueden rechazarla, tu madre heredo esta mansión cuando se caso. Cuando la veela se casa necesita un lugar para ella y su compañero, no creías que ibas a vivir toda tu vida aquí o si?

-No –Respondió la joven apresuradamente.- Pero Hermione y yo ni siquiera hemos platicado sobre…

-Vivirán juntas como cualquier otra pareja de casados. –Afirmo la anciana con indiferencia.- Tu sabrás que hacer una vez que las dos compartan el mismo espacio.

Hermione frunció el ceño claramente confundida por sus palabras, la rubia por otra parte guardo silencio apretando las llaves entre sus dedos.

-Lo sé abuela. –Respondió Fleur tratando de ocultar el sonrojo demasiado notorio en sus mejillas.

-x-

Armand bebía su copa de vino en silencio, lo que había presenciado hoy fue idéntico a lo que Apolline y el experimentaron antes de vivir juntos. Unos pasos lo sacaron de su trance y lo volvieron a la realidad, el hombre sonrió observando a Hermione que estaba parada junto a las escaleras.

-Está todo listo? –Pregunto con simpatía

-Creo que si, Fleur aun sigue en su habitación haciendo su maleta.

La sonrisa del hombre se volvió melancólica antes sus palabras, sabía que tarde o temprano su hija emprendería el vuelo por sí sola. Hermione era una buena chica, la mejor bruja que había tenido Hogwarts durante su generación y eso lo hacía sentirse menos preocupado. Su hija estaba en buenas manos.

-Ven, toma asiento mientras esperamos. –Invito Armand tratando de evitar el silencio.- ¿Quieres una copa?

La castaña asintió un poco vacilante y tomo asiento en la sala.

-Es muy difícil ver como alguien se lleva uno de mis tesoros más preciados.-Espeto el hombre entregándole la copa a la chica.- Espero que cuides bien de ella.

Hermione agacho su rostro con nerviosismo, estaba a punto de tener la charla de "suegro – nuera" respecto a Fleur.

-Lo hare, señor. –Respondió la joven apretando la copa en su mano.

-Confió en ti y espero que no me decepciones, sino tendré que…

-Papá, por favor no asustes a Hermione mas de lo ya está. –Interrumpió Fleur desde el marco de la puerta junto a su madre.

Tanto Armand como Hermione se pusieron de pie observando por unos segundos a sus respectivas esposas.

-Lo siento cariño pero es mi deber como padre. –Explico el hombre traviesamente.

-Creo que deberías decirle eso a la abuela, no es así 'Ermione? –Dijo la francesa caminando hacia ella.

Apolline sonrió dejando que unas cuantas lagrimas escaparan de sus ojos pero las limpio rápidamente para que nadie lo notara, Hermione suspiro poco a poco tratando de calmar los nervios en su cuerpo. Un golpe en la puerta hizo que todos voltearan y observaran a Gabrielle.

-No ibas a irte sin despedirte de mi o si, Fleur? –Cuestiono la niña cruzándose de brazos.

-Por supuesto que no –Respondió la rubia abriendo sus brazos para abrazarla.

-Voy a echarte de menos, más de lo que ya lo hago.

Las dos hermanas parecían que iban a romper en llanto, Apolline se unió al abrazo y derramo unas cuantas lagrimas.

-Iremos a visitarlas, Gabby. No te preocupes. –Consoló la mujer.

-Pero…

-A Hermione y a mí nos encantaría –Interrumpió Fleur con una sonrisa.- No es así, cariño?

Las miradas de las tres mujeres Delacour se dirigieron a la castaña avergonzada.

-Por supuesto –Dijo en voz baja sin saber que decir.

Silvia entro a la sala varios segundo después caminando directamente a la chimenea.

-Vamos, los elfos nos esperan. –Dijo en tono uniforme.

Fleur se alejo de su madre y hermana para brindarle un abrazo a su papá. Hermione se limito a estrechar su mano con Gabrielle y Armand mientras que Apolline la atrajo en un abrazo.

-Todo estará bien –Susurro la mujer alejándose.

La castaña se separo desconcertada por sus palabras, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo cuando la mano Fleur se entrelazo con la suya y la arrastro hacia la chimenea donde la anciana les esperaba. Silvia tomo un puñado de polvo flu y rápidamente lo lanzo contra sus cuerpos al mismo tiempo que decía:

-Residencia Granger – Delacour.

_-x-_

_Espero que hayan disfrutado de esta pequeña continuación ñ.ñ! …Para los que siguen mi otra historia "A Thousand Years" Mañana a lo largo del día publicare el prox. Capítulo. Bueno sin más que decir me despido queridos lectores! _

_Hasta la próxima. :D!_


	17. ōris Wili

**Hey, Hey,Hey! Como están? Siento haber descuidado esta historia, lo lamento :( Espero que este capítulo les agrade y tratare de ponerme al corriente. Gracias ñ.ñ! **

**TWITTER:Alexa_Veela. **

**-x-**

_16-" ōris Wili"_

Con un golpe seco, las tres mujeres aparecieron en lo que parecía ser una enorme sala. Fleur apretó la mano de Hermione con nerviosismo observando todo a su alrededor, la castaña mantuvo su postura rígida y llena de desconfianza. Muy al contrario de lo que había imaginado la casa parecía estar en buenas condiciones. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo solo al pensar que entre esas cuatro paredes su destino fue unido a alguien, por inercia la joven alejo su mano del agarre firme de su _esposa_.

Silvia exhalo lentamente antes de mirar a ambas chicas.

-Bienvenidas –Musito observando atentamente cada gesto en sus rostros.

-Abuela, esto...-

-Esta residencia, como saben, perteneció a los antiguos familiares de Hermione. Se ha mantenido gracias a los elfos –La castaña frunció el ceño ante sus últimas palabras, la anciana solo se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.- Sin embargo, ahora dependerá de ustedes mantener este lugar en orden, en caso de que quieran despedirlos.

Hermione desvió su mirada hacia el suelo impecable, sus piernas parecían flaquear durante unos segundos. Estar cerca de Fleur iba a complicar las cosas, cualquiera pensaría que sería fácil convivir después de saber –intuir- que ambas se sentían atraídas. Ninguna de las dos se conocía lo suficiente como para iniciar rápido una relación, la castaña no tenía experiencia alguna y era el doble de complicado para ella.

-Vamos, les mostrare la casa. –Espeto la mujer dirigiéndose a la puerta de roble.

La rubia entrelazo su mano con Hermione ignorando la resistencia de esta. Al salir de la sala caminaron a través de un largo pasillo, sus paredes estaban cubiertos de algunos retratos en blanco y negro mientras que otros solo mostraban imágenes de paisajes o de la misma residencia.

-Esta Casa cuenta con 17 habitaciones incluyendo su respectivo baño, un estudio, una cocina, una biblioteca, un comedor, 2 salas, un almacén en la parte de atrás, el jardín y 3 habitaciones extras. –Explico Silvia- Sera imposible mostrarles todo ahora, así que solo les llevare a las habitaciones principales.

Las tres mujeres llegaron al recibidor de la casa y notaron la enorme escalera de mármol, los ojos de Hermione parecían estar a punto de desorbitarse, nunca pensó que llegaría a vivir en una mansión, mucho menos de algún familiar que nunca conoció.

-Los elfos se han encargado de mantener este lugar, así como también han decorado la habitación principal donde dormirán.

-Pero Fleur y yo no vamos a…

-Están casadas, ambas deben vivir en la misma casa, dormir en la misma habitación. –Interrumpió con firmeza- Y por supuesto, compartir la cama.

-Abuela, Hermione y yo llevaremos las cosas con calma ¿entiendes? –Exclamo Fleur apretando la mano de la castaña.- Todo pasara en su momento y no vamos a presionarnos.

-Me conformo con saber eso, quiero decir, han admitido que ustedes se darán una oportunidad eso es más que suficiente. –Espeto Silvia en tono satisfecho ignorando el rostro enrojecido de la chica más joven.

-Nunca dijimos que nos daríamos una oportunidad…

-Rescata un poco de tu orgullo y guárdate esa mentira –Sentencio la mayor de las mujeres con desdén.- Yo se que tu quieres a mi nieta aunque te cueste admitirlo. Sé que el destino es el encargado de unirnos a nuestros compañeros, pero creo que Fleur tuvo la mala suerte de llegar tarde a las reparticiones.

Hermione sostuvo la mirada intimidante de la mujer con molestia, no solo había insultado su apariencia sino también su ego. De cierta forma comenzaba a entender porque Fleur actuaba a veces de manera tan engreída y arrogante, lo había heredado de Silvia.

-Por favor, Abuela. –Espeto la rubia ocultando su diversión.

Tal vez ella ya estaba obteniendo la ayuda que tanto había anhelado.

-Voy a demostrarle que soy lo suficientemente buena para Fleur. –Afirmo la morena con suficiencia.- Y usted tendrá que guardarse sus comentarios.

-Ya lo veremos. –Contesto la mujer retadoramente arqueando su ceja.

La castaña resoplo con frustración alejándose rápidamente de ambas mujeres francesas que ponían sus nervios de punta, cuando tenía 5 años soñó con que la noche de su boda fuera perfecta, sin embargo 12 años después tenía que afrontar la realidad donde estaba lejos de ese sueño que tuvo en su niñez.

Silvia permaneció con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro mientras veía a Hermione alejarse, tenía que tomar medidas drásticas y hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para juntar a Fleur con la chica. Por lo pronto el primer ya estaba marcado, ahora solo faltaba continuar el camino de la vida sin perder la orientación.

-Mi trabajo ha terminado, adiós querida. –Dijo la anciana depositando un beso en cada mejilla de su nieta.- Si fuera tu no perdería mas el tiempo. –Agrego con un guiño travieso haciendo sonrojar a la rubia.

-X-

Una hora más tarde la castaña se encontraba desempacando algunas de sus maletas. Después del incidente con la abuela de Fleur había decidido ir a conocer a algunos de los elfos, algunos de ellos muy entusiasmados por su presencia y otros muy reservados pero corteses. Ella había explicado que necesitaba otra habitación, lo cual la llevo hasta donde se encontraba actualmente.

Pese a los ruegos e insistencia de Fleur había conseguido que otra habitación estuviera lista. La rubia había utilizado el chantajeo como su último recurso pero fue en vano, Hermione tenía que asimilar la situación y reflexionar sobre lo que iba a pasar en su vida a partir de esa noche. Si, ella ya era una mujer casada y no tenía la remota idea de lo que haría en el futuro – si es que no moría antes a causa de un infarto o algo parecido-, mucho menos como lidiaría con sus sentimientos.

Cansada tanto física como mentalmente la joven entro a su baño privado y tomo una ducha de agua caliente para relajarse, sonaba tan extraño pensar que esa ahora seria casa. El hogar que sería testigo de los que sucedería entre Fleur y ella. Quizás en un futuro podrían darse una oportunidad y… todo estaba siendo tan confuso, un momento ella estaba frente a la rubia tratando de mantener un acuerdo, después siendo tratada de manera indiferente y por último admitiendo que hará todo lo posible para que todo funcione.

En algún momento debió perderse de algo, de lo contrario no estaría desconcertada por las actitudes de Fleur.

Con un profundo suspiro decidió descansar pero cayó en cuenta que no conciliaría el sueño fácilmente. Había observado todo a su alrededor, hasta el mínimo detalle pero Morfeo aun no quería acogerla en sus brazos. Su mirada se clavo en la mesilla de noche donde el libro que Fleur le había dado en Hogwarts permanecía cuidadosamente puesto. Con un sutil movimiento tomo su varita y coloco un hechizo sencillo de bloqueo, no es que Fleur podría intentar colarse a su habitación mientras dormía, sino porque se sentía insegura entre esas cuatro paredes desconocidas. Tras acomodarse contra el respaldo de su cama, abrió el libro como si fuera algo frágil. Sus ojos comenzaron a vagar entre letras logrando relajarla un poco.

_Capítulo I: ōris Wili_

_El ritual de cortejo consiste en tres fases, en las cuales la Veela y su compañero comienzan la línea de unión. La primera de ellas es llamada; ORIS WILI. Su nombre original es proveniente del extraño lenguaje Veela, cuyo significado es mejor conocido como; Amor Veela (ōris-Amor, Wili- Veela). Como fue mencionado antes, los antecedes acerca de estas uniones son un poco escasos debido a la falta de conocimiento de brujas y magos que han intentado buscar más respuestas. Las Veelas son conocidas por su discreción y silencio en cuanto a sus costumbres se refiere._

_La primera fase según algunas creencias se inicia inmediatamente cuando la Veela encuentra a su compañero. Es el comienzo de un camino largo y doloroso para ella, algunos magos creen que el inicio de ese amor incondicional se vuelve algo complicado de sobrellevar. Pueden pasar días, semanas, meses o años para que la primera fase concluya y el ritual de cortejo siga su curso, o de lo contrario el círculo de unión queda incompleto. Existen varios aspectos en los cuales la Veela descubre la presencia de su compañero. La creencia más común es lo que se conoce como recognitionem ad intuitu (Reconocimiento a primera vista). Como su nombre lo dice, es cuando la Veela encuentra su compañero. Puede ocurrir en cualquier lugar, en cualquier momento sin importar su género._

_-_Ahora entiendo, si Ginny tiene razón entonces Fleur me… -Las palabras de la castaña se fueron desvaneciendo al igual que sus ojos se fueron cerrando poco a poco.

Hermione ya había partido al mundo de los sueños sin saber que varios minutos después cierta bruja francesa había desbloqueado la puerta y se colaba bajo las sabanas de su cama. Fleur no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el libro, con cuidado lo quito del regazo de la chica y lo coloco en la mesilla de noche, sabía que su primera noche de boda no era común pero se conformaba con sentir el cuerpo de la castaña junto a ella.

- X-

**Gracias por haber entrado! ñ.ñ**

**Un review? Hahaha.**

**Hasta la próxima.**

P.d: Si, si esas palabras están en latin. Se me ocurrió y bueno, no pude evitar agregar ese complemento a la historia. ¿Qué te pareció? =)


	18. Empecemos por conocerno

**Hello chicos! Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, estoy satisfecha con su aprobación: D. Esta continuacion va dedicada a todas las personas que dejaron un review, gracias! :{D**

**P.D**: Hay una dinámica que manejare, puede ser considerada egoísta o justa para unos y otros no, pero realmente espero que funcione**: Si tu pareja favorita es Fleurmione o Jori (Victorious) vota por ellas en mi encuesta y ayúdame a elegir qué historia debo terminar pronto. **

**+Solo ve a mi perfil y entra donde dice: **** "****Poll: ¿Cual de mis historias te gustaría que llegara a su fin? **Recuerda que solo puedes votar si estas registrado ñ.ñ**!****Vote Now!****"**

**NOTA: Aquí va la razón por la cual digo que puede ser egoísta, suponiendo que esta historia ganara, yo enfocaría toda mi atención en ella y las continuaciones podrían ser publicadas cada sábado hasta que llegue a un final digno.Debido a que yo estaría únicamente concentrada en esta y no en otras. Hago esto porque creo que es lo mejor para mi cabeza, ya que actualizar las 4 historias al mismo tiempo es algo complicado y rara vez suele suceder. (Acepto comentarios acerca de esta dinámica) Y como prometí que todas mis historias llegaran a su final, eso es precisamente lo que voy hacer pero de manera ordenada.**

**Nuevamente lo siento querido Lector.**

**Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado.**

**~x~**

_17-"Empecemos por conocernos"_

Los primeros rayos del sol se colaron a través de las cortinas, Hermione gimió inconscientemente al sentir la picazón en su rostro. Ella exhalo lentamente buscando un refugio para alejar su malestar, aun si abrir los ojos se acurruco contra la fuente de calor a su lado. Su brazo se aferro alrededor de cierta rubia que sonreía con satisfacción, una de sus manos se dirigió al rostro de la chica y delineo con suavidad su mandíbula.

-Es hora de despertar, hermosa. –Susurro en voz baja con ternura.

-Cinco minutos mas –Respondió Hermione somnolienta.

La risa tintineante de Fleur se unió a los cantos de los pájaros en el exterior, antes de besar la frente de la castaña.

-No será difícil acostumbrarme a esto.

Hermione sonrió disfrutando del sueño tan realista que estaba viviendo, ella podía jurar sentir el calor y tacto de Fleur a su lado. Sin duda era uno de sus mejores sueños que ha tenido, hasta que logro salir de su trance al sentir una respiración contra su rostro. El olor a vainilla y lavanda golpeo sus sentidos aturdiéndola un poco, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe encontrándose con la mirada divertida de la rubia. Fleur estaba sonriendo observando cada gesto que se plasmaba en su rostro, la incredulidad, la confusión y por último la incomodidad.

La castaña se alejo del tacto como si fuera fuego, sus movimientos desesperados la arrastraron hasta el otro extremo de la enorme cama, donde se sentía un poco más segura.

-Fleur, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –Pregunto ocultando su nerviosismo.

-Creí que sería obvio, pero si quieres escucharlo –Contesto con una mueca de indignación.- Ayer era nuestra primera noche juntas, se suponía que debíamos dormir en la misma cama y habitación, así que vine aquí para pedirte permiso de quedarme contigo.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –Espeto la morena desviando su mirada.- Creí que te había dejado muy claro cómo iban a funcionar las cosas entre nosotros.

Los orbes azules de la rubia estaban dándole una mirada que la hacía sentir culpable, tal vez su reacción había sido exagerada pero considerando la situación... ¿Cómo se supone que debería actuar?

-Hermione, por favor. –Rogo la francesa acercándose a ella.

-Si queremos que las cosas funcionen no debemos apresurarnos.

-Pero…

-Es cierto que estamos casadas, pero todo ha sido parte de un convenio. –Interrumpió la joven levantándose y darle la espalda. No podía ver a Fleur mientras le mentía descaradamente.- Tú y yo ni siquiera nos conocemos, somos… dos completas extrañas atraídas la una por la otra. Eso es todo.

-Tú no eres una extraña para mí, yo te conozco desde mucho antes que nacieras.

-¿De verdad crees eso? –Cuestiono Hermione con ironía.

-El destino nos ha unido. –Respondió la rubia encogiéndose de hombros.- Por algo es que estamos juntas.

-Pero eso no significa que apresuremos las cosas. –Insistió.- Necesito tiempo y espacio.

La mirada de Fleur se opaco ante las palabras de la otra mujer, la punzada de tristeza y dolor golpeo su orgullo de una manera que no imagino. Con un suave movimiento de cabeza, la rubia se levanto de la cama negándose a derramar mas lagrimas.

-Voy darte el tiempo que necesites, pero si crees que esto no funcionara… es mejor que lo digas ahora.

-Lo siento, Fleur. No quiero que malinterpretes mis palabras y lleguemos a extremos. –Apresuro a decir la chica de cabello rizado.- Si hemos esperado años, no creo que unas semanas más nos afecten.

-¿Hablas enserio?

-Sí, solo llevemos las cosas con calma. –Tranquilizo Hermione mirándola sobre su hombro.

Una chispa de esperanza se albergo en el pecho de la francesa ante las palabras de la chica frente a ella.

-¿Te parece si empezamos por conocernos? –Continuo.- Podríamos encontrarnos en el comedor en unos minutos y no sé, después dar un tour por _nuestra casa_, tal vez empezar desde cero.

-Está bien, Hermione. –Acordó la rubia antes de salir de la habitación.

Al ver la puerta cerrarse, la castaña se dejo caer de espaldas nuevamente. El aroma de Fleur estaba impregnado en las sabanas causándole una extraña sensación en su estomago. Sin embargo, en medio de su delirio se maldijo por haber sido tan dura con la chica.

-¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan difícil? –Se pregunto en voz baja.

-X-

Quince minutos después, Hermione se encontraba sentada en la cabecera del enorme comedor. No había ninguna señal de la francesa, y con impaciencia comenzó a golpear el suelo provocando un ruido sordo. Todo a su alrededor se veía reluciente, y de cierta manera le recordó la mansión donde Fleur solía vivir con sus padres. El sentimiento extraño de incomodidad se hizo presente, ya sea a causa por el solo pensamiento de que ese era su nuevo hogar o la falta de palabras al escuchar los pasos del alguien acercarse.

Segundo después el sonido se detuvo al mismo tiempo que el aroma de la rubia llego hasta sus sentidos. Ella inmediatamente se puso de pie, sin saber más que hacer. Fleur le observo con sorpresa y lo que parecía ser timidez, sus ojos se enfrentaron durante unos momentos antes que Hermione desviara su mirada a la silla derecha.

-Por un momento creí que no vendrías. –Admitió en voz baja.

-Lo siento, necesitaba acomodar unas cosas. Tomo más tiempo de lo que esperaba. –Explico la mujer dirigiéndose a la silla que Hermione le ofreció.- Gracias.

-De nada, ¿te gustaría hablar un poco sobre lo que haremos?

-No entiendo a lo que te refieres. –Respondió con honestidad.- Pero como tú dijiste, empecemos por conocernos.

-x-

Dos días después de la boda, las cosas aun seguían un poco torpes entre ambas. Lo extraño era que Hermione comenzaba a acostumbrarse a las visitas nocturnas de la rubia. El libro que Fleur le había regalado permanecía guardado en su armario, listo para ser leído en cualquier momento que no tuviera interrupción alguna.

Pese a los intentos fracasado de la castaña por convencer a los elfos de tomar un pequeño descanso, continuo visitándolos en la cocina o hablando con ellos cuando la otra chica despertaba tarde o estaba bañándose.

-Mi señora, ¿hay algo que le molesta? –Pregunto Evander, uno de los elfos que le recordaba a Dobby.

Hermione salió de su trance y observo al pequeño elfo frente a ella. Una sonrisa amistosa se dibujo en sus labios al mismo tiempo que se hincaba frente a él, por un momento el silencio inundo el largo pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones.

-Solo unos cuantos pensamientos, pero nada realmente importante. –Mintió fingiendo despreocupación.- Va a estar todo bien.

-La señora Fleur ha estado un poco inquieta, supongo que solo son problemas de pareja. ¿No es así? –Cuestiono el elfo continuando con su trabajo.

-Sí, eso parece Evander. Todo esto es algo complicado para nosotros, a pesar de que nuestro matrimonio fue arreglado, no deja de ser un compromiso. Fleur y yo solo debemos tener paciencia.

-Se que las cosas van a resolverse. Usted y la señora hacen una linda pareja, Evander piensa que la casa está recobrando su vida.

La joven se limito a sonreír ante las palabras inocentes del elfo, su voz se perdió al ver como Fleur se acercaba a ellos. Hermione podía permanecer observando a la mujer durante horas y no quedar satisfecha, inconscientemente se puso de pie y se despidió.

-Hey, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estas preocupada? –Pregunto con timidez.

-Mi abuela, mis padres y tu padre vienen de visita. –Explico mirándole fijamente.- Deben estar aquí en cualquier momento.

-Oh, ya veo. Creo…

El sonido de voces provenientes del estudio interrumpió las palabras de la castaña, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Fleur en busca de apoyo. La sonrisa traviesa de la francesa envió escalofríos por todo su cuerpo haciéndola sentir vulnerable, sea lo que sea que estaba planeando no era algo sencillo o fácil que podría manejar.

-¿Confías en mi? –Pregunto la mujer como si pudiera adivinar sus pensamientos.

-Yo… yo –Balbuceo la chica con nerviosismo- Si, confió en ti.

-X-

El sonido de las voces resonó con claridad en los oídos de ambas mujeres. Sus manos permanecían unidas con firmeza, Hermione inhalo una vez más antes abrir la puerta del estudio y permitir que la rubia entrara primero sin dejar de entrelazar sus manos.

-¿Pero que tenemos aquí? Mi nieta adorada y su mojigata esposa. –Musito Silvia con burla.

-Fleur, cariño… ignoren lo que ha dicho la abuela. –Hablo Apolline con entusiasmo abrazándola.

Los ojos marrones de la morena observaron al hombre junto a Silvia. A pesar de tener sus mejillas sonrojadas, ella camino hasta su padre e imito el gesto de Apolline.

-Mi pequeña, te he echado mucho de menos. –Exclamo besando su templo.

-También yo, papá.

La anciana sonrió contemplando la situación, desde el momento que la puerta había sido abierta lo primero que noto fue el lenguaje corporal de ambas chicas. Las manos unidas, miradas brillantes, gestos sencillos pero sin torpeza. Definitivamente algo extraño estaba ocurriendo, sus ojos se encontraron con los orbes azules de su nieta, la sonrisa en su rostro le confirmo una pregunta silenciosa.

Sin decir una palabra, Silvia salió del estudio apresuradamente.

-¿A dónde ha ido? –Pregunto Armand desconcertado.

Hermione intercambio una mirada interrogante con la rubia, quien asintió con discreción.

-Ya volverá pronto. –Respondió Fleur entrelazando de nuevo su mano con la chica de cabello rizado.

Los tres invitados restaron importancia a las acciones de la anciana y concentraron su atención en la pareja.

-¿Hay algo que debamos saber? –Cuestiono Apolline con curiosidad.

-Fleur y yo,… uhm, nosotros… nosotros, hemos empezado a tomar las cosas con seriedad. –Explico Hermione con valentía apretando el agarre de sus manos unidas.-… Vamos a intentar ser un matrimonio real.

-X-

Mientras tanto al otro de la mansión, Silvia abrió la puerta del dormitorio principal con brusquedad y observo con incredulidad alrededor.

-Oh Dios mío. –Dijo en voz alta con escepticismo

**~X~**

**Gracias por haber entrado! ^.^**

**No olvides dejar un review.**

**Hasta la próxima! **

**P.D: No olvides votar! (los votos solo se reconocen si estas registrado) **


	19. Servus

_**Chicos, ¿Cómo están? Pido disculpas por la falta de publicación en esta historia. He tenido una vida complicada últimamente a causa de mis estudios, estoy por terminar mi preparatoria y eso de pensar en la universidad me estresa. Pero lo importante es que la inspiración finalmente cedió ante mis ruegos y dio como resultado el capítulo de esta historia. **_

_**Por último, los resultados de la encuesta obtenidos fueron realmente sorprendentes. Esta historia fue la ganadora con más de 10 de votos por encima de las otras, gracias chicos su voto y voz será escuchado. :{D**_

_**Gracias a todas las personas que leen esta historia y comentan, y también a las que leen solamente. **_

_**Sora Yagami**: Lo sé, Hermione es una cabeza dura que no puede dejarse llevar por el momento, yo lo haría sin dudarlo pero bueno T.T. Gracias por tu comentario y voto =)!_

_**HarukaIs** : Nunca se puede saber lo que pasa por la cabeza de una veela haha :P . Agradezco que hayas votado y comentado! :)_

_**Hamichi**: Oh por supuesto que no los abandonare, al menos no de esta pareja. Gracias por comentar y leer esta historia, realmente lo aprecio :{D!_

_**jossgar** : Gracias por comentar :3!_

_**Estatua-de-Sal**: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, es un honor recibir un review de tu parte C:!_

_**D.R: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Pido disculpas por los errores ortográficos y demás, lo siento.**_

_**~O~**_

**_18-"Servus" _**

-Oh Dios mío. –Dijo en voz alta con escepticismo

La voz de Silvia rompió el silencio de la enorme habitación. El aroma de su nieta podía percibirse con intensidad, mezclado con algo que lo hacía aun más refrescante. Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de la anciana que había empezado a pasearse con curiosidad por todo el lugar, observando hasta el más mínimo detalle que demostraba que ambas chicas habían dado un paso importante. Ambas batas de seda que se encontraban al pie de la cama y permanecían cuidadosamente dobladas, desprendían un aroma diferente perteneciente a su dueña.

La anciana suspiro, a sabiendas que cada compañero tenía un olor peculiar que se adhería perfectamente al de la Veela, y juntos formaban una esencia única. Inigualable. Especial.

Simplemente Fleur y Hermione fusionadas, eran perfectas.

-Un punto, Granger. –Murmuro saliendo de la habitación con una sonrisa satisfecha.

**~X~**

Apolline observo con curiosidad a su hija, el silencio en el lugar era acogedor y tranquilo. La mirada de Hermione se desviaba repetidas veces hacia a la puerta, sus cejas arrugadas se hicieron cada vez más notorias al paso de los segundos. Fleur parecía ignorar lo que sucedía, la sonrisa en sus labios en ningún momento desapareció.

La pizca de malicia y complicidad eran evidentes despertando la confusión en la mujer mayor.

-Así que… ¿Qué les parece la casa? –Pregunto Armand ajeno a la tensión de su esposa.- Luce hermosa.

-Es agradable, padre. –Comento la rubia mirando brevemente a su esposa.- A pesar de que solo hemos estado muy poco tiempo, puedo decir que es perfecta.

El mensaje oculto e indirecto causo un ligero rubor en Apolline, su boca de pronto se sentía seca y el nudo en su garganta se volvió mas difícil de tragar.

-Fleur, ¿podría hablar contigo un momento? –Pidió la mujer poniéndose de pie.

La bruja asintió sin dejar de sonreír, Hermione la observo por un momento con preocupación antes de desentrelazar sus manos.

-Regresáramos en un minuto. –Afirmo la francesa inclinándose para depositar un beso en la mejilla de la chica.- No tardaremos.

Armand arqueo una ceja observándoles desconcertado, su hija le dedico una sonrisa antes de salir del estudio.

-Así que… ¿Es cierto que el ministerio te ha ofrecido trabajo? –Pregunto el hombre intentando extinguir la incomodidad en el ambiente.

-Sí, señor… quiero decir, Armand. –Se corrigió Hermione con nerviosismo.- Esta mañana llego una carta del ministro de magia.

-Lo sé, es muy impresionante que alguien tan joven obtenga un trabajo muy importante. Pero creo que Kingsley no pudo elegir mejor persona para el puesto. –Dijo con una sonrisa genuina.- Felicidades.

-Gracias. –Susurro la castaña con timidez.- Aun no he hablado con Fleur, pero supongo que estará de acuerdo. –Agrego jugueteando con sus manos.

-Lo estará, es una oportunidad muy buena para que ambas empiecen a tomar las riendas de su futuro. –Comento con voz pensativa.- ¿Han pensado en lo que van hacer? Ahora que están casadas sería un buen comienzo para hacer a un lado sus diferencias. ¿No crees?

Hermione asintió ligeramente rehuyendo de la mirada intensa de Armand.

-Es una buena idea. –Acordó observando fijamente la puerta.- Yo realmente quisiera intentarlo.

La sonrisa en los labios del hombre envió escalofríos por el cuerpo de la chica, quien mentalmente ya formaba un reproche contra Fleur.

¿Qué estaba pensando cuando acepto unirse al juego de la rubia?

-Eso espero, porque no quisiera tener que convertirme en un asesino. –Dijo Armand con su rostro inexpresivo.

**~X~**

-Así que Hermione y tú, ya duermen juntas. –Comento Apolline con preocupación.

La rubia asintió con entusiasmo sin perder esa mirada de felicidad en su rostro. No era una mentira, ya que desde la primera noche hasta ese día, lograba inmiscuirse en medio de la noche a la habitación de su esposa. Comenzaba a acostumbrarse a sus brazos y cuerpo caliente, además Hermione ya no parecía tratar de poner alguna resistencia.

-¿Ustedes… ustedes…? -La voz de la mujer se apago al mismo tiempo que las mejillas de Fleur se teñían de un color rosado.

-No, no aun. –Contesto en voz baja.- Ella quiere tomar las cosas con calma, ya es un avance. ¿No crees?

El sentimiento de desconcierto y vacilación embargo el cuerpo de la bruja francesa mayor, su ceño se arrugo ligeramente mientras su mirada se concentraba en el punto más lejano del jardín pastoso.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo? –

-No lo sé, no creo que sea apropiado hablar de sexo cuando apenas y llevamos casi tres días de casadas.

-Tus necesidades son importantes, eres una Veela y no podrás evitarlo por mucho tiempo. –Replico Apolline con voz profunda.- Sera difícil para ti teniéndola tan cerca.

-Quizás… pero no pienso presionarla.

-Tu esclavo está desesperado, puedo sentir su impotencia y angustia.

-Mamá, no quiero hablar de esto. –Interrumpió la rubia con molestia.- He esperado años por ella, unas cuantas semanas mas no me afectaran, además… ¿Por qué de pronto te preocupas por lo que haga _con mi compañera_? ¿Crees que ella no es mi pareja?

La mujer inclino su rostro hacia un lado sin atreverse a mirarle. El silencio tenso entre ambas comenzaba a incomodar a Fleur, sabía que el sexo no iba a ser un problema. No mientras ella pudiera controlarse y mantenerse al límite que Hermione había impuesto, lo último que deseaba era terminar con la confianza que la morena empezaba a depositar en ella.

-No, Fleur. Pero me preocupa lo que pueda suceder, se que has sufrido para llegar al lado de Hermione y temo por lo que pueda hacer la Veela.

Las palabras de su madre causaron un golpe emocional dentro de la joven, el brillo de preocupación era persistente y difícil de ignorar. La ira rápidamente se encendió dentro de ella, su orgullo estaba herido al igual que su confianza.

-Yo sería incapaz de causarle daño a Hermione.

-Lo sé, pero tu sangre exige un poco de demostración antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Por favor Fleur, habla con ella y explícale lo que puede ocurrir si ustedes…

-Aun no es el momento, madre. –Interrumpió la chica poniéndose de pie.-Tal vez algún día cuando ella y yo seamos capaces de hablar como una pareja, le explicare pero mientras tanto… prefiero ignorar el hecho de lo que puede suceder.

-Está bien. Pero recuerda que el procurar que los demás estén bien, pero tu mejor… es egoísta e injusto.

Fleur respiro hondo antes de sostener la mirada preocupada de su madre, una parte de ella sabía que tenía toda la razón, y ocultar algo tan importante como lo era su bienestar, no era justo para ella y Hermione, sobre todo si eso provocaría algún tipo de daño en un futuro.

Sin embargo, no podía arriesgarse a causar lastima en su compañera.

-Lo siento, pero no es algo que puedas cambiar. –Sentencio dándose la media vuelta para evitar ver el rostro angustiado de madre.- Hermione aun no puede enterarse, ya lo he decidido.

**~x~**

_Capítulo II-Servus_

_Existen un sinfín de peligros para los seres humanos, la mayoría de ellos terminan en hechos trágicos y dolorosos, donde la muerte es el último recurso o salida. Más sin embargo, en cuestiones de sufrimientos se pueden catalogar de distintas maneras. A causa de una enfermedad, un accidente o solo en casos extremos, a causa de un desamor o traición. _

_La Veela además de ser poderosamente mágica y atractiva, se puede convertir en una cazadora insaciable que no se detendrá hasta conseguir lo que desea. Teniendo el aspecto de una bella y seductora mujer, no es fácil deshacerse de todos aquellos hombres que se interponen entre su compañero y ella, (en caso de haberlo encontrado). Los casos en los que el compañero se puede ver afectado por el Servus de la Veela, o mejor conocido por su Thrall, son muy escasos. La inmunidad de este puede ser un poco débil en su primer encuentro, o definitivamente una muestra de que no es digno de ella._

_Su principal objetivo es atraer y engañar a las personas vulnerables, haciéndolas creer que están enamoradas de su físico. Pueden conducirlos a la locura, ansiedad y lujuria en cuestión de segundos. La veela puede convertirse en el depredador más peligroso cuando se enfada y por ello, se recomienda alejarse cuando lo ordena. De lo contrario, nunca se sabe cuál puede ser su movimiento sutil pero dañino. _

-No puede ser tan malo. –Se dijo Hermione cerrando el libro.

Fleur y sus padres se habían marchado una hora antes brindándole la privacidad que necesitaba en esos momentos. No sabía cuánto tiempo iba a poder seguir soportando, porque estaba claro que ella no se encontraba bajo el esclavo de la bruja francesa, a menos que esas absurdas mariposas en el estomago significaran algo.

Sus hombros automáticamente se pusieron rígidos cuando un golpe en la puerta interrumpió su análisis. Con sus manos un poco inestables, logro guardar el libro en uno de los cajones del escritorio. Lo último que necesitaba era que Fleur descubriera lo que estaba haciendo, aunque no fuera malo, o de lo contrario jamás le habría regalado ese libro. Pero la castaña no quería enfrentarse nuevamente a las burlas e insinuaciones de la mujer, sus mejillas podrían estar hirviendo en ese momento, debido a la vergüenza que sentía.

-Señorita Hermione, su padre está aquí. –Anuncio Evander al otro lado de la puerta.

La mirada de la chica se poso sobre el reloj clásico colgado en la pared. Con una sonrisa de alivio se puso de pie y abrió la puerta observando con simpatía al elfo, ella se inclino hasta igualar su altura y observar con atención su rostro avergonzado.

-Está bien, Evander. Muchas gracias. –Dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

Tras una breve mirada sobre su hombro, nuevamente se puso de pie y cerró la puerta del estudio, dispuesta a mantener la mentira que Fleur había iniciado unas horas antes.

**~x~**

Louis exhalo disfrutando del viento fresco y libre de contaminación, Hermione caminaba a su lado con la mirada distante y pensativa. No era necesario saber de magia para adivinar lo que estaba pasando, a pesar del gran avance que había entre Fleur y ella, aun era necesario fortalecer ese vinculo. Su mano se poso sobre el hombro delgado de su hija para llamar su atención, los dos Granger se detuvieron frente al pequeño manantial dentro de la propiedad. Tras aclarar su garganta, el padre de la castaña la obligo a mirarlo de frente, como solía hacerlo cuando estaba pequeña y le explicaba algo importante.

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, ¿verdad? –Dijo con calma notando el rostro sorprendido de su hija.- Se que tu relación con Fleur no ha sido la más fácil, pero siempre puede existir una solución. No quiero que te sientas obligada a hacer algo que no quieras.

-¿De qué estás hablando, padre? –Pregunto la joven de pelo rizado, desviando su mirada.- Fleur y yo, estamos bien. No tienes que preocuparte.

-No puedo evitarlo, sé que hay algo que te molesta y no quieres decirme, pero está bien. Solo… solo cuídate, ¿de acuerdo? Tu madre solía decir que luchar por quien amas, es una prueba complicada, pero no imposible.

-Papá…- Su protesta se vio interrumpida cuando vio a cierta mujer rubia dirigirse a ellos. Louis se volvió hacia la fuente de distracción un poco confundido, Fleur llego hasta ambos y le saludo de forma educada antes de entrelazar su mano con Hermione.

-Debo marcharme pero, piensa en lo que te he dicho. –Dijo antes de comenzar alejarse en dirección donde Evander se encontraba.

-'Ermione, ¿estás bien? –Pregunto la rubia con preocupación.

-Si yo solo, estoy… cansada. –Mintió cabizbaja.- ¿Te importaría si regresamos a _nuestra _casa?

**~x~**

La cena transcurrió de manera lenta y silenciosa, cada una de las brujas estaba sumida en sus propios pensamientos. El silencio era acogedor y tranquilo, Hermione ordeno a los elfos ir a descansar por el largo día de trabajo que habían tenido. Evander muy a su pesar siguió sus órdenes causando cierta ternura en Fleur, ver a su esposa tratar a los elfos como humanos era enternecedor. Lo que provoco cierto rubor en la chica cuando escucho su opinión.

Ahora que la casa se encontraba desierta, Hermione finalmente cedió a decir sobre la oferta de trabajo en el ministerio. La rubia aun mantenía su puesto en Gringotts, por lo que no estarían tan alejadas.

-Fleur, tengo que decirte algo. –Empezó la joven de pelo rizado, colocando la servilleta sobre la mesa.- Se trata acerca de lo que hare, como sabes he terminado mis estudios y… creo que lo mejor es que empiece a poner en práctica mis conocimientos.

-¿Poner en práctica? No te entiendo. –Confeso la Veela inclinando su rostro confundida.

-El ministro de magia me ofrece un puesto en el departamento de leyes. –Explico con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción.- Es un buen trabajo que suena interesante.

La francesa observo el semblante feliz de la chica sin decir una palabra, ella no podía retener o privar Hermione por lo que asintió en silencio. La idea sonaba maravillosa, sobre todo para alguien que llevaba sangre tan noble como la de su compañera, pero temía que algo malo pudiera ocurrir. Algunas familias de brujas y magos no estaban de acuerdo en la igualdad de derechos, unos ejemplos claros de victimas seria su familia u otras de Veelas, o de muggles. A pesar de que las personas las respetaban, eran consientes de los prejuicios a sus espaldas, ya sea por sus costumbres o cualquier pequeño detalle que los rodea. Hermione ahora que era su esposa podría enfrentarse a muchas adversidades, pero conociéndola sabía que no se daría por vencida fácilmente.

Una de las manos de Fleur se poso sobre el hombro de Hermione como gesto de apoyo, la castaña detuvo su diatraba observando el rostro de la mujer a su lado.

-¿Estás de acuerdo en que acepte el trabajo? –Pregunto con timidez.

-Creo que es perfecto para ti, mi amor.

Las mejillas de Hermione se tornaron color rojas sin poder ocultarlo, la bruja francesa se reprendió mentalmente pero trato de disimularlo con una sonrisa simpática. La charla continuo acompañada de unas copas de vino, la muchacha más joven se relajo y dejo que sus anhelos y sueños escurrieran de sus labios. Fleur escuchaba con atención disfrutando de la comodidad entre ambas, no sabía cuándo volvería a tener una oportunidad como esa de nuevo.

-¿Quieres saber cual será mi primera propuesta? -Espeto la morena con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Por supuesto, dime. –Respondió la rubia mirándola fijamente

La voz de Hermione se distorsiono un poco a causa del exceso de bebida, sus palabras se arrastraban causando que su voz sonara un poco mas ronca de lo habitual.

-Sera romper y prohibir todos los convenios de unión antiguos que existan. –Bromeo terminando el contenido de su copa.

Fleur guardo silencio ante su declaración, y después de lo que pareció una eternidad, al notar las lágrimas en los ojos azules de la bruja francesa, la castaña cayó en cuenta de su error. La tensión rápidamente se apropio del comedor y el silencio se volvió incomodo. Hermione se arrepintió al ver el rostro entristecido de la chica rubia.

-Lo siento, yo no quise…

-Está bien, no has dicho nada malo. –Interrumpió Fleur con frialdad poniéndose de pie.- Seria perfecto para que otros no experimentaran un sufrimiento igual al tuyo. Buenas noches, Hermione. –Dijo antes de salir apresuradamente del lugar, ignorando el llamado de la joven de pelo rizado.

Hermione exhalo con pesadez maldiciéndose una y otra vez en su mente. A pesar de que no lo había dicho enserio, Fleur lo malinterpreto y estaba molesta con ella. Los parpados de la chica se cerraron por unos momentos, antes de ponerse de pie y seguir el mismo camino que su esposa había tomado con anterioridad. Sería una noche larga para ambas, a menos que la rubia aceptara sus disculpas como si nada.

**~x~**

**Gracias querido lector por entrar a leer. **

**Hasta la próxima! :D**


	20. La vida es demasiado corta

_**D.R: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. De antemano me disculpo por algún error ortográfico, lo siento.**_

_**~O~**_

_**19- "La vida es demasiado corta"**_

La rubia entro a la habitación conteniendo el llanto, una vez que la puerta se había cerrado lanzo algunos de hechizos de protección. En ese momento no quería ver el rostro de su compañera, estaba cansada de luchar, fingir e intentar mantener una relación por lo menos civilizada. Sin embargo, no importaba lo mucho que se mantuviera al margen, Hermione terminaría por alejarla con sus actos o palabras.

-Fleur, abre la puerta… por favor. –Pidió la joven Granger desde el pasillo, golpeando la puerta con insistencia. – No quise ofenderte, te lo juro.

Una mueca de molestia, se dibujo en los labios de la francesa mientras tomaba asiento junto a la orilla de la cama. Sus ojos azules estaba cristalinos a causa de la impotencia que corría por sus venas, el ser rechazada la hacía sentir vulnerable. Ella lo odiaba.

-Vete, Hermione. –Respondió con voz monótona.

-No lo hare, hasta que abras la puerta.

Alrededor de cinco minutos después, ningún ruido en el exterior indicaba la presencia de la castaña. La joven exhalo lentamente a sabiendas que no tenia caso seguir esperando que ocurriera un milagro, su cuerpo poco a poco fue cayendo en la enorme y solitaria cama. Sus parpados se fueron cerrando sin importar que las lágrimas cayeran libremente por sus mejillas, uno tras otro sollozo se escucho en el lugar hasta que el sueño y cansancio se apropiaron de su cuerpo.

La morena se recargo contra la puerta manteniendo la calma, Fleur no solo había cerrado la puerta de su habitación con llave, sino que también la había dejado sin todas sus pertenencias. Mientras buscaba los hechizos que contrarrestaran su protección, cayó en cuenta que no podría hacerlo en ese estado, un poco ebrio y entorpecido. Una vez más se maldijo por haberle causado daño a la mujer sin proponérselo, ella no imagino que las cosas se saldrían de sus manos. Pero la confianza entre ambas era aun muy estrecha y frágil.

Con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, Hermione se dispuso a esperar que los efectos del vino pasaran. Un sonido pequeño al final del pasillo atrajo su atención, la joven rápidamente apunto su varita mirando con expectación de donde creía haber escuchado el ruido.

-Vamos, sal de ahí. –Ordeno en tono serio.

Evander salió de entre las sombras, cabizbajo y avergonzado, la chica de cabello rizado suspiro con alivio bajando la guardia.

-Oye, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –Pregunto recobrando su compostura.- ¿No se supone que deberías estar con los demás?

-Lo siento. Evander estaba preocupado por sus amas. Evander no podía descansar. –Respondió con timidez caminando hacia ella. – Pido disculpas.

-Está bien, solo… no vuelvas hacerlo de nuevo. –Dijo Hermione levantándose del suelo. El elfo le observo con confusión antes de ayudarla a mantenerse firme en sus piernas, la morena agradeció el gesto y se recargo contra la pared del pasillo observando la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Por qué usted se encuentra aquí, y no descansando en su cama?

La mirada de la joven se desvió hacia Evander con tristeza, sus labios se entreabrieron pero nuevamente los sello al notar que no sabía las palabras exactas para explicarle la situación y su gravedad.

-Digamos que es complicado, va a ser una noche larga. –Se limito a decir observando de nuevo la puerta

-El ama Fleur, ¿está enojada con usted?

Hermione asintió un poco sorprendida por la pregunta. ¿Era realmente notorio?

-Evander puede ayudarla, si lo desea. –Ofreció el elfo con timidez.

-¿Harías eso? La puerta tiene hechizos y…

-Evander lo hará, no se preocupe. –Interrumpió antes de chasquear los dedos.

**~x~**

Fleur permaneció inmóvil cuando sintió la cama hundirse a su lado. La joven trato de mantener sus nervios bajo control fingiendo estar dormida, Hermione pareció creer su actuación al guardar silencio. Aun en medio de la penumbra los ojos marrones de la morena observaban con atención el rostro de la mujer, los rasgos finos y delicados que la hacían atractiva a simple vista.

La castaña estaba segura que si Fleur no fuera una Veela conservaría su belleza.

Una de sus manos toco suavemente el rostro de la francesa, con temor de despertarla y notar lo que hacía. Pero era complicado no dejarse llevar por sus impulsos. Su respiración se volvió irregular cuando la bruja se movió un poco, el gemido que había escapado de su boca erizo la piel de Hermione. Fue tan solo un pequeño sonido que provoco miles de sensaciones, la culpa no se hizo esperar y la obligo a alejar su mano. Recordar el dolor y tristeza en la mirada de la rubia trajo de nuevo esa angustia, no solo porque volvió a quemar la –poca- confianza entre ambas, sino porque volvió a abrir las heridas que comenzaban a cicatrizar.

-Lo siento, Fleur. –Susurro en voz baja, cambiando de posición para apreciar mejor la vista frente a ella.- Perdóname, no tenía la intención de ofenderte o hacerte sentir mal. Fue una broma. Pero tal vez Ronald tiene toda la razón cuando dice que no tengo sentido del humor. –Dijo con amargura.- Supongo que tendré que esforzarme para tratar de mejorar mis actitudes. Eres una chica increíble y... ¿Quieres saber algo más? No me arrepiento de haberme casado contigo.

El corazón de la rubia se agito ante la confesión. Durante un momento contuvo la respiración, negándose a creer lo que había escuchado, tal vez fue su deseo e ilusión de ser correspondida la que hacía que imaginara cosas.

-Te prometo esforzarme para salir adelante. -Finalizo la morena antes de suspirar y acomodarse bajo las sabanas.

**~x~**

Los primeros rayos del solo se colaron a través de la ventana, provocando que la bruja francesa inconscientemente se quejara entre sueños. Su mano se aferro a la sabana para cubrir su rostro de la claridad, pero algo impidió que llevara a cabo sus deseos. Abriendo uno de sus ojos se dio cuenta del brazo alrededor de su cuerpo, por un momento creyó estar soñando al caer en cuenta de quien la sostenía, y abrazaba con firmeza.

Los acontecimientos de la noche anterior pasaron frente a ella en cámara lenta. De un momento a otro la tranquilidad que sentía se convirtió en incomodidad. Las palabras de Hermione aun estaban frescas en su mente, casi como si estuviera escuchándolas de nuevo.

Una de sus manos lentamente tomo el brazo de la castaña e intento moverlo, sin embargo la chica reacciono entre sueños negándose a dejarla ir.

-Hermione, por favor suéltame. –Dijo con voz distante. Al no obtener respuesta, Fleur empezó a mover su cuerpo fuera del alcance de la otra mujer. – Vamos.

-¿Por qué simplemente no puedes permanecer quieta y disfrutar? –Pregunto la morena sin moverse.

-Después de lo que dijiste anoche, dudo mucho que lo haga. –Respondió con voz molesta.- Ahora, por favor… suéltame.

El tono de voz utilizado sorprendió a Hermione, casi como si un balde de agua fría hubiera caído sobre ella. Fleur rápidamente quito su brazo y se puso de pie sin mirar atrás. Con paso apresurado salió de la habitación, dejando a una castaña completamente sorprendida por su actitud.

Hermione exhalo pesadamente cuando la puerta se cerró con un ruido seco y fuerte. Era como si la rubia volviera a ser la misma chica de antes, fría y despectiva. Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de la joven mientras trataba de asimilar lo que ocurría, solo rogaba que pudiera encontrar una manera de solucionar la situación lo más rápido posible.

-Creo que necesito consejos. –Dijo en voz alta, haciendo las sabanas a un lado.

**~x~**

Los ojos azules recorrieron el lugar con curiosidad, ver a los muggles actuar de una manera tan diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado, era refrescante. La puerta del pequeño café se abrió de nuevo, Hermione observo alrededor con cierta impaciencia y desesperación. Finalmente la morena logro encontrar a la única persona que podría ayudar a resolver su problema, la falta de experiencia en relaciones la orillo a tomar una decisión apresurada.

Harry se puso de pie caballerosamente y saco la silla para que tomara su lugar frente a él. El muchacho sonrió al notar la preocupación evidente en el rostro de su amiga, aunque su relación con Fleur no era la más común, percibía que algo estaba ocurriendo entre ambas aunque ninguna quisiera admitirlo.

-Tienes que ayudarme. –Imploro Hermione con cierta desesperación. – Fleur está molesta conmigo y no sé qué hacer.

-Whoa, alto ahí. –Dijo el chico de anteojos frunciendo el ceño.- Tenemos casi una semana sin vernos y…

-Lo siento, Harry. Sé que he sido la peor de las amigas. –Interrumpió la castaña con vergüenza.- Realmente lo siento.

-Este bien. Te perdono, además es comprensible que dediques tu tiempo a cosas más importantes ahora.

-Ojala fuera así, Harry. –Contesto la castaña con pesadez.- Una semana suena fácil de decir, pero es todo lo contrario. Ayer por la noche, Fleur y yo tuvimos nuestra primera pelea de casadas. Todo fue culpa mía.

Uno de los meseros se acerco con timidez y coloco los menús frente a ellos. Hermione bajo la mirada sin prestarle atención a la hoja frente a ella, su cabeza estaba buscando una solución al problema. Era obvio que tendría que recuperar el territorio perdido, o al menos intentarlo.

-Gracias. –Dijo el joven de anteojos despidiendo al mesero.

Hermione levanto su vista un poco desconcertada.

-El…

-Ya he ordenado para ambos, no te preocupes. –Interrumpió con una pequeña sonrisa tranquila.- Dime acerca de lo que te preocupa, ¿Qué fue lo sucedió exactamente entre Fleur y tú?

-Dije algo que estaba fuera de lugar. –Explico jugueteando con sus manos nerviosamente. Hablar acerca de su vida personal nunca fue su tema favorito, pero Harry parecía entender gran parte de sus problemas. Quizás nunca fue un alumno tan inteligente como ella, pero en cuestiones de consejos era muy comprensible.- Por primera vez ella se ha enfadado conmigo. No quiere ni verme, y hoy cuando despertó me trato de manera tan… tan fría que me hizo recordar a la Fleur que conocimos en cuarto año. Quiero arreglar las cosas, Harry… realmente quiero.

-¿Entonces por qué no lo haces? –Cuestiono el chico mirándole fijamente.

-Si fuera fácil lo haría, pero es complicado.

-Nada en esta vida lo es, a menos que tú lo veas de esa manera.

-Harry, mi matrimonio con Fleur nunca será normal. –Respondió cruzándose de brazos a la defensiva. - La bomba estallo y lo volverá hacer.

-Existe una forma de evitarlo, lo sabes. ¿Verdad?

-Decirle lo que siento no cuenta, solo haría más difíciles las cosas. –Susurro en voz baja con vergüenza.- Quiero una solución, ¿acaso es mucho pedir?

**~X~**

La rubia se paseo alrededor de la propiedad con la intención de mantener la calma. Las palabras de Hermione aun estaban frescas en su mente, estaba segura de que todo había sido un sucio truco de mente para hacerla sufrir. Su sangre estaba haciéndola creer cosas imposibles.

_-"¿Quieres saber algo más? No me arrepiento de haberme casado contigo." –_Recordó deteniéndose a un enorme árbol.

El tiempo estaba comenzando agotarse, a escurrirse entre sus manos sin que pudiera evitarlo. Se estaba convirtiendo en un tormento lento y agonizante. Las palabras de su madre eran claras y para su desgracia, muy ciertas. Era normal exigir algo natural como lo era el contacto físico, o al menos un poco de amor, pero Fleur sabía que para ello era necesario terminar el ritual de cortejo. La frustración se apropio de todo su cuerpo, ella siempre obtuvo lo que quería al precio que fuera, pero con Hermione todo era diferente… complicado y muy desesperante.

Ciertamente el amor podía resultar un dolor de cabeza.

Cansada, tanto física como mentalmente. Fleur se sentó bajo el árbol y busco una posición cómoda, el viento acaricio su cuerpo de manera suave y tranquilizadora. Ella fue capaz de calmarse con el sonido de las hojas moverse, su vista permanecía fija en la mansión que podía verse desde ahí. Sin duda una propiedad hermosa, que tal vez dentro de unos años podría ser testigo de la historia entre ella y su compañera. La idea resulto conmovedora y provoco una sonrisa melancólica en sus labios. Debía ser persistente y luchar.

Fleur exhalo dejando que la humedad se apropiara de su mirada. Su abuela, –por muy molesta que fuera en unas ocasiones-, era una mujer fuerte que únicamente buscaba lo mejor para ella. La anciana no solo había perdido a su esposo y compañero años atrás, sino que cada día era una batalla contra ella misma. Según los libros, algunas Veelas son muy vulnerables a la muerte después de perder a su compañero, pero su abuela era un ejemplo claro de que a veces, los recuerdos de toda una vida satisfecha y feliz pueden hacerte salir adelante.

La imagen de ver a sus abuelos juntos y disfrutar de su matrimonio hasta el último momento, provoco que una tras otra lagrima fuera cayendo por sus mejillas.

_-Enamorarse no es una cosa fácil, mi pequeña. –Dijo Gilbert con una sonrisa traviesa.- Es algo más que un simple sentimiento que provoca sensaciones por todo tu cuerpo. Espero que cuando te reúnas con tu compañero, luches por el. No dejes nada ni nadie se interpongan. Puede ser un poco difícil, pero al final te darás cuenta de que por algo el destino decidió unirlas. _

_-Mi abuela y tú, ¿alguna vez pensaron en darse por vencidos? _

_Los ojos avellanas del anciano observaron el cielo sobre ambos mientras su rostro se tornaba pensativo. _

_-Más de una ocasión. –Contesto desviando su mirada hacia ella con intensidad.- Tu abuela me cautivo, pero por una u otra razón siempre terminábamos discutiendo. Incluso en una ocasión nos separamos, y estuvimos a punto de divorciarnos pero… míranos. Aprendimos la lección. Lidiar con los sentimientos y palabras a veces suele ser difícil, pero más cuando esta el dolor de por medio. Sin embargo, toma cada discusión o pelea como una enseñanza, mira sus diferencias como un nuevo descubrimiento. Veras que eso te mostrara el porqué amas a tu compañero. _

_-¿Enserio funcionara? –Pregunto la rubia con desconfianza.- ¿Quién puede amar a una persona con la que peleara durante algún tiempo? Es absurdo. _

_Gilbert soltó una pequeña carcajada al escucharla y sacudió su cabeza negativamente._

_-Dependerá de ambos, cariño. Solo ustedes definirán durante cuánto tiempo se prolongara esa fase._

La mezcla de cansancio y llanto terminaron por vencerla. Fleur sintió sus parpados cada vez más pesados, solo fue cuestión de unos momentos para qué cayera en un sueño, donde era capaz de imaginar un mundo paralelo junto a la castaña.

**~x~**

Hermione arribo a la mansión tratando de mantener sus nervios bajo control. El silencio casi ensordecedor provoco que un escalofrió recorriera su cuerpo, todos sus sentidos se agudizaron. Con paso vacilante empezó a subir las escaleras, al llegar a su habitación se detuvo por unos segundos para tomar una respiración profunda. Dudaba que pudiera soportar de nuevo el trato distante de la francesa.

Su mano giro lentamente la perilla y la puerta se abrió sin ningún problema. Tanto la habitación como el cuarto de baño se encontraba desierto, Fleur no estaba por ninguna parte. Después de revisar casi toda la casa, la joven de pelo rizado empezaba a entrar en pánico. Llamo a su esposa varias veces pero no hubo alguna respuesta o sonido que indicara su presencia, nuevamente subió a la recamara que compartían y abrió uno de los cajones de la rubia. Sus cosas estaban ordenadas e intactas, lo que significaba que no la había abandonado.

Los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas con desesperación, y sin importar lo patética que estaba actuando, inicio el recorrido por los jardines. Justo cuando estaba a punto de romper en llanto logro distinguir una figura recostada bajo un árbol enorme y frondoso. Ella se acerco sigilosamente como si temiera que fuera una alucinación, como si la mujer frente a ella fuera a desaparecer si hacia cualquier ruido.

El alivio fue evidente en su rostro mientras la contemplaba.

La idea de perder a Fleur causo que perdiera el uso de razón por unos momentos. Después de tranquilizarse y recuperar un poco de fuerzas, Hermione la tomo entre sus brazos. Inconscientemente, la francesa rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de la chica más joven y se aferro a ella. El contacto hizo que la castaña perdiera momentáneamente el equilibrio, por lo que decidió detenerse y disfrutar de la cálida respiración de Fleur en su cuello.

Evander abrió la puerta trasera de mansión y observo como la bruja de cabello rizado sonreía. La preocupación del elfo desapareció, convirtiéndose en un semblante relajado y entusiasmado por la escena frente a él. Después de ver como ambas mujeres iban a su habitación, el no pudo evitar preguntarse si todo se había solucionado finalmente.

Mientras tanto, Hermione coloco a la rubia en la cama con cuidado de no despertarla. Durante unos momentos observo su rostro tranquilo y hermoso, era increíble que todo ese tiempo haya sido tan ciega y testaruda. Al notar los rastros de lágrimas en las mejillas de la rubia, una vez más se maldijo. Si pudiera retroceder el tiempo para evitar decir esa estupidez, la borraría sin dudarlo. La castaña exhalo lentamente y se coloco a la altura del rostro de Fleur lamentando todo lo que había hecho. Fleur merecía algo mejor que sus palabras sin sentido y desplantes.

Simplemente merecía sentirse correspondida, amada. Harry lo había dicho; "La vida es demasiado corta, como para desperdiciarla siendo cobarde".

-Lo siento, Fleur. Perdóname. –Susurro en voz baja ante de rozar sus labios.

La decisión estaba tomada y nada la haría cambiar de opinión. Por primera vez debía dejar a un lado su cobardía y pretextos absurdos, probablemente lo que estaba por venir podría tener consecuencias pero ya no importaba. Ella estaba dispuesta a decirle que la amaba.

**~X~**

**Hola! Espero que la continuación haya sido de su agrado :) Bueno, gracias a dios he salido de la escuela por lo que tendré tiempo de escribir las continuaciones. Deseo con toda el alma apropiarme de la inspiración, ya que no me gusta escribir porque si. Lo hago solamente cuando me siento capaz de continuar con la trama del capítulo. Lo siento, pero con gusto puedo decir que esta historia dentro de algunos capítulos llegara a su fin. **

**Es mi meta a alcanzar y no voy a darme por vencida :D**

**Agradezco como siempre a los fieles lectores que entran y brindan su apoyo mediante un Review. Gracias! **

_HarukaIs , hamichi, mely-utena, Sora Yagami , pene_: No he olvidado el concurso y por supuesto, de ahora en adelante esta será la única que recibirá continuación –aunque había dicho que "Break Apart Her Heart" también se actualizaría- pero es cierto, Yo lo dije respecto a la historia que resultara ganadora:_ "estaré únicamente concentrada en esta y no otras",_ así que lo hare.

Pido disculpas a los demás seguidores de mis historias, lo siento….

**P.D: Gracias a la nueva aplicacion de Image Manager, mira la portada original de esta historia! :{D **

**Gracias querido lector por entrar a leer. **

**Hasta la próxima! :D**


	21. Segunda Fase

_**D.R: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. De antemano me disculpo por algún error ortográfico, lo siento.**_

_**~O~**_

_**20- "Segunda fase" **_

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte mientras Hermione leía desinteresadamente. Habían pasado casi dos horas desde su llegada a la Mansión, sus pensamientos seguían llegando de manera intensa. Comenzaban a incomodarla. Fleur aun dormía, sin percatarse de la preocupación de la joven. Era inútil tratar de distraerse, el libro entre sus manos no causaba emoción o interés alguno. Ella simplemente paseaba su mirada por encima de las palabras y párrafos, su cerebro no estaba trabajando como de costumbre, estaba en una especie de trance.

Por centésima vez exhalo deseando poder irse lo más lejos posible. La idea de perder a la rubia, la hacía estremecer, fundirse en un estado confuso y depresivo. Todavía le era difícil aceptar que estaba enamorada de Fleur Delacour; la joven Veela que había conocido años atrás y que por desgracia –del destino-, estaba casada con ella de la manera que menos imagino. Para cualquiera seria el plan perfecto, casarte con tu primer amor y darte cuenta que es una hermosa mujer que muchos desearían. Sin embargo, Hermione no pensaba de esa manera. Mentalmente revivió la cena de la noche anterior.

La poca confianza y afecto que habían desarrollado, que se mezclaban en las miradas, toques y palabras, se había consumido por culpa de unas palabras fuera de lugar. La joven enseguida se detuvo y alzo la vista, permitiéndose contemplar a la rubia que yacía profundamente dormida.

Lo sabía. Los problemas entre ambas aun podían solucionarse.

Era cuestión de tiempo, paciencia y respeto. Fleur estaba dolida, pero rogaba porque le diera otra oportunidad. Una que por nada en el mundo iba a desaprovechar. Con ese pensamiento permitió que una sonrisa se abriera paso en sus labios, no tenía idea de cómo, cuando… ni donde iba a confesarle sus sentimientos. Debía ser un momento adecuado, quizás cuando la rubia le perdonara.

La bruja francesa despertó un poco desconcertada.

¿En Qué momento había llegado a su habitación? ¿Qué había pasado con el campo y los arboles?

Todo aquello fue reemplazado por las cuatro paredes de su habitación. Atenta a cualquier ruido a su alrededor, la chica fue sentándose lentamente hasta notar la presencia de Hermione, aunque esta parecía estar muy lejos de ahí mentalmente. Su primera idea fue sacarla del trance, pero debía mantener sus emociones bajo control. Aun estaba molesta, o quizás no tanto como en un principio.

Fleur sacudió su cabeza durante unos instantes mientras su rostro se mantenía neutral. Cuando la castaña regreso a la realidad sus ojos se cruzaron con la mirada de hielo de la mujer rubia. El nerviosismo la obligo a desviar su vista hacia un lado.

¿Hace cuanto había despertado la mujer en la cama? ¿Por qué la miraba de esa manera? ¿Era odio? ¿Resentimiento? ¿Decepción?

Hermione no lo comprendía. Simplemente permaneció en silencio y cabizbaja, avergonzada de sus actos como una niña pequeña. Cansada del silencio incomodo, Fleur desvió su mirada hacia un lado fingiendo no notar la expresión arrepentida de la chica.

-¿Qué haces aquí Hermione?

La castaña alzo la vista lentamente al escuchar la voz de su esposa. A pesar de que su mirada se encontraba fija en la ventana, su rostro adquirió un semblante tranquilo que demostraba lo dolida que aun estaba. La bruja de cabello rizado bajo de nuevo su cabeza en señal de rendición y desesperación. Era el momento para disculparse, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Esta vez la antigua Fleur se hizo cargo dejándola en un estado incierto, donde sus problemas se asemejaban a una gran barrera que parecía inquebrantable. Una disculpa no bastaría, flores y chocolates como Harry había sugerido no sonaban muy convincentes. Hermione se reprocho una y otra vez mientras lograba adquirir un poco de fuerza para hablar.

-Yo… Lo siento Fleur. –Respondió en voz baja, apenas audible. El inicio se parecía a la rutina en la que vivía, pero esta ocasión de alguna manera era diferente. Temía que su disculpa no sonara convincente y la rubia no le perdonara.

Desconcertada y sorprendida por la voz de la joven, la bruja francesa regreso su atención a ella dejando que por un momento su máscara de frialdad se viniera abajo. Sin embargo, Hermione alzo su mirada nuevamente enfrentando los ojos azules de hielo.

-Sé que mis palabras te han lastimado, y me odio por eso. Todo lo que dije no fue cierto, ni siquiera estoy segura de tomar ese puesto en el ministerio. –Continúo la morena con arrepentimiento causando que el corazón de la Veela diera un vuelco.- Yo solo… quiero disculparme. Por favor.

Mientras Fleur sostenía la mirada llena de necesidad y arrepentimiento de la castaña, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que se estaba esforzando para obtener su perdón. La rubia lo disfruto y estuvo a punto de ceder.

-No me interesa, Hermione. No me importa lo que tengas que decir y lo que sientas. Ya no. Me canse de ser la que siempre trate de hacer que esto funcione, estoy harta de tener que soportar cada comentario irónico y cruel que dices inconscientemente. Pero te perdono, si eso te hace sentir mejor. –Dijo con una extraña mirada de irritabilidad.- Aunque para ser considerada la bruja más brillante, dejas mucho que desear.

Con esas palabras llenas de ironía y una pizca de crueldad, Hermione sintió como el aire no era suficiente para sus pulmones. Fue un golpe bajo por parte de la rubia. Ella se limito a contemplarla por unos momentos antes de salir de la habitación sin mirar atrás. Si lo hiciera probablemente Fleur notaria el impacto que tuvieron sus palabras, se daría cuenta de las lagrimas que comenzaban a formarse en su ojos por su culpa.

El sonido de la puerta cerrarse envió un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo de la bruja francesa, quien inmediatamente tuvo el impulso de ir tras la chica más joven. Pero en su lugar permaneció sentada observando fijamente la puerta recién cerrada.

-Lo siento Hermione. –Susurro en voz baja con culpabilidad.

**~X~**

Sentada en el jardín donde a penas la noche empezaba a cubrir el cielo, las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas de la morena. No podía creer lo que acababa de suceder, quizás esa era la señal para rendirse. Su esperanza se acabo al escuchar las palabras de la rubia, cada idea o plan creado se borro de su mente.

¿De que servía luchar por algo que no quiere ser rescatado?

Ella no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para hacer frente a sus emociones, no contaba con esa fuerza que Fleur había demostrado ante sus desplantes. Sin embargo, hubo algo que llamo su atención. Las palabras de Silvia se hicieron presentes en su mente, si de verdad eran ciertas quizás ese era solamente una fase del ritual.

_-Una veela no solo es una criatura hermosa dispuesta a entregar todo por su compañero, también puede ser muy difícil en ciertas situaciones. –Explico Silvia lentamente.- Mi nieta ha luchado y sufrido por llegar hasta donde esta, ahora es tu turno de que luches por lo que quieres._

_Hermione frunció el ceño desconcertada por sus palabras._

_-Señora…_

_-La segunda etapa ha iniciado para ustedes –interrumpió- Veremos si eres realmente digna de estar con mi nieta._

Las lágrimas de Hermione se detuvieron en algún momento. ¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo? Para su desgracia no sabía nada acerca de eso, a pesar de que el libro que Fleur le había regalado lo mencionaba. Sus ojos se cerraron al mismo tiempo que exhalaba con frustración, todas las cosas se estaban volviendo complicadas y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, ya habían recorrido bastante camino juntas. Incluso antes de aceptar de sus sentimientos.

Con ese pensamiento cayó en cuenta que no podía darse por vencida. Su excusa siempre fue la falta de experiencia con el amor, pero ya era hora de iniciar una nueva historia. Una donde el dolor y terquedad de ambas no fueran las protagonistas, sino donde el amor, respeto y paciencia tuvieran un lugar importante. A pesar de sentirse un poco dolida por las palabras de la otra mujer, debía seguir adelante y soportar todo lo que estaba por venir.

Ella era una Gryffindor capaz de salir adelante.

Ella era digna de estar con Fleur Delacour.

_-Nuestro encuentro no fue el mejor y nuestros reencuentros mucho menos. Pero tú misma lo dijiste, ahora que estamos casadas… todo será diferente. –Explico mirándole con intensidad.- Estas a mi lado, es lo único que debería importarte. Tal vez el estar juntas es por obra del destino._

_- Soy yo tu otra mitad? –pregunto la castaña sin poder contenerse._

_Las palabras de la chica resonaron en la cabeza de la rubia haciéndola caer en cuenta de sus acciones._

_-Tendremos que trabajar en eso –contesto Fleur alejándose de la chica con una sonrisa._

_Hermione permaneció de pie en el mismo lugar varios segundos, su mirada busco con inquietud a la bruja francesa. Ella necesitaba una respuesta clara, y estaba más que dispuesta a encontrarla._

Y aun seguía buscándola, pero tal vez lo estaba haciendo en el lugar equivocado.

**~X~**

El sonido de alguien aparecer en su chimenea robo su atención del libro que sostenía entre sus manos. La mujer se puso de pie un poco desconcertada, el reloj antiguo en su pared marcaba cerca de las diez de la noche. Una hora poco común para que alguien le visitara sin previo aviso.

Sin embargo al reconocer la figura en su sala, no pudo evitar sonreír dejando a un lado la inquietud que había sentido. Hermione parecía un poco avergonzada y nerviosa, incluso murmuro algo que no lograron distinguir los oídos de Silvia. La joven centro su mirada en ella por unos momentos antes bajar la cabeza e intentar cubrir el sonrojo de su rostro. No había necesidad de hacerlo, de todas formas la anciana lo había notado.

-Buenas noches, Hermione. Qué gusto vengas por aquí. –Dijo acercándose hasta donde estaba. Una vez que llego a ella deposito un beso en ambas mejillas como forma de saludo. La castaña sintió como sus mejillas una vez más se tornaban rojas. Creyó que quizás se debía al tono de voz suave y maternal que la mujer había utilizado.- Ven por favor, toma asiento.

-Buenas noches, Silvia. – Respondió sin levantar la vista de sus manos.- Lamento mucho haber aparecido sin previo aviso. Yo…

-¿Qué pasa? Te vez un poco pálida. –Interrumpió la mujer con preocupación.- ¿Te sientes bien?

La castaña asintió sin atreverse a mirar el rostro de Silvia. Su arranque de desesperación mezclado con los impulsos la llevó hasta el hogar de la anciana. Apolline había reaccionado con extrañeza cuando pidió su dirección, pero de todos modos cedió al ver su estado ansioso.

-¿Deseas un tomar un poco de te?

-No, gracias. En realidad he venido porque necesito aclarar unas dudas que tengo. –Contesto de Hermione sin preámbulos con nerviosismo. Silvia asintió y espero pacientemente a que la joven hablara, podía imaginar acerca de qué, pero quería asegurarse.- Se trata acerca del ritual y Fleur.

-Por supuesto, entiendo lo que quieres decir. –Afirmo con voz profunda observándola fijamente.

Hermione se removió en su lugar con incomodidad. Fue entonces cuando noto la tensión que rápidamente se había apropiado de lugar, quizás desde un principio estuvo presente pero no le había prestado atención. En realidad estaba tan centrada en su razón de estar ahí que nada mas le importo.

Tras inhalar profundamente, la joven observo el rostro de Silvia dejando al descubierto la preocupación en su mirada.

-Me gustaría saber acerca de la segunda fase del ritual.

**~x~**

Su cabeza comenzaba a dolerle mientras sentía como su mente se dividía en partes.

La parte racional que se sentía culpable por lo que había dicho, y la irracional que exigía mantener su comportamiento indiferente con Hermione. Fleur estaba a punto de volverse loca, la imagen del rostro de la castaña se estaba convirtiendo en un tormento. Su actitud obstinada la llevo a cometer una de las peores cosas que había hecho en toda su vida, pero lo cierto era que no volvería hacer algo como eso, a menos que no pudiera controlar la ira dentro de ella.

-¿Qué diablos…? –Dijo al escuchar un pequeño golpe en la puerta.

Por un momento su cuerpo permaneció inmóvil al mismo tiempo que la sangre drenaba su rostro. La idea de ver el dolor en la cara de la chica, causaba un temor que la obligo a no hacer ruido alguno. Necesitaba un momento para recapacitar, controlar las fuertes emociones que la agobiaban en esos momentos.

Fleur cerró sus ojos para impedir que las lágrimas de impotencia resbalaran por sus mejillas.

Quizás esa noche seria más larga de lo que imagino, pero la ayudaría a calmarse y lidiar con los demonios de su conciencia.

**~x~**

-Sabía que algún día tendríamos esta conversación, lo que no esperaba es que fuera tan pronto. –Comento la mujer con una pequeña sonrisa.- Pero es mejor ahora que nunca, ¿no crees?

-Sí, supongo. –Acordó Hermione con un poco de impaciencia.- Disculpa Silvia…

La mujer poso su mano sobre el hombro delgado y frágil de Hermione. Era un gesto reconfortante que trataba de transmitirle comodidad, hacerle saber que ella estaba ahí para ayudarla.

-A través de los años el ser humano va adquiriendo sabiduría y experiencia, cada fracaso es un prueba, un camino que a veces suele parecer interminable. Simplemente la vida es un aprendizaje que te enseña a enfrentar lo que el futuro puede preparar y los errores que podemos cometer. –Explico Silvia con una ligera inclinación de su rostro.- Así mismo son las relaciones y matrimonios. Estos se basan en el amor, comprensión y respeto. Pero cuando uno falta, o se pierde a través del tiempo y espacio, nos llevan a acontecimientos dolorosamente inesperados.

-Fleur y yo no somos un matrimonio real. –Confeso bajando la mirada.

Después de un momento la anciana asintió con una sonrisa decepcionada. Sus ojos azules parecieron opacarse, pero rápidamente recuperaron ese brillo característico. La castaña se desconcertó por un momento pero decidió guardar silencio.

-Lo sé. A una anciana como yo no puede engañársele fácilmente. –Respondió alzando su vista hacia ella.- No negare que al ver sus cosas juntas, como si fueran una verdadera pareja, me entusiasmo. Pero de ser así no estarías aquí, ¿verdad?

-Fue idea de su nieta, ella… creyó que si usted lo comprobaba por si misma, las cosas se mantendrían tranquilas.-Dijo la morena jugueteando con sus manos.- Lo siento.

-Está bien, no tienes que disculparte. Fleur estaba solamente actuando por naturaleza, a veces cree que sus decisiones la conducirán por el camino correcto. Sin embargo, aun le falta mucho por aprender.

-Silvia, ¿Por qué Fleur está cambiando? –Pregunto la joven en voz baja.- Se está comportando como…

-Lo era antes.-Completo entendiendo sus palabras.

Hermione asintió mientras tragaba el nudo que comenzaba a formarse en su garganta. Lo único que podía pensar era en la culpa que sentía por todo lo que la rubia había dicho, verdad tras verdad que dolía reconocer. Si los problemas estaban ahí desde el principio sería difícil terminar con ellos.

-¿Alguna vez has escuchado lo que las brujas dicen cuando nos ven? –Cuestiono Silvia observándole con tristeza. La castaña sacudió su cabeza y alzo su mirada.- _Las Veelas poseen belleza, pero su sangre las condena_. Y tienen razón. No trato de justificar a mi nieta, ni tampoco hacerte sentir mal, pero Fleur ha soportado mucho. Cuando volvió de Inglaterra no era más esa niña que vi crecer y convertirse en lo que es. Ella cambio de una gran manera que me preocupo. Fue difícil aceptar lo que había sucedido, siempre creí que mi pequeña encontraría a su compañero y sería feliz, sin imaginarme todo lo que tendría que atravesar.

-Se que no soy lo que esperaba. –Susurro la chica en voz baja y quebrada.- Quizás me equivoque cuando pensé que yo era la indicada.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

La castaña desvió su mirada tratando de contener las lágrimas que nuevamente comenzaban a formarse.

-Somos incompatibles. –Contesto haciendo que el entrecejo de la anciana se arrugara.- Me aferre a la idea de que tal vez lo era. He ignorado todas las señales claras que indican que esto es un error. Soy demasiado torpe y poca cosa para hacerla feliz, ahora me doy cuenta de que me equivoque.

-Nadie nos prepara para enfrentar los obstáculos románticos, Hermione. Nosotros somos demasiado obstinadas y tercas, es parte de nuestra naturaleza. Una veela puede ser tan complicada algunas veces que al sentirnos frustradas decimos cosas hirientes que no significan nada.

-Si usted está tratando de hacerme sentir mejor…

-No, solo estoy siendo sincera contigo. –Interrumpió Silvia con seriedad.- Actuamos por impulso, como cualquier otro ser humano. Fleur ha sufrido y su esclavo quiere asegurarse de que tú eres la persona correcta.

-Habla como si ella fuera dos personas. –Dijo la castaña frunciendo el ceño.

-Lo siento si lo he hecho parecer de esa manera. Así como el espíritu esta unido al cuerpo y alma, el esclavo esta unido a nuestra sangre y mente. –Explico con lentitud.- Tal vez ahora entiendas lo que dicen acerca de nosotras.

-…Su sangre las condena. -Repitió para sí misma.

-El esclavo solo es un factor que está unido a nuestra conciencia. Puede manipular fácilmente a la Veela cuando ha sufrido. Esto solo hace un poco más complicado el ritual, en concreto su segunda fase, tal cual como lo que estas experimentando. En esa parte del ritual es cuando el compañero empieza a reconocer sus sentimientos por ella, muestra vulnerabilidad y el esclavo actúa de manera normal. La devoción del amor puede confundirla por sentimientos de lujuria y pasión, que la hacen creer que es uno más en la lista de admiradores.

-¿Quiere decirme que el esclavo de Fleur esta desconociéndome?

-Probablemente. –Respondió la mujer asintiendo.- Al demostrarle tu interés se sentirá amenazado. Fleur comenzara a comportarse inconscientemente de manera fría y distante, en algunas veces cruel con la única intención de alejarte.

-Es exactamente lo que está haciéndome.

La sorpresa en el tono de voz de Hermione era evidente, haciendo que Silvia asintiera de nuevo con alivio.

-Son solo pruebas que tendrás que enfrentar. –Dijo con calma poniéndose de pie.- Ahora que comprendes lo que sucede. ¿Aun crees que no eres su compañera?

-Yo…

-Piénsalo Hermione, ¿Sino fueras su compañera porque Fleur se comporta de esa manera? –Pregunto interrumpiendo sus palabras.- ¿No crees que ella se hubiera rehusado a casarse contigo? … Para una Veela es mejor morir antes que unirse a alguien que no ama.

Con esas palabras Hermione sintió como la esperanza que creía perdida nuevamente comenzaba a renacer. Ambas estaban destinadas a estar juntas, sin importar todas las pruebas que tuvieran que enfrentar. Era cuestión de tiempo y paciencia, de valentía para luchar por lo que ella realmente desea.

-Solo ve a casa y lucha por ella. –Aconsejo Silvia con una sonrisa.

La castaña se despidió con una pequeña sonrisa antes de encaminarse nuevamente a la chimenea. Sin embargo, antes de lanzar el polvo Flu sobre sí misma, contemplo a la mujer rubia.

-Gracias.

-Confió en ti, Hermione. –Respondió sin dejar de sonreír.- Hazla feliz.

-Ella será amada, te lo prometo.

**~x~**

**Hola! :D ¿Cómo están? Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. La verdad es uno de los más complicados que he escrito, pero finalmente pude concluirlo. Agradezco a todas las personas que dejan un Review o agregan esta historia a sus favoritos y alertas. **

Gracias! :{D

**Hamichi :** Muchas gracias por tus comentarios! :) Eres de mis lectores que tiene más perseverancia desde que inicio y te agradezco infinitamente tu apoyo siempre.

**Aniel2182**: Gracias por tus palabras! :D

**Shaliahlam**: Aww Gracias! :) Me alegra saber que te gusta, realmente estoy esforzándome por no defraudarlos. Va por todos mis lectores. Te agradezco que sigas esta historia! Saludos hasta Colombia ñ.ñ

**HarukaIs**: Gracias por tu comentario! C:

**Brownie**: Hola! Antes que nada muchas gracias por tus comentarios en mis historias. Los he leído y créeme que tu otro Nickname no es algo de que avergonzarse, es solo una palabra para mi :) Pero bueno haha, de todos modos gracias. La verdad no había tenido mucho tiempo de escribir y a veces eso provoca que las continuaciones se retrasen, o simplemente la falta de inspiración es la culpable U.U Eres muy perceptible, creo :P Tu comentario me hizo reflexionar y darme cuenta que tenias razón, yo también aunque no quería verlo se que la falta costumbre por escribir influye mucho. Muchas gracias por tus palabras, enserio! :)

**mely-utena** : Hi! :{D Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra saber que te guste. El final se acerca pero aun falta, espero no defraudarlos. :3

**yoli1994****:** Gracias por tu comentario! :B


	22. Confianza en sí misma

_**¿Como están, chicos? Me disculpo por la ausencia y falta de publicación. Agradezco como siempre a los seguidores de esta historia, solo ustedes y sus reviews hacen posible que pueda continuar. Espero que disfruten de esta continuación. **_

**Sora Yagami, Brownie, hamichi, Claudia, Guest:** ¿Qué tal chicos? Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Me alegra leer lo que cada uno de ustedes piensan sobre esta historia! Gracias =)

**Lacroixmich :** Hola! Seas bienvenida :) Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me hace feliz que te guste esta historia. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta acerca de un beta, es no. Contacte a una pero no funciono, así que yo solita he andado por el camino U_U! Espero no decepcionarlos haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo. Gracias!

**Mel:** Oye muchas gracias por tu comentario, realmente es apreciado. Quería responder a tu pregunta porque es necesario, al menos para mí. Tienes todo el derecho en preguntar por qué tardo tanto en continuar ya que esta historia gano, créeme que yo mejor que nadie lo sé y trato de cumplir mi palabra. Pero cuando la inspiración no está presente, ¿de qué sirve escribir por escribir? No solo pierdes el hilo de lo que podría suceder, sino que lo ves desde una perspectiva tediosa… como si fuera una obligación y ese no es el punto. Se trata de disfrutar escribir, relajarte pensando en lo que puede suceder y por último, jugar con los personajes. Lamento haberme extendido tanto y por supuesto, aclarar un punto importante que no solo tú te preguntas. De nuevo agradezco tu comentario y espero que disfrutes de esta continuación! :{D Mis mejores deseos para ti, Mel.

_**D.R: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. De antemano me disculpo por algún error ortográfico, lo siento.**_

_**~O~**_

_**21 - "Confianza en sí misma" **_

La mirada de Fleur estaba fija en el techo de la habitación. Sus ojos azules parecían estar perdidos en un abismo de incertidumbre y culpa, el sabor amargo de la equivocación aun podía percibirse en sus labios. Era inútil pensar en un remedio para deshacer lo que había hecho. Hermione aun no regresaba, ni siquiera Evander había vuelto a insistir en que le abriera la puerta con su cena.

Estaba sola.

El anhelo, … el temor de entregarse a algo desconocido y equivocarse comenzaban a hostigarla. Su mente se mantenía estancada en esa red de confusión y cobardía, persistía en aferrarse a la idea de que la castaña no la amaba. Su mecanismo de defensa siempre estaba alerta, atento a cualquier movimiento romántico que una persona manifestara hacia ella. La presión que sentía sobre su pecho cada vez que Hermione estaba a su lado, constantemente resultaba algo incomodo para su mente.

Es como si estuviera debatiéndose entre el corazón y la razón.

Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse ante la frustración. Desde de pequeña siempre se le dijo que debía luchar por lo que quería, lo que la hacía feliz y nunca rendirse. A pesar de que la tempestad pareciera interminable y absurdamente fuerte, mantuviera la calma. Pero nunca le explicaron cómo mantenerse de pie sin flaquear ante sus emociones.

La rubia renegaba consigo misma. Por fin una luz de esperanza aparecía en su camino, la señal por la que tanto espero ya estaba a la vista. Solo era cuestión de hacer a un lado la cobardía y sentimientos negativos.

_-No puedo imaginármelo, Fleur. Perdona mi indiscreción pero en los libros no se menciona mucho acerca de tu patrimonio, ¿Cómo puedes saber si estas enamorada de alguien? –Pregunto impulsivamente. Pero se al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho observo el suelo avergonzada.- Disculpa, no tienes que responderme nada._

_Fleur la contemplo con ternura, Hermione estaba sonrojada y cabizbaja como un niño pequeño que ha hecho algo malo._

_-'Ermione tranquila. –Dijo mientras tomaba la mano de la chica- Puedes preguntarme cualquier cosa. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, no existen muchas formas en las que una Veela se enamora. No soy una Veela pura sangre sino una cuarta parte, pero cuando nos enamoramos es muy espontaneo y de la persona que menos nos esperamos – Finalizo observando a la castaña intensamente._

_La morena se sonrojo levemente mientras desviaba su mirada hacia el frente. Sus manos aun estaban entrelazadas._

_-Entonces…ustedes pueden enamorarse de quien menos esperan. –Repitió para sí misma en voz alta._

_Fleur asintió sonriendo alegremente, ella distinguió por el rabillo del ojo como un hombre la veía pero decidió no darle importancia._

-Solo una vez y es para toda la vida. –Espeto dejando que una lagrima resbalara por su mejilla.

**~x~**

Hermione tomo su lugar en el comedor y fijo su atención en el periódico que estaba frente a ella. A pesar de que la noche anterior no había logrado dejar de lado sus preocupaciones, debía iniciar un nuevo día con la esperanza de que todo iba a solucionarse. La charla con Silvia le ayudo a aclarar algunas dudas sobre Fleur, como su repentino estado de ánimo. El esclavo de la rubia la veía como una amenaza, una parte de su mente no aceptaba el hecho de que se estuviera enamorando de ella y no de su belleza física.

Imposible pero cierto.

La única enemiga de Fleur era ella misma, y su trabajo era demostrárselo. Esa era la verdadera prueba, algunos compañero fracasaban pero Hermione no estaba dispuesta a ser uno de ellos. Lo mejor que podía hacer era tener paciencia y ser fuerte.

El sonido de pasos acercándose hizo que alzara su mirada. La rubia entro al comedor y se sentó en la silla que le correspondía. Sus ojos en ningún momento buscaron los de Hermione, a pesar de las ganas intensas que sentía por verla. La incomodidad era evidente entre ambas y el ambiente del lugar rápidamente se convirtió en uno silencioso y torpe. Al pasar los segundos la castaña se convencía cada vez más que debía ser ella la que diera el primer paso, si Fleur la rechazaba o respondía con algo mordaz, tenia al menos la satisfacción de haberlo intentado.

Aunque eso no significaba que se rendiría.

Hermione finalmente trato de atraer la atención de la chica aclarando su garganta.

-Fleur, creo que necesitamos hablar. –Su voz había adquirido un tono más grave y firme que provoco que la piel de la rubia se erizara. La bruja de cabello rizado pareció comprender por un momento lo que Fleur imaginaba, y rápidamente trato de explicar sus palabras. No necesitaba de mas mal entendidos.- Me refiero a lo que sucedió anoche.

El semblante de alivio por un momento se apropio del rostro de la francesa, a pesar de haber querido evitarlo.

-Todo quedo claro, ¿no te parece? –Respondió con sequedad.

-No para mí. –Dijo sacudiendo su cabeza.- No quiero que me veas como tu enemiga, Fleur. Sino como…

-¿Mi compañera? -Interrumpió la rubia con ironía.

-No sería tan malo, ya sabes. Al fin de cuentas lo soy.

Su afirmación fue como un golpe bajo para la Veela, quien solo entreabrió sus labios sorprendida. Hermione fingió restarle importancia al ver como los platos con su desayuno aparecían frente a ellas.

-Puedes seguir intentando alejarme ahora que lo sé, pero deshacerte de mí será complicado. –Continúo la joven dirigiendo su mirada hacia Fleur. – No solo porque una parte de ti tratara de impedirlo, sino porque yo también te elegí como mi compañera y luchare por ti si es necesario. Ya no eres la única ahora, ambas estamos en esto.

La situación en la que se encontraba parecía una alucinación, o quizás un sueño incongruente que fácilmente podía tornarse una pesadilla. Todos sus sentimientos acumulados estaban a punto de quedar expuestos, Fleur guardo silencio dejando que sus ojos se abrieran ligeramente con sorpresa. Esta vez no trato de ocultar sus emociones, sería inútil de todas maneras.

Su mente comenzó a procesar lo que ocurría, fue como si una advertencia apareciera con letras grandes frente a ella. Hermione solo la contemplaba con su rostro inclinado de lado, no había ningún rastro de burla o sarcasmo en sus facciones. Simplemente ahí estaba, observándola con calma y mejillas enrojecidas.

-Quieres burlarte de mí, ¿no es así? –Dijo rompiendo el silencio con lágrimas en los ojos. La castaña rápidamente salió del trance en él se encontraba y entreabrió sus labios, dispuesta a protestar cuando escucho las palabras de la bruja francesa. Fleur alzo su mano izquierda como señal para que guardara silencio, era el momento crítico y más esperado.- ¿Por qué me haces esto?

La mirada de Hermione estudio el semblante angustiado de la mujer frente a ella. Estaba sorprendida, aunque no es que estuviera esperando una felicitación por aceptar algo que hace mucho sabia. Fue en ese instante cuando se dio cuenta del largo camino doloroso y difícil que sus decisiones la llevaron a tomar. Años de tristeza y obstinación terminaron por convertirla en algo que odiaba.

Algo que sin darse cuenta se apropio de ella como una máscara.

Sin percatarse se volvió una persona cobarde y temerosa ante el rechazo.

-Mi intención no es hacerte daño, no más del que te he causado. –Respondió desviando su mirada.

-¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti, Hermione?–Cuestiono la chica con voz quebrada.- ¿Quién puede asegurarme que no te arrepentirás después?

Una vez más el silencio se apropio del lugar mientras la castaña intentaba formar una respuesta que expusiera lo que sentía.

_-Cada Veela tiene su pareja, y creo que el destino se ha encargado de reunirme con ella a pesar del tiempo. _

_-Si te has reunido con ella, ¿porque simplemente no rompes el convenio y me dejas en paz? –Respondió con amargura sin mirarle._

_-Porque de una u otra manera estaba en nuestro destino encontrarnos y reunirnos, ¿no crees? –Dijo ignorando sus palabras._

-El destino puede asegurártelo. –Contesto sin vacilación. – Porque de una u otra forma nos reunirá las veces que sean necesarias. No fuiste la única que se enamoro cuando nos vimos por primera vez, yo también lo hice pero me negaba rotundamente a creerlo.

-Hermione…

-Tenía solo catorce años y no era fácil aceptar que estaba enamorada de Fleur Delacour. – Interrumpió con melancolía.- ¿Puedes culparme por haber sido cobarde? Tú eras inalcanzable ante mis ojos. Eras la campeona de Beauxbatons, la chica por la que todos los alumnos se sentían atraídos. Me convencí de que eras un simple flechazo, o al menos eso quería creer pero nunca lo logre. Y cuando te vi aquel día en el parque, de nuevo todos los sentimientos aparecieron.

La confesión de la joven provoco que las lágrimas resbalaran por las mejillas de Fleur.

_-"¿De verdad crees que ella dice la verdad?"-_ Grito una voz en la cabeza de la bruja francesa.

-Sé que es difícil que me creas y confíes en mí. No estoy pidiéndote que olvides lo que he hecho, porque es imposible. Pero…tú me importas, Fleur. – Continuo Hermione bajando la mirada, tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo y vergüenza que sentía. Era la primera vez que lo decía en voz alta. Ella se sintió satisfecha y feliz. – No es demasiado tarde para empezar de nuevo. Pero esperare el tiempo que sea necesario. Quiero dar el siguiente paso cuando estés lista y segura de que lo que siento por ti, no es lujuria ni una simple atracción. Es algo más fuerte y poderoso que durante años he tratado de ignorar.

Hermione poso una de sus manos con valentía sobre la de Fleur. El pequeño gesto y contacto provocaron emociones intensas en el cuerpo de la joven Veela. Las lagrimas que manchaban sus mejillas ya no eran de tristeza e incertidumbre, sino de esperanza. Pese a los pensamientos negativos que cruzaban su mente, la rubia permaneció inmóvil observando y sintiendo la caricia tímida de Hermione en su mano.

Durante unos minutos ambas permanecieron en un extraño silencio cómodo hasta que la bruja de cabello lacio alzo la vista y contemplo los ojos marrones. El alivio podía transmitirse a través de ellos, casi como agradeciéndole reaccionar de manera tranquila.

-¿Qué fue lo que te hizo cambiar de opinión? – Pregunto observando de nuevo sus manos.

Fleur ignoro la tensión sobre sus hombros mientras aguardaba pacientemente la respuesta de la castaña. Deseaba poder callar la voz cruel de su subconsciente diciéndole que disfrutara del momento, porque tan solo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo volvería a ser como antes.

-Creo que la misma cobardía, y por supuesto una persona muy sabia e importante para nosotros. –Agrego con una sonrisa avergonzada. La francesa le observo con extrañeza durante unos segundos antes de asentir lentamente. -… Entonces, ¿Puedo esperar por ti? –Pregunto tomándola por sorpresa.

**~x~**

La mirada de Hermione vago a su alrededor observando con satisfacción la habitación. Un pequeño golpe en su ventana llamo su atención, le fue imposible tratar de reconocer la lechuza color marrón que esperaba con un pergamino. Inmediatamente supuso que era del trabajo con algo importante y con cuidado abrió su ventana y quito el pergamino atado a su pata.

Durante unos segundos contemplo al animal que le observaba fijamente.

-¿Qué sucede? – Le pregunto obteniendo como respuesta que el ave se alejara. – De acuerdo. Ahora veamos…

"_Veo que tomaste en cuenta mis palabras. Me alegro por ustedes, y recuerda; Amor es comprensión, paciencia y respeto. _

_Silvia D."_

Una sonrisa se abrió paso en los labios de la castaña al leer el pergamino. Ahora más que nunca se mantendría firme en demostrarle sus sentimientos a Fleur, sin importar el tiempo que tuviera que esperar por ella.

El atardecer nuevamente se hizo presente sobre las tierras de la mansión. Hermione toco varias veces la puerta de la habitación de la rubia pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta. La preocupación que sentía y trataba de disimular estaba a punto de salir a flote. Confiaba en la chica y la decisión que tomaría. Después de su confesión y algunas cuantas explicaciones había decidido mantener una distancia considerable, con la única intención de no hacerla sentir presionada.

La castaña era consciente de la inseguridad de su compañera. No hacía falta que se lo dijera, ya que su mirada azul se encontraba llena de incertidumbre. Era normal, después de todo el dolor que ambas habían atravesado. Ella no había mentido cuando dijo que la esperaría.

Sus piernas se movieron por inercia a través del jardín trasero de la casa. El aroma del aire puro y limpio golpeo sus sentidos mientras distinguía una figura vulnerable sentada bajo un enorme árbol. Fleur parecía estar en una profunda meditación, haciéndola parecer relajada y tranquila. Su cabello rubio se agitaba con el viento a su alrededor sin importar que le diera un aspecto levemente despeinado. Hermione sonrió durante unos momentos antes de acercarse sigilosamente a su lado.

-_Abuela.- Replico la rubia._

_-La noche es larga, pero no hay más tiempo para tus miedos._

_Fleur resoplo mientras se ponía de pie y observaba fijamente a su esposa charlando con Harry._

_-"Entre más rápido mucho mejor" –Pensó acercándose a los dos amigos._

Cuando la joven francesa sintió la presencia de la morena a su lado, una ola de emociones se desato en su interior. La fuerza de voluntad se le estaba acabando poco a poco, creía que aun era muy rápido para aceptar una relación con Hermione. Sus cicatrices a penas comenzaban a curarse. Ella deseaba más que nada estar al lado de su compañera, pero necesitaba aceptarse a sí misma y deshacerse de todos los pensamientos negativos.

-Hermione, tengo algo que decirte. –Espeto rompiendo el silencio acogedor entre ambas.

La morena dirigió su mirada hacia ella con preocupación, o quizás temor al escuchar algo que no le gustaría.

-Por supuesto, Fleur. ¿Qué sucede?

-Perdóname por haberte tratado mal. –Respondió en voz baja, apenas audible.- Todos tienen razón, tú eres una bruja brillante.

El semblante de la chica rápidamente se convirtió en uno sorprendido y desconcertado al mismo tiempo. Fleur lo noto y logro sonreír a medias dedicándole una mirada llena de bondad. La voz en su cabeza comenzaba a escucharse cada vez más lejana, aunque se aferraba al miedo de ser lastimada.

-Y por ello, te pido que me des tiempo para asimilar todo esto. Entenderé si te cansas o decides continuar sin mí, yo no quiero que te sientas comprometida.

-Creo que ya es demasiado tarde para eso, ¿sabes? Tú me has elegido, y yo a ti. –Dijo la castaña sin dejar de observarla.- No importa cuánto tiempo tardes en aceptarme,… no voy a ir a ninguna parte.

**~x~**

Las palabras "Te quiero" o "Te amo", aun eran difíciles de decir en voz alta. Ninguna de las dos chicas se atrevían a pronunciarlas, creían que era muy rápido para expresar lo que verdaderamente han sentido durante todos esos años separadas por la terquedad y miedo al rechazo.

El ambiente en la mansión era uno más alegre y menos tenso. Cada vez más acogedor que podía sentirse como el de un verdadero hogar. Hermione había aceptado el puesto en el departamento de leyes, mientras que Fleur continuaba en Gringotts. Tan solo habían transcurrido tres semanas desde que las cosas se movían con calma entre ambas jóvenes, Silvia había sido la primera en saberlo –gracias a la morena- aunque oficialmente todavía no eran nada.

El ritual de cortejo intensificaba sus bonos de unión cada día. Fleur era quien más podía percibirlo en su salud y animo.

-Esta comida es deliciosa, quizás deberíamos venir a cenar otra vez. –Sugirió Hermione con timidez.

-Podríamos hacerlo. –Contesto la bruja francesa con una sonrisa.- Aunque me gustaría seguir experimentando en nuestra cocina.

Una pequeña carcajada emano de la boca de la castaña. Horas antes habían decido tratar de cocinar, ya que Evander y los demás elfos fueron sido obligados a tomar un descanso. Los platillos que ambas lograron preparar eran decentes, pero mostraban su falta de experiencia. Lo que las llevo hasta un restaurante cerca del callejón diagon. Las risas fueron apagándose lentamente hasta convertirse en unas sonrisas llenas de complicidad, algunos magos observaban a la extraña pareja con curiosidad. Algo que la chica había notado, es que el esclavo de Fleur ya no parecía afectar tanto a la población masculina.

-Verlos con esa cara embobada me recuerda a Ron. –Susurro Hermione con diversión.

-No es tan gracioso, a pesar de que ya no afecta tanto como antes. –Explico la joven haciendo un mohín de disgusto.- Ronald lo superara tarde o temprano. Confía en mí.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo olvidar su rostro cuando te vio por primera vez. Ojala lo hubieras visto. En el momento me pareció un poco asqueroso porque estábamos cenando, pero después yo…

-¿Tu después? –Cuestiono Fleur un poco desconcertada notando el nerviosismo de la chica.

-Me enoje porque no paraba de hablar sobre ti. Creo que sentí celos. –Respondió bajando la mirada.- Y no era porque me gustara, sino… porque él podía decir todo lo que pensaba.

Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron con incredulidad ante sus palabras. Hermione solo se encogió de hombros sin dejar de observar el suelo del lugar, podía sentir la mirada de Fleur sobre ella con intensidad. El calor invadió todo su rostro provocando que se tornara rojo.

Después de unos minutos, la bruja francesa exhalo lentamente contemplando a la chica.

-Krum me hizo experimentar eso. –Confeso tímidamente.

Hermione alzo la vista imitando el mismo gesto que la Veela había hecho momentos antes. Por un segundo creyó estar equivocada de lo que sus oídos habían escuchado. ¿Fleur celosa de Viktor? Imposible.

-Increíble, ¿no?–Dijo la joven poniéndose de pie con torpeza.- El baile de navidad es algo que prefiero no recordar.

-Fleur, ¿A dónde vas? –Pregunto saliendo de su shock y observar como la rubia comenzaba a alejarse.

-Este no es el lugar para hablar sobre eso. –Explico mirándola sobre su hombro con una sonrisa.- Vayamos a casa, Hermione.

La chica asintió y coloco dinero suficiente sobre la mesa para cubrir la cuenta. Algunos de los magos que habían estado observando a ambas mujeres desde que llegaron, no pudieron evitar sentirse intrigados por lo que sucedería. La sonrisa que se había formado en los labios de Hermione Granger solo alimento más esa llama de envidia y anhelo.

Incluso algunos de ellos desearon estar en su lugar, sin saber a todo lo que las chicas se habían enfrentado.

Mientras tanto, en el exterior Fleur sonreía observando el cielo estrellado. Las cosas iban mejorando lentamente y con ello la confianza de sí misma.

-¿Lista? –Pregunto la joven de cabello rizado llegando hasta su lado.

-Eso creo.

**~x~**

**Muchas gracias querido lector por entrar a leer esta historia. **

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado :)!**

**Hasta la próxima. **


	23. Evolucion

_**Hola chicos! Este capítulo va dedicado a todos los que dejaron un review en el capitulo anterior. Admito que me siento un poco insegura porque no sé si tome la decisión correcta en publicar esto. Ustedes son los mejores para calificar, así que muchas gracias por leer esta historia. **_

_**D.R: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. De antemano me disculpo por algún error ortográfico, lo siento.**_

_**~O~**_

_**22 –"Evolución"**_

La mansión les recibió con un ambiente cálido y silencioso. Hermione soltó la mano de Fleur con cuidado asegurándose de no dar la impresión de estar incomoda. A pesar de que realmente quería aferrarse a la rubia, debía mantener por lo menos una distancia considerable. Su mirada se dirigió hacia el rostro de la francesa con curiosidad, sus palabras aun estaban frescas en su mente.

- No lo dejaras ir con facilidad, ¿eh? – Dijo la joven con una sonrisa vacilante.

Hermione inclino su rostro hacia un lado mientras asentía. De pronto se sintió algo torpe por ser tan evidente.

-Puedo esperar a que estés lista. –Contesto tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.- No tienes que decir nada ahora.

**-**Y si quiero hacerlo, ¿Qué pasaría? – Replico Fleur observándola. Sus piernas se movieron hasta llevarla cerca de la castaña, mientras sus manos se colocaron automáticamente sobre sus hombros ya rígidos como piedra.- Si estuviera lista y quisiera confesarte también lo que siento, ¿me creerías?

-Fleur, por favor. –Rogo la joven cerrando sus ojos al sentir su aliento chocar contra su rostro.

-Dilo Hermione.

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de la castaña mientras apretaba sus manos en cada lado de cuerpo. El estremecimiento provoco que su respiración empezara a entrecortarse, la excitación del momentos estaba a punto de empujarla hacia un hecho del cual más tarde se arrepentiría.

Lo cierto era que durante esas tres semanas desde que había sido honesta con la rubia, la necesidad de estar a su lado comenzaba a tornarse desesperante. Gracias al trabajo de ministerio podía distraerse por lo menos durante unas horas de todas esas emociones que Fleur despertaba. Pero al llegar a su hogar todo se volvía contra ella. Sus palabras y resistencia desaparecían, solamente dando lugar a la poca fuerza de voluntad.

-Solo cuando tú estés lista. – Respondió en voz baja.

Las palabras de la joven hicieron que la francesa retrocediera, sus ojos azules brillaban con sorpresa y un poco de decepción. Sin embargo, al asimilar la decisión de la castaña no pudo encontrar otra mejor opción. Tal vez Hermione tenía razón, no debía decir algo como eso si no estaba preparada aun. Durante unos momentos contemplo el rostro de la chica y noto la rigidez que aun habitaba en sus hombros.

Los ojos marrones de Hermione poco a poco se fueron abriendo de nuevo. Después de responder se maldijo mentalmente, no hubiera costado tanto decir lo que de verdad sentía. Ahora la curiosidad e intriga se volverían sus tormentos constantes.

-Gracias. Yo… Lo siento–Murmuro Fleur bajando la mirada.

A pesar del gran arrepentimiento que sentía, la castaña logro sonreír ignorando la punzada de impotencia que corría por sus venas.

-Está bien, no te preocupes. Es mejor ir a descansar, mañana será un nuevo día.

-Buenas noches, Hermione. –Dijo la francesa, antes de acercarse nuevamente a ella y depositar un beso en su mejilla.

Cada palabra o pensamiento quedo atascado dentro de su mente. La sensación de los labios de Fleur sobre su mejilla hizo que su cerebro se desconectara por varios minutos. Su cabeza solo se había movido afirmativamente ante la pérdida del vocabulario. Finalmente cuando la joven de cabello rizado logro salir de su estupefacción, se encontró con un recibidor silencioso y solitario. El aroma de la rubia aun podía percibirse en el ambiente, pero no tanto como ella podía recordar.

Mientras Hermione subía las escaleras se pregunto durante cuánto tiempo había estado petrificada.

**~x~**

Fleur despertó con una alegría inexplicable. Por lo general los fines de semana despertaba un poco más tarde, pero la ansiedad por ver de nuevo a su compañera convirtió la noche solo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El reloj mágico frente a su cama indicaba a penas las siete y media. Una hora muy temprana pero que serviría para prepararse ante el nuevo día.

Al llegar a la cocina no se sorprendió al encontrar a Evander limpiando unos platos. El elfo inmediatamente concluyo con su trabajo haciendo chasquido con sus dedos, la rubia sonrió y tomo la taza de café que le ofrecía.

- ¿Hermione aun no despierta? –Pregunto la chica rompiendo el silencio.

-No lo creo señorita, pero ya no debe tardar.

La joven asintió comprendiendo sus palabras, aunque dudaba que fueran ciertas. Hermione siempre despertaba cerca de las ocho de la mañana los fines de semana, igual que ella. Todos los trabajos eran agotadores pero tenía la sensación de que la castaña se esforzaba demás. Tratando de buscar una manera para matar el tiempo, Fleur se puso de pie sin dejar de sonreír.

-Evander, ¿podrías enseñarme a cocinar por favor?

Su pregunta casi provoco que los ojos del elfo salieran de sus orbitas.

-¿Qué dice? –Cuestiono con incredulidad observándola fijamente.- Yo puedo hacer su desayuno sin ningún problema, señorita.

-Lo sé, Evander. Pero quiero que me enseñes, además ya te he dicho que me llames Fleur.

-Disculpe, Se… Fleur. Es solo que no creo que sea buena idea. Yo…

-Odio hacer esto, pero no me dejas otra alternativa. –Interrumpió la Veela con incomodidad. – Quiero que me enseñes a cocinar, por favor. Es una orden.

Media hora más tarde, Hermione entro a la cocina vestida de manera casual. Se sorprendió al encontrar a Evander junto a su esposa instruyéndola en como cocinar unos Omelett de jamón. Ninguno de los dos se había percatado de su presencia hasta que ella se coloco al otro lado de Fleur observando lo que hacía.

-Huele muy bien. –Comento sintiendo como su estomago gruñía.

La rubia dio un pequeño salto al escucharla, ya que toda su atención estaba fija en el sartén frente a ella. Sin olvidar que repasaba mentalmente los pasos para no olvidarlos. Al notar la cercanía de Hermione su cuerpo se estremeció y una ola de nerviosismo se apropio de sus movimientos. El beso que había logrado darle fue un acto de valentía sin pensar, simplemente se dejo llevar por el momento sin medir las consecuencias.

Por suerte Evander logro romper su trance al saludarla, ella lo imito negándose a mirarle. Sabía que sus mejillas estaban rojas y su voz se había agudizado ante la vergüenza.

-Buenos días. –Contesto Hermione un poco desconcertada. - ¿Necesitan ayuda?

-Tenemos todo bajo control. Fleur ha logrado hacer todo a la perfección.

-No exageres, Evander. –Articulo la francesa avergonzada.- No es nada en realidad.

-Estoy de acuerdo con él. Se ve, huele y sé que sabrá delicioso. –Espeto la castaña con una sonrisa.

-Hermione, ni siquiera lo has probado. –Replico la chica observándole por primera vez desde su llegada.- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

-Ya lo he dicho, confía en mí.

Sin dejar de sonreír y guiñándole un ojo, Hermione se alejo dirigiéndose hasta donde estaban los platos.

**~x~**

Era cerca del mediodía cuando ambas chicas recibieron la visita de Harry. La rubia tomo seriamente su papel de esposa y lo atendió de manera atenta. Hermione agradeció el gesto en silencio cuando Fleur se marcho a preparar un poco de té.

-Wow, tu matrimonio va viento en popa ¿no? –Dijo con simpatía.- ¿Qué se siente estar casada, Mione'?

Las mejillas de la chica se tiñeron de color rojo ante la franqueza de la pregunta. Por primera vez en muchos años ella no supo que responder, ningún libro que había leído tenía una respuesta para esa pregunta. Aunque no era tan difícil si se ponía a pensar en todo lo que Fleur provocaba.

-Es como una sensación agradable y satisfactoria, ya sabes. –Respondió jugueteando con sus dedos sin mirarle.- Se lo he dicho.

-Oh, ahora entiendo porque el ambiente se siente tan cómodo. Me imagino que todo salió bien, ¿cierto?

Hermione inmediatamente sacudió su cabeza y trato de buscar una manera de sencilla de explicarle las cosas a su amigo. Sin embargo, Fleur entro imprevistamente con la charola que llevaba las tazas. La sonrisa en sus labios permaneció intacta a pesar de la tensión que se formo en el ambiente. Harry estaba confundido al ver como la pareja frente a él no estaba relacionada como esperaba.

La bruja francesa tomo asiento al lado de la castaña observándola un poco desconcertada.

-¿Pasa algo?

El silencio momentáneo fue roto cuando el joven de anteojos aclaro su garganta.

-No, Fleur. Estaba diciéndole a Hermione acerca de mi entrenamiento como auror.

-Que bien. Me alegro por ti, Harry. –Respondió con sinceridad entrelazando su mano con la chica a su lado.

Ese gesto acostumbrado por ambas no paso desapercibido para Harry. A pesar de que su amiga negara que existiera un vínculo, la prueba estaba frente a sus ojos. La sonrisa y mirada brillante de Fleur mostraban la felicidad que sentía, además Hermione tampoco se quedaba atrás. Ya no parecía tensarse y sentirse incomoda ante la cercanía de la rubia. Sino todo lo contrario.

Una pequeña sonrisa se abrió paso en sus labios provocando que Fleur arrugara el ceño ligeramente.

- No estoy burlándome. –Aclaro Harry observándolas.- Es solo que me da gusto verlas juntas. Hermione es como la hermana que nunca tuve y… bueno, ella merece ser feliz. Gracias por eso, Fleur.

Las mejillas de la castaña se tiñeron color rosado al sentir como su compañera apretaba un poco su agarre. Su corazón comenzó a latir apresuradamente al darse cuenta que la sonrisa en el rostro de su esposa no desapareció en ningún momento.

El resto de la charla se derivo hacia los trabajos de cada uno y otras cosas. Fue cerca del atardecer cuando Harry se marcho, las dos mujeres permanecieron todavía unos minutos más en la misma posición que habían adoptado cuando Fleur volvió con la bandeja del té por primera vez. Incluso cuando Evander entro para recoger los trastes usados.

- Sabia de nosotros, ¿verdad? –Susurro la rubia en voz baja.

- Yo no quise hacerte sentir incomoda. Solo… olvida lo que dijo.

-¿Cómo se supone que hare eso? Si lo que yo dije fue cierto. Ayer me di cuenta que tú no eres perfecta, pero sé que cuidaras bien de mi corazón. –Contesto dirigiendo su mirada hacia el rostro de Hermione. La sorpresa estaba escrita en cada rasgo, sin embargo sus ojos tenían un brillo extraño de esperanza.- Cuando tenía diecisiete años, lo único que me importaba era ser la mejor de Beauxbatons. Entrar al torneo y regresar a casa como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero al verte me di cuenta de que mi plan no se llevaría a cabo, o no al menos como yo esperaba.

A pesar de querer evitarlo, una pequeña risa amarga emano de su boca. La castaña se limito a guardar silencio con intriga y al mismo tiempo tristeza. Hablar del pasado nuevamente, provocaba todo tipo de emociones. El saber todo el tiempo que desperdiciaron no parecía ser un buen consuelo a su actual situación.

Ella prometió esperar y lo haría, pero eso no significaba que la angustia y temor desaparecieran.

-No tienes idea de la cantidad de veces que planeaba algo para acercarme a ti. Me resigne simplemente a verte de lejos e ir a la biblioteca fingiendo que tenía demasiado trabajo. Si te soy sincera muchas veces me negué a creer que tú eras mi compañera, ¿Cómo podrías serlo? –Exclamo inclinando hacia un lado.- _Una niña_, pero con enormes expectativas. Con una belleza inigualable que superaba la de cualquiera, y que al parecer Viktor también descubrió…. No puedo cometer la misma equivocación, Hermione. Mi inseguridad y temor eran innecesarios, se que las parejas no son perfectas. Tienen discusiones y peleas, pero si no las tuvieran seria como una rutina. Nosotros hemos tenido que atravesar un camino largo y difícil, pero que nos ha enseñado a fortalecer lo que sentimos. Dar un paso a la vez al principio no está mal, pero cuando te acostumbras a andar y no puedes parar, simplemente empiezas avanzar cada vez mas sin darte cuenta. Estas últimas semanas se han sentido como años, como si hemos estado viviendo desde siempre. Se que mi cobardía no estaba ayudando plenamente, pero estoy cansada de cargar con ella y sé que la única manera de dejarla atrás, es dando un gran paso.

-Fleur….

-Te quiero en mi vida, Hermione Jane Granger. –Exclamo la rubia apretando sus manos unidas.- Y estoy más que lista para dar el siguiente paso como tu pareja.

No hizo falta articular una respuesta con su voz, la joven se dejo llevar por sus impulsos y deposito un beso en la mejilla de Fleur. Sus ojos estaban húmedos a causa de la abrumadora sensación de correspondencia. Compartieron un abrazo largo y duradero, lleno de afecto y otras emociones. De pronto el mañana no parecía tan amenazador como antes, sino como una experiencia diferente al día anterior.

**~x~**

Silvia contemplaba las estrellas con una sonrisa. Algo dentro de ella provoco una felicidad inexplicable.

-Lo han hecho. ¿No es así, Gilbert? –Pregunto sin dejar de admirar el cielo.- Ahora me siento cada vez más cerca de ti. Solo espera un poco mas y volveremos a estar juntos, amor mío. Te lo prometo.

La brisa de la noche agito las copas de los arboles mientras la anciana permanecía en el balcón de su habitación. El _Amor _es una evolución, es una transformación continua, es una búsqueda inteligente de no aburrir, una búsqueda de un día diferente todos los días.

**~x~**

_- Tu abuela me cautivo, pero por una u otra razón siempre terminábamos discutiendo. Incluso en una ocasión nos separamos, y estuvimos a punto de divorciarnos pero… míranos. Aprendimos la lección. Lidiar con los sentimientos y palabras a veces suele ser difícil, pero más cuando esta el dolor de por medio. Sin embargo, toma cada discusión o pelea como una enseñanza, mira sus diferencias como un nuevo descubrimiento. Veras que eso te mostrara el porqué amas a tu compañero._

_-¿Enserio funcionara? –Pregunto la rubia con desconfianza._

-Juntas saldremos adelante. –Contesto Hermione sosteniendo sus manos entrelazadas.- Te lo prometo.

Fleur asintió y se inclino para depositar un beso en la mejilla de su esposa. Ella retomo su lugar en la cama permitiendo que la castaña abrazara su cuerpo con suavidad. La habitación nuevamente en silencio mientras las dos mujeres se sumergían en los brazos de Morfeo.

**~x~**

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado :)!**

**Hasta la próxima. **


	24. El Beso

_**Mis queridos lectores, ¿Cómo están? La tierra no me trago ni me olvide de ustedes. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? :) Simplemente con mi ingreso a la universidad mi tiempo ya no es el mismo, digamos que la carrera que elegí es algo laboriosa. Por ello es que me disculpo y les agradezco la paciencia. Y por supuesto a los que se tomaron el tiempo de dejar un review y agregar la historia a favoritos y alertas! :D Gracias chicos. **_

_**Brownie: Gracias por tu comentario! :D ¿Por qué piensas que no tomare en cuenta tu sugerencia? Con gusto lo hare y no estaría nada mal, eh :P! **_

_**HarukaIs: Gracias por tu comentario :) Es cuestión de paciencia haha ¿no crees? **_

_**jenn0809: Oye muchas gracias por comentar! =3 Esperemos que así sea.**_

_**Hamichi: Muchas gracias, H! C: Es cuestión de leer atentamente el capitulo 22, veras que lo descubrirás. **_

_**mely-utena : Gracias por tu comentario! :3 Aunque me sonrojas haha. Me alegro que te guste la historia, sinceramente creo que por tiempo perdí esa facilidad para escribir. Sé que no soy la mejor pero intento transmitirles el cap. Sin que pierdan el hilo de la historia. Y en cuanto a tu sugerencia por supuesto que la tomare en cuenta, siempre estoy dispuesta a recibirlas y me alegra que ustedes tengan la confianza. Gracias por tus palabras de verdad han servido para salir adelante :{D! **_

_**Claudia: Muchas gracias por tu comentario! :) Por supuesto que no hare una historia de ese tipo, se ha notado que me gusta hacerlas sufrir pero también que disfruten hasta los más pequeños detalles. Creo que desde el cap. 9 dije que comenzarían los últimos capítulos y ya vamos para el 24 haha, esta historia aun no termina y tal vez no lo hará hasta dentro de un rato. **_

_**Aniel2109: Hey muchas gracias por comentar! ñ.ñ Aquí esta para todos ustedes, espero que te agrade. **_

_**Marta: Gracias por comentar! :3 Espero que lo disfrutes. **_

_**Guest: Muchas gracias por tu comentario! :{D Lamento la tardanza pero finalmente aquí está el cap. Que lo disfrutes! **_

_**Eire: Bienvenida/o! :D Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Me alegra que te parezca interesante, me gusta recibir sugerencias y la tuya es muy buena! :) Nuevamente seas bienvenida/o.**_

_**Svogel.12: Bienvenido/a! Muchas gracias por comentar ñ.ñ Soy feliz de saber que te agrada, de verdad haha :D Aun falta para que esta historia concluya y creeme que seras parte de ella hasta que llegue a su final, por supuesto si así lo deseas. Espero que disfrutes de la continuación y de nuevo te doy la bienvenida! :3 **_

_Sin más que decir por el momento me despido, pero no para siempre… Espero que disfruten del capitulo, dedicado a todos lo que he mencionado arriba! :D_

_N/A: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pido disculpas por algún error ortográfico de antemano, lo siento._

_**~x~**_

**23 –"El beso"**

Fue durante las dos semanas siguientes cuando el nerviosismo e inseguridad comenzó a desaparecer. Al principio resultaba extraño y después poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en una pequeña rutina llena de conocimientos. Tanto Hermione como Fleur, dejaron llevarse lentamente por sus sentimientos e impulsos, sencillamente permitieron que las cosas se dieran…Continuaran su curso.

Su primer roce de labios fue un acontecimiento que seguramente la castaña no iba a olvidar nunca. Además de aquella vez en Hogwarts, sentir los labios de la francesa aunque fuera por un instante, lograron hacerla ver el paraíso e infierno por un momento. Curioso, ¿no? Pero muy cierto.

-Quiero decir, ¿es normal lo que ocurre conmigo? –Pregunto la chica dejando a un lado los pergaminos.

-Podría ser. –Respondió su amigo con el rostro pensativo.- La verdad no sé qué decirte, creo que no soy el indicado para ayudarte.

Hermione exhalo con cierta exasperación y al mismo tiempo rodo sus ojos de manera dramática.

-¿Quieres recordarme porque acudí a ti?

-Porque Ginny aun está en la escuela, ¿no? –Contesto Ronald encogiéndose de hombros.

-No Ron, por supuesto que no. –Declaro con cierta vergüenza y culpa en su voz.- Tú eres también mi mejor amigo y… te has besado con alguien.

-Fleur te beso en Hogwarts. –Señalo el pelirrojo con un sonrisa traviesa.

Las mejillas de la joven se tiñeron de un color rosado ante las palabras de su compañero.

-No creo que haya sido un beso, tu sabes…-Replico bajando la mirada.- Fue solo otro roce.

-Debiste evitar que se apartara, yo lo hubiera hecho sin pensar.

-Ignorare que has dicho eso. –Dijo la morena poniéndose de pie.- Fue tan rápido y tan… tan increíble. ¿Cómo aprendiste a besar?

El pelirrojo fue tomado con la guardia baja ante esa pregunta. Todos sabían que había compartido un largo y húmedo beso con Lavender durante su sexto año, pero él era inexperto, a pesar de que todos creyeran lo contrario desde entonces.

-Bueno, esa es una pregunta difícil. –Contesto rascando la parte posterior de su cabeza. Hermione solo sacudió su cabeza ansiosamente, ojala Ginny estuviera ahí para darle algún consejo. Se equivoco cuando imagino que Ronald podría ayudarla.- Solo tienes que dejarte llevar, mover tus labios y lengua.

-Ew, Ron! Es cierto, no tengo experiencia pero no utilizare mi lengua en el primer beso.

-De acuerdo, estuvo fuera de lugar. Olvida lo que he dicho. –Respondió el chico poniéndose de pie y acercarse a su amiga ya angustiada.- Si no tuviera que explicarte y solo mostrarte cómo se siente, todo sería más fácil.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Cuestiono Hermione desconcertada.

-Lavender solía decir que solo _practicando_ iba a mejorar. –Explico colocando sus manos en la cintura de la castaña.- Así que…

-Espera, no puedes estar hablando enserio. –Interrumpió la castaña colocando ambas manos en su pecho para detenerlo.- Ni siquiera lo pienses.

-Quiero ayudarte. –Replico Ronald haciendo caso omiso de sus palabras.-Solo imagina que soy Fleur a quien besas.

La bruja de cabello rizado pareció meditar sus palabras y de cierta forma llego a la conclusión de que tenían sentido. Lavender quizás no era tan inteligente como ella, pero tenía más experiencia en ese campo. Y si practicando hizo que Ron, su mejor amigo pelirrojo se convirtiera en un buen besador… entonces también le proporcionaría una ayuda.

Por otra parte, el joven auror no podía apartar la mirada del rostro de su amiga. Hermione se convirtió en una chica atractiva, lo había notado hace tiempo, pero nunca creyó prudente hacer algún comentario al respecto. Su cuerpo había adquirido esa figura deseable que atrajo a magos, no era ciego y sabia que algunos desearían estar cerca de ella, aunque su amiga se negara aceptarlo.

Ese pensamiento lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad donde cierta inquietud se comenzó albergar dentro de él. La sensación de estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo al notar la cercanía entre ambos, tan pequeña y fácil de romper. El pelirrojo conocía esa sensación y sabia que si continuaba de esa manera haría algo de lo cual después se arrepentiría.

-Hermione, creo que yo….-Sus palabras se desvanecieron al sentir los labios suaves y cálidos de la morena.

Fue un pequeño beso tímido e inseguro que no duro mucho tiempo. La castaña se alejo un momento después totalmente pálida como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Ron permaneció inmóvil sintiendo como toda la sangre se acumulaba en su rostro, su boca varias veces se entreabrió pero el nudo que se había formado en su garganta impidió que hablara.

-Fleur no puede enterarse de esto. –Dijo la joven con culpabilidad bajando la mirada.

**~x~**

Una situación similar se desenvolvía en Gringotts, Fleur caminaba de un lado a otro en su oficina con ansiedad y molestia. Sus manos permanecían cerradas con fuerza hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron rojos y adoloridos, Bill le observaba en silencio con la vergüenza cubriendo sus mejillas. Todo había sucedido de pronto, sin proponérselo.

Estar cerca de la rubia provocaba fuertes emociones dentro de él y no sabía cómo evitarlas.

-Discúlpame. –Repitió por enésima vez en voz baja.- Te prometo que no volverá a ocurrir.

-No sé si creerte, William –Contesto la francesa con frialdad. Sus ojos azules se desviaron hacia el hombre con desconfianza, haciendo sentir miserable al pelirrojo.- Yo estoy con Hermione ahora. Ellas es la mejor amiga de tu hermano y mí…

-Tu compañera, lo sé. Pero debes comprender que aun sigo queriéndote.

-Por favor no vuelvas a decirlo. –Dijo Fleur frunciendo el ceño.- Solo estas lastimándote y no hará que cambie lo que siento por ti, al contrario… estas obligándome a tomar medidas drásticas.

Bill se puso de pie inmediatamente al escuchar las palabras de la rubia. La sensación de ira contra sí mismo se reflejo en su rostro, un año había pasado desde que su relación termino y la tristeza invadió su cuerpo ante la dura realidad.

Su mirada se concentro en la mano izquierda de la mujer donde ninguna sortija adornaba el dedo anular. Había muchas cosas extrañas en el matrimonio de las dos brujas, según su madre todo inicio por un convenio pero al final resulto equivocado. Ellas se amaban pero el temor a ser rechazadas siempre estuvo presente, hasta hace varias semanas cuando Hermione y la rubia aceptaron darse una oportunidad.

Una decisión que lo había matado por dentro al enterarse.

-No Fleur, no me alejes de ti. –Rogo el pelirrojo con desesperación.- Tienes que comprender que estoy intentando continuar, pero no logro hacerlo.

-He sido honesta contigo, Bill. Cuando te hable de mis sentimientos hacia Hermione no mentí.

-Pero no te casaste por amor, sino por compromiso.

La bruja francesa exhalo con pesadez manteniendo su distancia del hombre.

-Es cierto pero funciono para que ambas estuviéramos juntas. –Fleur observo como el pelirrojo desviaba su mirada y apretaba sus manos con impotencia.- Yo la quiero William. Siempre lo he hecho y dudo que algún día deje de hacerlo. Si tú no puedes aceptarlo, creo que lo mejor es que mantengamos solo comunicación por profesionalismo.

-Siempre supe que eras demasiado buena para mí, y espero que Hermione de verdad pueda llegar amarte como yo. –Exclamo antes de salir apresuradamente de esa oficina con los ojos humedecidos.

~x~

El sonido de un golpe suave en la ventana atrajo su atención. Una lechuza color marrón le esperaba con un pergamino atado a su pata, la incertidumbre y temor envolvió su mente. Su impulso de besar a Ron estaba haciéndola pagar una consecuencia muy cara. El cargo de conciencia parecía disfrutar de la culpa que provocaba.

Lo único que podía pensar era; "_¿Por qué diablos lo hice?._

Una vez que había tomado el pergamino con cuidado lo contemplo durante un momento. Si era Ron disculpándose de nuevo se volvería loca. Su rostro se contrajo con preocupación y lentamente abrió la nota.

_¿Te gustaría cenar en nuestro restaurante favorito? Tenemos que hablar de algo importante._

–_F.D_

La castaña releyó varias veces el pergamino. Su mente de inmediato desarrollo una escena tras otra sobre lo que Fleur y ella tuvieran que hablar. Todo iba de maravilla en su relación, o al menos así era. Hermione regreso a su asiento meditando su respuesta. Tarde o temprano tendría que decirle a su esposa lo que había hecho, aunque estaba segura de que solo causaría una herida más.

-_"Si se lo oculto no podre estar tranquila, pero si le confieso mi error… estoy segura que solo le causare dolor." _

Después se golpear su cabeza contra el escritorio varias veces, la joven tomo una pluma y decidió elegir la opción más fácil pero complicada. No iba a romper su promesa, pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a perder a Fleur.

_Por supuesto, en cuanto salga iré por ti. _

_-H.G._

~x~

-¿Qué haces aquí? No se supone que deberías estar trabajando.

-Me alegro también de verte, hermano. –Respondió Bill con ironía.

El joven bajo su rostro con vergüenza e inmediatamente le permitió el paso a su pequeña oficina.

-Lo siento. No era mi intención sonar de esa manera, estoy sorprendido de verte. Creí que estabas en Ucrania junto con los demás.

-Volví hace unos días.

-¿Mamá lo sabe? –Pregunto Ron tomando asiento frente a él.

-No, aun no quiero que lo sepa. No tiene ningún caso si mañana me iré de nuevo, aunque esta vez no se por cuánto tiempo.

Los ojos del chico se entrecerraron un poco. La confusión comenzaba a causar cierta preocupación dentro de él. Su hermano mayor tenía un semblante deprimente… entristecido que solo había visto cuando Fleur lo dejo.

-Bill, ¿Qué sucede contigo? –Cuestiono.- Mamá se enfadara si…

-Ella no se enterara, a menos que tú se lo digas. –Interrumpió con molestia observándolo fijamente.- Necesito hablar contigo de algo que hice y me arrepiento.

Ron asintió y se puso de pie ignorando los papeles acumulados en su escritorio.

-Salgamos de aquí yo también debo desahogarme.

~x~

Tal y como Hermione lo había dicho espero pacientemente a que la rubia saliera de Gringotts. Durante ese pequeño lapso de tiempo medito una vez más su decisión, iba hacer lo correcto aunque ignorar el hecho parecía ser la mejor opción.

-No puedo echarme para atrás. –Se dijo así misma con firmeza observando como Fleur se dirigía hacia ella.

Sin proponérselo su mirada se clavo en suelo con vergüenza e incomodidad, ver el rostro reluciente de su esposa provoco una extraña sensación en su estomago. La culpabilidad se incremento diez veces más. _"Aun estas a tiempo"_, dijo una voz en su mente.

-Bounjour Mlle –Saludo la francesa con una sonrisa, antes de depositar un beso en cada mejilla de la joven.

-Hola Fleur, ¿estás lista para irnos? –Espeto Hermione con valentía alzando sus ojos.

-Por supuesto, estoy hambrienta y algo ansiosa. –Respondió la rubia entrelazando sus manos sin notar el semblante preocupado de su acompañante.- ¿Y tú?

La castaña asintió en silencio dejándose arrastrar por Fleur hacia el restaurante. Al llegar al lugar, como clientas frecuentes, inmediatamente se les condujo a la mesa de siempre. El encargado se alejo apresuradamente para brindarles la privacidad necesaria. Hermione prefirió ignorar el hecho concentrándose mejor en cómo le explicaría a la chica frente a ella lo que hizo.

Cuando la francesa aclaro su garganta para llamar su atención, la joven de cabello rizado trago saliva con nerviosismo. Extrañamente el ambiente del lugar no le parecía acogedor, sino todo lo contrario. Fleur observo con preocupación los gestos de Hermione, era demasiado notorio que algo le molestaba y ella quería saberlo.

-¿Está todo bien, cariño? –Pregunto tomando la mano de la morena por encima de la mesa.- Estas muy seria hoy, no quiero decir que sea algo malo sino que…

-Entiendo lo que quieres decir, Fleur. –Interrumpió Hermione con una media sonrisa. Sus ojos estudiaron lentamente el rostro de la mujer. Su beso con Ronald no había significado nada para ella, pero… ¿Podía considerarse el hecho como una infidelidad?

La joven inclino su rostro hacia un lado permitiéndose exhalar el aire que había estado conteniendo los últimos minutos. Fue ahí cuando observo más allá del hombro de su esposa, encontrando una mirada verde muy intensa. Su cara se tiño de color pálido aumentando la preocupación en la mujer francesa.

-Hermione, creo que lo mejor será irnos a casa. –Exclamo poniéndose de pie.- Hoy no luces muy bien.

La morena asintió desviando su atención hacia Fleur que esperaba por ella. Ambas se encaminaron hacia la salida del lugar pero cierto Weasley imito su acto. Las manos de ambas chicas se entrelazaron por costumbre antes de abrirse paso en la calle, el corazón de Hermione estaba latiendo agitadamente, e incluso unas cuantas gotas de sudor comenzaron aparecer en su frente. Fleur podía sentir la tensión que emanaba el cuerpo de su acompañante, sus movimientos rígidos y pesados terminaron por hacerla detenerse y colocar su mano libre en la frente de la castaña.

-Por dios Hermione, estas caliente. –Dijo soltando su otra mano y llevarla hasta el rostro de la chica.- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estas enferma? Deberíamos ir a San Mungos.

-Tranquila, estoy bien. –Replico intentando alejarse de la rubia.- Yo no necesito ir a ninguna parte.

Fleur entreabrió sus labios para protestar pero fue interrumpida por una voz que envió un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo.

-Qué bonita pareja de brujas. –Espeto William arrastrando las palabras.

Inconscientemente Hermione se coloco frente a Fleur al notar el estado alcohólico del hombre.

-¿Quién diría que la mejor amiga de mi hermano me robaría al amor de mi vida? Que injusta es la vida, ¿no lo crees, Mione?

-Bill yo no…

-Lo hiciste aunque lo niegues. –Interrumpió alzando la voz con enojo.- Hoy cuando probé de nuevo sus labios, me di cuenta que no puedo resignarme a perderla.

La castaña frunció el ceño antes de parpadear sorprendida por las palabras del Weasley mayor. ¿Acaso había dicho que beso a Fleur? ¿Su compañera y esposa?

-Ya basta William. –Exclamo la francesa con frialdad detrás de ella.

Solo una vez en su vida Hermione había escuchado ese tono de voz enojado. No hacía falta cuestionar si era cierto o mentira lo que Bill había dicho, la misma Fleur lo confirmo al tratarlo con desprecio evidente. Sin previo aviso o tiempo para poder reponerse de ese golpe emocional, la rubia entrelazo sus manos de nuevo para desaparecer del lugar y llegar a la mansión.

-Perdóname, te juro que quise evitarlo.

Fueron las primeras palabras que Hermione escucho en medio del silencio incomodo. La francesa empezó a alejarse pero su mano se aferro con suavidad deteniendo su marcha.

-Yo no debo perdonarte nada, Fleur. –Susurro bajando la mirada y sentir el nudo en su garganta con más intensidad.- Sino más bien, tú eres la que debe perdonarme por ser una imbécil… Bese a Ronald hoy.

La Veela permaneció inmóvil observándola fijamente.

-¿Ronald te beso hoy? –Cuestiono con voz sombría.- Voy a matarlo

-No Fleur, yo fui quien…

-¿Te ha gustado? –Interrumpió la rubia con un nudo en la garganta.

Hermione sacudió su cabeza varias veces con disgusto evidente.

-Por supuesto que no.

-¿Por qué lo besaste entonces? –Pregunto Fleur sintiendo como un peso se levantaba de sus hombros. A pesar de sentir un poco de alivio, no podía dejar a un lado la molestia al imaginar a ese chico besando a su compañera.

La castaña bajo su rostro dejando que la vergüenza cubriera sus mejillas.

-¿Por qué? –Insistió la francesa con el ceño arrugado.

-Quería aprender a besar, yo no quería parecer una tonta por no saber cómo. –Explico en voz baja.- Yo nunca he besado a alguien, ni siquiera sé porque acudí a Ron si…

Toda palabra que Hermione pensaba decir desapareció de su mente. Basta decir que simplemente se permitió disfrutar del sabor de los labios de Fleur y la forma en que se movían sobre los de ella. Se dejo llevar por la sensación y comenzó a responder el beso, al principio con un poco de torpeza pero la rubia no parecía tener prisa alguna en separarse.

Fue lo que siempre imagino. El beso fue lento, dulce y tierno.

Los minutos transcurrieron y el oxigeno se volvió algo necesario. Muy a su pesar la bruja de cabello rubio se alejo con una sonrisa dulce en su cara, la joven de ojos marrones se sonrojo y dejo que sus parpados se cerraran por unos momentos.

-No tenías porque acudir a otra persona para enseñarte a besar, si me tienes a mí

-Lo sé, pero…

-De ahora en adelante cada vez que quieras practicar solo será conmigo, ¿entendido? – Ordeno Fleur con firmeza provocando una sonrisa en los labios de su compañera.

-Por supuesto.

**~x~**

Espero que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado! :)

Hasta la próxima, querido lector/a.

Si crees que esta historia merece un review, adelante. Te lo agradeceré.

… Y si no también :P


	25. Valentia

**Sorpresa! :D ¿Cómo están, chicos? Una vez más estoy por este rumbo que nunca jamás voy a olvidar. A pesar de que algunas veces parezca lo contrario :P Estoy feliz de poder tener la oportunidad de continuar con esta historia que gracias a ustedes y sus comentarios me ayudan a sacar adelante. Gracias! **

BipolarJL: Hola, muchas gracias por tu comentario :)! Creo que leí tu mente para sorprenderte con la actualización anterior :P haha. Espero que disfrutes de esta continuación.

kotamae: :D!

DOOMY : Aww gracias por tu comentario ñ.ñ!

AndyPain: Hi, muchas gracias por tu comentario! Estoy feliz con tu aprobación del cap. Anterior. :3!

Eclair Rozen: Hey, Muchas gracias por tu comentario! :D Espero que disfrutes de la continuación.

Yoli: Oh muchas gracias por tu comentario! :) Un poco tarde pero segura.

Claudia: Hey, muchas gracias por tu comentario! Me disculpo por mi tardanza y espero que disfrutes de la continuación :D

Brownie: Gracias por tus palabras, B! =) No quiero causar alguna muerte por ahí, así que aquí está la conti.

HarukaIs: Hey, gracias por tu comentario! :P Pienso lo mismo que tu, porque buscar en otra parte algo que esta frente a ti.

Amaranta316: Hola, muchas gracias por comentar! :D Tenemos un mutuo sentimiento hacia Bill haha, y que decir del beso… Una vez mas coincido contigo, la universidad quita demasiado tiempo, por no mencionar el estrés que ocasiona. Suerte con tus estudios tambie, y animo! :)

Guest:Hi! Muchas gracias por comentar, me alegra saber que disfrutaste la continuación anterior. Espero que esta sea también de tu agrado :3

mely-utena: Hey, muchas gracias por tu comentario! =) Siempre me hacen sonrojar, pero agradezco tu apoyo y paciencia. Esta historia sin seguidores no seria nada, asi que ustedes me impulsan a que continue. Espero que disfrutes de la continuación ñ.ñ

Hamichi: Hola, H! Gracias por tu comentario :)

Svogel.12: Hi, S! :) Muchas gracias por comentar, enserio que cada comentario que ustedes, los lectores dejan. Me hacen feliz como no tienen idea :P haha Espero que disfrutes de esta continuación. Buena suerte a ti tambien! :D

jenn0809: XD Gracias por comentar!.

mey uchiha: Hola, muchas gracias por tu comentario! Espero que disfrutes de la continuación =)!

**Sé que parezco disco rayado, siempre agradeciendo pero es la única manera que tengo para decir lo mucho que aprecio su apoyo a esta historia! Oh, y tambien a las personas que me tienen en su lista de autores favoritos! :D Los quiero chicos, y les mando mis mejores deseos hasta donde estén! :)**

_N/A: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pido disculpas por algún error ortográfico de antemano, lo siento._

_**~x~**_

**24 –"Valentía"**

Las gotas de sudor resbalaban por su cara mientras se preparaba para ir a casa. El entrenamiento había sido agotador, todos sus músculos reclamaban un merecido descanso. Con un movimiento cuidadoso guardo su varita y salió de la oficina sin mirar atrás.

Últimamente había estado repitiendo la misma rutina agotadora, apenas y lograba comunicarse con Ginny pero fuera de ahí nadie más. Lo último que supo de Hermione fue que su relación con Fleur marchaba por un buen camino, y Ron…. El hombre apenas había dado muestras de vida en los últimos días, ni siquiera su novia sabía que sucedía con su hermano.

_-"Visítalo Harry, por favor. El comportamiento de Ronald está preocupando a toda la familia." –_Recordó las palabras de Ginevra.

El viento fresco de la noche estremeció su cuerpo y la sensación de alguien detrás lo obligo a detenerse. Sus ojos se abrieron al máximo contemplando la imagen con incredulidad.

-¿Ron, que te ha sucedido?

**~x~**

Ambas mujeres guardaron silencio disfrutado de la comodidad. Las dos habían decidido olvidar el incidente con los Weasley, no tenia caso recordar algo incomodo. Aunque la preocupación se albergaba dentro de Hermione, y durante los últimos días la voz de William resonaba en su mente.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Cuestiono la rubia apoyándose en su codo para observar el rostro de la chica.

La joven se limito a sacudir su cabeza y fruncir el ceño con vergüenza. Lo último que quería, era introducir un miedo infantil a su mujer.

-Es solo que… estoy algo preocupada por nosotras.

-¿Nosotras? ¿Ha ocurrido algo malo? –Pregunto Fleur alejándose de la morena. Hermione inmediatamente se enderezo observando con confusión a la francesa.- Has dicho…

-Creo que me malinterpretaste, o tal vez yo no supe explicarte correctamente. –Respondió entrelazando sus manos.- No me gusta la idea de irme.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Hermione?

-El ministro de magia, mandara a cada representante de los departamentos a un congreso en España. –Contesto la joven con voz apagada. Fleur entendió la situación y comprendió el sentimiento, a pesar de que su cerebro aun no procesaba la noticia y Hermione aun no se marchaba, una opresión en su pecho la obligo a retomar su posición.- Se que debí decírtelo antes, pero con todo lo que sucedió me olvide por completo de ello.

La bruja francesa asintió sin pronunciar alguna palabra.

-Fleur…

-Entiendo. –Interrumpió la joven desviando su mirada.- Se que es parte de tu trabajo.

-No quiero que estés triste, además solo será un día. O quizás unas horas si decido utilizar un traslador. –Agrego con una sonrisa.- Hare todo lo posible para volver tan rápido como me fui.

-¿Lo prometes? –Cuestiono la rubia observándola fijamente.

-Lo juro. –Respondió Hermione antes unir sus labios.

**~x~**

Harry contemplo a su mejor amigo con preocupación. Después de conocer la razón de su estado deprimido y avergonzado, lo único que podía hacer era guardar silencio. Ron y Hermione eran los hermanos que nunca tuvo, las personas que lo acompañaron en cada momento significativo, y por los cuales sería capaz de arriesgar todo lo que tiene.

-Fue un error, lo reconozco. –Exclamo el pelirrojo cabizbaja.- No esperaba que se enamorara de mi por culpa de un beso inofensivo. Sé que ella ama a Fleur, pero yo la aprecio demasiado y no quiero perderla.

-¿Por qué no has intentado hablar con Hermione?

-Yo… creo que por miedo a enfrentarla. ¿Qué tal si rechaza mi disculpa? –Pregunto Ronald un poco asustado.

-Tú sabes que ella no lo hará. Es de Hermione quien hablamos, la chica con la que siempre discutías en la escuela y te seguía hablando.

-Esto es diferente, Harry.

La mirada azul del chico recorrió con lentitud el rostro de Ronald, su voz se había vuelto profunda y sus ojos se negaban a sostener el contacto visual.

-¿Por qué es diferente? –Cuestiono desconcertado.

-Creo que estoy enamorado de Hermione.

-Bueno, en ese caso deberías pensar bien lo que harás.

-Lo sé, pero no tengo la menor idea de cómo empezar. –Contesto antes de cerrar sus ojos con frustración.

**~x~**

Al día siguiente Fleur despertó con los primeros rayos del sol. Odiaba tener que prepararse para el día, sobre todo si eso conllevaría a una despedida temporal, pero inevitable. Mientras más lo pensaba las ganas de suplicarle a Hermione que se quedara, iban incrementándose en gran manera.

-"No debo ser egoísta. Ella volverá, no me dejara" – Pensó zafándose lentamente de los brazos de la morena. La sensación extraña que habitaba dentro de su pecho, ocasiono que por un momento tuviera dificultades para respirar.

La joven de cabello rizado busco a tientas el cuerpo caliente de su esposa, y aun sin abrir los ojos tomo la almohada de la francesa para embriagarse con su olor. Ajena a lo que sucedía, Hermione finalmente entreabrió sus ojos y se encontró con una habitación vacía. Tuvo el impulso de llamar en voz alta a Fleur, pero se contuvo al darse cuenta que sonaría demasiado desesperada.

-"Un paso a la vez." –Se reprendió mentalmente estirando sus músculos contraídos.

Lentamente se dirigió hacia al baño y a pesar de que su conciencia le exigía un vistazo al reloj, ella lo ignoro. Ese día de todas maneras no iría al ministerio, sino que partiría directamente al congreso de leyes en España. Hermione estaba nerviosa por lo que sucedería, pero confiaba en su conocimiento y ganas de luchar por la igualdad de magos, brujas y criaturas en el mundo mágico.

La sonrisa que se había dibujado en su rostro se fue desvaneciendo al notar la presencia de Fleur en la regadera, permaneció en la entrada de la habitación sin apartar su mirada de la silueta desnuda de la rubia. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo y una ola de… sensaciones extrañas se concentraron entre sus muslos.

El ambiente de pronto se había tornado tenso, por no mencionar la falta aire y torpeza. Después de unos segundos, la joven reacciono sintiéndose avergonzada. Poco a poco fue retrocediendo hasta que salió del baño y cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido.

-Oh por dios… -Articulo la morena sentándose al borde la cama. La imagen del cuerpo desnudo de Fleur parecía estar ocupando cada espacio de sus pensamientos. – No puedo creerlo.

Mientras que Hermione trataba de ignorar los pensamientos impuros que ocupaban su mente, cierta bruja francesa luchaba por crear una compostura despreocupada e indiferente. Sus ojos azules estaba cerrados y su cuerpo se encontraba relajado bajo el agua caliente que caía sobre él.

Su rostro se contrajo en una mueca dolorosa antes de cerrar el grifo de la regadera. Después de secar cada parte su cuerpo y colocarse una ropa cómoda, abrió la puerta revelando a una castaña totalmente distraída observando hacia la nada.

Fleur se desconcertó al ver la cara enrojecida de Hermione. Era extraño y a la vez preocupante, así que decidió acercarse pero en su intento, la cerradura de la puerta resonó con un golpe seco. La rubia se maldijo mentalmente al notar como la joven dio un pequeño respingo y sacudía su cabeza con aturdicion.

-Buen día, Hermione. –Saludo con una sonrisa forzosa.

-Fleur… buenos días, creo que… debería apresurarme. –Balbuceo entrecortadamente sin apartar su vista del suelo.

La incomodidad de la chica no paso desapercibida para la rubia, quien la detuvo de su mano cuando pasaba por su lado. El miedo de haber cometido un error o algo que causara el distanciamiento repentino de Hermione fue más fuerte que su voluntad e indiferencia.

-¿Pasa algo? -Cuestiono disfrutando del contacto suave.

Hermione sacudió su cabeza negativamente sin atreverse a observar el rostro de la mujer.

¿Cómo podría hacerlo sin recordar la imagen distorsionada de su cuerpo desnudo en la regadera? … Al parecer eso no basto para la francesa, quien deslizo su mano por el brazo de la castaña hasta llegar a su barbilla y obligarla a mirarle a los ojos.

El color marrón y azul se encontró por primera vez en ese día, Fleur casi pudo ver un atisbo de vacilación en las facciones de la morena, pero esta logro mantener su rostro neutral con un color carmesí apareciendo en sus mejillas.

-Estoy bien, solo pensaba en lo que podría ocurrir hoy. –Respondió Hermione en voz baja y temblorosa.

-Todo estará bien, Cariño. No te preocupes.

Los brazos delicados de la bruja mayor rodearon el cuello de la joven ignorando la rigidez en sus hombros. Se suponía que su respuesta traería calma para ambas, pero Fleur solo percibió una punzada más en su pecho. Como si fuera una señal de contradicción a lo dicho, una mentira pronunciada pero disfrazada de valentía.

Ahora más que nunca necesitaba de esa fortaleza que tiempo atrás la había abandonado.

-Estaré esperando por ti y me dirás todo lo que ocurrió, ¿de acuerdo?

Hermione sonrió y beso con ternura la frente de su esposa. Ella no podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que la extrañaría, a pesar de que solo se separarían por unas horas.

**~x~**

Ron se paseaba de un lado a otro en la enorme sala de la mansión, esperando atentamente alguna señal de Fleur o Hermione, pero sabía que eso no ocurriría. Las llamas verdes en la chimenea lograron llamar su atención e inundar su cuerpo con nerviosismo, el alivio momentáneo se plasmo en su rostro antes de ver a Harry con su ceño fruncido.

-Hermione se fue a España a un congreso.

-Lo sé, ella me lo dijo. –Contesto el pelirrojo señalando a una lechuza color marrón junto a la ventana.

-Supongo que esa es la razón por la cual Fleur no se presento en Gringotts, tal vez se fueron juntas.

-No lo creo, Harry. –Replico Ronald bajando su rostro para ocultar la humedad en sus ojos. El extendió su mano para entregar el pergamino con una caligrafía muy familiar. El joven de anteojos lo tomo y leyó la nota varias veces, su rostro se torno inexpresivo negándose a creer lo que sucedía.

"_Querida Fleur;_

_¿Qué tal ha ido tu día? Estoy ansiosa por volver a casa, pero supongo que eso será imposible. Sé que dije que solo sería un día, pero el congreso se ha prolongado más de lo que esperaba. Al parecer hay una gran variedad de temas que discutir, y un día no ha sido suficiente. Me siento mal por romper mi juramento, pero te prometo que volveré apenas y esto concluya. _

_Lo siento mucho, Cariño. _

_Te ama, H._

_P.D: Cuídate, por favor. Nos veremos mañana."_

Tal vez estaban equivocados, quizás estaban exagerando… pero lo cierto era que no podían quedarse de brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué sugieres que hagamos? Todo esto es extraño.

-Esperaremos. –Espeto el joven de pelo negro después de una exhalación profunda.- Fleur se ha ido con su familia. Creo que también debes ofrecerle una disculpa a ella. ¿No crees?

**~x~**

-Era demasiado pronto para decirle que la amaba. –Susurro Hermione con tristeza.

Después de haber enviado la lechuza el día anterior tuvo dificultades para conciliar el sueño. Su valentía había desaparecido. Se había precipitado a decir sus sentimientos, cuando en realidad nunca se había detenido a pensar si la rubia ya estaba lista para dar el siguiente paso.

-"Al parecer no." – Pensó deteniéndose en la fila de trasladares internacionales.

Fue una eternidad la que tuvo que esperar para su turno, aunque solo fueran quince minutos. Ella no podía dejar de pensar en la reacción que Fleur tendría, ¿diría también que la ama o pediría más tiempo? Sin embargo, mientras trataba encontrar una solución, una fuerte opresión en su pecho la obligo a apoyarse por un momento en una de las paredes del lugar.

Su falta de aire nublo por unos segundos su visión, el dolor fue disminuyendo hasta convertirse en una pequeña punzada. Hermione decidió ignorarla e ir directamente a casa, lo había prometido y no estaba dispuesta a romper su palabra una vez más.

Al aparecer en la sala de su hogar lo último que esperaba era encontrar a sus mejores amigos y familia, sin cierta rubia por alguna parte. Casi como si pudiera leer sus mentes, la castaña exhalo dejando caer su maletín con un ruido sordo.

-¿Dónde está Fleur? –Pregunto rompiendo el silencio tenso.

Su mirada se clavo en cada rostro presente buscando una respuesta hasta que Apolline rompió en un llanto incontrolable y Silvia sacudía su cabeza con angustia.

-Lo siento. –Dijo en voz baja.

Hermione no quería aceptar lo que sucedía, pero sabía que el mayor acto de valentía que existía, era reconocer el miedo que en esos momentos embargaba su corazón.

-¿Ella me dejo? -

**~x~**

**¿Dónde está Fleur? ¿Por qué abandono a Hermione? ¿Acaso era la oportunidad de Hermione para retractarse de su palabra al decir que la amaba? Tan, tan, tan… ¿Algún día nuestra castaña será amada? ¿Sera un propósito del destino? No se ustedes pero yo me quede… O.O! **

Espero que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado! :)

Hasta la próxima, querido lector/a.

P.D: Espero que para la siguiente actualización termine una sorpresa que estoy haciendo para ustedes. Solo pido paciencia.

Gracias. :)!


	26. Fortaleza

**Hola de nuevo! =) Llovera, el apocalipsis se acerca o que se yo que sucederá… pero hay actualización de nuevo, chicos! Agradezco a cada uno de los fieles lectores que se toman la molestia de dejar un review. Leo cada uno de ellos y solo me basta decir que gracias por la confianza hacia su servidora :D! **

**Espero que disfruten de la continuación.**

_N/A: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pido disculpas por algún error ortográfico de antemano, lo siento._

_**~x~**_

**25 – "Fortaleza"**

_9:27 A.M (24 Horas antes)_

_La partida de Hermione produjo un enorme sentimiento de tristeza. _

_Fleur no podía comprender porque la inquietud persistía dentro de ella, quería convencerse que solo estaba exagerando. Después de todo era la primera vez que se alejaban desde que estaban casada. La rubia concluyo con la organización de sus documentos y se dispuso a partir al trabajo, sin embargo un golpe en la puerta interrumpió sus planes. _

_-Adelante. –Dijo tomando su bolso para marcharse. _

_Evander asomo su rostro con timidez antes de entrar al estudio, donde la mujer observaba a su alrededor para asegurarse que no se le olvidara nada. _

_-¿Qué sucede Evander? _

_-Hay una persona que quiere hablar con usted. –Respondió el elfo con nerviosismo._

_La bruja francesa alzo su mirada del escritorio para obsérvale con confusión. _

_-¿Te ha dicho su nombre?_

_-No. –Susurro Evander con vergüenza.- El insistió en que no era necesario que le dijera… el dijo que usted sabría quien es._

_Tan pronto como el pequeño elfo termino de hablar, un escalofrió recorrió todo el cuerpo de Fleur. El miedo de pronto la invadió y la ansiedad provoco que su corazón latiera agitadamente, deseo poder ignorar la presencia de Bill en su hogar, pero resultaba imposible hacerlo. _

_El enemigo había pisado su territorio y eso era algo que las Veelas no perdonaban. _

_-Gracias Evander, ahora mismo lo atenderé. –Contesto dejando a un lado su bolso y observar la puerta con determinación. Sus ojos se había oscurecido y la rabia interna estaba por explotar. El temor desapareció dándole lugar a la firmeza y protección de lo suyo.- Hay ciertas cosas que debo aclarar y dar por terminadas. _

_-¿Estará bien? –Pregunto el elfo con preocupación al notar la actitud tensa de la bruja. _

_-Sí. Tú y los demás pueden retirarse por el día de hoy. –Espeto dirigiéndose a la puerta.- Hermione volverá dentro de unas horas así que no se preocupen. _

_Evander asintió a la nada ya que Fleur se había retirado con prisa hacia la sala, donde el pelirrojo esperaba con amargura. Los pasos de la veela hicieron que Bill observara hacia la entrada donde se encontraron cara a cara._

_-¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí? –Cuestiono la rubia con enojo. _

_-He venido a disculparme._

_-No te creo. –Replico sin dejar de observarlo.- Así que márchate antes de que… _

_-Hermione se ha ido, ¿no? Dime quien puede ayudarte. –Interrumpió el mago con una sonrisa irónica.- ¿Por qué mejor no hablamos y solucionamos las cosas? _

_-William, te lo advierto. Vete. _

_El hombre sacudió su cabeza varias veces y continúo haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de Fleur. Con un simple suspiro observo como la rubia se desvanecía frente a él lentamente, sus brazos la acogieron con cuidado antes de desaparecer. _

_-Los hechizos mentales son más eficaces en los humanos que en los dragones. -Musito contemplando la cara de su amada.- ¿No lo crees, nena?_

_**~x~**_

-No me pidas que me tranquilice, Harry James Potter.

La voz desesperada de Hermione resonó por toda su habitación mientras buscaban algo que los condujera hacia el paradero de Fleur. Todo estaba en orden, no faltaba ropa o cualquier cosa que la mujer francesa pudiera necesitar.

Incluyendo su varita.

El rostro de la castaña se arrugo con impotencia, su mirada se desvió hacia el rostro conocido de su mejor amigo con frialdad y sostuvo la varita en posición de ataque.

-Ron, tu sabes donde esta Fleur ¿no?

Harry se acerco hacia ambos justo a tiempo para impedir que su amiga cometiera una locura.

-¿De estas hablando…?

-No Hermione. –Interrumpió el pelirrojo con notorio temor. – Te lo juro, estoy tan preocupado como tú por la seguridad de Fleur.

-Por favor, Ronald. No sé cómo pude ignorar durante todo este tiempo lo que sucedió antes. –Replico la joven con lagrimas en los ojos.- Yo sabía que no debía irme, no después de lo que Bill se atrevió hacer. El es tu hermano, por dios. Tienes que saber algo de él y lo que tramaba hacer.

Harry observo como Hermione se desvanecía hasta quedar sobre sus rodillas. Las lágrimas ya habían comenzado a resbalar por su rostro, y su voz se quebró ante la exaltación de su tono. El chico de anteojos inmediatamente le abrazo intentando reconfortarla, no entendía que estaba sucediendo. ¿Qué es lo que había hecho Bill? ¿Por qué la morena acusaba a Ronald de saber su paradero? Pero lo más importante; ¿Qué lugar ocupaba Fleur en esa situación?

-Tenemos que seguir buscando una pista. –Susurro el joven en el cabello de su amiga.

-Donde este Bill… estará Fleur. –Contesto Hermione separándose lentamente. – Estoy segura.

Ron trago saliva con nerviosismo antes de asentir. Ahora que lo recordaba no había escuchado nada de William, sobre todo después de aquella noche donde dijo que Fleur volvería a él.

-Lo encontraremos, Hermione. Si mi hermano está implicado en esto… sabremos donde está tu esposa.

-¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti? –Cuestiono la castaña con frialdad.

-Tú eres mi mejor amiga y no quiero verte sufrir.

**~x~**

Armand utilizo toda su influencia para empezar la búsqueda de William, ese hombre que Hermione aseguraba haber secuestrado a su hija. Fue necesario que la chica contara lo que sucedió noches antes en el restaurante, toda la familia comprendió la desesperación y temor que la castaña sentía.

Ronald mientras tanto visito la madriguera con la esperanza de encontrar a su hermano. Pero en su lugar solo encontró a sus padres, quienes hasta el momento ya sabían de la desaparición de Fleur. Arthur y Molly se negaban a creer lo que sucedía. William no podía ser el culpable de la extraña desaparición de la rubia.

-Lo siento, madre…. Bill está obsesionado con ella y estoy seguro de que está detrás de todo esto.

-Arthur, nuestro hijo no es de esa manera. El se encuentra en…

-William no está en Ucrania. –Dijo el señor Weasley bajando su mirada.- Sino en Shell Cottage.

**~x~**

-Evander, ¿podrías describir al hombre que viste? –Cuestiono Hermione observándole fijamente.

Apolline permanecía sentada junto a Silvia con sus manos temblorosas.

-Yo… creo que sí. –Respondió con voz llena de culpabilidad.- El no trasmitía confianza a Evander, pero la ama Fleur dijo que nos marcharnos. Ella dijo que usted volvería y no nos preocupáramos. Evander no podía contradecirla.

-Lo sé, pero tienes que ayudarme. Fleur ha desaparecido y necesito saber quién es el culpable. Tu eres el único que puede ayudarme, Evander. –Concluyo la castaña con tristeza.- Solo quiero saber donde esta mi esposa.

El elfo asintió y coloco su pequeña mano sobre el hombro de la joven que estaba de rodillas frente a él.

-Era alto, tenia ojos verdes y piel blanca. Su cabello era pelirrojo y lacio.

Silvia dejo escapar una exhalación de sorpresa al mismo tiempo que la otra mujer se ponía de pie.

-La descripción coincide con William, el…

-Está en Shell Cottage. –Intervino Ronald entre jadeos.

Hermione agradeció a Evander y se volvió hacia Ron con su rostro desencajado. Su varita fue apretada con fuerza entre sus dedos, y toda su magia por un momento se descontrolo. El pelirrojo trago saliva con nerviosismo y sintió pena por su hermano.

A nadie le gustaría ser enemigo de una Hermione Granger furiosa.

-Lo sabía. –Espeto la joven observándolo fijamente.- Ese imbécil me las pagara, lo juro.

-No creo que eso sea necesario.

La voz de Harry resonó desde la entrada de la sala. Las tres mujeres y Ronald inmediatamente dirigieron su atención hacia él, sobre todo cierta castaña que mostraba temor por sus palabras.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Dónde está Fleur?

-Lo siento, Hermione… -Murmuro bajando la mirada.

-¿Encontraron a mi hija?–Cuestiono Apolline con desesperación.

-Debemos encontrarnos en San Mungos con Armand… y Fleur.

**~x~**

_El sonido pacifico de las olas en el exterior provoco que despertara. La claridad del lugar causo ligera molestia en sus ojos obligándolos a cerrarse de nuevo, con el cansancio acumulado en su cuerpo logro recobrar un poco de conciencia. _

_Lo primero que noto fue que esa habitación no era la de su hogar. El aroma que se percibía no era el de Hermione o ella, sino a muebles viejos y sal. Los colores opacos que cubrían las paredes tenían una gran diferencia a los cálidos y suaves que estaba acostumbrada a ver cuando despertaba. Incluso la cama transmitía un aire de incomodidad con la dureza de su colchón y madera vieja que rechinaba con cualquier movimiento que hacía._

_Tan pronto como recordó lo sucedido, la puerta se abrió bruscamente revelando a William con una sonrisa en su cara. La rubia sintió como un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo, observar a ese hombre solo provocaba unas intensas ganas de vomitar. _

_-Me alegra verte despierta. Justamente para nuestra primera noche juntos. –Dijo asegurando la perilla y observarla detenidamente. _

_Fleur desconocía a la persona frente a ella. No podía creer que el caballeroso y tierno Bill pudiera convertirse en un monstruo capaz de hacerle daño. Su ex novio y amigo eran como si nunca hubieran existido. _

_-William, por favor no lo hagas. –Susurro la bruja francesa conteniendo las lagrimas. _

_-Lo intente. Quise ser un buen amigo pero el dolor me mato por dentro. _

_El pelirrojo comenzó a acercarse cada vez más al ver como la mujer retrocedía. Cuando Fleur fue atrapada entre la pared y William, el miedo de lo que podía ocurrir empezó a manifestarse. Su temor parecía excitar al hombre y ocurrió de un momento a otro cuando la mano áspera de él se poso sobre su mejilla._

_-Te lo advierto, aléjate o… –Dijo Fleur sintiendo como su pecho de pronto comenzaba a sentirse caliente, igual que todas sus extremidades. Vagamente escucho la risa burlona del chico antes de que todo control que tenia desapareciera, dando lugar a una parte de ella que no conocía. _

_-Me agradecerás cuando te haga sentir una verdadera mujer. –Sentencio Bill deslizando la mano que estaba en su mejilla hacia abajo._

_-"Ante el inminente peligro, la fortaleza es lo que cuenta." –Pensó la bruja francesa dejando que todo dentro de ella se hiciera cargo. Confiaba en que Hermione la encontraría y todo lo estaba pasando quedaría como un mal recuerdo._

_Pero nunca imaginó que la espera dolería tanto._

_**~x~**_

_**¿Qué piensas del capitulo O.O!?**_

_**Si crees que el capitulo merece un review, no dudes en escribirlo… te aseguro que será tomado en cuenta ñ.ñ**_

**Gracias por entrar a leer esta historia, querido lector.**

**Hasta la próxima! =)**

**P.D: ¿Creen que olvide mi sorpresa para ustedes? :/ Claro que no! Así que solo ingresa a la dirección de abajo en youtube, eliminando los espacios y podrás verla! Espero que les agrade.**

/watch?v=MMrv0PWUL7I

o

She will be loved | Fleur & Hermione de Alexacullen1


	27. Las piezas del rompecabezas están unidas

**¿Cómo están, queridos lectores? :) Bienvenidos nuevamente a esta historia. A pesar de las presiones de la universidad, la inspiración ha hecho acto de presencia en mi mente. De lo contrario no estaría aquí, ¿verdad? :D Tras el éxito obtenido en el capitulo anterior, mi mente no dejaba de crear escenarios y situaciones. Si, este capitulo fue sometido a varias editaciones… quitando aquí y allá, pero finalmente obtuvo una estructura organizada que cubría la mayoría de las dudas que algunos de ustedes tenían. **

**Agradezco también a todas las personas que dejaron un comentario con sus pensamientos, esperanzas y palabras claves que ayudaron a que esta escritora no se retrasara en actualizar. **

**Va por todos ustedes chicos:**

Thestral212, Lightning Lockhart, byga kruger, hamichi, BipolarJL, jossgar, Eclair Rozen, Nara375, jenn0809, Claudia, manzolagomez, NiobeDelacour, Maya, DarkanAngel, Brownie, mey uchiha, Svogel.12, ale rocanlover, KORE.

**Muchas gracias por su apoyo, y espero que disfruten de esta continuación ñ.ñ!**

**P.D: Gracias chicos también por el apoyo en mi video :)! Mas adelante vendrán mas sorpresas, se los prometo.**

_A/N: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. _

**~X~**

**26.- "Las piezas del rompecabezas están unidas"**

La familia Delacour y Hermione aparecieron en la entrada de San Mungos. Harry observo como la castaña se adentraba al lugar sin mirar atrás, Apolline y Silvia le siguieron dejándole perplejo en la cera. Su ceño inmediatamente se arrugo con preocupación, la ira empezaba aumentar en su interior al imaginar la desesperación que su amiga sentía.

… Definitivamente estaría igual que ella si a Ginny le ocurriera algo.

-Harry, ¿estás bien? –Cuestiono Ronald al notar su cara enojada.

El hombre pelirrojo no iba a negar que la vergüenza cubría su rostro mientras sus pasos vacilaban en la entrada del edificio.

-¿Cómo es que Bill pudo…? –La voz del joven se desvaneció mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza.- Nunca lo creí capaz de un acto tan horrendo.

-Lo sé, hasta yo estoy sorprendido.

**~x~**

Hermione se dirigió hacia Armand con lágrimas en los ojos. El hombre al notar la presencia de su familia permitió que un suspiro de alivio escapara de sus labios.

-¿Dónde está Fleur? ¿Cómo esta? ¿Le hizo algo ese imbecil? –Pregunto la castaña con voz temblorosa. – Quiero verla.

-Me temo que tendrás que esperar. –Respondió Armand bajando la mirada. – Ahora mismo la están revisando.

Apolline abrazo al hombre buscando un consuelo para el dolor profundo que en esos momentos sentía. Silvia coloco una de sus manos en el hombro de la chica de cabello rizado con cuidado. El vínculo del ritual se fortalecía cada vez más, quizás el triple de rápido que debería haber desarrollado. Sin embargo a pesar de las circunstancias la salud de Fleur estaba en riesgo.

Como veela tarde o temprano llegaría el momento para su transformación; el siguiente paso de su lazo. El que podría unir más a la pareja, o separarla definitivamente.

-Todo estará bien, cariño.

La castaña asintió distraídamente limpiando su rostro.

Un curandero se acerco a la familia con su ceño arrugado, y nerviosamente paso una de sus manos a través de su cabello. Inmediatamente reconoció a los padres de la joven Delacour y a la persona que en esos momentos era la única cura, poción o salvación.

-Familia Delacour. –Dijo en voz alta ignorando el thrall de las mujeres rubias.

-Somos nosotros. –Espeto Armand liberando a la mujer en sus brazos. – Soy su padre y…

-Yo soy su esposa. ¿Cómo está Fleur? - Interrumpió la morena observándolo fijamente.

El hombre contemplo por un momento el rostro de la chica frente a él con incredulidad, pero después de unos segundos recobro su compostura. Tenía que comunicarle a la familia una terrible noticia.

-Mentiría si dijera que está bien.- Susurro el curandero bajando la mirada.- Al parecer la transformación fue un poco más de lo su cuerpo resistir. Intentamos estabilizarla con algunas pociones pero… no hay magia capaz curar la herida más profunda que sufrió.

-¿A qué se refiere? –Pregunto Hermione desconcertada.

Harry y Ronald se colocaron detrás de Silvia esperando la respuesta. La anciana se limito a sacudir su cabeza con preocupación antes de responder ella misma.

-Las Veelas al sentirse amenazadas o furiosas mas allá de lo que puedas imaginar… pueden perder el control y transformarse en lo que llevan en la sangre. Fleur al no serlo completamente, su transformación solo se basa en la fuerza física y emocional, pero afecta directamente su magia, sobre todo la primera vez.

-Eso quiere decir que…

-Su esposa llego aquí muy débil. –Repuso el curandero.- Y ahora mismo se encuentra en un estado de inconsciencia. El haber utilizado una gran cantidad de magia, ha provocado que su cuerpo resienta los estragos del agotamiento, gracias a las pociones hemos conseguido que este a salvo, pero no tenemos la certeza de cuando despertara.

-¿Hay algo más que pueda decirnos? –Pidió Armand con valentía.

Hermione percibió el mensaje oculto detrás de sus palabras y apretó las manos con fuerza.

- No hubo algún tipo de agresión más que el emocional, supongo. –Respondió el hombre con firmeza. –No hay ninguna lesión que nos indique que sufrió de violencia física.

-¿Cuándo podre verla? –Cuestiono la castaña con alivio.

-Bueno, considerando la situación pueda pasar ahora mismo.

El curandero decidió ignorar lo que su mente en esos momentos le ordenaba. Ver la preocupación, ansiedad y temor en el rostro de la chica, dio paso a una parte de él sensible. Estaba mal, por supuesto, pero a veces simplemente hacer lo incorrecto es lo mejor.

Apolline y Armand asintieron al notar los ojos marrones sobre ellos.

-Sígame, por favor.

La luz tenue de las lámparas iluminaba el rostro pálido de Fleur. Los ojos de Hermione volvieron a humedecerse ante la imagen frágil de la rubia, sabía que debía ser fuerte y positiva. Solo era una prueba más. Pero no estaba muy segura, pareciera como si el destino estaba empeñado en causar dolor y sufrimiento en su matrimonio… Justamente ahora cuando todo marchaba bien.

Tal vez era mala suerte, o quizás todo el camino lleno de altibajos las conduciría hacia un buen final.

Después de todo siempre hay una luz en la oscuridad.

- Fleur… –Murmuro inclinándose para besar la frente de su esposa. – Te amo.

**~x~**

_Su visión se había tornado borrosa, y el tacto áspero de William solo se sentía como un ligero roce. Todo su cuerpo parecía estar actuando por cuenta propia, ignorando lo que su cerebro indicaba y lo que su mente anhelaba. Las caricias del hombre fueron deslizándose hasta su pecho, pero por inercia ella interpuso ambas manos. _

_-Vamos amor, no te resistas. _

_Fleur logro contener las lágrimas ante el dolor que su cuerpo experimentaba. Aun podía sentir la pared fría contra su espalda, el aliento de Bill estrellándose contra su rostro y lo más importante, sus manos impidiendo que los toques del hombre invadieran su intimidad. La claridad de la habitación desapareció, ella no sabía lo que ocurría. Tal vez había perdido el conocimiento pero no fue así, solo fueron unos segundos antes de que la cara del hombre apareciera nuevamente. _

_La sonrisa escalofriante se había convertido en una mueca de dolor, su mirada perturbadora estaba cubierta por el temor y sorpresa. William tenía su rostro desencajado, lleno de confusión y miedo, casi como si estuviera contemplando al mismo Voldemort de frente. _

_El grito desgarrador del pelirrojo hizo que desviara su vista hacia abajo por un momento. Fleur noto como sus propias manos sostenían las muñecas del hombre, con tal fuerza que estas comenzaban a tornarse en un color rojo y purpura. La joven no tenia control sobre sus actos y a pesar de ver el dolor escrito en la cara de su agresor, continúo ejerciendo presión en sus muñecas. Los pensamientos y maldiciones dirigidas hacia él continuaron apropiándose de su mente. _

_William quiso hacerle daño. El se inmiscuyo en el territorio más sagrado de una Veela; su hogar. La casa que habitaba con su compañera, donde ambas construirían lo más preciado. Un lugar donde las personas dignas de ser llamadas amigas y conocidos podrían visitarlas, pero nunca para aquellas que solo buscaran hacerles daño._

_-Por favor, no sigas._

_La bruja rubia ignoro sus palabras hasta que el sonido de huesos rotos se escucho por todo el lugar, y un liquido calienta brotaba de sus manos. Sus uñas había traspasado su piel causando heridas profundas._

_El pelirrojo grito una vez más y se dejo caer hasta quedar arrodillado. No habían funcionado los hechizos mentales, era como si la mujer frente a él fuera inmune. Los ojos azules de Fleur eran un tono más oscuro y lleno de frialdad. Toda frase murió en su garganta al sentir como los huesos de ambas muñecas se rompían. _

_Un dolor indescriptible consumió toda esperanza. Lo que había imaginado que sería un sueño hecho realidad, se había convertido en una pesadilla. William se arrepintió de sus acciones. Con un suave murmullo en una lengua extraña, Fleur observo como el hombre se desvanecía frente a ella. _

_Toda sensación de fuerza que ella había experimentado comenzaba a extinguirse. El agotamiento poco a poco fue consumiéndola hasta hacerla desvanecer cerca del cuerpo de Bill. Vagamente logro escuchar pasos apresurados acercándose y lo que parecía ser la voz de su padre._

_-Fleur. Hija mía, ¿Qué te ha hecho este infeliz? _

**~x~**

Horas más tarde, Armand hablaba con uno de los magos del Departamento de Refuerzo de la Ley Mágica. Ron observaba a unos metros con su ceño arrugado y entristecido, sabía lo que iba a ocurrirle a Bill. Pocos minutos después Hermione apareció y saludo al hombre, la sonrisa falsa en sus labios mostraba lo incomoda y enfadada que estaba.

Armand se alejo tras despedirse de ambos, y lentamente desapareció a través del pasillo que conducía a la habitación de Fleur.

-Hermione, debo hacerte unas preguntas. –Dijo Brian Thompson, un compañero que había conocido semanas atrás en el Ministerio de magia.

La castaña asintió desviando su mirada hacia el suelo.

-Por supuesto, si eso servirá para que Bill nunca más se atreva hacerle daño a Fleur.

-Armand menciono algo acerca de una amenaza contra ustedes, ¿podrías decirme exactamente lo que dijo? –Pregunto el mago sacando una libreta pequeña de su bolsillo.

Después de unos minutos Hermione concluyo con su declaración y observo a su alrededor hasta centrar su mirada en cierto pelirrojo. Ron trago saliva al ver como el compañero de su amiga se acercaba a él, era el momento oportuno para decir lo que causaba un gran remordimiento en su conciencia.

-Mi nombre es Brian Thompson, trabajo en el ministerio. Concretamente para el Departamento de Refuerzo de la Ley Mágica. –Dijo el hombre de cabello negro extendiendo su mano.

-Ronald Weasley. –Respondió regresando el gesto del hombre.

- Me gustaría hacerte unas preguntas de rutina, sino te importa. – Exclamo Brian con una mueca muy parecida a una sonrisa.- En vista de que William es tu hermano y tú fuiste una de las últimas que las personas que lo vio… tal vez podrías decirnos que trataba de hacer con la Señora Granger.

El pelirrojo se desconcertó por un momento ante sus últimas palabras, pero luego comprendió que se refería a Fleur. Con un ligero movimiento de cabeza asintió y exhalo profundamente.

-Bill estuvo conmigo el mismo día que siguió a Hermione y Fleur en la calle. Estaba un poco ebrio cuando salió del restaurante, creí que hablaba solamente por el dolor que sentía en esos momentos a causa de la situación de horas antes.

-¿Qué situación? –Cuestiono el hombre observándolo fijamente.

Ron desvió su mirada hacia el suelo con nerviosismo.

-Beso a Fleur. –Su respuesta no fue una sorpresa para Brian, quien solamente continúo escribiendo en su libreta.

-¿Qué relación mantenía con ella? ¿Ellos eran…?

El joven sacudió su cabeza negativamente con rapidez ante la insinuación y aclaro su garganta.

-En el pasado tuvieron una historia. –Explico cuidadosamente.- Ellos fueron novios, pero Fleur decidió terminar con él porque no quería seguir engañándolo. Su corazón siempre le perteneció a Hermione, y no creía justo que Bill siguiera ilusionándose con algo que nunca podría llegar más allá de una amistad.

-Entonces eso le enfureció. –Completo el mago comprendiendo el punto al que quería llegar.

-Sí, eso creo. Aunque ellos después de terminar continuaron siendo amigos, y no fue hasta esa noche que reacciono de una manera tan agresiva y vengadora por el rechazo de ella.

-Suena lógico, pero hay algo extraño en todo esto. –Espeto Brian alzando su mirada. El pelirrojo sintió como un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo ante la mirada intensa del mago. Ahora era cuando tenía que aceptar un poco de culpa en todo el asunto.- William Weasley no sabía donde vivía Hermione y su esposa. ¿Usted sabe como obtuvo su dirección?

Ron palideció instantáneamente sintiendo como el nudo invisible en su garganta incrementaba su tamaño. Mentalmente se disculpo con Hermione y asintió bajando su rostro.

-Fui yo quien se la dijo.

Brian lo contemplo por un momento y tras escribir su respuesta, observo sobre el hombro del pelirrojo. Uno de sus compañeros aguardaba al final del pasillo.

-¿Conocía los planes de su hermano y por ello se lo dijo? –Cuestiono con frialdad.- Es un delito y usted puede ser acusado de cómplice.

-Lo sé, pero le juro que yo no sabía lo que planeaba hacer. Ambos estábamos dolidos, borrachos y ninguno sabía lo que decía. Yo solo respondí cuando él me lo pregunto, supuse que lo olvidaría pero me equivoque.

-Si, así es. Ahora que las piezas del rompecabezas están unidas ya podemos proseguir.

-¿A qué se refiere? –Pregunto el joven de ojos verdes con preocupación.

-El señor Armand y Hermione no quieren que William Weasley se atreva a volver acercarse a Fleur. Por ello han presentado una demanda contra él para que eso ocurra, y además de eso se le juzgara por el delito de la privación de libertad. –Contesto Brian guardando su libreta.- Ahora si me disculpa tengo retirarme.

Ron permaneció de pie en el mismo lugar por unos cuantos minutos. Era increíble lo que una cosa podía llevar a otra, como por ejemplo sus balbuceos y respuestas torpes. El se maldijo una y otra vez lamentando haber sido tan ingenuo bajo los efectos del alcohol.

-Solo espero que Hermione pueda perdonarme. –Dijo en voz alta antes de ir hacia la sala de espera donde se encontraba Harry.

**~x~**

**-**Necesito que despiertes, Fleur. –Susurro la castaña entrelazando sus manos con cuidado.- … Yo te necesito más de lo que creía. Por favor si estas escuchándome… date cuenta que no soy tan fuerte como aparento y, necesito de ti para seguir adelante.

La voz de la joven se desvaneció ante una punzada aguda en su garganta, al mismo tiempo que una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla. En ese momento lo que más anhelaba era ver los ojos azules que tanto amaba, y escuchar la voz tranquilizadora de su compañera diciéndole que todo estaría bien.

Sin embargo, eso no ocurrió en las siguientes horas ni tampoco al día siguiente.

**~FD/HG~**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado de la continuación. **

**Y Como siempre, me despido deseándoles lo mejor. **

**Hasta pronto! :)**

**AV.**


	28. Chantajeo

**Yay! Después de dos meses finalmente hay actualización! Muchas gracias a los seguidores de esta historia, realmente aprecio sus comentarios :) He leído cada uno de ellos: **

BipolarJL, Eclair Rozen, DarkanAngel, hamichi, NiobeDelacour, Thestral212, gaby2307, LauraFlowi, mey uchiha, Claudia, ANI, MF

**Espero no defraudarlos :)**

**Tengo dos regalos para ustedes, uno de ellos es esta continuación y el otro lo podrán ver en Youtube. Tal vez no sea la gran cosa porque soy nueva en eso de edición de videos, pero va de todo corazón n.n la dirección la pueden encontrar en el perfil. Gracias! **

**Ahora sí, espero que disfruten la continuación. **

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece y pido disculpas por cualquier error ortográfico.**

**~x~**

**27.- "Chantajeo"**

-¿Cómo pudiste, Ron? –Exclamo la joven empujándolo con fuerza.

-Te juro que no lo hice intencionalmente.

Harry logro interponerse antes de que Hermione pudiera lanzar un puñetazo al pelirrojo. Las personas que transitaban por el pasillo de San Mungos, se detuvieron al ver la discusión que protagonizaban. Ron permaneció detrás de Harry como un niño asustado, con lágrimas humedeciendo sus ojos y piel totalmente pálida.

Mientras que la castaña observaba con furia a ambos. Sus manos estaban apretadas a cada lado de su cuerpo, y su rostro inexpresivo estaba cubierto de color rojizo. Ella no hizo caso de las miradas a su alrededor, en ese momento lo único que quería era gritar y golpear para liberar toda esa tensión acumulada.

El sentimiento de traición, miedo y decepción cegaba todos sus sentidos.

-Por culpa de tu maldito hermano mi esposa está en coma. –Grito con voz quebrada.- Esto no habría pasado si nunca hubieras abierto tu boca.

-Lo siento…

-Hermione, tienes que tranquilizarte. –Interrumpió Harry alzando sus dos manos para colocarlas en los hombros de la chica.

-No me pidas eso, Potter. Tú no sabes lo que en este momento estoy sintiendo, tú no tienes ni siquiera la menor idea de lo que es ver al amor de tu vida en estado de coma, por culpa de un loco que quiso hacerle daño.

Harry guardo silencio, un poco sorprendido por el tono despectivo con el que Hermione hablo. No debía esperar menos. Aunque cierta preocupación empezó a embargar su pecho, y lentamente lo hizo retroceder para mantener una distancia segura entre sus dos amigos.

Ron se limito a observar el suelo con culpabilidad. A pesar de que el enojo era quien hablaba y no su mejor amiga, no hizo ninguna diferencia en sus emociones.

-Creo que lo mejor es que te vayas, Ronald. –Murmuro la joven apretando su mandíbula.

El asintió conteniendo las lágrimas y dio media vuelta cabizbajo.

-Lo siento. –Repitió en voz baja antes de marcharse.

Hermione exhalo con pesadez dejando caer sus hombros. Era cierto que Ron y su imprudencia habían tenido cierta culpa, pero ella también había participado en el acto. Quizás Fleur había perdonado su falta, pero si nunca hubiera cometido la estupidez de besarse con él, no estaría en esa situación.

-Todo va a estar bien. –Espeto Harry tratando de convencerse así mismo. Él la abrazo sin importar que su cuerpo se tensara, no estaba de ningún lado, ya que Ron también era su amigo.- Se lo que sucedió, pero todo va a estar bien.

La castaña cerró sus ojos antes de suspirar. Poco a poco fue alejándose de su amigo negándose a mirarle, debió imaginar que Ronald se lo diría porque ella no podía decirlo en voz alta. Ella se arrepentía a cada minuto.

-Fleur me perdono por ello, y siento que no lo merezco. –Contesto la joven en voz baja.- Una cosa llevo a otra, y este es el resultado. Admito que mi propia inseguridad comenzó esta pesadilla, pero nunca creí que llegaría demasiado lejos.

- Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, Ron no te odia. –Respondió Harry con tranquilidad.- Lo que sucedió solo fue un error. El sabe porque lo hiciste. Sin embargo, lo que hizo Bill no tiene nada que ver con él.

Hermione asintió permitiéndose llorar por primera vez en ese día.

-Lo sé, pero es que… si él no le hubiera dicho a Bill donde vivíamos, no estaríamos atravesando por esto.

-No tratare de justificarlo, pero Ron no tenía idea de lo que su hermano era capaz de hacer.

- Tienes razón, sin embargo ahora mismo no puedo verlo. – Respondió la chica limpiando los rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas.

-Ambos necesitan tranquilizarse y lo mejor es que estén alejados por un tiempo.

La castaña asintió de nuevo desviando su mirada hacia el suelo.

**~x~**

Después de varias horas, finalmente los ojos azules se abrieron lentamente. El corazón de Fleur empezó a latir apresuradamente al no reconocer el lugar, pero al aterrizar sobre una figura familiar que la observaban fijamente, suspiro en voz baja con alivio.

-¿Abuela? –Pregunto parpadeando varias veces para aclarar su visión.- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde está Hermione?

La anciana exhalo poco a poco al ver que su nieta no tenía ningún estrago emocional y físico.

-Hola, mi amor. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Estoy bien, creo. –Contesto la joven rubia con una mueca adolorida.- Me duele el cuerpo.

Una pequeña risa de la mujer resonó por toda la habitación. Silvia le contemplo con orgullo antes de acercarse y tomar su mano cuidadosamente.

-Es normal. Después de nuestra primera transformación, suele suceder… aunque tu estado de inconsciencia se extendió más de lo que pensé.

Fleur trago saliva al escuchar las palabras de su abuela. Podía recordar casi todo con claridad, lo que provoco que sus ojos se humedecieran y su rostro de tornara pálido.

-William. -Susurro en voz baja con temor.

La anciana apretó su mano con suavidad y sacudió su cabeza.

-Ya estas a salvo, no te preocupes. Arthur y tu padre lograron llegar hasta donde ese hombre te tenia, aunque tal vez no a tiempo para evitar algo como esto.

-¿Hermione lo sabe? –Cuestiono bajando su mirada cristalina.

Silvia asintió y guardo silencio durante algunos momentos. Podía ver la lucha emocional que se desenvolvía en su interior. Fleur nunca antes le había parecido tan frágil e insegura de sí misma, estaba acostumbrada a verla como una mujer independiente y fuerte. Incapaz de flaquear por algo.

Frente a ella no se encontraba su nieta, sino una chica temerosa por la reacción que podría tener su compañera.

-Ella te ama y está preocupada por ti.

-¿De verdad? A pesar de saber lo que ocurrió. –Espeto con cierto alivio e incredulidad.

La mujer sonrió al notar el brillo en la mirada de Fleur.

-Por supuesto que sí, cariño. –Respondió inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado.- Hermione es una chica noble, y que además esta perdidamente enamorada de ti. Cuando se entero fue como si le hubieran robado lo más preciado en su vida, estaba devastada y triste, no paro de buscar algo que la llevara hasta dónde estabas. Se ha mantenido firme, nos ha demostrado que a pesar de todo, luchara hasta el final.

-Lo sé, abuela. –Murmuro la francesa con una sonrisa.- Tengo una gran esposa y compañera. ¿Crees que pueda verla?

**~x~**

La voz de Silvia al otro lado de la puerta podía tener grandes significados, ambos importantes para ella. Momentáneamente olvido todos sus problemas, en especial la razón del porque estaba en San Mungos. Las probabilidades de encontrarse con una noticia agradable o dolorosa, estaban al cincuenta por ciento cada una.

Así mientras meditaba lo que podía suceder, la puerta se abrió inesperadamente y el cuerpo de Silvia se detuvo justo a tiempo para no lastimarla, Hermione parpadeo un poco avergonzada y sorprendida, la mirada fija de la anciana la observaba detenidamente, y casi podía ver la pregunta que cruzaba su mente.

"¿Estas espiando?"

Ciertamente ni ella misma lo sabía, solo se había detenido cuando sus piernas inconscientemente la llevaron hasta la habitación de Fleur. En presencia de la rubia el mundo exterior no importaba, y los hechos dolorosos permanecían resguardados en lo más profundo de su mente. Por que al estar con su esposa, sosteniendo y acariciando su mano, lo único que podía hacer era contemplar su belleza, deseando que todo acabara pronto.

-Justamente iba a buscarte, cariño.

Fleur se animo al oír las palabras de su abuela. Su intento de sentarse o cambiar de posición para observar a la mujer de cabello rizado, fracaso miserablemente, y Por ello permaneció acostada con sus ojos azules fijos en la puerta.

Su corazón latía agitadamente, pero de una manera distinta. Esta vez no lo hacía por temor, sino por alegría pura y emoción, aunque ciertas interrogantes luchaban por buscar una respuesta.

-Yo… yo solo quería ver a Fleur. –Explico la joven en voz baja.- ¿Está bien?

La mujer francesa sonrió con ternura. Su compañera estaba ahí preocupada, no había ningún rastro de repudio en su tono, sino más bien de ansiedad. Fleur admiro una vez más a la chica cuyo corazón y destino pertenecían. Se sintió aliviada de haberse unido a alguien como Hermione. La rubia no podía contener más su anhelo de ser notada, por lo que decidió romper el silencio en la habitación.

-Creo que sí. – Contesto con voz temblorosa. Su abuela permitió la entrada a la morena, dejando que los ojos marrones se dirigieran hacia ella con incredulidad y felicidad al mismo tiempo.

Fleur inclino su rostro hacia un lado intentando ocultar el rubor en sus mejillas. Tal vez había sido un error llamar la atención sin antes comprobar su aspecto. Al parecer eso no ahuyento a la otra joven, quien ya había entrado a la habitación sin alejar su mirada de ella. La próxima vez que la chica alzo su vista, su abuela se había marchado para darles privacidad, y su esposa caminaba con lentitud hacia ella.

Hermione quería llorar y reír de felicidad al mismo tiempo, pero su cerebro la traiciono impidiendo reaccionar de la manera que deseaba. Solo se acerco a la cama donde la mujer francesa se encontraba, y con cuidado se arrodillo a su lado, contemplando su rostro curioso y divertido.

-Hola.- Saludo Fleur con nerviosismo. No sabía como actuar o que decir. Al notar las lagrimas en los ojos de la castaña inmediatamente coloco su mano sobre la de Hermione, haciendo caso omiso del dolor agudo en sus muñecas.- Lo siento, yo…

La morena llevo su dedo índice hasta sus labios interrumpiendo sus palabras. Ya no importaba seguir luchando por mantener la compostura, todo lo que había deseado estaba frente a ella. Las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar y la sonrisa nuevamente se dibujaba en su cara, el alivio de ver a la mujer recuperada era una gran carga levantada sobre sus hombros.

-Estas despierta. - Articulo Hermione en voz baja temiendo que todo fuera una alucinación, mientras que su otra mano se coloco en la mejilla de Fleur con ternura.

-Más que nunca. –Completo la rubia observándole fijamente.

No hacía falta decir más que eso para saber que todo había pasado. El rostro de Hermione lentamente fue acercándose al de la francesa, era un momento único y especial donde las palabras no tenían lugar. Sin embargo, era triste aceptar el hecho de que algo terrible tuvo que suceder para hacer a un lado la vergüenza. El beso era suave y dulce, un contacto intimo que expresaba el temor que la castaña sintió tan solo al pensar que William pudo lastimar a su esposa, y el alivio de Fleur por haber regresado a la persona que amaba.

Las manos de Hermione se colocaron en ambos lados de la cara de la rubia y poco a poco empezó a alejarse, sus ojos marrones se encontraron con los azules y la mezcla de ambos provoco una ola de emociones entre ambas mujeres. Fleur sonrió y por fin dejo caer las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos, de pronto se sentía más fuerte y segura de sí misma, a pesar de que no pudiera cambiar de posición en la cama del hospital.

Tras un suspiro por parte de la morena su voz confeso lo que sentía.

-Te amo Fleur.

¿Es posible que una persona se vuelva loca por escuchar esas palabras?… Tal vez. Fleur sollozo sin poder contenerse, su esposa le observo con preocupación arrepintiéndose al instante. El rostro de Hermione palideció y el tartamudeo apareció en su voz, mentalmente se reprendió por ser tan impulsiva. Era demasiado pronto para decirlo.

-Por favor, discúlpame.

Al no obtener respuesta la tensión en sus hombros aumento. La joven trago saliva con nerviosismo y finalmente se alejo de la rubia.

-Dilo de nuevo. –Pidió Fleur con voz quebrada.

Hermione alzo su mirada y observo el rostro de la mujer con confusión.

-¿Qué?

-Dilo. –Ordeno la rubia entrelazando sus manos de nuevo.- Por favor.

Dos palabras, cinco letras y cuatro años de espera. Hermione sonrió con alivio cuestionándose mentalmente quien era ella para negarle eso a Fleur.

-Te amo. –Repitió lentamente, observando el rostro satisfecho de su esposa.- Nunca lo olvides.

La castaña no esperaba una respuesta a cambio, sabía lo difícil que era pronunciar sus sentimientos en tan pocas palabras. Pero Fleur no parecía ver el lado complicado, y simplemente lo dijo tan segura y emocionada que logro enamorar una vez más a la chica frente a ella.

-Te amo también. –Concluyo la rubia asintiendo con una sonrisa.

**~x~**

El curandero coloco dos frascos de pociones en las manos de Hermione, y tras explicar cada cuanto sería necesario dárselas a la rubia abandono el lugar. Apolline se encontraba al lado de Fleur sosteniendo su mano, mientras que Silvia contemplaba el rostro emocionado de su nieta.

-Tranquila, hija… si sales de aquí tendrás que descansar en casa. –Exclamo Armand junto a la castaña.

-Pero…

-Y no podrás presentarte al trabajo hasta la próxima semana. –Agrego Hermione con una sonrisa nerviosa, al observar el ceño arrugado de su esposa.- Órdenes del curandero.

-¿Qué voy a obtener a cambio? –Cuestiono la bruja francesa arqueando una ceja traviesamente.

La familia guardo silencio intercambiando miradas, pero Silvia decidió romperlo antes de que se tornara en uno más incomodo.

-Cariño, es por tu bien. Tu salud es la más grande recompensa que vas a obtener.

-De acuerdo, aunque esperaba que Hermione dijera algo. –Contesto observando fijamente el rostro incomodo de la morena.- Es decir, soy su esposa ¿no?

-Si, Hermione es tu esposa pero también debe atender sus responsabilidades laborales. –Interrumpió la anciana nuevamente.- Además coincidimos en que tu madre y yo te atenderemos mientras trabaja.

Armand asintió varias veces ignorando las protestas y ruegos de su hija.

-Hermione, ¿enserio vas a dejarme después de todo lo que ha pasado? –Pregunto la rubia con desesperación.

-Fleur…

-¿Qué hay de nuestro voto, en la salud y en la enfermedad? –Espeto con voz cada vez más alta.

Las actitudes de la joven no pasaron desapercibidas para Silvia, quien la observaba atentamente con preocupación.

-Hija, ¿porque no te tranquilizas y permites que Hermione te explique? –Dijo Armand con voz grave tomando por sorpresa a su hija.

La castaña le dirigió una mirada agradecida antes de volver su atención a la chica frente a ella. La confusión era notoria en su rostro porque no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo con su esposa. De alguna manera las palabras de Fleur habían logrado hacerla sentir culpable y lo mínimo que podía hacer era atenderla.

-¿Y bien? –Presiono la joven con recelo.

-Está bien, yo…. Voy estar contigo hasta que te recuperes.

-Hermione. –Susurro Silvia con sorpresa.

-Ella tiene razón, soy yo quien debería cuidarla. Es mi esposa y no puedo dejarla cuando más me necesita. –Explico la morena con valentía haciendo sonreír a la bruja francesa más joven.- Así que yo voy quedarme en casa para que descanse.

-Pero, ¿y el ministro? Creí que habías dicho que el se quería reunir contigo para tratar unos asuntos. – Replico Armand.

-Sí, el quiere reunirse conmigo para tratar la promulgación de algunas leyes. –Respondió la chica de cabello rizado con honestidad.- Pero nada es más importante que Fleur, de todas maneras yo iba aprovechar la oportunidad para decirle que iba tomar unos días más.

-¿No es dulce, cariño? –Exclamo Apolline con una sonrisa.

-Te lo agradezco Hermione.- Contesto Armand colocando una mano sobre el hombro de la castaña. – Lo que estás haciendo es muy amable de tu parte.

-Es mi deber y lo hago con gusto. –Respondió la joven en voz baja.

Una sonrisa satisfactoria en el rostro de la rubia fue todo lo que Hermione necesitaba ver para saber que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Aunque profundamente deseaba que esto no tuviera repercusiones en su trabajo.

-¿Y cuando podre ir a casa? –Pregunto Fleur con ansiedad.

**~x~**

Hermione permaneció de pie en la sala de espera. Ya había firmado los papeles necesarios y ahora solo estaba esperando que la rubia apareciera junto a su madre. Armand estaba sentado en un rincón descansando su espalda, ajeno a la preocupación de la joven.

Cuando Silvia apareció con su rostro inexpresivo y tomo a la castaña de su brazo con cuidado, lo primero que paso por la mente de la chica fue lo peor. Quizás Fleur había tenido una recaída y se encontraba de nuevo en cama, o el doctor había cambiado de opinión impidiendo que saliera de la habitación. Pero afortunadamente no era nada de eso, ya que la anciana también se lo hubiera dicho a Armand y no solo a ella.

-Ella te chantajeo. –Espeto Silvia liberando su brazo.

-Sí pero Fleur tenía toda la razón.

La mujer mayor sacudió su cabeza con lentitud para después suspirar con pesadez.

-Entiendo las razones de mi nieta, pero dudo mucho que seas capaz de manejar la situación. –Explico Silvia con honestidad.

-¿Perdón? Yo puedo encargarme perfectamente de mi esposa.

-Al parecer no has notado el comportamiento extraño Fleur. –Señalo la anciana con preocupación observando el ceño arrugado de Hermione.- De alguna forma se ve diferente y puede ser debido a su transformación.

-Si me di cuenta de su aprehensión conmigo, pero es normal.

-Cuando la veela tiene su transformación significa que hay ciertos cambios, tanto físicos como espirituales. Es el inicio de la tercera fase y…

-Es cuando el ritual finaliza. Lo entiendo… –Interrumpió la joven.- pero se supone que debería estar feliz por nosotros, hemos logrado mantenernos unidas a pesar de las adversidades.

-Y lo estoy, cariño. Pero debes saber que en esta fase es cuando la comunicación de ambas estará más fuerte que nunca. Por no mencionar que quizás el comportamiento de Fleur no se detenga hasta asegurarse que no la abandonaras.

-Yo sería incapaz de hacer algo así. –Dijo Hermione apresuradamente.

-Lo sé, pero es imposible que la veela se sienta segura después de que su compañero conoce el verdadero poder de su sangre. –Explico la anciana en voz baja, asegurándose que nadie más escuchara su conversación.- Muchas veces eso logra ahuyentarlo.

La morena asintió comprendiendo a lo que se refería. Sonaba absurdo todo lo que estaba pasando, es decir, ya habían pasado por demasiadas pruebas como para arrepentirse. Solo un tonto saldría corriendo.

-Bien, ¿y cómo puedo demostrarle a Fleur que yo no iré a ninguna parte? –Pregunto sin vacilación alguna en su voz.

Tras unos momentos en silencio, Silvia permitió que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro antes de responder. La respuesta era sencilla y ciertamente muy fácil de comprender. Un acto y el ritual llegaría a su último paso. Tarde o temprano ocurriría, aunque hayan tenido que pasar cuatro años para eso.

-Hazle el amor.

**~x~**

**Quede como la mala, ¿no? Haha :P**

**Como no quiero, les diré nombre del siguiente capitulo: **

"**Lujuria."**

**Y Si, has leído bien :3!**

**Pero bueno, me despido chicos. Hasta la próxima! **

**P.d: Link de video Fleurmione "Never Surrender" en perfil.**


	29. Lujuria

**¿Qué tal? :)! Gracias por sus comentarios. Espero que disfruten de la continuación. **

_**BipolarJL**: Si, al fin nuestra Fleur despertó. Creo que deberías averiguar por ti misma como es que nuestra Gryffindor reacciona XD!_

_**Fate Leon****:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Te doy la bienvenida :)_

_**byga kruger**: Después de casi una eternidad lo hicieron! XD Suena tentador pero lee y averígualo haha._

_**Guest**: Lo siento por dejarlo en la mejor parte (el cap anterior) U,U! Espero que disfrutes de la continuación._

_**jenn0809**: Gracias! :) ¿Tu crees que la lujuria es algo difícil de enfrentar? ¿Conoces alguna medicina contra de ella? Tu respuesta seria de gran ayuda :P_

_**AlexiaPotterhead**: Muchas gracias por tu comentario! :D Siempre he dudado acerca de causar alegrías con una continuación, pero ya estoy empezando a creer. C:_

_**NiobeDelacour**: Aww muchas gracias! :3 Me siento afortunada de que comentes mi historia. Espero que disfrutes de la continuación._

_**Nara375**: Lo se, mi lado malo se hace muy presente en cada final de capitulo U.U! Me disculpo. Tus palabras me hacen creer que vale la pena seguir escribiendo, gracias! :)_

_**Hamichi**: Si, nuestra Fleur salió algo chantajista haha! :B Espero que disfrutes de la continuación. Gracias por comentar siempre! 3_

_**ANI**: Gracias, gracias por tus palabras! :D Emm… bueno tal vez puede ser que acertaste! Bingo._

_**Eclair Rozen**: Aww, ¿enserio esperarías mil años por una actualización?! 3 Gracias por decirme en caso de que algo suceda :P!... Broma, broma. Aunque muriera buscaría la manera de tener intenet en el mas alla para terminar esta historia y las demás :P!_

_**Cadjljnf**: Tus deseos son ordenes! :B_

_**Dragoncila**: Maybe haha...! Welcome :)_

_**Fabi Green**: Gracias por comentar! :D Me alegra que te guste como ha transcurrido la historia. Espero que disfrutes de la continuación._

_**Gabi**: Bienvenida! =) Muchas gracias por comentar, espero que disfrutes del capitulo._

_**MalexAlex**: Haha Muchos odiamos a los Weasley… en algunos casos XD! Sobre todo a uno que se caso nuestra Veela en los libros u.u!_

**N/A: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Me disculpo de antemano por los errores ortográficos. **

**~x~**

**28.- "Lujuria"**

El sonido de pasos acercándose logro interrumpir el ambiente sofocante que las rodeaba. Silvia permaneció con la sonrisa traviesa en sus labios, disfrutando de la vergüenza e incomodidad de la chica frente a ella. Mientras que Hermione trataba de reponerse del estado estupefacto en el que se encontraba.

_Hacer el amor_ eran palabras mayores, cuyo significado tenía un peso demasiado grande. Más que un acto físico, era algo emocional. La repentina sensación de incomodidad se vio interrumpida al escuchar la voz de Fleur detrás de ella.

-Estoy lista para ir a casa.

La morena asintió y trago saliva con dificultad. No confiaba en su voz, pero al menos su esposa se conformo con los movimientos rígidos de su cuerpo.

**~X~**

La noche cubrió el cielo con su manto negro, teñido con pequeños puntos brillantes y vientos airados que mecían las copas de los arboles. Hermione observaba el campo desierto de la propiedad, tratando de ignorar los pensamientos acumulados en su mente.

Fleur yacía profundamente dormida en la cama, ajena a lo que sucedía con su esposa. A pesar de sus protestas e intentos inútiles de permanecer despierta, las pociones fueron administradas, y con ellas los efectos secundarios que adormecían a la Veela. La castaña suspiro lentamente y se volvió a observar a la bruja francesa, su rostro apacible envió escalofríos por todo su cuerpo. El tono rojizo hizo acto de presencia en sus mejillas, pero la oscuridad camuflajeo su vergüenza.

Maldijo a Silvia y sus palabras, pero sobre todo a ella misma por comportarse como una adolescente hormonal. Una voz en su interior se burlo ante ese pensamiento. Quizás ya no tenía quince años, pero su cuerpo estaba comenzando a madurar como cualquier otro, los cambios físicos que se había venido desarrollando tiempo atrás la habían convertido en una joven de dieciocho años con deseos reprimidos.

Las platicas de Lavender y otras chicas de su dormitorio volvieron fugazmente a su memoria. Hermione solía tratar de ignorarlas fingiendo trabajar en sus deberes o leer un libro, pero sus oídos de una u otra manera captaban las palabras excitantes, que horas más tardes tenían consecuencias. El tono rojizo en sus mejillas se intensifico y provoco una ola de sensaciones inquietantes en su cuerpo, pero la única explicación que podía encontrar se debía a un solo sentimiento: la lujuria.

Hermione resoplo con disgusto y cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho.

-Esta va a ser una larga noche. –Susurro desviando su atención hacia un lugar alejado de la habitación.

Sus pies comenzaron a rondar por la habitación sin rumbo fijo, manteniéndola alejada de la cama matrimonial donde cierta rubia estaba. La oscuridad no era una gran oponente ante su desesperación y paranoia, en teoría, podía sentirla como una aliada que ocultaba las reacciones que Fleur provocaba.

La castaña se pregunto el porqué de pronto todos esos sentimientos no tan inocentes aparecieron. Quizás siempre habían estado presentes, pero nunca se salieron de control. Ella tembló con impotencia. Ser humana era más difícil de lo que creía, sobre todo cuando se trata de resistirse a algo que tarde o temprano va a ocurrir.

Sin embargo, era mejor esperar un poco más antes de dar un paso tan grande.

Fleur se movió entre sueños y coloco su brazo en el espacio vacío de la cama. Hermione se detuvo observando con atención, casi esperando que la rubia abriera los ojos y saltara de la cama para su buscarla. Era exagerado, pero existía la posibilidad de que sucediera. El pensamiento la hizo sonreír y continúo observando a la mujer cuya parte superior de su cuerpo se encontraba únicamente cubierta por una blusa de seda.

_-Esta noche te quedaras conmigo. –Dijo la rubia antes de entrar al cuarto de baño. _

_Hermione se limito a sentarse en los pies de la cama sin saber exactamente como responder. No era una pregunta, sino una orden. _

_-Bueno, supongo que podría. –Contesto jugueteando con sus manos nerviosamente. _

_La verdad es que la idea la aterraba, a pesar de que habían compartido la cama desde hace meses. Solo la primera semana de casadas había dormido en la habitación continua, y no había experimentado ese impulso de salir corriendo. La diferencia era clara, nunca le había pasado por la mente hacer algo más que dormir, como en esos momentos. _

_-Lo harás porque cuidaras de mí, ¿recuerdas? –Recalco Fleur saliendo del baño con indiferencia. _

_Los ojos marrones de la joven castaña se abrieron un poco más de lo normal al notar el atuendo ligero de la bruja francesa. Su piel nívea quedaba expuesta en las piernas bien torneadas, muslos, brazos, parte de la espalda y cuello. La pequeña blusa sin mangas color blanco se aferraba a los lugares correctos de su esposa, y el diminuto short de dormir apenas cubría su trasero firme. _

_Hermione asintió desviando momentos después su mirada. _

_-Claro, como pude haberlo olvidado. –Termino con cierto tono sarcástico que paso desapercibido por la veela. O tal vez había decidido ignorarlo._

**~x~**

El sol empezó asomarse en el horizonte y los pajarillos iniciaron su canto. Fleur despertó con la molesta sensación de temblor. La falta de un cuerpo caliente a su lado había provocado que su cuerpo resintiera el frio de la mañana. Su mano se escabullo bajo las sabanas con la esperanza de tocar a Hermione, pero en su lugar encontró una almohada acolchonada y fría.

Un gruñido emano de su garganta al mismo tiempo que hacía a un lado las sabanas. Con desgano se dirigió al baño y después exigiría saber porque la castaña no estaba con ella. Se suponía que despertarían juntas, en brazos de la otra disfrutando del calor corporal, pero en su lugar solo estaba un espacio vacío. Tras hacer sus necesidades y comprobar su aspecto, Fleur se cambio de ropa a una más cómoda y caliente.

Sus pasos silenciosos se dirigieron hacia la cocina, donde Hermione se encontraba sentada en una de las sillas con la mirada perdida.

-Bonjour. –Saludo depositando un beso en la mejilla de la joven.

El ligero estremecimiento no paso desapercibido. Al igual que el aspecto cansado y ojeroso. Su ceño se arrugo mientras tomaba asiento en la silla frente a Hermione.

-Buenos días.

-Luces cansada. –Señalo Fleur con preocupación notoria en su voz.- ¿No dormiste bien?

Las palabras de la rubia sorprendieron a la joven de ojos marrones, quien inconscientemente mordió el labio inferior con fuerza. El impulso de asentir y brindarle la razón a la bruja francesa estaba persistiendo con fuerza en su mente, pero el lado racional de su conciencia conocía las consecuencias de tal acto.

Si ella dijera que no durmió la noche anterior, inmediatamente Fleur querría saber la verdad. Y Hermione no estaba preparada para decirlo en voz alta, ni siquiera a pensarlo sin sentir vergüenza.

-Estoy bien, solo algo adolorida de la espalda.

-¿He dormido sobre ti durante la noche? –Pregunto la bruja de pelo rubio con preocupación.

Hermione proceso la pregunta una y otra vez sintiendo como el rubor cubría su rostro poco a poco. Al parecer la otra mujer no lo noto, aunque la observaba fijamente con sus ojos azules llenos de angustia.

Sus reacciones naturales simplemente no estaban ayudando a la situación.

-No, claro que no. –Respondió en voz baja dirigiendo su vista hacia la ventana más cercana.

-Que lastima. –Bromeo Fleur uniendo sus manos sobre la mesa.

La castaña sonrió fingidamente ignorando el brillo travieso en la mirada de su esposa.

**~x~**

-Delacour, tienes que descansar. –Espeto Hermione con seriedad.

La expresión serena en el rostro de la rubia inmediatamente se convirtió en un ceño arrugado, lleno de fastidio. Con lentitud se volvió hacia la chica e inclino su rostro, durante la mayor parte del día había estado acostada o sentada en su cama. Mientras charlaban o Hermione leía un libro en voz alta bajo su petición. Pero todo estaba empezando a aburrirla, era como una rutina.

Fleur odiaba las rutinas.

-Un segundo más en esa cama me volverá loca. –Contesto haciendo un pequeño puchero en sus labios.

La castaña se quedo tiesa ante su gesto infantil y adorable, (sabia nadie podía negarse a él). Una sonrisa victoriosa se abrió paso en sus labios antes de ponerse de pie, Hermione continuo observándola, un poco aturdida por sus repentinos cambios de actitud.

-Así que… ¿podemos dar un paseo?

-Es de noche. –Respondió la joven después de unos momentos en silencio.- Además, tienes que obedecer las órdenes del doctor.

-¿Te acostaras conmigo?

Los besos juguetones en su cuello enviaron escalofríos por todo su cuerpo. El libro fue apretado entre sus manos con nerviosismo y excitación, la respiración suave de Fleur rozando su piel hizo flaquear su voz convirtiéndola en un gemido. Hermione cerró los ojos sin poder evitarlo, e inmediatamente la molesta sensación en su entrepierna se hizo presente.

Sus manos se colocaron en las caderas de la rubia y lentamente la aparto. Fleur estaba más que sorprendida por tal reacción y acto, la distancia entre ambas se hizo más grande hasta que Hermione retrocedió dejando caer su brazos en cada lado con pesadez.

-No insistas por favor. –Dijo la chica bajando la mirada.

El silencio tenso se apropio del ambiente, mientras la bruja francesa luchaba por no sentirse rechazada. Hermione pareció notar la angustia de la mujer y se arrepintió al instante de sus actos. No quería discutir o echar por la borda todo el recorrido que juntas habían hecho hasta ese momento, por lo que tímidamente entrelazo sus manos y besaba la frente de Fleur.

-Tienes que descansar, ¿de acuerdo? –Susurro observando su rostro fijamente.-Mañana cuando despiertes yo estaré a tu lado, sin importar lo que haya pasado o pasara en un futuro.

-¿No huiras nunca?

-Nunca jamás. –Respondió la morena conduciéndola hacia la cama.

Minutos después, Hermione se encontraba observando el techo de la habitación. La respiración tranquila de Fleur en su cuello provocaba una sensación de cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo. Extrañamente después de asegurarle a la francesa que estaría a su lado, todo sentimiento lujuria o deseo se apago tan pronto como apareció.

La castaña deposito un beso tierno sobre la cabeza de Fleur antes cerrar sus ojos y dormir plácidamente. Un paso a la vez era lo mejor, quizás cuando llegara el momento de demostrarse físicamente sus sentimientos no sería a causa de la inseguridad, sino por amor.

**~X~**

Dos días más tarde, Fleur observaba como su esposa escribía rápidamente. La lechuza del ministerio se había presentado inesperadamente en su ventana, y el gesto de preocupación en el rostro de Hermione denotaba inquietud.

-¿Sucede algo malo? –Pregunto poniéndose de pie para acercarse a ella. Sin embargo, su esposa alzo su mano sin dejar de escribir.

-Todo está bien, solo…

La voz de la joven se desvaneció al mismo tiempo que lanzaba la pluma hacia a un lado y arrugaba el pergamino. Fleur se dejo caer de nuevo en su asiento un poco sorprendida por la acción frustrada de Hermione.

-Tengo que ir al ministerio. –Dijo con rapidez ignorando el desastre sobre el escritorio.

-Yo voy contigo.

Un pequeño gesto afirmativo por parte de la castaña la hizo ponerse de pie nuevamente y seguirla. Hermione murmuraba en voz baja con rapidez y la tensión en sus hombros se hacía cada vez más notoria.

-Voy por mi maletín y nuestros abrigos. –Anuncio la chica de cabello rizado subiendo las escaleras con rapidez.

Evander asomo la cabeza curiosamente desde la sala y Fleur le sonrió con simpatía. El pequeño elfo bajo su rostro con vergüenza antes de volver a sus deberes.

-Fleur, tu deberías esperarme aquí. No sé cuánto tiempo tardare y….

-Ya estoy mucho mejor. –Interrumpió la rubia apresuradamente.- Iré contigo.

-¿No hay manera en que te haga cambiar de opinión, cierto? –Replico Hermione con una media sonrisa.

-Prefiero no responder a eso.

**~X~**


	30. Una y mil veces si fuera necesario

_Hola de nuevo! ¿Cómo están?... Finalmente hay actualización, ¿eh? Gracias a la inspiración que volvió y la universidad por el momento termino. Agradezco su paciencia y a las personas que se toman la molestia de dejar un review. Enserio, gracias! Por esta ocasión no responderé a las personas, pero tengan la certeza de que he leído los comentarios más de una vez :) Yay!_

_Solo puedo decir que me alegra que esta historia les guste. Y por supuesto la bienvenida a _elyshakespeare, Guest, allen-walker y Jiimmy! =D

_Espero que la continuación sea de su agrado, disfrútenla! _

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Pido disculpas de antemano por algún error ortográfico.

**~x~**

**29.- "** **Una y mil veces si fuera necesario"**

Las puertas del ministerio se abrieron con un movimiento rápido. Hermione se adentro al edificio sin soltar la mano de su esposa, algunos de los que deambulaban por ahí se detuvieron en seco para contemplar la escena. Casi nadie sabía que la joven castaña estaba casada, mucho menos que Fleur Delacour era su compañera de por vida.

Con paso lento pero firme, Hermione se dirigió al elevador que estaba a unos metros. Durante el camino ignoro las miradas curiosas y lujuriosas de los hombres hacia la rubia.

Fleur apretó con delicadeza la mano de la mujer para tranquilizarla.

-No hagas caso de ellos. –Susurro en voz baja entrando al elevador.

-Lo sé, pero es que me recordaron tanto a Ronald.

La voz de Hermione se desvaneció al mismo tiempo que las puertas se cerraban. Suspiro con alivio al no sentirse más el centro de atención, pero la bruja francesa lo percibió como si fuera a causa de la mención del chico.

-Lo siento.-Dijo Fleur en voz baja, apenas audible.

El ceño de la mujer castaña se arrugo por la confusión. Los ojos marrones se clavaron como imanes el rostro de la Veela buscando una respuesta. Quizás Hermione había escuchado mal.

-¿Perdón?

Con una exhalación profunda Fleur sostuvo la mirada intensa de su esposa.

La culpabilidad se había hecho cargo de su conciencia. Ella era el motivo por el cual dos amigos se había distanciado y eso la martirizaba. Ver el rostro desconcertado de Hermione hizo aun más difíciles las cosas, sabia las palabras que pronunciaría, aun sin decirlas.

-Todo esto ocurrió por mí. –Contesto desviando su mirada hacia las puertas de acero inoxidable.- Se que la distancia entre Ronald y tu fue por mí.

-Fleur…

-Se que quieres protegerme pero no a base de tu infelicidad, Hermione. –Interrumpió la rubia sintiendo cada vez más grande el nudo en la garganta.

-Yo soy feliz. –Replico la joven de cabello rizado colocando su dedo índice bajo la barbilla de Fleur.- Ronald y yo decidimos darnos tiempo. El es mi amigo pero no puedo corresponder a sus sentimientos, y lo mejor para no lastimarlo es darle tiempo para reflexionar. Si decidí alejarme de él, fue por el bien de ambos y la amistad que une.

Los brazos de la castaña rodearon el cuerpo de la mujer francesa con cuidado. El cuerpo de Fleur por un momento se tenso, pero conforme el aroma de Hermione embriagaba sus sentidos todo pensamiento desapareció.

La honestidad clara en la voz de la joven despertó una ola de sentimientos que amenazaban con humedecer los ojos de Fleur. Simplemente el tiempo se estaba encargando de mostrarles el tiempo indicado para dar un paso, tal vez pequeño pero con grandes descubrimientos.

Cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron, la pareja se separo lentamente con desgano. Hermione sonrió con timidez y entrelazo de nuevo su mano con Fleur para guiarla hasta la secretaria de ministro. Haciendo caso omiso de la mirada sorprendida e incrédula de la anciana, la castaña aclaro su garganta.

-Buen dia Amelie. –Dijo ignorando la tensión que empezaba a desarrollarse en el ambiente.

La mujer correspondió al saludo sin dejar de observar a la pareja. Más específicamente sus manos entrelazadas. Hermione sintió el agarre de Fleur apretarse, cuestionando en silencio lo que estaba sucediendo.

Fleur trataba de asimilar las reacciones de su esposa. El nerviosismo era evidente en su rostro, al igual que sus movimientos torpes. Fue tan solo un momento más tarde cuando todas las piezas del rompecabezas encajaron en su lugar.

Las miradas incrédulas y sorprendidas dirigidas hacia ella eran porque creían que Hermione era su amiga. Después de todo, ver a Fleur Delacour y Hermione Granger juntas era un espectáculo que muy poco llegaban a presenciar.

-Ellos no saben acerca de nosotros. – Susurro una vez que la secretaria se había retirado para anunciar su llegada.

Hermione sintió una opresión sobre su pecho al percibir la tristeza en la voz de la mujer rubia.

-No es porque me avergüence de ti o nuestro matrimonio, te lo juro. –Aseguro observándola fijamente.

La respuesta de Fleur murió en sus labios con un suspiro pequeño. Nuevamente la anciana apareció y les permitió el paso a la oficina, fue el final de la conversación por el momento y la rubia no podía esperar una explicación.

**-**Señora Granger, es un placer conocerla. –Exclamo el hombre con una sonrisa amable.

La rubia correspondió al saludo un poco sorprendida. Era la primera vez que alguien la llamaba de esa manera y sin duda fue tomada con la guardia baja. Hermione sonreía con cierta diversión al notar su estado, pero no pronuncio palabra alguna.

-Es un gusto conocerlo, Señor ministro.

-Llámame Rufus. –Respondió con simpatía invitándolas a sentarse. – Su esposa me ha hablado sobre usted, ¿Cómo se ha sentido?

Por un breve momento los ojos azules de la Veela se dirigieron hacia su compañera, quien solamente se encogió de hombros.

-Mejor… Tuve en casa una gran medicina.

El ministro rio por lo debajo observando la interacción de las mujeres. Había algo especial en la forma que se miraban y hablaban, era como si el amor estuviera presente en todos sus gestos o palabras. Quizás si estuviera con otra pareja, la incomodidad estaría agobiándolo, pero en ese instante estaba muy lejos de sentirse de esa manera.

**~x~**

-Todo saldrá bien. –Murmuro la rubia al oído de Hermione.

-Yo no estaría tan segura. ¿Cómo es posible que algo así ocurriera? –Se pregunto así misma la morena con frustración. – Debí haber estado alerta.

-Hermione, la promulgación de la ley se encargara de proteger a los hombres lobo y sus familias.

-La sociedad Muggle y mágica suelen parecerse en ciertos casos, este es uno de ellos. –Espeto la castaña apretando sus puños. – Los magos de sangre pura son demasiado conservadores e ignorantes, mientras la ley no entre en vigor seguirán cazando a los hombres lobos.

Fleur asintió y abrazo a Hermione con fuerza. El contacto logro tranquilizar a la joven de cabello rizado, quien de inmediato correspondio al gesto afectuoso.

-Te amo. –Dijo la castaña depositando un beso corto en los labios de su esposa.- Gracias por apoyarme.

-Siempre lo hare, mi amor.

Momentos más tarde, Evander apareció en la puerta con timidez anunciando la cena. Las dos mujeres se dirigieron al comedor en un silencio cómodo, pero no duro demasiado cuando Fleur recordó los eventos de esa tarde en el ministerio.

La duda seguía presionando su mente, cuestionando las razones por las cuales Hermione no hablaba de su matrimonio. Si no se avergonzaba de su unión, ¿Por qué la ocultaba? No esperaba que la castaña la gritara a los cuatro vientos, o que se lo dijera a cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino, pero al menos esperaba un reconocimiento por ser su esposa.

Hermione tomo su lugar habitual después de sacar la silla de su esposa caballerosamente. Estudio los alimentos en su plato rápidamente sintiendo como el sabor se apropiaba de su boca. Justamente cuando pensaba probar alguno, la voz de Fleur la detuvo en seco enviando escalofríos por todo su cuerpo.

-Muy pocas personas saben acerca de nuestro matrimonio. –Susurro en voz baja.

-Solo las necesarias. –Logro responder la castaña sosteniendo la mirada de la francesa.- No me malinterpretes, Fleur, pero me gustaria mantener mi vida matrimonial de forma privada.

-Tu…

-La mayoría del mundo mágico conoce la historia de mi vida. –Interrumpió Hermione bajando la mirada.- No es nada especial cuando ignoras el hecho de que Harry Potter es mi amigo… Y cuando no lo haces e imaginas todo lo que hicimos en Hogwarts, suena casi surrealista. Nada especial para mí. Pero este matrimonio es lo único importante que yo tengo, y no me gustaría que las brujas empezaran a cuestionar como fue que ocurrió.

Las palabras de la joven trajeron consigo un silencio tenso que lentamente fue convirtiéndose en acogedor.

Fleur comprendió el mensaje con rapidez. Era cierto lo que Hermione había dicho. Se maldijo mentalmente por ceder a los pensamientos egoístas, pero ahora que entendía la razón no podía culpar a su esposa.

Durante su estancia en Hogwarts para el torneo de los tres magos, las aventuras del trió de oro eran bien conocidas. Fleur no podía dejar de pensar cuando toda la información de Hermione llego a ella en cuestión de minutos. Consecuencia de la curiosidad de la gente. Harry Potter era una celebridad para ciertos magos y brujas, pero sus amigos no eran sombras ocultas bajo su nombre.

Cada cosa que hacían o dijeran eran percibidas por los demás quisieran o no. Simplemente estaban bajo las miradas y oídos siempre.

-Entiendo tus razones. – Contesto la rubia con sinceridad. – Imagine por un momento que estabas avergonzada de la verdadera relación que compartimos, y los rumores que pudieran surgir cuando la descubrieran.

-Por supuesto que no, Fleur, jamás podría sentirme de esa manera. –Dijo Hermione apresuradamente.- Los rumores no me importan. Mientras no dañen nuestra relación todo estará bien.

**~x~**

Dos semanas más tarde, cierta francesa observaba distraídamente por la ventana de su oficina.

El día nublado y viento fresco la incitaban a olvidarse de todo el papeleo sobre su escritorio, aunque el nerviosismo crecía al paso de los segundos.

Una de las manos de Fleur empezó a recorrer su brazo de manera uniforme, arrastrando sin esfuerzo sus uñas. Cuando un golpe en su oficina rompió el silencio, ella se enderezo y miro por breves segundos al exterior.

El único pensamiento en el que trataba de enfocarse era que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

**~x~**

El inicio del invierno empezaba a notarse. Hermione estornudo por tercera vez antes de entrar a su hogar con una mueca de desagrado. El clima frio era su preferido, pero había ciertos factores que algunas veces la hacían cambiar de opinión… Como el resfriado que amenazaba por desarrollar.

La voz de su padre llego hasta sus oídos, al igual que la risa de Fleur y sus suegros.

-Por favor díganme que no estaba contando anécdotas de mi infancia. –Dijo la castaña retomando su lugar en el sofá individual.

-Eras increíble, mi amor. –Respondió la francesa entre risas.

Louis se encogió de hombros cuando su hija le dirigió una mirada interrogante, Hermione sacudió su cabeza ligeramente ignorando el dolor en su espalda. Si tan solo la noche anterior hubiera conjurado un hechizo para mantener caliente la habitación nada de eso estaría ocurriendo.

Ella se sonrojo cuando recordó el porqué posiblemente podría resfriarse. Las caricias intimas poco a poco habían ido tomando su lugar entre besos. Cansadas de mantener el limite, Fleur inicio los toques pequeño que encendían el cuerpo de la chica, haciendo cada vez más difícil el resistirse.

Las primeras veces fueron movimientos torpes y cautelosos que terminaban segundos después. Pero conforme la necesidad aumentaba esas sensaciones fueron desapareciendo, ocultándose bajo los pensamientos desesperados de contacto. Sin embargo, la noche anterior fue la primera vez que llegaron a deshacer una de sus prendas.

Un ligero golpe en el hombro de Hermione la volvió a la realidad donde Fleur la observaba divertida.

-Puedo leer tu mente. –Dijo la rubia traviesamente.

-No… no se de lo que… estás hablando. –Balbuceo entrecortadamente la joven de cabello rizado desviando su mirada. De pronto el calor se había hecho presente en el lugar provocando unas cuantas gotas de sudor en su frente.- ¿Dónde están nuestros padres?

-Ya están en el comedor. ¿Segura que estas bien? –Pregunto la chica con preocupación.

-Sí, solo….

-Fue por lo de anoche ¿no? Creo que fue mala idea despojarnos de nuestro pijama.

-No, claro que no. –Replico Hermione apresuradamente mientras su esposa arqueaba un ceja con diversión.- Quiero decir, no fue a causa de eso.

-Si tú dices…

-Fleur.

-Está bien, tienes razón. –Contesto la rubia ocultando una sonrisa.- Vamos, están esperando por nosotros.

La comida trascurrió de manera tranquila, Hermione entablo una conversación con Armand que se extendió hasta su despedida. Mientras que Fleur y su madre escuchaban las anécdotas de la castaña cuando era pequeña. El ambiente cómodo permaneció aun después que los padres de ambas jóvenes se marcharon, así que entre miradas cómplices y sonrisas, la pareja se dirigió a su habitación.

Esta vez asegurándose de conjurar un hechizo que mantuviera el clima cálido para evitar un resfriado.

**~x~**

Gabrielle reboto con alegría al ver a su hermana. El aspecto de la chica era difícil de pasar desapercibido, quizás porque la última vez que la había visto lucia muy diferente. Ella inmediatamente noto su sonrisa brillante y la figura de su cuerpo bien delineada que rellenaba a la perfección ese vestido rojo. Y por último, su cabello rubio que llegaba casi a la mitad de su espalda.

-¿Fleur, eres tú? –Pregunto con cierta incredulidad la más joven Delacour.

-La única, hermana. –Respondió la bruja entusiasmada

El abrazo compartido por ambas se prolongo durante unos momentos. Gabrielle casi permitió que la humedad en sus ojos resbalara por sus mejillas, pero se contuvo al pensar lo sensible que estaba siendo. La alegría de estar con su familia y disfrutar de sus vacaciones de invierno causaba una intensa satisfacción.

Pero más que nada el ver con sus propios ojos que Fleur estaba feliz. Era cierto cuando su madre le decía lo bien que marchaba el matrimonio con Hermione, o de lo contrario la mujer frente a ella no existiría.

-Oh Gabrielle, es tan bueno tenerte de regreso. -Dijo la chica más alta apartándose lentamente.- Te he echado de menos.

-Yo también, Fleur. Tuve que aguantarme el aburrimiento estas últimas semanas para no ser castigada, lo único que quería era volver a casa.

La rubia sonrió ante las palabras de su hermana y juguetonamente revolvió su cabello.

Después de hablar un poco sobre la escuela y trabajo, Gabrielle pregunto por su cuñada. Fleur sonrió cariñosamente hacia ella y explico que Hermione se uniría a ellos mas tarde. Sin embargo, tres horas hablando de los últimos meses no fueron suficientes para ambas hermanas.

-Mamá me dijo acerca de lo que ocurrió con William. –Espeto la joven con cierta ira en su voz.- Se que ocultármelo fue lo mejor pero tenía derecho a saber, hermana.

-Afortunadamente no paso una tragedia, y nosotros no queríamos preocuparte. –Tranquilizo Fleur colocando uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de Gabrielle. – Lo que hizo William ha quedado en el pasado y nunca volverá hacerme daño.

-El nunca me dio confianza. –Admitió la chica con disgusto. – Siempre me pareció como si solo te viera como un pedazo de carne… Sabes a lo que me refiero. En cambio con Hermione era diferente, a pesar de lo mucho que te hizo sufrir.

-Hermione nunca me hizo daño, Gabrielle. –Replico Fleur manteniendo una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.- Simplemente debíamos pasar todas esa pruebas para obtener nuestra recompensa.

La pequeña rubia entrecerró sus ojos con sospecha mientras observaba fijamente el rostro de su hermana.

-¿A travesarías de nuevo por todo, solo por ella?

-Una y mil veces si fuera necesario. –Contesto la veela sin vacilación.- Se sintió una eternidad para llegar hasta donde estamos, pero cada instante a su lado… valió la pena todo el dolor que atravesamos.

-Hay algo que no estás diciéndome. –Afirmo Gabrielle con suspicacia provocando que Fleur se riera por lo debajo.- ¿Fleur?

-Todo a su tiempo, Gabby. Tengo varias sorpresas que muy pronto descubrirán esta navidad.

**~x~**

**Fue corta, lo sé :/ **

**Por el momento me despido no sin antes asegurarles que; No pasaran meses para siguiente actualización. Quien sabe y hasta en estas vacaciones esta historia termine :D!**

**Au revoir.**


	31. Regalos y sorpresa

**Yay, estoy de vuelta! :) Woow ya casi los 300 reviews o.o! Muchas gracias chicos, se los agradezco infinitamente. Espero que disfruten de la continuación. **

_BipolarJL__: Oye :)! Muchas gracias por tu comentario y siento mucho el susto haha. Espero que disfrutes de la continuación._

_AlexiaPotterhead__: Hey ñ.ñ! Gracias por tu comentario. Si, falta poco para eso =), Espero que te guste la continuación._

_Lightning Lockhart: Hi! Aww muchas gracias por tus palabras ñ.ñ. Realmente las aprecio y tus deseos son ordenes, my lady :P haha Espero que disfrutes de la continuación. _

_Eclair Rozen__: Hola! Gracias por tu comentario :D Espero que disfrutes de la continuación._

_allen-walker: Hey! XD Gracias por tu comentario. Así es, sin universidad y presiones ya puedo escribir tranquilamente. Siento mucho no actualizar tan seguido :( . Por supuesto que si, a William en pocas palabras le impusieron una orden de restricción para que no molestara a Fleur ñ.ñ Espero que te guste la continuación._

_una fan: Oye! :D Gracias por comentar. Sip, ya no tardare tanto en actualizar en estas vacaciones :)! Espero que disfrutes de la continuación._

_MalexAlex: Hello :{D! Gracias por tu comentario, aunque me hayas dicho señora u.u haha por un momento me sentí súper vieja :P #lol Ntc, siento el haberte intrigado. Espero que disfrutes de la continuación._

Responsabilidad: Antes que nada agradezco tu comentario sincero :)! Si, soy la autora más lenta en actualizar y no, no me defenderé explicándote lo que hago con mi vida porque no creo que te importe. Aunque si se que irresponsable no es la palabra correcta para describirme. ¿SABES QUE Si SERIA IRRESPONSABLE? Hacerte caso y ceder esta historia a alguien más. Quizás tengas razón y haya otros autores con inspiración y tiempo para publicar cuando les venga en gana, pero escribir no es tan fácil como parece. O si estoy equivocada puedes crear tu propia historia y hacer con ella lo que quieras.

Si esta historia ya te aburre, entonces no sé porque sigues leyéndola. Yo no iré a buscarte, ni mucho menos rogar para que me dejes un comentario. Respeto la opinión de cada seguidor y jamás los obligaría a que continuaran siguiendo esta historia si ya no les gusta. Tú no eres la excepción. Y si ya estas decepcionada/o puedes seguir otra mejor. Lamentablemente si YO EMPECE ESTO, YO LO VOY A TERMINAR LE GUSTE A QUIEN LE GUSTE. Y más por esas personas que les sigue gustando a pesar del tiempo que lleva publicada. :)

Elyshakespeare_: Hey! :) Gracias por comentar. Espero que disfrutes de la continuación._

_Qua: Aww Muchas gracias por tus palabras :)! Espero que te guste la continuación. _

_Fabi Green: Hola! :{D Muchas gracias por tu comentario. No tarde demasiado esta vez :) Espero que disfrutes de la continuación._

_Hamichi_: _Oye :) Gracias por comentar siempre, H. Espero que disfrutes de la continuación._

_atenea-jj: Hi! :) Muchas gracias por comentar. Increíble ¿no? Haha Espero que disfrutes de la continuación._

_Nara375: Hola, que tal! =) Muchas gracias por comentar. Te agradezco la comprensión ñ.ñ y nop, el resfriado de Hermione no tiene que ver con la condición necesaria para dar el siguiente paso. Creo que mas bien eso le sucedió por lujuriosa XD haha y en cuanto a la sorpresa… Espero que disfrutes de la continuación :)! _

_Thestral212__:Hey! :{D Muchas gracias por tus palabras. Si, estoy de acuerdo contigo e ignorare el comentario, ya que ese tipo de cosas es algo esencial en esta vida. Nunca puedes complacer a todos, pero en fin… Y no, no te mal viajaste :). Un capitulo mas y epilogo, my dear friend! Espero que disfrutes de la continuación._

_Marle: Hi! :) Gracias por tu comentario. Siento mucho mis retrasos en actualizar, afortunadamente las vacaciones llegaron y bueno, tendré tiempo para escribir :D! Espero que disfrutes de la continuación._

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Pido disculpas de antemano por algún error ortográfico.

**~x~**

**30.- "Regalos y sorpresa."**

La ciudad de parís se encontraba decorada en cada calle y avenida. El espíritu navideño se podía percibir en las tiendas que Hermione había visitado. Los adornos y luces eran un espectáculo digno de admirar. Como una niña pequeña, la chica de cabello rizado observaba con entusiasmo por las vitrinas de cristal en busca del obsequio adecuado.

**-**Ni siquiera cuando eras pequeña te emocionabas tanto. –Espeto Louis con una sonrisa.

Hermione se sonrojo y continuo caminando a través de las calles, sus ojos se desviaban cada vez que veía algo interesante o de extraña apariencia. Los muggles eran tan ingeniosos a su manera y eso despertaba su curiosidad.

-Debo encontrar el regalo perfecto para Fleur.

-Tal vez pueda ayudarte si me dices lo que buscas. –Respondió Louis cruzando la calle junto a su hija.

-Bueno, yo… eh yo quiero regalarle algo especial. –Contesto la morena con cierta timidez. -¿Te dije que Fleur y yo visitamos el ministerio hace tiempo?

-No, no me dijiste nada… ¿Estas tratando de evitar decirme lo que quieres para tu esposa?

La castaña sacudió su cabeza rápidamente para después observar a su alrededor con ansiedad. Su corazón comenzó a latir agitadamente al ver un anuncio elegante y llamativo a unos metros de ella. Louis continuaba divagando sin notar la repentina palidez de su hija, el hombre siguió caminando hasta que Hermione lo tomo de brazo con cuidado y lo arrastro a la tienda a su lado.

-¿Una joyería? –Pregunto con sorpresa el castaño.

-Quiero que todos sepan que Fleur ya le pertenece a alguien.

Aun pasmado por las palabras de la joven a su lado, Louis parpadeo unas cuantas veces para evitar las lagrimas de felicidad que se formaban en sus ojos.

-¿Puedo ayudarles en algo? –Dijo una mujer de anteojos y cabello negro.

-Buscamos un anillo de compromiso.

-Y argollas de matrimonio. –Agrego el hombre con una sonrisa cómplice.

**~x~**

Las risas de Gabrielle y Fleur podían escucharse desde la sala.

Ambas jóvenes estaban tan entretenidas hablando que no se percataron del timbre. Apolline recibió a la castaña con una sonrisa amable, para después llevarla hasta donde estaban sus hijas. Gabrielle fue la primera en notar la presencia de Hermione y dejar de reír, mientras que Fleur sonreía completamente enrojecida.

-Hermione. –Exclamo la rubia más joven poniéndose de pie.

-Oye, ¿Cómo has estado, Gabrielle? -Pregunto la morena con ligero nerviosismo al ser el centro de atención de las dos Veelas.

-Excelente, ahora que estoy aquí.

Fleur se puso de pie y se dirigió hasta su esposa para saludarla.

-¿Podrían tener un poco de respeto hacia mí? –Dijo Gabrielle al ver el corto beso que su hermana depositaba en los labios de la castaña. – Dios!

-Deja de ser dramática, Gabby. –Mascullo Fleur con diversión. –Algún día también actuaras como nosotros.

-Tal vez, pero por el momento me gustaría abstenerme de ver escenas de ese tipo.

Hermione permaneció en silencio y ligeramente sonrojada. A pesar de que era divertido no podía dejar de pensar en la reacción que Gabrielle tendría si se enterara lo que hacía con su hermana por las noches.

-…y enviar las invitaciones. –Termino Fleur con emoción.

-Apuesto a que Hermione no escucho nada de lo que dijiste. –Señalo Gabrielle traviesamente notando la mirada perdida de la chica.

Desconcertada por las palabras de su hermana, Fleur se volvió hacia Hermione que sonreía a la nada. Últimamente ocurría muy a menudo y la veela no tenía que ser adivinadora para saber lo que pasaba por la mente de su compañera. Mentalmente se burlo y decidió ser un poco cruel.

-Por ignorarme, no tendrás diversión hoy. - Susurro la rubia en voz baja.

Hermione sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo al notar la respiración de Fleur tan cerca. Su tren de pensamientos pareció haberse estrellado contra un muro, así fue lo que ocurrió cuando noto las miradas de ambas Veelas.

-Lo siento. –Espeto con vergüenza ignorando el creciente calor en el ambiente. La afirmación de Fleur sonó tan convincente en sus oídos que la hizo sentir miserable y egoísta.

Gabrielle permaneció observándola, casi esperando que reaccionara de alguna manera alterada. Sin embargo, y a pesar de las ganas de protestar, Hermione guardo silencio asegurándose de esta vez poner atención a lo que Fleur decía.

**~x~**

_Lentamente las manos de Hermione posaron sobre las caderas de la rubia. Sus labios se movían al compas de una canción romántica, sin presión y degustando de la sensación suave de sus bocas encajar a la perfección. Con respiraciones entrecortadas y manos ansiosas por sentir la piel tersa de su esposa, Fleur se separo observando el rostro enrojecido de Hermione. _

_Esta vez los besos no parecían suficientes para saciar esa sed necesaria de afecto. Su cuerpo exigía sentir la calidez del calor corporal de la otra mujer, pero sabía que dar el siguiente paso implicaba grandes cambios y emociones. Sin embargo, Hermione no parecía temerosa de lo que pudiera ocurrir. _

_-¿Quieres que me detenga? –Pregunto Fleur en voz baja._

_Uniendo sus frentes y sosteniendo la mirada de su esposa, la castaña trago saliva._

_-Está mal que diga no. –Contesto cerrando sus ojos lentamente._

_La emoción se propago por las venas de la francesa mientras sentía como Hermione la empujaba hacia la cama con cuidado. Sus manos se aferraron al cuello de la joven al mismo tiempo que sus labios nuevamente se encontraban. El sabor dulce y exquisito de la excitación se podía sentir a través de sus besos. La danza apasionada entre sus lenguas y manos desesperadas por arrancar las pijamas no se hicieron esperar, los gemidos de Fleur eran una melodía seductora para los oídos de Hermione. Era el canto de una sirena que atrae a la perdición a un marino. _

_Hermione separo sus labios y los condujo a lo largo de la mandíbula de la rubia. Cuando llego al cuello de la mujer mordió ligeramente la carne suave que quizás por la mañana tendría una marca. A la veela no le importaba en lo mas mínimo conseguir un chupetón, estaba más centrada en la tarea de sacar la blusa de su esposa. La castaña rio al escuchar el gruñido desesperado de la mujer debajo de ella, no podía negar que era adorable ver el ceño arrugado de Fleur por no lograr lo que quería. _

_-No te burles, 'Ermione. –Reprendió la rubia con una mueca de indignación.- Quítatela._

_-Alguien suena desesperada. _

_-Tus burlas están acabando con el ambiente romántico. _

_Sofocando la diversión del momento, Hermione dejo de reír al notar el puchero de la francesa. _

_Con un rápido movimiento la blusa de franela salió dispara a algún lugar de la habitación. Fleur observo atentamente el cuerpo de la joven frente a ella, y a pesar de la oscuridad en el lugar podía notar la vergüenza que Hermione estaba experimentando. Sus manos se acercaron lentamente al estomago de la chica provocando nuevas sensaciones en ella que nunca hubiera imaginado. La piel de la castaña se erizo al sentir el contacto de los dedos de Fleur en su cuerpo, nunca había tomado gran importancia de su aspecto físico hasta ese momento. _

_-Eres hermosa, Hermione. –Espeto Fleur rompiendo el silencio acogedor. – Tan hermosa. _

_La morena se inclino nuevamente para depositar un beso casto en los labios de la mujer, al mismo tiempo que sus manos separaban las piernas bien formadas de la veela. Fleur gimió al sentir como Hermione se colocaba sobre ella con delicadeza, acariciándola como si fuese una pieza de cristal que pudiera romperse. Ella amo la sensación y correspondió con fervor al beso. _

_-Te amo. _

_Fleur suspiro lentamente y llevo sus manos hasta los rizos marrones de Hermione. _

_-Te amo también. _

_Lo que había inicia como un juego termino convirtiéndose en un gran paso para su relación. Fleur no tenía intenciones de hacer el amor con Hermione aun, a pesar de era algo que anhelaba con todo lo que tenía. La veela por el momento estaba satisfecha con ese momento íntimo que por primera vez tenían y sabia que en un futuro muy cercano terminaría por demostrarle a su compañera lo mucho que la necesitaba y amaba. _

Hermione tomo su lugar en la cama matrimonial mientras esperaba que la rubia saliera del baño. Sus protestas y disculpas no habían logrado convencerla, pero se resigno ya que si Fleur planeaba decorar la casa para navidad como había dicho, requeriría de mucho trabajo. Y ciertamente desvelarse no sería de gran ayuda.

**~x~**

Gabrielle se quejo por decima vez mientras colocaba los regalos bajo el pino navideño. Hermione intentaba mantenerse enfocada en la tarea de ayudar a los elfos en la cocina, mientras que Fleur terminaba los últimos detalles en la decoración. A pesar de que habían hecho con anticipación las compras necesarias y preparativos, la rubia seguía diciendo que todo tenía que ser perfecto.

Hermione y Gabrielle estaban de acuerdo en que todo estaba en orden, pero aun así dejaron que la bruja francesa hiciera lo que quería.

-¿Dónde está Fleur? –Pregunto la rubia entrando a la cocina.

-Creo que esta en el recibidor. –Contesto la castaña alzando la vista de los cubiertos que estaba organizando. Gabrielle exhalo pesadamente ante su respuesta. - ¿Estás bien?

-No, me siento cansada.

-El sentimiento es mutuo, pero esto es importante para Fleur y si podemos ayudarla no tenemos más remedio.

-Odio el lado perfeccionista de mi hermana. –Admitió la joven con irritación.- Pero supongo que sin él, todo se vería común y corriente.

La castaña sonrió y continúo con su labor hasta que noto la hora en el reloj.

-Los invitados ya están por llegar.

-Voy a ver si Fleur todavía sigue viva. –Dijo Gabrielle con diversión saliendo del lugar.

-No hay duda en que Gabrielle y Fleur son hermanas. –Se dijo a si misma Hermione.

Media hora más tarde, Apolline y Armand fueron los primeros en llegar. Fleur como buena anfitriona los recibió con una sonrisa cálida y los llevo hasta la sala. Hermione apareció con una bandeja de aperitivos y bebidas, ya que había decidido darle el día a los elfos argumentando que era un día especial para todos.

-Todo se ve tan bonito. –Dijo Apolline observando a su alrededor.

-Eso es obra de Fleur. –Señalo Hermione con una sonrisa. –Sin ella y su lado perfeccionista, como dice Gabrielle, nada esto hubiera sido posible.

La familia sonrió y continúo hablando hasta que los demás invitados llegaron. Cerca de las nueve de la noche, Harry y Hermione estaban hablando acerca de los últimos meses en su vida. Fleur observo el reloj en la pared con nerviosismo, su madre y abuela estaban hablando amenamente ignorando la tensión en su cuerpo. Si todo salía según lo previsto no faltaba mucho para que algo importante sucediera.

-Cariño, ¿Estás bien? –Pregunto Silvia al ver el rostro pálido de su nieta.

-Si, por supuesto. Yo…

Todo sucedió en cámara lenta, y definitivamente no como ella lo había planeado. Fleur observo como Hermione se acerco a la puerta cuando escucho el timbre, mentalmente se reprendió el no haberse mantenido cerca para abrirla. Esa era su sorpresa… Y Entonces todo pasó frente a sus ojos.

La sonrisa en el rostro de su esposa se borro y la tensión del ambiente se apropio. Definitivamente la llegada de ese invitado fue inesperada para Hermione, quien sin palabras, observo solo con incredulidad.

-¿Ron?

**~x~**

**Estimado lector, gracias por haber entrado! :)**

**Hasta la próxima. **


	32. Completando el lazo

**Hola! :) ¿Cómo están?... Espero que se estén divirtiendo en estas vacaciones. Como siempre quisiera agradecer a todas las personas que siguen esta historia, desde el principio y casi final. También quiero disculparme de antemano por mi falta de escritura en ciertas escenas y eh… bueno, disfruten de la continuación. **

**Gracias!**

Thestral212: Oye, ¿Qué tal? Gracias por comentar. Respondiendo a tu pregunta si, este es el penúltimo capitulo y el próximo ya es el epilogo :)

Fabi Green:Saludos :D! Muchas gracias por tus palabras, realmente este intento de escritora las aprecia.

allen-walker: Hey :) Si, me disculpo por eso… te dire con toda honestidad que me resulta muuuuy difícil escribir ese tipo de escenas y creo que por ello no les doy la importancia que debería. Apesto en ese sentido de escritura T.T pero espero no defraudarte. Gracias por tu comentario ñ.ñ

Qua: Saludos! Muchas gracias por tus palabras, realmente las aprecio :)

BipolarJL: Hey Hey! :{D Gracias por comentar. Estoy de acuerdo contigo y por ello tratamos esa situación :3

AlexiaPotterhead: Hi! Muchas gracias por comentar Alexia, espero que disfrutes de la continuación.

ANI: Aww muchas gracias! ñ.ñ Aprecio tus palabras.

Guest:Oye :3 Gracias por comentar. Espero que disfrutes de la continuación.

NiobeDelacour: Aww muchas gracias por tus palabras! =) En realidad no falta mucho para el final, de hecho la siguiente actualización es el epilogo. Espero que disfrutes de la continuación.

Nara375:Hola! :D Me alegro de haber aclarado tus dudas, y agradezco tus palabras. Pienso como tú. En cuanto al final no te pierdas la siguiente actualización! ñ.ñ

atenea-jj: Hey, muchas gracias por comentar! :) Saludos hasta Argentina.

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Pido disculpas de antemano por algún error ortográfico.**

**~x~**

**31.-"Completando el lazo"**

_Ronald divagaba acerca de lo que haría, la inseguridad que lo agobiaba empezaba a orillarlo a no cumplir su palabra. Fue un tiempo a tras cuando recibió inesperadamente un lechuza con el mensaje de Fleur. Decir que estaba sorprendido seria un eufemismo, ya que después de todo lo que había sucedido con Hermione y su hermano no esperaba que la mujer intentara contactarlo. _

_Su cuerpo se estremeció ante las posibles repercusiones que podrían tener sus actos. Al terminar de leer se dio cuenta que la bruja francesa no trataba de armar un lio como imagino, sino que deseaba hablar con él tranquilamente. O al menos eso expresaba en el pergamino. _

_Ron odiaba los días nublados, era deprimente seguir con la rutina que día a día había creado entre su trabajo y vida personal. Sin embargo, la visita a la oficina de la veela no se pospuso por demasiado tiempo. Aquel día que visito Gringotts su estomago era un torbellino de sentimientos, algunos no gratos y otros demasiado surrealistas. Con el nerviosismo corriendo por sus venas espero inmóvil junto a la puerta de Fleur, aconteció que finalmente cuando parecía una eternidad, la mujer rubia abrió la puerta con lentitud. _

_Los ojos azules chispeantes de sorpresa lo contemplaron por breves momentos. _

_-Pasa, por favor. –Dijo la bruja abriendo la puerta._

_El pelirrojo observo discretamente a su alrededor. La calidez del ambiente era muy diferente a la de todo el edificio sombrío. Desde el orden peculiar de las cosas hasta el color de las paredes, era notorio que la personalidad de Fleur se veía reflejada por todo el lugar. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios ante su conclusión. _

_-¿Puedo ofrecerte algo de beber? _

_-No, gracias. –Contesto Ron siguiendo a la rubia hasta el escritorio.-Fleur, quisiera disculparme por todo lo que ha sucedido. Realmente estoy avergonzado por los actos de mi hermano, no voy a intentar justificarlo porque lo que hizo no tiene reparo, además Hermione es mi mejor amiga y lo último que quisiera es verla sufrir._

_-Lo sé, Ronald. Todo lo que paso no fue tu culpa, sino una jugada cruel del destino. –Afirmo la mujer mirándolo fijamente.- Y por ello es que quería hablar contigo. Hermione no quiere demostrarlo, pero sé que te echa de menos. Las cosas entre ustedes no terminaron muy bien y de cierta manera yo soy la culpable. _

_La cara del joven se deformo en un gesto de confusión. Nada de lo que ocurrió fue culpa de Fleur, ni de Hermione... Sino del egoísmo y codicia. _

_-No digas eso, por favor. –Suplico el pelirrojo con seriedad. – Las victimas de toda esta situación fueron ustedes. Admito que mis sentimientos hacia Hermione se tornaron confusos e idealizados por la imagen un amor fraternal. Sobrepase el límite y hasta traicione su confianza. –Fleur sacudió su cabeza negativamente sin articular palabra alguna. Extrañamente no sentía algún tipo de recelo hacia Ron y su honestidad franca.- Pero he caído en cuenta de mis sentimientos equivocados. Yo la amo, pero solamente como mi mejor amiga y hermana._

_El rostro de Fleur se contrajo casi de manera dolorosa ante las palabras de Ronald. Sin duda alguna, el joven frente a ella no era el mismo que meses atrás. Una sonrisa sincera se había dibujado en sus labios sin poder evitarlo. _

_-Estoy segura de que Hermione lo sabe, ella te quiere como si fueras de su propia sangre. Así que… tú eres bienvenido a nuestra casa cuando gustes. _

_-No creo que se apropiado aun. –Murmuro el joven en voz baja.- Siento que Hermione todavía necesita tiempo. _

_-¿Entonces que te parece en navidad? –Insistió Fleur sin dejar de sonreír.- Organizaremos una fiesta con nuestros familiares y amigos. _

_Ronald contemplo el semblante comprensivo de la rubia, no podía negar que apreciaba inmensamente su persistencia, porque seguramente el no sería capaz de el primer paso. _

_-De acuerdo, nos veremos en Navidad. _

**~x~**

La tensión en el ambiente era casi palpable. Fleur se acerco a la puerta sintiendo como las piernas le temblaban a causa del silencio ensordecedor. No era como ella había planeado reunir a los dos amigos, pero tenía que actuar rápido. Las miradas de los presentes no eran de gran apoyo, Harry pareció salir del trance desconcertado en el que se encontraba y le siguió.

Tras una disculpa la rubia se retiro con el joven.

-¿Ron fue …

-Yo le invite. –Interrumpió la francesa en voz baja.- Quiero que él y Hermione vuelvan a ser amigos.

-Entiendo, voy ayudarte.

Hermione permaneció observando fijamente el rostro de Ron. La vergüenza y arrepentimiento estaban escritos en los ojos verdes del pelirrojo. Segundos después Fleur apareció junto a ella y la arrastro hacia el estudio mientras Harry dejaba entrar a Ron.

-Fleur, ¿Por qué Ronald esta aquí? ¿Qué está pasando? –Pregunto con incredulidad la castaña.

-Es navidad. –Respondió la mujer cerrando la puerta.

-Lo sé, pero yo no quiero que te sientas incomoda.

La francesa exhalo lentamente antes de unir sus manos y sostener la mirada inquieta de su esposa.

-Yo fui quien le invito. –Repitió con voz infalible. Hermione parpadeo sorprendida por sus palabras y Fleur podía casi ver los engranajes girando en su mente.- Te amo, mi amor, y sé que Ron también es alguien importante en tu vida. No quiero que arruinen la amistad que por años han compartido.

-Fleur…

-Hay que dejar las cosas en el pasado y empezar de nuevo. –Dijo la veela con suavidad llevando una de sus manos hasta la mejilla de la otra bruja.- El ha venido hablar contigo, por favor escúchalo.

Antes de siquiera poder protestar, los labios de Fleur se posaron sobre los de su esposa con ternura. Los parpados de Hermione lentamente se cerraron disfrutando del gesto necesario. No había mejor forma de tranquilizar y saciar su ansiedad con un beso delicado.

-Estaré esperando por ustedes. –Musito la rubia saliendo de la habitación.

Ron permaneció de pie junto a Harry en medio de un silencio cómodo. A diferencia de su relación con Hermione, ambos se veían de vez en cuando por cuestiones de trabajo. Además Harry era quien lo mantenía informado acerca del estado de la castaña y su esposa.

Después de lo que ocurrió con William extrañamente se sentía sobre protector del lazo matrimonial entre las mujeres. Fue así como comprendió sus verdaderos sentimientos y cayó en cuenta del mal entendido que había creado con su mejor amiga. La claridad de sus pensamientos sobrevino demasiado tarde cuando los actos ya estaban hechos. Esos meses alejados sirvieron para hacerlo reflexionar acerca de sus intereses. Tal vez algún día creyó haber sentido algo más que amistad por Hermione, pero ese tipo de sentimientos desaparecieron con el creciente cariño fraternal hacia la chica y sabía que tenía que recuperar a su única amiga.

El sonido de la puerta abierta logro llamar su atención a través del pasillo. Fleur le sonrió de manera tranquilizadora y señalo con discreción hacia el interior de la habitación. Harry coloco su mano derecha sobre su hombro con simpatía, diciendo en silencio que todo estaría bien.

-Es nuestra mejor amiga, no una desconocida. -Afirmo con voz estoica.

La rubia se acerco a Harry con calma y respiro profundamente.

-He visto muchas veces este tipo de situaciones entre ellos. –Comento el joven de anteojos con una sonrisa distraída atrayendo la atención de la veela.

-Ellos nunca… -La voz de Fleur se desvaneció con preocupación evidente.

-No, afortunadamente Hermione y Ron no son personas violentas. Aunque pueden discutir durante horas hasta que uno de los dos se marche dramáticamente –Tranquilizo Harry recargándose en la pared a su lado. – Hermione era quien solía hacerlo la mayoría de las veces.

La mueca de preocupación en los labios de la francesa fue sustituida por sonrisa divertida.

-Sí, suele hacer eso cuando se siente presionada. –Acordó Fleur antes de que ambos comenzaran a reír en voz baja.

Mientras tanto en el interior del estudio Hermione observaba fijamente la alfombra bajo sus zapatos. Ninguno de los chicos había pronunciado alguna palabra. La castaña quería reír sin humor ante la situación.

Ron aclaro su garganta con valentía llamando la atención de la morena. Como todo un Gryffindor, pensó.

-Hermione, se que te lo he dicho antes pero, lo lamento. Todo lo que ocurrió nunca quise que sucediera, nunca podría hacerte daño de esa manera.

-¿Si es así, porque permitiste que Bill intentara alejar a Fleur de mi? –Cuestiono la castaña ignorando el nudo en su garganta.- Ella es mi todo, Ron.

El pelirrojo asintió y bajo mirada con aflicción, negándose a ver el rostro angustiado de la mujer.

-Yo se que la amas, y por eso jamás intentaría algo contra su relación. –Respondió apesadumbrado.- Lo que William planeaba hacer yo no lo sabía, hasta ese momento en que tu lo descubriste. Cuando le dije donde vivían estaba borracho, y consternado por lo sentimientos que creía tener hacia ti.

Hermione contuvo la respiración por un momento mientras terminaba de escuchar las palabras de su amigo. Ronald pareció ver la incomodidad y aclaro su garganta con torpeza.

-Yo… yo no siento nada por ti, románticamente. –Agrego con timidez sosteniendo la mirada de los ojos marrones.- Te he echado de menos, 'mione.

-Oh Ron, yo también. –Dijo la morena acercándose con vacilación hacia el.- Eres como mi hermano, al igual que Harry. Y no quería hacerte daño, aunque siempre supe que estabas confundido.

-Sabes que no soy tan inteligente como tú. –Contesto el chico con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Debo estar de acuerdo en eso.

Ambos jóvenes empezaron a reír hasta que Hermione sintió como la humedad poco a poco aparecía en sus ojos. Ron parecía imitar su semblante pero tallo sus ojos con un movimiento rápido.

-¿Entonces perdonas a este hombre tonto? –Pregunto el ojiverde abriendo sus brazos.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, Ron. Los dos aprendimos la lección, ¿no te parece? –Susurro la castaña correspondiendo al abrazo.

**~x~**

Louis paseo su vista alrededor de la sala. No estaba tan sorprendido de que su hija apareciera junto a Fleur y sus amigos para unirse a la fiesta, a pesar de que Armand luchaba para mantener su compostura indiferente, estaba fallando. Comprendiendo la ola de sentimientos que experimentaba el hombre, Louis se acerco y dio un ligero golpe en su hombro.

-Ellas estarán bien. –Dijo en voz baja observando al grupo que hablaba amenamente.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar sentirme de esta manera cuando ese chico es hermano de William.

-Hermione me ha hablado mucho de él. –Comento obteniendo la atención de Armand.- No conozco a su hermano, pero puedo asegurarte que no es como él. De lo contrario nuestras hijas nunca le hubieran abierto la puerta de su hogar.

Armand asintió con resignación desviando su atención hacia Apolline que estaba sentada a unos metros.

-Es navidad después de todo, y hoy debe ser especial.

-Ya lo es, pero creo que será aun más para nuestras hijas. –Dijo Louis con una sonrisa.

Dos horas más tarde, la castaña se alejo de sus amigos y se acerco a su padre con nerviosismo. Hermione discretamente le llevo a una distancia considerada de la familia para hablar con tranquilidad. Su corazón estaba latiendo agitadamente al mismo tiempo que su respiración se entrecorto al ver la pequeña caja de terciopelo que Louis le entrego con rapidez.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti, hija.

La castaña asintió incapaz de formar una respuesta verbal. Esto era lo que siempre había querido, desde hace años cuando vio a la veela por primera vez. Aun cuando parecía imposible e inalcanzable, Fleur correspondió a sus sentimientos sin importar las circunstancias y pruebas que se interpusieron. Cada día al despertar al lado de la mujer era prueba de que el amor es imprescindible y capaz de derribar cualquier barrera.

-¿Qué hora es? –Pregunto Hermione observando a su padre fijamente.

-7:45

Tras tomar un respiro profundo desvió su vista hacia la rubia. Ella apretó su mandíbula con determinación antes de asentir varias veces, su padre se aclaro la garganta y coloco una de sus manos sobre su hombro.

-Creo que la hora ha llegado. –Murmuro la castaña con nerviosismo.- Deséame buena suerte.

-No la necesitaras. –Contesto Louis con un guiño divertido.

Fleur continúo sosteniendo la copa de vino tinto con delicadeza mientras conversaba con Gabrielle, la pequeña rubia observo el hombro de su hermana mayor como cierta morena se dirigía hacia ellas con una sonrisa tímida. Mirandola con suspicacia noto como la castaña apretaba un pergamino con su mano izquierda.

Justo cuando creyó que llegaría hasta ellas y se uniría a su plática, Hermione se detuvo en medio de la sala aclarando su garganta de manera fuerte para llamar la atención. Gabrielle sonrió con diversión mientras veía como Fleur daba la media vuelta para observar a su esposa.

-Ella pudo haber tenido muchas experiencias increíbles en Hogwarts, pero ahora mismo parece como si fuera a desmayarse.

La rubia mayor golpeo su hombro con suavidad al escucharla.

-¿Me pregunto qué va hacer? –Pregunto Fleur en voz baja.

Gabrielle se encogió de hombros restándole importancia aunque tenía una idea de lo que iba a presenciar.

-Quisiera agradecer a todos el haber venido a celebrar con nosotros este día tan especial. –Empezó Hermione completamente sonrojada al sentir todas las miradas del lugar.- Realmente se los agradezco, pero tengo algo que hacer y me gustaría que fueran testigos. Como ustedes saben, Fleur y yo nos conocimos hace años… pero dadas las circunstancias nosotros no nos reunimos de inmediato. Tuvimos atravesar varios obstáculos para llegar hasta dónde estamos y la verdad, si tuviera que atravesarlos de nuevo por ella… lo haría sin dudar.

La mirada de la rubia se empaño al mismo tiempo que escuchaba las palabras de su esposa. Su corazón latía con miles de sentimientos encontrados. Todos ellos positivos.

-Se que no soy tan inteligente como piensan algunos. De hecho soy una cabeza dura que comete errores a diario, y uno de ellos me recordó lo afortunada que soy al tener a Fleur como mi esposa. Cuando nos casamos no fue como lo esperábamos, pero funciono para darnos cuenta de que el destino había unido nuestros caminos desde mucho tiempo. Y hoy, en este dia quisiera completar ese lazo de unión que hace meses iniciamos. –Explico la castaña tomando la mano de la bruja francesa.- Hoy, yo quiero preguntarle… -Hermione tomo la mano izquierda de mujer y lentamente se apoyo en su rodilla derecha. - Fleur Isabelle Delacour, ¿aceptas estos anillos como muestra de mi compromiso y fidelidad para toda la eternidad? Para amarte y respetarte hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Apolline sollozo con alegría al ver la escena, sus manos se aferraron al brazo de Armand provocando que este le observara fijamente con una sonrisa. Todos en la sala parecían sorprendidos, pero felices de presenciar una declaración tan romántica con esa. Incluso Gabrielle luchaba para no dejar que las lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas.

La rubia trago saliva mientras controlaba su llanto.

-Si 'Ermione Granger, acepto.

El rostro de la joven se ilumino con una sonrisa y Louis se acerco con las argollas de matrimonio. Hermione la tomo sintiendo como su corazón parecía a punto de estallar dentro de ella, y con delicadeza la deslizo por el dedo anular de la bruja francesa. Una vez que había colocado ambos anillos, beso los nudillos de su esposa para después ponerse de pie.

Fleur se lanzo a sus brazos mientras los presentes aplaudían con entusiasmo, Hermione deposito un corto beso en sus labios y unió sus frentes para sostener la mirada intensa que los ojos azules le dirigían.

-Ahora todos sabrán que estamos casadas y nada ni nadie nos separara. –Dijo provocando una sonrisa en los labios de la rubia. – Te amo.

-Te amo demasiado. –Respondió Fleur con sus ojos humedecidos.- Gracias por hacerme tan feliz.

-Y esto solo es el comienzo.

La castaña alzo su mano derecha en señal de promesa sin dejar de sonreír.

**~x~**

Era casi la media noche cuando el último invitado se marcho. Hermione cerró la puerta y brevemente se recargo sobre ella con cansancio, sin embargo, al ver a Fleur esperando por ella al pie de la escalera hizo que recobrara su compostura.

-Parece que alguien está agotada. –Afirmo la rubia observándola fijamente.

-Tal vez un poco. –Acepto Hermione dirigiéndose hacia ella.- Pero todavía tengo fuerzas para un poco de diversión.

Fleur rio en voz baja mientras rodeaba el cuello de la chica con sus brazos.

El roce de sus cuerpos provoco un escalofrió que recorrió el cuerpo ambas, la castaña permitió que sus manos vagaran hacia la cintura de su esposa donde la atrajo aun más hacia ella. Sus rostros acortaron la distancia que las separaba con un beso lento pero que poco a poco se fue intensificando. Las manos empezaron a vagar sobre las ropas con desesperación, hasta que Fleur se alejo jadeando por aire y con el rostro completamente enrojecido. Hermione pareció comprender la situación y asintió sin decir palabra alguna.

La rubia no se sorprendió cuando su esposa la tomo en brazos y la llevo hasta su habitación.

-Te amo. –Susurro en el oído de Hermione enredando sus dedos en el cabello marrón.- Te necesito, mi amor.

-No iré a ninguna parte… solo hasta donde tú me dejes llevarte.

Fleur sintió como si una llama se encendiera dentro de ella ante esas palabras. Hermione en medio malabares logro abrir la puerta de su habitación, y lo que vio la hizo detener en seco con los ojos ligeramente más abiertos de lo normal. El aroma de vainilla y flores embriago sus sentidos, la rubia aprovecho su estado para degustar del cuello suave y blanquecino ante ella. Se sintió satisfecha de haber logrado su propósito de sorprender a la otra mujer.

La habitación se encontraba iluminada únicamente por velas aromáticas, mientras la cama estaba perfectamente decorada con pétalos de rosas formando un corazón en su centro. La fuerza de Hermione flaqueo por un segundo antes de observar el rostro de su esposa con una sonrisa radiante. Fleur la beso apasionadamente y Hermione no perdió más tiempo en llevarla hasta la cama y acomodarse entre sus piernas.

Ella alejo por un momento y suspiro con felicidad, intentando averiguar si se trataba de uno de sus sueños, pero sintió las manos de Fleur sobre sus hombros para después deslizarse hasta su cuello y unir de nuevo sus bocas en un beso lleno de necesidad. Las manos de la castaña se deslizaron por el estomago de su esposa hasta detenerse en su cintura.

La rubia beso con ternura su mandíbula, pómulos, nariz, frente y por último, sus labios. Hermione empezó a bajar sus manos por los muslos de la francesa hasta llegar al borde de su vestido, sus ojos se abrieron para observar la cara de Fleur y disfrutar del gemido que provoco cuando sus lenguas se encontraron. Las manos de la bruja ojiazul no se quedaron atrás cuando las coloco en cada lado de su cuerpo para atraerla más hacia ella. Hermione se hinco entre las piernas la francesa para admirar el cuerpo.

Fleur se sonrojo al ver la mirada salvaje de la castaña, sintió como su boca nuevamente encontró sus labios y lentamente fue descendiendo hasta su vientre. La joven de cabello marrón la abrazo deslizando sus manos por debajo de ella para desabrochar su sostén, mientras su boca se apretaba contra su cuello.

Las prendas fueron cayendo al suelo y las manos desesperadas por explorar nuevos territorios se deslizaron por todo el cuerpo, Fleur gimió en voz alta al sentir como Hermione tímidamente pellizcaba uno de sus senos. El sonido fue una motivación para continuar explorando el cuerpo de la bruja francesa, quien enterraba sus uñas en la espalda de la joven morena cuando sintió una de sus piernas rozar contra su entrepierna. Hubo fuegos artificiales cada vez que cerraba sus ojos, Fleur gemía cada vez que sentía la lengua de su esposa tocar el punto más sensible de su cuerpo.

Hermione decidió aventurarse y finalmente cedió a los ruegos de la rubia deslizando uno de sus dedos dentro ella, la tensión se apropio del cuerpo debajo de ella haciéndola detenerse. Al escuchar el quejido de Fleur, la joven trago saliva temiendo lo peor. Pero un gruñido por parte de la veela la llevo hasta el borde de su mente.

-¿Por qué te detienes? –Cuestiono con voz frustrada.

La castaña inhalo profundamente observando los ojos oscuros de la francesa.

-Yo… tú, no quiero hacerte daño.

-Hermione, no lo estás haciendo… solo, solo continúa. Por favor.

Asintiendo y volviendo de nuevo a la tarea de satisfacer a su esposa, la castaña fue incrementando el movimiento de su mano hasta sentir el cuerpo de Fleur retorcerse debajo de ella, gimiendo su nombre y enterrando sus uñas. Fue en algún momento del principio cuando Hermione había sido despojada de su ropa e igualaba la condición desnuda de la veela. Con sus piernas entrelazadas y cuerpos sudorosos, Fleur empujo sus caderas provocando una fricción entre sus sexos. La morena gimió e imito sus movimientos de pelvis hasta que una explosión de emociones y sentimientos las dejo sin fuerzas para continuar.

Solo el grito de dos amantes en medio de la noche resonó con fuerza por todo el lugar.

Hermione se dejo caer sobre el pecho de Fleur disfrutando del sonido de sus latidos contra su oído. La rubia deposito un beso en su sien mientras la rodeaba con la calidez de sus brazos. Fleur logro estabilizarse y acaricio el cabello rizado de Hermione con delicadeza.

-Gracias por hacer de esta noche la más perfecta.

La castaña no se molesto en responder, sino que inclino su rostro y unió sus labios de nuevo en un beso tierno.

-Te amo, Fleur.

**~x~**

**Lo intente, escribí algo que en lo particular no sirvo… si, la última escena. Lamento mucho si los decepcione, pensaba omitir una escena intima como esa, pero me di cuenta no era justo. Así que ese fue el resultado.**

**Debo avisarles que esta historia lamentablemente ha llegado al final u.u **

**PROXIMA ACTUALIZACION: EPILOGO. **

**Estimado lector, gracias por haber entrado! :)**


	33. Epilogo

**Hola! :{D Finalmente después de casi tres años (O.O) esta historia ha llegado a su final. No es como yo esperaba, pero cuando pensaba en su final, no quería que fuera como los demás y este fue el resultado. **

**Por otra parte debo agradecer a las personas que dejaban un review en cada actualización, sus palabras fueron un gran apoyo positivo para esta escritora. Agradezco tambien a las personas que incluyeron esta historia en sus favoritos y alertas, nunca imagine que tuviera éxito pero ustedes me han mostrado que no es asi.**

**Gracias por su apoyo chicos! :) **

KORE25**, **Qua, MalexAlex**, **AlexiaPotterhead, BipolarJL, hamichi, ANI, Thestral212, allen-walker, Nara375

Dragoncila: Aww thank you very much for your words! =) I really appreciate them and I am glad to know that you liked the story. Thank you very much for your support.

**Espero que disfruten de este ultimo capitulo de "She Will Be Loved". **

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Pido disculpas de antemano por algún error ortográfico.**

**~x~**

**Epilogo**

"**No existen los finales felices…"**

Nueve años es un lapso de tiempo que ha transcurrido de manera imperceptible dependiendo de las situaciones que se hayan atravesado. Para Hermione Granger los últimos meses eran unos de los más difíciles, incluso todas las luchas para llegar hasta donde estaba, no eran comparación. Prueba de ello se veía reflejado en su aspecto cansado, pálido y ojeroso. Sin olvidar el mal humor con el que algunos días tenía que lidiar.

Sus compañeros permanecían alejados de ella por miedo a sus reacciones. No podían culparla ya que conocían lo estaba sucediendo en su vida gracias a Rita Skeeter.

La castaña masajeo su sienes con movimientos firmes y profundos, sus codos se apoyaron sobre su escritorio mientras mantenía su cabeza baja. Quería llorar, gritar y lanzar cosas contra la pared para sacar toda la frustración que sentía en esos momentos. El sonido de golpes en su puerta hizo que se enderezara en su asiento y acomodara con rapidez algunos papeles.

-Adelante.

Harry asomo su cabeza con una sonrisa preocupada, una que últimamente veía a diario en cada rostro conocido. El hombre de anteojos tomo lugar frente a ella y exhalo profundamente. La morena desvió su mirada hacia el rincón más alejado de su oficina, podía ver las intenciones de su amigo en su semblante.

-Hermione, ¿estás bien? – La mujer se encogió de hombros negándose a mirarle.- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

El silencio se hizo presente entre ambos, al igual que la tensión empezaba a formarse en el ambiente.

-No es un tema del que me guste hablar. –Contesto finalmente bajando su mirada.- Además ya todos saben gracias a esa despreciable mujer.

-Por dios Hermione, somos amigos y se supone que hay confianza entre nosotros. –Replico Harry con molestia. No tomo importancia de la rigidez en el cuerpo de su compañera y decidió continuar, tenía que saber lo que estaba sucediendo.- ¿Imaginas mi sorpresa al ver el periódico de esta mañana? La palabra divorcio estaba escrita tan grande que podía verla desde el otro lado de la calle.

Las manos de la mujer se cerraron en forma de puño hasta que sus nudillos se tiñeron de color blanco.

-Tiene que haber una solución. –Dijo el auror cruzándose de brazos.

-No Harry, creo que la separación es la única solución para este problema. –Respondió Hermione sacudiendo su cabeza.- Imagina que Fleur y yo nos quedáramos juntas, sería un infierno peleándonos día y noche, además de que los niños serian testigos de nuestro odio mutuo.

-Pero … -La voz del hombre se desvaneció al ver el semblante cansado de su amiga.- Supongo que tienes razón. ¿Fleur y el bebe están bien?

La castaña asintió con una sonrisa melancólica mientras inhalaba profundamente.

-Ellos están bien. Pero yo siento como si me hubiera caído de una escoba.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, y cualquier cosa que necesites las puertas de mi hogar estarán abiertas.

-Gracias Harry. –Susurro Hermione con la mirada vidriosa.- Últimamente todo lo que me rodea esta afectándome… Primero el embarazo de Fleur, después el divorcio de Ron y por ultimo mis desvelos por cumplir los antojos de mi esposa.

Una sonrisa verdadera se había dibujado en los labios de la morena antes sus últimas palabras. Por un momento el dolor en su espalda desapareció junto con su mal humor.

-¿Puedes creer que Fleur se haya comido un sándwich de maní con kétchup y atún? –Pregunto sintiendo un estremecimiento por todo su cuerpo.

Harry permitió que una sonrisa apareciera en sus labios. De nuevo vio a su mejor amiga, aquella mujer que con carácter divertido y relajado hablaba de su vida. No era la primera vez que la castaña atravesaba por una situación así. Siete años atrás cuando la pequeña Ernessa llego a sus vidas la había puesto con los pies fuera de la tierra durante meses. Inclusive los antojos de Fleur habían sido más extraños, quizás por ser primeriza o simplemente porque esa etapa del embarazo es un hecho muy complejo de entender.

-Hermione, creo que eso no es nada a comparación de los anteriores.

-Cierto. –Admitió la mujer con la mirada perdida.- Aunque no dejo de sorprenderme. Prefiero no observar a Fleur mientras come porque se pone a llorar. Las hormonas están afectando demasiado sus actitudes.

-Lleva una hija tuya en su vientre. –Comento Harry con diversión.- ¿recuerdas?

La morena entrecerró sus ojos ante la insinuación pero decidió ignorarla.

-Cuando Ginny se embarace entenderás de lo que hablo.

**~x~**

Las cortinas blancas de la habitación se agitaron ante la brisa fresca del medio día. Fleur Delacour observaba fijamente su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo completo, su cabello rubio estaba tan largo que llegaba a la mitad de su espalda, y su vientre abultado apenas de cinco meses sobresalía perfectamente. Sus manos lo acariciaban con suavidad mientras respiraba una y otra vez con ligera agitación.

Su corazón latía descontroladamente al imaginar la apariencia del bebe. Ansiaba tenerlo entre sus brazos, cantarle o escuchar a Hermione recitarle una poesía. La noche anterior cuando lo hizo, y sin poder controlar su estado animo, la mujer termino llorando. Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de la veela recordando el rostro angustiado de la castaña, para después convertirse en uno sorprendido cuando pidió uno de sus antojos.

_Hormonas del embarazo_, pensaba cada vez que lo recordaba.

Sin embargo, eso no se comparaba a los que había tenido cuando esperaban a Ernessa. En ese entonces por ser primerizas no sabían cómo manejar la situación, ella seria durante un momento exigente, después desesperada y por ultimo sensible por la tardanza. Hermione se mantenía en silencio escuchando sus reclamos, comprendiendo que atravesaba por una etapa difícil donde sus hormonas controlaban un setenta y cinco por ciento de su mente.

Actualmente ocurría lo mismo, generalmente despertaba en la madrugada pidiendo alguna combinación extraña, pero irresistible para ella. Sin olvidar mencionar que después se quejaría de su figura y baja autoestima. Hermione sabía remediarlo y ella no se oponía.

Fue con ese pensamiento que acomodo nuevamente su blusa y trato de distraerse con la ropa frente a ella. Por decisión propia había dejado su trabajo en Gringotts, quería evitar alguna complicación a causa de estrés u otro peligro que pudiera afectar su embarazo

La puerta de la habitación se abrió revelando a una niña con ojos azules, pelo rubio y ondulado sosteniendo con firmeza un libro de colorear.

Fleur le sonrió y dejo a un lado la ropa doblaba. Ernessa Granger se sentó en su cama observándola con su rostro curioso, casi esperando que la cuestionara del porque estaba ahí. Una actitud que sin duda había heredado de Hermione, ya que la mayoría de las veces que actuaba de esa manera era porque algo la inquietaba.

-¿Estás bien, cariño? – Pregunto la mujer tomando asiento junto a ella

La niña asintió apretando el libro contra su pecho, negándose a mirarle.

-Entonces, ¿Hay algo que te molesta? –Insistió pasando uno de sus brazos por los hombros delicados de su hija.- Si no hablas conmigo no se qué es lo que sucede.

Ernessa exhalo con pesadez antes de levantar su mirada vidriosa hacia ella. La mujer francesa la abrazo sin poder entender lo que sucedía, los sollozos empezaron a escucharse y el corazón de Fleur se rompió al percibir la angustia de su pequeña. Después de varios minutos el llanto de la niña fue cesando hasta convertirse en lágrimas silenciosas de tristeza.

-Mamá, ¿tú me dejaras de querer algún día? –Pregunto con voz temblorosa.

-Por supuesto que no, amor. –Contesto la rubia abrazándola con fuerza contra su cuerpo.- Jamás dejaremos de amarlas. Ustedes son nuestros tesoros más grandes que tenemos.

-¿De verdad? –Cuestiono Ernessa limpiando sus mejillas.

-Sí, no las cambiaríamos por nada.

La pequeña rubia asintió y se alejo de Fleur para observar el retrato enmarcado sobre el tocador. Hermione estaba sonriendo junto a la francesa y ambas se abrazaban felices.

-Prométeme que nunca vas a separarte de mami, por favor.

Fleur estaba preocupada y desconcertada por la repentina actitud de su hija. No entendía de donde había sacado todo aquello de la separación y el abandono, estaba claro que entre Hermione y ella no había problemas matrimoniales extremos. Discutían algunas veces, pero la reconciliación llegaba más pronto que la duración de la pelea.

-Te lo prometo Ernessa. –Dijo con voz firme acariciando el pelo de su hija. La niña asintió nuevamente y suspiro con alivio permitiendo que sus hombros se relajaran.- ¿Puedo preguntarte de dónde has sacado esas ideas?

-Matt. –Susurro bajando la cabeza con timidez.

-¿Él te dijo eso?

Cuando Ernessa no respondió la mujer rubia logro controlar el impulso de gruñir y maldecir al niño. Las hormonas del embarazo no eran de gran ayuda, por lo que intento mantener su compostura tranquila, pero su hija no era como las demás niñas de su edad. Ella se dio cuenta de la tensión en su cuerpo y el ceño arrugado que mostraba su molestia.

-Me dijo que tío Ron ya no va a vivir con ellos. –Explico con nerviosismo bajo la mirada atenta de su madre.- Que seguramente lo va a dejar de querer y olvidar…. Y yo no quiero que me pase eso, mamá.

-Eso no sucederá Ernessa. –Aseguro Fleur levantando su rostro.- Es cierto que tu tío Ronald se va a vivir a otro lugar, pero lo hace por el bien de toda su familia. A donde quiera que vaya no va a olvidar a Matt y Anne. Él los ama.

-¿Pero porque los deja?

La rubia deposito un beso en la frente de su hija y le sonrió.

-Ronald hace lo que cree correcto, mi amor. Pero te aseguro que no dejara de quererlos.

-¿Cómo sabes eso, mamá? –Cuestiono la niña con cierta incredulidad.

-Porque a pesar de sus actos es un excelente padre. Así como tu mami. –Agrego sin dejar de sonreír al notar la felicidad en el rostro de Ernessa.

-Entonces Matt no debe preocuparse.

-No, no debe. Pero te digo un secreto. –La pequeña asintió con curiosidad esperando atentamente.- Tu mami es mejor.

Fleur escucho la risa alegre de su hija y se sintió satisfecha de haber logrado acabar con su tristeza. Por el momento solo se concentraría en distraerla, pero hablaría con su esposa mas tarde.

**~x~**

Hermione levanto los platos de la comida mientras Fleur llevaba los vasos al fregadero. Finalmente estaban a solas y la castaña estaba dispuesta averiguar la causa de la preocupación en la mirada de su esposa.

-Fleur, ¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto sin rodeos apoyándose en la barra.

La mujer rubia exhalo y lentamente se volvió hacia ella con su rostro serio, sin saber que Hermione imaginaba lo peor.

-Hoy tuve una charla con Ernessa.

-¿Y de que hablaron? No me digas que tu abuela… -La voz de Hermione se desvaneció al mismo tiempo que recordaba los múltiples intentos de la anciana por tener la famosa "charla" con su hija.

Fleur sacudió su cabeza inmediatamente antes de sentir un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo.

-No, no, no… por supuesto que no se trata de eso. –Contesto colocándose frente a Hermione.- Fue más bien acerca de las decisiones que los adultos tomamos.

-¿Fue algo malo?

-Nuestra hija me pregunto si dejaríamos de quererla, y me hizo prometerle que nunca íbamos a separarnos. –Explico la rubia en voz baja.

-¿De dónde ha sacado todo eso? -Pregunto Hermione frunciendo el ceño.

-Al parecer Matt le platico lo que sucede con sus padres. –Contesto acariciando su vientre.- Él piensa que Ronald lo dejara de querer porque ya no vivirá con ellos.

-Ronald puede ser un bruto en ciertas ocasiones, pero ama a sus hijos más que a él mismo.

-Lo sé. Ernessa comprendió y se quedo tranquila, aunque creo que deberías hablar con Ron para que también haga lo mismo con sus hijos. La situación no debe ser fácil para ellos.

La castaña asintió en comprensión y rodeo la barra para abrazar a su esposa.

-Hablare con él mañana. –Aseguro antes de besarla en los labios.- Eres una madre increíble, Fleur. Manejaste la situación perfectamente.

-Solo he dicho verdades, Hermione. ¿A menos que tu pienses separarte de mi algún día?

-¿Qué? Después de todo lo que hemos atravesado para estar juntas, no lo creo.-Replico abrazándola por la espalda y colocar sus manos sobre el vientre.- Me temo Señorita Delacour, que usted está condenada a vivir por siempre a mi lado.

-En ese caso lo hare sin protestar.

El llamado de Ernessa resonó por toda la casa y Fleur rio al saber que la hora de dormir había llegado. Eso significaba que Hermione tendría que ingeniárselas para contar una historia fantástica con dragones, princesas y guerreros de armaduras brillantes.

-El deber me llama. –Dijo la castaña besándola por última vez antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

-Buena suerte.

Fleur continúo sonriendo aun después de que el lugar se quedo en silencio. Amaba su vida tal cual era, aunque para conseguirla tuvieran que atravesar pruebas que día a día se presentaban. No todo había sido color rosa después de aquella primera navidad juntas. Dos años más tarde se había embarazado de Ernessa y mantenían un ritmo tranquilo en sus vidas, hasta que la tragedia quiso llamar a la puerta.

Durante una de sus colaboraciones para destruir una maldición en Gringotts, accidentalmente la cámara estuvo a punto de derrumbarse sobre ella y los demás. Fleur prefería no recordar lo sucedido, mucho menos en ese momento de su embarazo actual porque había ocurrido exactamente a los cinco meses. El miedo a perder a su bebe le ocasiono un desmayo y sus compañeros trabajaron lo más rápido posible para sacarla de ahí.

Basta decir que cuando Hermione lo supo estaba casi al borde de un infarto.

Alejando los malos recuerdos, Fleur decidió lanzar un hechizo para los trastes sucios e ir a la cama. Su espalda comenzaba a doler al mismo tiempo que sus piernas amenazaban con acalambrarse, eran las señales para ir a descansar. Sin embargo, antes de dirigirse a su habitación se recargo en el marco de la puerta de Ernessa, observando como Hermione depositaba un beso en la frente de su hija.

-Nunca me dices si tuvieron su final feliz. –Murmuro la niña somnolienta.

-Eso es porque no existen los finales felices, Ernessa. –Respondió la castaña acariciando su cabello.- Una historia de amor jamás obtiene su final feliz, porque simplemente nunca termina.

-Oh… -Musito en voz baja, casi inaudible.- Te amo, mamá.

-Yo también las amo demasiado. –Dijo inclinándose para depositar un beso tierno en su frente. – Nunca lo dudes.

Fleur contemplo la escena con lágrimas en los ojos y sus manos se aferraron al vientre prominente. Cuando Hermione termino de arropar a Ernessa finalmente descubrió su presencia en la habitación, la mujer se acerco a ella y coloco sus manos en ambos lados de su cabeza sin dejar sostener su mirada, el amor estaba escrito en ella haciéndola sentir el ser más afortunado del mundo. Tal vez su familia no era perfecta, pero aun con todos sus defectos ella no la cambiaría por nada.

-Te amo, Fleur.

-Te amo, Mon Amour. –Contesto uniendo sus frentes.

Las manos de Hermione se deslizaron por el cuerpo de su esposa hasta posarse sobre el vientre. Los labios se encontraron y la promesa silenciosa de no rendirse se fortaleció, aun cuando se alejaron, los ojos marrones se encontraron con los azules. Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la mujer castaña quien solo susurro algo que Fleur sabia y muchas veces había escuchado.

-Ella será amada con todo mi corazon.

**~X~**

**Espero que hayas disfrutado leerla asi como yo excribirla :D!**

**Gracias estimado lector por haber entrado. **

**Atte: AlexaVeela**

**P.D: Esta historia ha concluido, pero te invito a que sigas mi otra historia Fleurmione llamada "A Thousand Years". **


End file.
